Le secret du loup
by Jujulacelte
Summary: De retour dans le Montana, les frères Winchester se voient chargés d'une nouvelle mission. De vieux amis disparaissent, d'autres réapparaissent et les Anges ne sont pas loin... Mais ces derniers n'auraient-ils pas toujours veillés sur eux ?
1. Epilogue

**Avant de commencer cette toute nouvelle histoire, je tenais à m'excuser pour l'attente. Aussi, je suis plus que ravie de vous la faire partager et j'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira.**

**Cette nouvelle fiction est une suite à « La Fleur du Mal » et reprend donc les thèmes de l'histoire précédente.**

**J'ai situé l'action vers la fin de la saison 6, au moment décisif où Dean et Sam apprennent que Castiel travaille désormais avec Crowley. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, notre Ange préféré sera présent, plus une petite surprise pour les fans de Balthazar !**

**Allez, je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps, et encore une fois, ravie de vous retrouver !**

**Le secret du loup**

**Prologue**

Tic...tac...tic...tac...tic...tac...

C'est curieux...Comme l'obscurité est capable de décupler le bruit du silence...Car oui...le silence a un bruit...il a une sonorité...une présence...une présence à la fois angoissante et qui est capable de rendre nerveux le plus zen des moines bouddhistes.

Il laissa donc échapper un soupir discret avant de tourner la tête sur le côté, vérifiant que sa compagne dormait toujours. Son corps était fatigué...épuisé même. Mais son esprit refusait tout bonnement de se reposer. Il ne pouvait fermer l'œil. Non...car à chaque fois qu'il se laissait emporter par le sommeil...il le voyait...il l'entendait...

Trop tard, il y repensait déjà et aussitôt une boule de pur chagrin se forma dans sa gorge...Un an...un an que son frère s'était jeté dans ce trou, emmenant Lucifer et Saint Michel avec lui...Sauvant l'humanité de l'Apocalypse...Sauvant le monde...Sauvant son ainé...Mais lui ? Lui qui l'avait sauvé ?

La culpabilité le rongeait déjà quand il entendit le bruit mécanique du réveil qui se mettait en marche...une autre nuit blanche. A côté de lui, Lisa s'éveilla lentement tout venant se blottir contre lui. Un sourire triste passa sur le visage de Dean qui reporta alors son attention sur elle.

- ça va ?

Il ne répondit pas...il se contenta de hocher la tête...Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? De toute façon, elle savait qu'il lui mentait…il ne dormait presque pas, parlait à peine et s'était noyé dans un trin trin quotidien qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Les seuls moments où il ne se sentait pas trop mort étaient ceux qu'il passait avec Ben...le reste du temps, Dean approuvait, souriait vaguement, travaillait et participait de loin à quelques conversations...

Jamais il ne pourrait se reconstruire…Jamais...Pas en sachant que Sam était en Enfer, dans la cage avec Lucifer et Michel et qu'il y resterait pour toujours.

Empêcher l'Apocalypse et sauver l'Humanité...ceux à quoi un chasseur était censé être destiné... Mais pour Dean Winchester, le prix à payer était trop élevé...et il lui arrivait souvent de se demander...Est-ce que l'Humanité en valait la peine ?


	2. Sous pression

**Sous pression**

**Duluth, Minnesota - 2011**

Dean n'osa pas bouger...il mit d'ailleurs un certain temps à remettre toutes ses idées en place. Il ouvrit les yeux, constatant qu'il faisait noir...Vu les légères gouttes de sueurs qui coulaient de son front, il comprit aussi qu'il était bien au chaud dans un lit…Chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un moment... Le cœur lourd, le chasseur repoussa la couverture et jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge numérique, posée sur la table de nuit juste à hauteur des yeux...4h12...à non...4h13 maintenant... Comme si ça faisait partis d'une programmation interne faite avant sa naissance, Dean poussa un nouveau soupir et se redressa en position assise, ne pouvant s'empêcher de plisser le nez à l'odeur d'eau de javel dont était imprégné le motel.

Il fut cependant surpris de trouver le lit de son frère vide, et même pas défait...Son regard se posa sur le fenêtre où Sam et lui avaient pris soin de dessiner des symboles énochiens, ne sachant pas trop s'ils serviraient à repousser des Anges, et surtout, s'ils allaient être utiles...

Mais Dean ne souhaitait pas repenser à Castiel...pas maintenant...Pas après tout ça. Son esprit était bien trop occupé à ressasser sa décision concernant Lisa et Ben, sans parler de cette histoire de Purgatoire...Alors, machinalement, le chasseur s'extirpa de son lit, espérant silencieusement qu'un nouveau problème n'allait pas s'ajouter à la liste de tous ceux qu'ils avaient jusqu'à maintenant.

- Sam ? Appela-t-il après s'être emparé de son revolver, dissimulé sous son oreiller.

La silhouette de son frère se dessina dans l'ombre de la cuisine, et c'est à ce moment-là que Dean remarqua que lui aussi, ne se déplaçait jamais sans son arme, posée tout près de sa main droite.

- Sam ?

Le jeune homme se retourna vers lui, et malgré le noir, Dean nota qu'il avait l'air surpris.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça. Répliqua l'ainé doucement en désignant le revolver reposant sur le plan de travail.

Sam suivit son regard avant d'avouer d'un air presque indifférent.

- J'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu te sers un café à 4h du mat' ? Lança Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

Son frère cadet reposa la tasse avec mauvaise humeur avant de faire un pas vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? Je me fais du souci, voilà ! Cass' qui se la joue Anakin Skywalker, Crowley qui le manipule...Le Purgatoire...Comment veux-tu que je dorme Dean ?

Celui-ci ne répondit pas...Non...car Sam venait d'exprimer ses angoisses à voix haute...La soit disant trahison de leur ami leur avait laissé un goût amer dans la gorge...Soit disant, car Dean...Et Sam également, même s'ils n'osaient le dire à l'autre, comprenaient parfaitement les motivations de Castiel...Seulement voilà...il y avait le mot "Démon" dans cette équation si compliquée...Ce qui rendait le pardon de l'Ange du domaine de l'improbable.

Cette chasse au fantôme..._Maudite chasse au fantôme !_ Avait mis les nerfs de Sam en pelote. Pourquoi se soucier d'œuvres d'esprits alors que les Anges étaient sur le point d'ouvrir le Purgatoire? _Inutiles ! Ils étaient inutiles !_

Comme s'il avait sentit l'atmosphère s'alourdir dans l'habitacle, Dean n'avait même pas prit la peine d'allumer la radio, plongeant ainsi l'intérieur de l'Impala dans un concert assourdissant d'un silence oppressant.

Le regard perdu sur le paysage qui défilait, Sam ne remarqua pas tous les coups d'œil à la fois, curieux, inquiets et dubitatifs que lui lançait son ainé. Finalement, au bout de longues minutes de lèvres pincées et du bruit assourdis de l'asphalte sous les pneus, Dean se risqua à appuyer sur le bouton "on" de la radio...Bouton qui fut aussitôt tourné sur "off" par le petit frère.

Bien décidé à ne pas laisser ce silence le rendre sourd, l'ainé retenta l'expérience, qui obtint exactement le même résultat…Sauf qu'en prime, il eut droit au regard assassin de Sam.

- Sam il va nous falloir encore 5h de route pour arriver chez Bobby ! Se plaignit Dean.

Une joute de regards fut alors lancée...les yeux de l'ainé ainsi que tout son visage prit un air sévère alors que son frère lui, opta pour cette expression qu'il arborait chaque fois que Dean gémissait en réclamant à manger, ou qu'il souriait bêtement à la serveuse, ou encore lorsqu'il ricanait comme un gosse de 4 ans à peine en voyant un jeune couple s'embrasser.

- Serait-ce de l'agacement que je perçois dans ton regard ? Demanda le plus âgé avec une malice qui lui semblait étrangère à la vue des derniers évènements qui les avaient frappés.

Et bien sûr...Sam capitula. Roulant des yeux avant de reporter son attention sur le paysage, abdiquant d'un geste désinvolte de la main et ponctuant le tout d'un soupir vaincu.

- Fais ce que tu veux !

Et c'est ainsi que Dean, tout sourire, leva le nez vers la route, laissant la douce et harmonieuse mélodie de Metallica imprégner tout l'habitacle.

- T'en as encore pour longtemps ? Demanda la voix de Sam depuis l'intérieur de l'Impala.

Dean se pencha légèrement vers lui, les sourcils froncés à cause du rayon de soleil qui lui tapait directement dans les yeux.

- Hey ! Relax...Elle a besoin de manger un peu...Laisse-là prendre son temps où elle va faire une indigestion.

Et, comme si ses paroles étaient dignes d'un parent modèle, Dean reporta son attention sur la pompe à essence avant de poser une main affectueuse sur la taule de la Chevrolet.

- Hein tu avais faim ?

A l'intérieur, Sam se pencha à son tour, et dû se protéger le visage de la main pour pouvoir distinguer correctement le sourire de son ainé.

- Non mais c'est pas possible d'entendre ça ! Souffla t-il.

- Quoi ?

- Rien...

- Si quoi ?

- Mais rien...

- Va payer.

- Quoi ?

- Va payer je te dis !

Le jeune homme s'extirpa de l'Impala avec ses difficultés habituelles et fit face à son frère, tendant la main vers lui comme s'il demandait l'aumône.

- Quoi ?

- Ben il me faut de l'argent si tu veux que j'aille payer banane ! Je vais pas braquer la station essence !

- Non ? Sourit Dean, un brin déçu.

Mais Dean lui donna un billet...Certes c'était son dernier mais ni lui ni Sam n'avaient eu le temps et l'occasion d'aller pigeonner quelques ploucs au billard ces derniers temps...Le retour chez Bobby sonnait un peu comme un nouveau départ...histoire de refaire le plein de sommeil, de force et de motivation...Ce dont, tous les deux manquaient sérieusement.

- Pas de dépense superflue...ou alors tu chantes pour payer la différence ! L'avertit Dean d'un ton moqueur, qui toutefois, fut parfaitement saisit de son frère...

Soudain, l'expression de Sam changea du tout au tout...Son regard se fixa sur quelque chose par dessus l'épaule de l'ainé, avant que, une seconde plus tard, il ne baisse les yeux vers le sol.

- Dean...Murmura t-il comme un avertissement.

Comprenant que le problème se trouvait derrière, le grand frère usa du miroir présent dans chaque station service pour l'identifier...Ce qui lui prit seulement quelques secondes...

Une voiture de police..._Merde !_ C'est drôle comme le nombre d'états dans lesquels ils n'étaient pas recherchés avaient considérablement diminués au cours de ces dernières années.

- Bon, je vais payer, toi remonte en voiture et va m'attendre un peu plus loin, je te rejoints.

Dean approuva avant de contourner la Chevy d'un air, aussi naturel et insouciant que possible. Il démarra et sortit de la station sans parvenir à s'empêcher de jeter un dernier coup d'œil vers Sam qui entrait juste derrière les deux policiers en uniformes.

Pourquoi fallait-il que dans toutes les stations essence, défile cette musique exaspérante promouvant l'ouverture d'un nouveau magasin quelconque dans une ville quelconque ?

- Et qu'est-ce que le capitaine t'as dit à propos de ça ?

- Ben rien...il pense que le sergent a bien agit...et que compte tenu de sa situation il ne risquera pas les poursuites...

Sam essayait de se faire le plus discret possible...Ce qui n'était pas évident étant donné qu'il était juste derrière les policiers...Derrière lui, une voix féminine se plaignit tout à coup de la longueur de la file d'attente. Le jeune homme se retourna sans geste brusque, et notant que la femme en question était enceinte, il la laissa passer. Voilà une bonne occasion de mettre un peu de distance entre lui et les flics !

La caisse lui semblait être encore à des milliers de kilomètres quand tous ses sens se mirent en alerte. Sam passa de fugitif à chasseur et jeta un regard circulaire autour de lui à la recherche de soufre ou d'éventuels Anges. Les voix et la musique lui semblèrent alors plus diffus, plus sourdes...Et qu'est-ce que c'était ce bruit d'abord ? Ce bourdonnement régulier qui tapait près de lui...

_- Tu dois intervenir ! _

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se mêler à ça ? Ce n'est pas notre guerre !_

_- Mais c'est notre monde Hiamovi ! _

- Monsieur ? Monsieur !

Sam revint brusquement sur terre, notant alors qu'il était presque seul dans la station service..à part le caissier et les deux policiers, occupés à répondre à un appel.

- Quoi ?

- Vous payez ou quoi ? Grogna l'autre derrière son comptoir.

Le jeune homme se força à mettre un pied devant l'autre et tendit l'unique billet au râleur qui l'encaissa aussitôt.

- Oh...désolé, mais je n'ai plus de monnaie.

- Tu en as mis un temps ! S'exclama Dean en voyant son frère arriver.

Sam grimpa en voiture, faisant au passage claquer la portière qui au préalable, avait grincé bruyamment comme pour rappeler à son propriétaire qui lui avait promis de l'huile il y a de ça plus de sept ans.

Dès que son cadet fut à bord, Dean sut que quelque chose n'allait pas...il avait cette expression...Ce regard perdu et le teint blafard...c'était la tête typique "post-vision".

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ?

Devant le manque de réaction de son frère, le plus âgé lui secoua l'épaule.

- Sam !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as l'air malade...ça va ?

Le benjamin hocha la tête nerveusement avant de jeter un dernier coup d'oeil vers la station essence.

- C'est rien…Juste...les flics...il s'en est fallu de peu cette fois encore.

- T'en fais pas pour ça, les gars comme nous ne finissent pas derrière des barreaux ! Argumenta Dean en démarrant avec un sourire décontracté.

- Ah non ?

L'ainé reporta son attention sur son frère, interloqué par toute l'innocence qu'il avait mis dans sa voix. Il comprit aussitôt aux yeux de son cadet qu'il ne demandait qu'à être rassuré à ce propos, ce qu'il ne put s'empêcher de faire.

- Non...la prison c'est pour les ratés, les criminels et nous on ne fait pas partis de ceux là...Nous on est du bon côté...On est les gentils.

Dean laissa un instant le regard de Sam lire en lui, et il savait que son petit frère avait parfaitement comprit le sous-entendu...ils étaient les gentils...Quand était-il de Castiel ?


	3. Le contrat des Anges

**Le contrat des Anges**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2011**

- Tu veux prendre un peu le volant ? Lui avait demandé Dean après quelques heures de route.

Surpris, Sam avait haussé les épaules avant d'approuver...Voilà pourquoi, quand ils arrivèrent finalement chez Bobby en fin d'après-midi, le jeune homme était toujours assis à la place conducteur, la nuque endolorie.

La première chose que le plus jeune remarqua, c'étaient les symboles énochiens, toujours dessinés sur les vitres...Symboles qui visiblement, ne servaient pas à grand chose... Dean et lui sortirent de la voiture dans le plus grand silence, accueillit par Bobby sur le perron, toujours dans le plus grand silence et Sam eut la soudaine impression qu'une bombe nucléaire avait explosée, emportant le monde avec elle. Les mines de son "oncle" et de son frère étaient sinistres, la sienne ne devait pas mieux valoir...ils se méfiaient de tout et de tout le monde...En fait, les seules personnes en qui ils avaient encore en confiance c'était eux-mêmes. Triste constat !

- Alors cette chasse ? Demanda Bobby comme pour faire la conversation.

Sam haussa une épaule...Dean arqua un sourcil...Et le sujet fut clôt.

Le jeune Winchester ne s'était jamais sentit aussi claustrophobe que lorsqu'il était chez Bobby, à errer dans la maison sans but précis, passant d'une pièce silencieuse à une autre. Le vieux chasseur continuait d'appeler les contacts qui lui restaient dans l'espoir d'en apprendre plus sur les projets des Anges pendant que Dean était occupé à nettoyer ses armes...En réalité, son grand frère broyait du noir. Bien décidé à ne pas se sentir inutile encore plus longtemps, Sam se risqua à rejoindre son ainé, qui, comme un avertissement, lui lança un regard en biais.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu les as assez nettoyés ? Demanda t-il timidement en posant les yeux sur les diverses armes étalées près du chasseur.

- On n'est jamais trop prudents.

Voilà qui commençait fort...Pensa le plus jeune avec gêne. Le sujet n'était pas vraiment facile à aborder, aussi, Sam se risqua à attaquer de front.

- Dean je suis désolé.

- Quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Demanda son grand frère aussitôt à la fois surpris et inquiet.

Le cadet se laissa alors tomber sur la table basse non loin de Dean et baissa les yeux afin d'éviter de croiser son regard, ce qui rendrait les choses assurément plus compliquées.

- Pour Lisa et Ben...

- Sam...L'avertit le plus âgé en reportant son attention sur son arme.

- Je ne plaisante pas Dean, je suis sincère...tu ne peux pas savoir combien ça me fout hors de moi de...

Sam secoua la tête, laissant le reste de sa phrase mourir dans un soupir douloureux. Mais il était trop tard, il avait déjà attisé la curiosité de son grand frère qui posa un regard curieux sur lui.

- De quoi Sam ?

Pendant un bref instant, le plus jeune hésita...Devait-il dire à voix haute ce qu'il avait compris du drame qu'avait vécu son frère ces derniers jours ?

- Sammy ! Quoi ? Insista t-il.

Un nouveau soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'il ne murmure d'une voix basse.

- De savoir que quoi qu'on fasse, on ne pourra jamais être heureux.

Dean l'observa un instant, dans le plus grand silence...Pas besoin de mot, Sam savait que son frère pensait comme lui...Il avait perdu Jessica, Madison...Chenoa...et bien Chenoa était sans doute en Europe quelque part...Et Dean...Dean n'avait pas eu de chance en amour non plus, ni avec Cassie, ni avec Lisa...

L'atmosphère qui régnait dans la maison de Bobby n'avait jamais été aussi lourde depuis longtemps...Certainement pas depuis que Sam avait proposé de se sacrifier en laissant Lucifer prendre possession de son corps. A cette époque, Dean se souvenait avoir arpenté le salon, la bibliothèque, ou les allées de la casse espérant, désespérant de trouver un autre moyen.

Et aujourd'hui...Et bien aujourd'hui ils devaient faire face à un nouveau défis...Et encore une fois, le jeune homme ne savait pas par quel miracle ils pourraient se sortir de ce bourbier.

Le Soleil eut le temps de parcourir sa trajectoire habituelle dans le ciel avant de finalement disparaître à l'horizon, laissant à la lune le soin d'éclairer la Terre à sa place. Dean assista au passe d'arme entre les deux astres avant de se tourner vers Bobby, presque noyé sous les livres.

- T'as quelque chose ?

Le vieux chasseur releva le nez d'un air grincheux.

- Ce serait plus facile si je savais quoi chercher !

Dean approuva vaguement avant de reporter son attention par la fenêtre, plissant des yeux pour mieux distinguer les carcasses de voitures.

- Il devrait déjà être rentré...Murmura t-il plus pour lui même que pour son ami.

Ami, qui une fois de plus, releva le nez de ses bouquins.

- Dean...Soupira t-il comme pour l'avertir.

L'ainé ne prit même pas la peine de se tourner vers lui et regretta aussitôt d'avoir accepté que son frère ne se rende seul en ville afin de leur ramener un peu d'argent.

- Il va s'attirer des ennuis...il s'attire toujours des ennuis !

- Dean...Essais de rester positif. Grogna Bobby en replongeant dans ses lectures passionnantes.

Le jeune homme lui accorda un regard surpris, un sourcil arqué en point d'interrogation au dessus de sa paupière.

- C'est toi Bobby qui me demande de rester positif ?

- Ben quoi ?

- Christo !

**Dell Rapids, Dakota du Sud - 2011**

Voilà une autre partie de leur vie que Sam détestait plus que tout...Enfin, le nouveau Sam...ou l'ancien...Le jeune homme avait cru comprendre que son lui sans âme adorait cet aspect de la vie de chasseur.

Mettant de côté ses états d'âmes, le benjamin rassembla le peu de concentration qui lui restait et parvint à réussir son coup avec brio. L'adversaire qui l'avait défié au billard ne brillait pas par son intelligence, bien qu'il se défende plutôt bien. Mais Sam n'en avait rien à faire de qui il était et des raisons qui avaient amené cet abruti à le défier...Tout ce que le jeune homme avait remarqué, c'était son portefeuille rempli de billets.

- Comment t'as fait ça ? S'étonna le crétin en ouvrant des yeux aussi ronds que des donuts.

Sam se contenta de lever les yeux vers lui, accordant discrètement un léger coup d'oeil à la demoiselle au bar qui ne cessait de lancer des regards dans sa direction.

- A toi de casser.

Une demi heure plus tard, le pauvre malheureux était presque déplumé quand Sam décida que lui et son frère auraient assez d'argent pour les prochains jours à venir. Pour la forme, le jeune homme manqua son dernier coup avant de déclarer forfait et de quitter le bar, sous l'oeil déçu de sa touche du soir.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures, vu l'obscurité dans laquelle était plongée le parking. Comme si l'ombre de John le hantait encore, Sam ralenti le pas et laissa son sixième sens de chasseur prendre le dessus. Au loin, un chien ou un coyote aboya et le jeune homme fut surpris de sentir le souffle chaud de la bête derrière lui. Faisant volte face en sortant le couteau de Ruby, le cadet resta interdit en remarquant qu'il était toujours aussi seul sur le parking.

Soudain, Sam perçut un léger battement d'ailes, aussitôt suivit d'un bruit de talons atterrissant sur le sol. Un Ange...Faisant une nouvelle fois demi tour sur lui-même le jeune chasseur n'eut même pas le temps de voir le visage du nouvel arrivant qu'il se retrouva projeté à plusieurs mètres de là, se réceptionnant bien mal contre le pare-brise d'une voiture. Sonné, le jeune Winchester eut le réflexe de changer d'arme et sortit une lame blanche, qu'il gardait précieusement depuis quelques semaines. L'Ange était déjà tout près de lui quand dans un geste presque désespéré, Sam lança l'arme vers lui, le prenant complètement par surprise. Le poignard planté en plein cœur, son ennemi poussa un cri de douleur avant de disparaître dans un halo lumineux aveuglant.

Le jeune chasseur resta un moment sans bouger...ou plutôt, sans pouvoir bouger et reprit peu à peu son souffle. Voilà que les Anges se mettaient à les chasser ! Des débris de verre glissèrent de la taule froissée sur laquelle il était tombé, et le cadet s'obligea à bouger. Mais à peine eut-il entamé un premier mouvement qu'il sentit une vive douleur irradiée tout son flanc droit. Inconsciemment, Sam posa sa main à cet endroit avant de baisser les yeux, constatant que sa paume était humide...Toute teintée de rouge.

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2011**

Un éclair déchira le ciel, presque aussitôt succédé d'un coup de tonnerre assourdissant qui fit trembler les murs de la maison. Bobby, s'était éclipsé à la cave voilà plusieurs minutes déjà, espérant remettre les plombs en marche. Dean quant à lui, arpenta le rez-de-chaussé, le regard braqué sur les diverses fenêtres qui jonchaient son chemin, inquiet que son frère mette autant de temps à revenir.

A plusieurs reprises, il essaya de le joindre sur son portable, malheureusement, l'orage semblait brouiller les communications. Un nouvel éclair attira l'attention de Dean vers le ciel, laissant le jeune chasseur perplexe sur ce qui pouvait bien se passer là-haut.

- On dirait que ça chauffe pour les emplumés...Commenta t-il d'une voix forte, espérant naïvement que Bobby l'entendrait. Car aucun des deux n'étaient stupides, cet orage n'avait rien de naturel.

La pluie torrentielle qui s'abattait dehors ne favorisait pas forcément la surveillance de Dean, cependant, ce dernier fut parfaitement capable de reconnaître les phares de l'Impala quand il les aperçut au loin.

L'ainé soupira de soulagement...Réflexe qu'il ne remarquait même plus avec le temps. Cependant, son mauvais pressentiment revint très vite à la charge, notant que son frère ne sortait pas de la Chevy. Comme si Sam avait perçu son impatience, il ouvrit la portière.

- Saloperie de plombs ! Jura Bobby depuis la cave.

Dans un premier temps, Dean fut tenté d'aller rejoindre son oncle, désormais soulagé que son frère les honore de sa présence...Mais finalement, quelque chose dans la démarche de son cadet l'intrigua. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un autre éclair illumina le ciel une nouvelle fois qu'il comprit que son mauvais pressentiment était fondé.

Avant même qu'il ne sache exactement pourquoi Sam titubait faiblement, une main ramenée sur son flanc, son ainé s'était déjà précipité à la porte, sortant sous des trombes de pluie sans même sourciller.

- Sam !

Le plus jeune releva la tête et parût clairement soulagé à la vue de son grand frère qui courait vers lui. Celui-ci accéléra un peu plus quand il vit du sang couler entre les doigts de son benjamin.

- Nom de Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda aussitôt Dean, criant à moitié pour couvrir le vacarme que faisait la pluie.

Sam ne lui répondit pas, il se contenta de soulever légèrement sa main, comme pour montrer à son ainé l'étendue des dégâts, presque aussitôt, la plaie se mit à saigner un peu plus, allant même jusqu'à faire vaciller le plus jeune, rattrapé de justesse par Dean.

- Je te tiens...je te tiens Sammy, ça va aller...

Ce dernier laissa son ainé passer un bras autour de ses épaules et s'appuya largement sur lui en trainant les pieds pour faire les quelques mètres qui le séparaient de la maison.

Les quatre marches du porche furent sans doute les plus difficiles à gravir, mais Dean parvint à aider son frère sans problème, l'angoisse ayant un peu un effet de produit dopant sur lui.

- Bobby ! Hurla t-il en entrant.

- ça ne veut pas marcher ! Répondit la voix plaintive, voir boudeuse du vieux chasseur.

- Bobby vient nous aider ! Sam est blessé !

Il y eut un bruit de clé anglaise qui tombe au sol, suivit de pas précipités dans l'escalier, et Bobby apparût, le visage blanc qui se décomposa un peu plus à la vue des deux frères trempés, l'un franchement mal au point.

- Nom de...

- Aller...encore un pas Sammy...L'encouragea Dean en désignant le canapé d'un mouvement de tête.

Le plus âgé des deux parvint à faire basculer doucement son frère qui se réceptionna avec un gémissement de douleur, serrant d'instinct un peu plus sa main sur sa blessure.

- Mais bordel de Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda Bobby d'une voix plus aiguë que d'ordinaire.

A genoux près de son benjamin, Dean, qui était déjà occupé à essayer de regarder la plaie, se tourna furtivement vers son "oncle".

- Dépêche-toi Bobby !

Cela suffit à faire revenir le vieux chasseur à lui qui jura pour lui même avant de partir en courant.

- Je vais chercher la trousse de secours !

Il ne fallut que trente secondes à Bobby pour faire l'aller-retour entre la cachette de la trousse de soin et le canapé où avait été installé Sam. Le vieux chasseur se laissa tomber auprès du plus jeune dont le visage trempé par la pluie, laissant tout de même transparaître l'angoisse.

- Laisse-moi regarder Sam ! Murmura Dean en serrant les dents tout en bataillant avec la main de son frère.

Le benjamin la retira finalement, s'en remettant complètement à son grand frère qui, ne put s'empêcher de jurer en voyant la blessure saigner un peu plus. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'inquiétait le plus...

- Il y a un morceau de verre...

Un premier regard fut échangé entre Dean et Bobby, aussitôt coupé par l'ainé qui reporta son attention sur son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sammy ?

Le plus jeune, qui avait fermé les yeux, les rouvrit péniblement, de plus en plus engourdis par l'hémorragie.

- 'ge...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Grimaça Bobby en interrogeant Dean.

Le visage de ce dernier s'était soudain fait plus dur...En l'espace d'un murmure inintelligible de Sam, le jeune homme s'était transformé en iceberg.

- Un Ange. Répéta t-il d'une voix glaciale.

Second regard échangé entre Dean et Bobby. Cette fois, ce fut le cadet qui y mit fin en agrippant le poignet de son grand frère.

- Dean...

- T'en fais pas Sammy...je suis là...je vais m'occuper de toi. Promit-il avec une tendresse que Bobby ne lui voyait que trop peu. Ce genre de mots, ce genre de ton et de regards rassurants que prouvaient que Dean était bien plus humain qu'il ne le laissait paraître...Et bien ce gamin les réservait uniquement pour son frère.

))))))((((((

Les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée...De toute façon, elles n'avaient pas eu le choix, c'était ça ou bien il les réduisait en cendre d'un simple haussement de sourcils.

Castiel ne fut pas vraiment étonné de trouver le démon ici, encore occupé à rassembler les derniers élément du rituel leur permettant d'ouvrir prochainement le Purgatoire.. Mais là, il n'était pas question de ça...Là c'était personnel.

- Tu le savais ? L'accusa aussitôt l'ange d'une voix froide.

- Oh...on commence par dire bonjour quand on est polis. Répliqua le démon avec un sourire.

La colère qu'il ressentait envers lui-même et encore cette chose avec laquelle il s'était associée allait jusqu'à lui donner des picotements dans les doigts, aussi Castiel dû faire preuve d'un immense effort pour ne pas expédier ce cafard puant en Enfer.

- Fais pas l'idiot avec moi Crowley, est-ce que tu savais ?

Ce dernier, non s'être au préalable servit un verre de whisky, se tournant vers l'ange, feignant une incompréhension totale.

- Quoi donc mon petit chat ?

- C'est toi qui a envoyé un Néphélim après Sam ce soir ? Demanda Castiel hors de lui.

Cette fois, l'incompréhension sur le visage de Crowley parût plus réelle.

- Un Néphélim ? Pourquoi Diable enverrais-je un Néphélim après ce gosse qui ne sait pas ce que le mot "peigne'' veut dire ?

L'ange avait, malheureusement apprit au court de leur association quand Crowley mentait ou non...Ou du moins, il avait compris que le démon usait toujours de sarcasmes pour avouer le fait qu'il ne contrôlait pas toujours tout.

- Et puis honnêtement Cass...Si j'avais voulu ajouter me faire un porte clé avec la tête de Sam, j'aurais envoyé Gustave.

- Gustave ?

- Oui...Mon Chien...J'ai cru comprendre que ce cher Sam mangeait des Néphélims au petit-dej'...enfin...ça n'a pas vraiment réussit à Lilith tu vois ?

Mais déjà, Castiel ne l'écoutait plus...L'ange s'était même détourné de lui, laissant la sombre hypothèse prendre peu à peu forme dans son esprit. Hypothèse que Crowley formula à voix haute.

- Alors...Si ce n'est pas un Néphélim...ça ne peut-être qu'un autre Emplumé...

))))))))))(((((((((((

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2011**

Dean s'était finalement vu contraindre de laisser Bobby soigner son frère, trop hésitant sur ses gestes par crainte de ne blesser Sam qu'un peu plus. Le jeune homme et le vieux chasseur inversèrent donc les places, et l'ainé se vit confier la tâche difficile d'essayer de garder son frère éveillé.

Le morceau de verre retiré, Bobby s'occupa de réduire l'hémorragie avant de le recoudre à la dure. Deux ou trois coups de whisky plus tard, et Sam tombait dans les vapes, laissant les deux autres complètement déboussolés.

Dean prit avec reconnaissance le verre que lui offrait son ami, mais refusa tout bonnement de quitter le chevet de son cadet pour le moment.

- Il devait juste aller nous chercher un peu de fric Bobby...Souffla t-il au bout de plusieurs minutes d'un silence pesant. Pourquoi...pourquoi un...un Ange s'en prendrait à lui ?

- Il y a plusieurs choses sur le comportement des Anges que je ne comprends pas ces derniers temps. Avoua le chasseur avec gravité.

Dean approuva douloureusement avant de reporter son attention sur son frère, qui semblait être perdu en plein rêve.


	4. Les aléas de la vie d'un chasseur fauché

Ouah…à peine commencée cette fic suscite déjà vos réactions ! Je suis hyper contente !

Un immense merci à Sauterelle, lilisurnatural, liliju, et elida17 ! Et je n'oublie pas mes revieuweurs et « weuses » d'hypnoweb à savoir : Elisab et GLEMJYC (Marie c'est toi ?).

Je suis ravie de vous retrouver, comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais autre chose…je tenais à m'excuser car je ne pourrai pas publier aussi souvent que je le faisais avant. Je suis rentrée dans une école et mes horaires sont assez affreux ! ^^

Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je devrais pouvoir vous donner un peu de lecture le mercredi et le week-end assurément.

* * *

><p><strong>Les aléas de la vie d'un chasseur fauché<strong>

**Portland, Oregon - 1994**

Les murs se mirent à trembler...Six minutes après la précédente secousse. Une fine nappe de poussière s'échappa des poutres jouxtant le plafond et vint se déposer sur le sol déjà bien sale, de cette chambre de motel miteuse qu'ils occupaient depuis cinq jours déjà.

L'enfant balaya avec un agacement certains la poussière qui s'était déposé sur son livre et reprit sa lecture comme si de rien n'était. Un silence à la fois calme et reposant s'était répandu dans la pièce, ce qui était surprenant étant donné le jeune âge de ses occupants.

L'un était assis à la table de la petite cuisine, et semblait être le plus âgé des deux. Les cheveux châtains coupés assez courts, le visage aux angles bien définis, les yeux verts, le jeune homme était le type même de l'ado qui accumule les conquêtes amoureuses rien qu'en esquissant un léger sourire.

L'autre, plus jeune, devait aller sur ses dix ou onze ans, et malgré un air de famille certain, il était à la fois différent. A commencer par ses cheveux, plus foncés que l'adolescent, qui semblaient avoir déclaré la guerre à leur propriétaire. Quelques mèches retombaient devant ses yeux, eux aussi verts, qu'il avait plissé afin d'affiner sa lecture. Le visage plus doux que son frère, le gamin était la définition même de ce que les gens appelaient être une "gueule d'ange".

Une fois de plus, les murs de la chambre se mirent à trembler, répondant doucement au train qui passait non loin de là sur la voie ferrée, qui longeait le motel. L'enfant nettoya sa page avec lassitude, sans pour autant détacher son regard de son livre. Son grand frère quant à lui, posa nerveusement une main sur une arme déposée sur la table.

- Comment tu fais pour être aussi calme Sammy ? Lui demanda finalement l'adolescent.

L'enfant ne daigna même pas lui accorder un regard et tourna une nouvelle page en haussant d'une épaule.

- Qui te dit que je le suis ?

Le plus âgé arqua les sourcils d'un air surpris avant de faire un geste de la main vers lui, comme si la réponse était évidente.

- Ben tu es là...Et tu lis...Comme si de rien n'était.

Cette fois, Sam se décida à lever la tête vers son frère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu voudrais que je fasse Dean ? Papa nous a demandé de rester ici...

- Je sais...Soupira ce dernier. C'est juste que...j'aime pas attendre ici sans pouvoir...

Tout à coup, quelqu'un tambourina à la porte de leur chambre, les faisant tous les deux sursauter. Par réflexe, Dean s'était levé en s'emparant immédiatement de son arme qu'il braqua vers l'entrée. Sam quant à lui, avait refermé son livre et lançait un regard inquiet à son grand frère.

- Dean...

- Mr Cooper ? Appela une voix derrière la porte. Mr Cooper vous êtes là ? C'est Mr Jacobs, le propriétaire...Ouvrez !

L'enfant jeta un coup d'oeil à son ainé qui glissa le revolver dans sa ceinture.

- T'en fais pas je m'en occupe. Murmura t-il à l'adresse de Sam.

Sur ce, l'adolescent se rapprocha de la porte, vérifiant que la chaine était correctement mise en place, et l'ouvrit prudemment.

L'expression du propriétaire changea légèrement quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas Mr Copper qui lui ouvrait, mais son fils de 15 ans.

- Bonsoir...Mr Jacobs, propriétaire...Votre père est là ?

- Non il travaille. Répondit Dean d'un air méfiant. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

La surprise qui se dessinait sur les traits de Jacobs laissa alors la place à la colère tandis qu'il se mit à aboyer.

- Ce que je veux ? Le loyer nom d'un chien ! Votre père a trois jours de retard !

Un noeud se forma dans la gorge de Dean qui sentit le regard de son petit frère sur lui. Le malaise qu'il ressentait ne fit que grandir un peu plus...L'argent...ou plutôt le manque d'argent était l'un des problèmes majeurs de leur vie de nomades. Il n'était pas rare que les Winchester soient obligés de dormir dans leur fidèle Impala ou que John s'absente quelques heures dans un bar, le temps d'arnaquer quelques pigeons afin d'offrir un repas digne de ce nom à ses deux fils. Dean avait appris à vivre avec ça, mais il sentait bien que ce n'était pas le cas de Sam...Son petit frère n'avait que 10 ans, et se soucier de trouver un endroit où dormir le soir, ou de quoi manger ne devait pas être l'une des principales préoccupations d'un enfant de son âge.

Dean se détourna légèrement de lui avant de baisser un peu la voix.

- Ecoutez...mon père va rentrer tard, je lui dirai que vous êtes passé et il viendra vous réglez dès demain.

- Pour que vous filiez en douce cette nuit ? Pas question ! Je veux mon argent tout de suite ou j'appelle les flics !

L'exaspération ainsi que la colère menacèrent de submerger le jeune homme qui ne put s'emppecher de tourner la tête vers son petit frère, imaginant que trop bien la situation si les flics s'en mêlaient.

-Okay okay...pas la peine d'en arriver là...Céda finalement Dean qui s'éloigna de la porte pour aller prendre dans leur courte réserve, dissimulée dans une vieille boîte à cigares de John.

L'adolescent vit son petit frère écarquiller les yeux quand il sortit les trois billets de cinquante dollars qui leur restaient.

- ça va ?

L'autre lui arracha des mains avant de compter d'un air avare.

- 'Manque trente deux dollars.

- C'est tout ce que j'ai..Avoua Dean à voix basse.

- 'Manque trente deux dollars. Répéta l'autre inlassablement.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupir contrit, avant de glisser une main dans sa poche à la recherche des quelques billets qu'il gardait toujours au cas où...Il les déposa avec mauvaise humeur dans la main de Jacobs.

- Voilà ! Quarante dollars...

- Vous voulez la monnaie ? Demanda l'autre avec un sourire méprisant.

- S'il vous plait.

Huit dollars...voilà tout ce qui leur restait après le passage du propriétaire et l'assurance que la police ne viendrait pas ici...Huit dollars...Huit dollars ça pouvait toujours être suffisant pour un repas pour eux deux...

Se sentant étrangement honteux, Dean glissa les quelques billets dans sa poche avant de se tourner vers Sam, qui le dévisageait d'une expression indéchiffrable.

- Sammy je...je suis désolé.

L'enfant haussa des épaules avant de replonger dans sa lecture, sans doute déterminé à ne pas reparler de ça. Mais Dean voyait bien qu'il était en colère, ou triste..ou même les deux. Et il le comprenait parfaitement, mais pour le moment il avait un autre problème...ils étaient à sec...ils devraient donc quitter le motel dès que John rentrerait de sa chasse.

Comme il s'y était attendu, le repas du soir fut succinct. Dean était parvenu à trouver un fast-food pas trop cher et leur avait ramené de quoi manger..Deux sandwichs en fait. Mais c'était toujours ça ! Le jeune homme tendit fièrement sa trouvaille à son petit frère qui l'accueillit avec un sourire triste, mais dès la première bouchée, Sam posa un regard malheureux et inquiet sur le sandwich avant de demander.

- Et papa ?

- T'en fait pas pour lui..Mange !

- Mais...

- Pas de "mais" Sammy ou je te le fais manger par intraveineuse !

Alors l'enfant mangea puisque de toute façon, il n'avait pas le choix. Dean ne dit rien, mais son estomac lui aurait apprécié un repas un peu plus consistant. Pourtant, il n'en vint tout de même pas à regretter le temps où leur père leur faisant manger des rations de l'armée dans le but de les endurcir un peu.

- Allez...Au lit !

- Dean...

- Au lit ! Ordonna l'adolescent en réprimant un sourire face à la moue boudeuse qu'arborait son petit frère.

Dean prit une minute, le temps de bien vérifier que les lignes de sel étaient correctement répandues et que tout était prêt pour un éventuel départ précipité. Si Sam rechigna un peu à aller dormir alors que son ainé montait la garde, il ne le contredit pas longtemps, car son grand frère avait cette autorité que presque personne n'avait sur lui...Pas presque d'ailleurs..personne.

- Tu penses que papa va bientôt revenir ? Demanda Sam après s'être allongé avec bouderie.

Le jeune homme, assis près de lui passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme l'aurait fait un parent pour rassurer son enfant.

- Dès qu'il le pourra il reviendra...Comme toujours.

- Et si un jour il ne revenait pas ? Si un jour on se retrouvait tout seuls ?

- Pense pas à ce genre de chose Sammy...Papa est de loin le meilleur. Il reviendra toujours.

L'enfant approuva vaguement, légèrement rassuré par le ton employé par son frère. Grand frère qui lui accorda un sourire bienveillant avant de se lever.

- Allez...dors un peu, je veille au grain.

Dean n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait bien être, mais il était tard...très tard même. Les trains passaient un peu moins souvent et la rumeur des conversations des autres chambres s'était peu à peu évanouie jusqu'à s'éteindre complètement. Machinalement, le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil vers son frère, bien enfoui sous la couverture, toujours plus sensible que lui au froid qui régnait ici...Pour sa part, Dean devait bien avouer que lui aussi gelait sur place. Quelle idée d'aller chasser un wendigo dans l'Oregon en plein milieu du mois de novembre !

Depuis la chambre, il entendit Sam étouffer une légère quinte de toux dans son oreiller et serra la mâchoire, maudissant ce Jacobs et tous les autres Jacobs de la terre qui ne vivaient que pour leur argent. Comme le calme semblait régner à l'extérieur, Dean se permit de quitter son poste un moment pour venir s'approcher de son cadet. Constatant qu'il dormait profondément, le jeune homme posa doucement une main sur sa joue pour vérifier qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Ses criantes furent malheureusement fondées.

- Oh non...Sammy...Soupira le jeune homme en posant cette fois sa main sur son front.

L'enfant, bien que profondément endormis se remit légèrement à tousser, laissant son ainé désemparé. Dean se passa une main sur le visage, cherchant instinctivement autour de lui quelque chose pour guérir son frère...Car c'est bien connu, les remèdes miracles apparaissent comme ça spontanément dans les chambres de motels poisseuses.

Soudain, des bruits de pas dans le couloir attirèrent son attention, et le jeune chasseur se précipita hors de la chambre, son arme braquée vers la porte d'entrée.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit dans un fracas sur une silhouette à la fois imposante et sombre. Mais il en fallait plus pour impressionner Dean qui mit en Joux l'intrus.

- Mains en l'air ! Ordonna t-il avec un professionnalisme qui faisait froid dans le dos.

L'autre s'exécuta avant de refermer la porte d'un coup de pied, toujours dos au jeune homme.

- Tournez vous lentement en gardant bien les mains en l'air que je les vois !

Une fois de plus, l'autre obéit. La faible lumière qui éclairait la pièce se refléta soudain sur son visage, et Dean abaissa aussitôt son arme.

- Papa ?

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de John, ce même sourire qu'il arborait tout le temps...à la fois tendre et rempli de tristesse.

- Salut Dean.

Ce dernier déposa le revolver sur la table avant de s'approcher de son père, l'air inquiet.

- ça va papa ? Tu n'es pas blessé ?

- Tout va bien...Le Wendigo est mort...mais il y en avait un autre, c'est pour ça que j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. Tout s'est bien passé ici ?

Dean jeta un bref coup d'oeil vers la chambre où Sam semblait toujours profondément endormi et soupira honteusement.

- Mr Jacobs est passé...

- Oh...

- Il a menacé d'appeler les flics papa...Je...j'ai été obligé de le payer...On a plus rien...plus un rond...et Sammy est malade.

John releva soudain le visage vers lui, l'air encore plus inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- Oui il...il était pas bien toute la journée...il a pas bougé de son lit... il commence à tousser...Et je crois qu'il a de la fièvre.

Le père se passa une main sur le visage, en réponse au geste de son fils ainé avant de laisser échapper un long soupir.

- ça complique les choses...

- On doit partir...Si Jacobs te voit demain, il va vouloir qu'on lui règle une autre journée...

John approuva aussitôt, paraissant soudain encore plus vieux qu'il y a cinq minutes.

- T'as raison...va réveiller ton frère, je m'occupe du reste


	5. Avenir et souvenir

**Avenir et souvenir**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2011**

Il devait être en train de tomber de dix étages...Sinon pourquoi aurait-il eu ce brusque sursaut qui lui avait arraché une exclamation de surprise totalement involontaire. Pourtant, il n'avait pas mal...Peut-être n'était-il pas encore arrivé au terme de sa longue et fatale chute ?

- Dean !

Soudain, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, revenant brusquement sur terre. Un cauchemar...Ce n'était donc qu'un cauchemar. Involontairement, le chasseur se permit de soupirer de soulagement avant de remarquer le visage inquiet de Bobby qui le détaillait.

- Quoi ? Grogna l'ainé à moitié endormis.

- ça va ?

Dean se redressa doucement tout en se passant une main sur son visage avant de laisser ses doigts se perdre dans ses courts cheveux coiffés en épis.

- Super...on a plus le droit de faire un cauchemar maintenant ?

Bobby l'observa un instant, comme s'il comprenait ou qu'il compatissait. Dean ne releva pas...Après tout, à quoi bon, puisque quelque part, il lui avait menti.. Il n'avait pas été victime d'un cauchemar, juste d'un souvenir...Un souvenir qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement.

- Sam est réveillé. Annonça le chasseur après quelques secondes de silence.

L'ainé oublia son rêve aussitôt et se leva du canapé sur lequel son "oncle" l'avait forcé à se reposer un peu, et quitta le bureau pour se rendre dans la pièce voisine.

- Hey ! Je peux savoir ce que tu comptes faire ? Le réprimanda Dean sitôt qu'il avait eu son cadet en vue.

Le plus jeune, réveillé depuis quelques minutes, n'avait apparemment rien trouvé de mieux que d'essayer de se lever, déclenchant aussitôt la colère de son grand frère qui vint le repousser.

- Dean...je me sens bien...Se plaignit Sam.

- 'Veux pas l'savoir !

Le cadet tourna instinctivement les yeux vers Bobby qui haussa une épaule d'un air qui voulait dire " Je n'y peux rien, tu sais comment il est !"...Et Sam cessa de lutter.

Il se contenta d'un simple soupir quand son ainé vérifia l'état de sa blessure et remercia Bobby qui lui apporta une bière.

Constatant que leur "oncle" avait fait du bon travail, Dean se permit de souffler un peu et se laissa tomber en face de son frère, sur la table basse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sam ?

Il attendit un instant que son benjamin finisse sa gorgée avant d'insister du regard.

- J'étais parti pour aller chercher un peu de fric...J'ai dû rester quelques heures au bar, quand je suis sorti j'ai...j'ai senti que je n'étais pas seul. J'ai à peine eu le temps de me retourner qu'il était là...

- Qui ?

- Un Ange. Murmura Sam.

Dean et Bobby échangèrent un bref regard avant que le plus jeune des deux ne redemande.

- Tu es sûr que c'était un ange Sam ?

- Absolumment...J'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'il m'avait déjà envoyé dans les airs. Je crois que je suis tombé sur le pare-brise d'une voiture...Enfin bref, j'en ai profité pour sortir une lame, et je l'ai tué.

- T'as tué un ange ? S'étrangla Bobby.

Sam approuva d'un mouvement de tête avant de hausser des épaules, comme s'il se justifiait.

- Ben c'était lui ou moi...

Il y eu un bref moment de silence au cours duquel, tous se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, aussi sombres de colère que d'inquiétude. Soudain, Sam eut un très léger sursaut, comme s'il se souvenait de quelque chose et se repoussa doucement du canapé, dans l'espoir de se lever.

Dean eut un mouvement imperceptible pour l'en empêcher, mais Bobby posa discrètement une main sur son épaule avant de lui demander d'un simple regard de ne rien faire.

L'ainé observa donc son cadet se remettre lentement sur pieds avant de traverser d'un pas lent la pièce, à la recherche de quelque chose.

- Où...où est ma veste ?

- Derrière toi.

Sam se mit à glisser ses mains dans toutes les poches, jurant silencieusement. Finalement, au bout de quelques secondes de recherches intensives, il en sortit une liasse de billet, d'un air aussi victorieux que possible.

- La paye !

- Sam...Soupira son grand frère qui avait totalement oublié l'argent à l'instant même où il avait vu son cadet sortir de l'Impala, à moitié dans les vapes.

Ce dernier retourna vers eux, une main posée sur sa blessure comme s'il sortait d'une opération chirurgicale.

- Quoi ? C'était bien pour ça que je suis sorti sous ce temps pourri au départ ! Et on a plus un rond Dean ! Alors pardon si j'accorde trop d'importance au fric.

- J'ai jamais dit que tu accordais trop d'importance au fric ! C'est juste que...

- Bon...Je vais vous laisser les enfants...Amusez-vous bien ! Coupa tout à coup Bobby en se frappant les cuisses avec les mains avant de se remettre debout pour aller répondre au téléphone qui s'était soudain mit à sonner.

Les deux frères cessèrent de se chamailler dès que leur ami quitta la pièce, Dean glissa une partie des billets dans sa veste et laissa l'autre dans une boîte de conserve posée au milieu des bouquins dans la bibliothèque de Bobby.

- Dean...

- Mmh ?

Sam profita que son frère lui tourne le dos pour formuler ses craintes à haute voix. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment abordé le sujet, surtout parce que le plus jeune savait à quel point le retournement de situation avait été mal supporté par son grand frère.

- Tu ne penses pas que...C'est pas Cass' qui m'a envoyé cet ange..Pas vrai ?

Le benjamin remarque que Dean s'était interrompu dans son geste, laissant pendant trois quatre secondes la boîte de conserve en suspend au dessus de l'étagère. Finalement, le plus âgé des deux daigna poser la pauvre boîte et se tourna vers son frère, qui avait d'instinct opté pour une "puppy face", par crainte des réprimandes de son ainé. Mais contre toute attente, le ton de celui-ci était plus brisé qu'en colère.

- J'espère bien que non.

* * *

><p>Sam n'était pas idiot, son frère et Bobby avaient beau hausser des épaules et prétendre qu'ils ne risquaient rien ici, il les avait vu échanger des regards, vérifier que les symboles Enochiens étaient correctes et que les armes étaient à portée de mains. Le jeune homme, faisant fi des interdictions de son ainé, avait tout de même essayé d'appeler Castiel. Mais l'ange n'avait pas répondu.<p>

Comme à chaque fois qu'ils étaient en état d'alerte, des tours de garde furent organisés, et une fois de plus, le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver quand il entendit Dean et Bobby se répartirent leurs heures de pointage sans tenir compte de lui. Et bien sûr, son frère lui avait fournis les prétextes attendus.

- Tu es blessé Sam..._Blah blah blah_...'Besoin de te reposer...Et toi non ?...' Vu dans quel état tu es ?..._ça va, je suis pas sur mon lit de mort non plus _!...' Pourrais même pas te défendre contre un cochon d'Inde enragé ! ..._On parie _?...' Pis j'suis sûr que je te battrais au bras de fer avec mon pied gauche !..._C'est un défi _?

Non...Décidemment, Dean avait beau avoir des arguments pourris...il y avait une chose contre laquelle Sam n'avait pas réponse...C'était ce regard sévère qu'il lui lança. Aussi, d'un pas trainant il finit par céder, et vers 2h du matin, quand ses yeux commencèrent à se fermer tout seul, il s'éclipsa dans le salon avant de s'allonger sur le canapé, tombant presque aussitôt dans un sommeil...perturbé.

Les doigts étroitement serrés autour d'une lame blanche, le regard fixé à l'horizon, le chasseur se promit que la prochaine fois que Castiel leur rendrait une visite aussi inattendue que peu désirée, il aurait une conversation avec lui. Mais quelque part, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser, et surtout d'espérer que leur ami n'était en rien responsable de l'attaque de Sam...Leur ami ? Oui leur ami...Car même si l'Ange avait dépassé les bornes ces derniers moins, il restait leur ami...Il avait défié l'autorité de ses frères pour eux, il avait lutté à leurs côtés pour renvoyé Lucifer dans sa cage...Il s'était finalement sacrifié...Et il avait ramené Sam..Certes il avait ramené Sam sans son âme, mais il en avait été aussi surpris que Dean. L'erreur est humaine quelque part...n'arrêtait pas de se répéter Dean. Mais s'associer à Crowley...là Castiel avait franchi une limite que Sam et lui avait franchi également quelques années auparavant...Résultat ? Oh..Et bien son petit frère était devenu un junky accro au sang de démon et Lucifer pouvait aller faire ses courses tranquillement avec ses quatre potes les Cavaliers.

Là, il n'était plus question d'Apocalypse...Crowley et Cass' voulaient ouvrir le Purgatoire...Dean n'avait pas écouté la partie du Raphael, il avait juste vu les milliers de monstres susceptibles de s'échapper de là...plongeant une nouvelle fois le monde dans la guerre.

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme reconnut la voix de Bobby et se laissa une seconde, le temps de revenir lentement à l'instant présent.

- Oui ?

- Je te relais ?

- Pas encore...Va te reposer un peu Bobby...Tu as une tête qui fait peur.

Le vieux chasseur approuva d'un air contrit avant de lui lancer un regard sévère.

- Dans deux heures je ne te laisserai plus le choix.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dean qui observa son ami quitter la pièce en silence, désormais seul, le jeune homme reporta son attention sur la nuit noire, et particulièrement sur le ciel étoilé...

)))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((

Un sursaut le tira soudain de sa torpeur, le replongeant presque de force dans un corps qui n'était que douleur dont il ne voulait plus. Il aurait voulu disparaître...Mais pas seulement physiquement...Complètement...il ne voulait plus exister. Mourir ? Non...impossible puisqu'il _était_ mort !

Mais il n'était plus maître de lui-même...C'était Lui qui l'était. Il ouvrit les yeux..sans avoir eu le choix et retint sa respiration quand il s'aperçut qu'il était au milieu des flammes. Le feu l'entourait et venait le recouvrir doucement. La douleur était toujours aussi insupportable, et une fois de plus, il espérait disparaître pour toujours...Il ne pouvait rien faire..ni crier, ni même réclamer qu'on le laisse tranquille. Quand il se sentit totalement dévoré par les flammes, il crut mourir, et quelque part, il était heureux...heureux que ça se termine, il espérait juste que ça aille vite...Mais au contraire...Son supplice dura des heures...Et finalement, la douleur cessa et le feu s'éteignit.

Il sentit soudain qu'on le relâchait, et, son corps qui n'était plus que celui d'un cadavre tomba à terre sans la moindre force. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle...Mais ses poumons étaient brûlés eux aussi, chaque inspiration n'était donc qu'un supplice de plus.

Usant des dernières forces qui lui restaient, il ramena une main à la peau brûlée qu'il ne reconnaissait plus, et essaya de se repousser du sol avec. Son regard se posa alors sur des pieds...Se pouvait-il qu'il ne soit pas seul ici ? Alors, il leva la tête, grimaçant de douleur, et il le vit. Grand, blond, ce même air suffisant sur le visage paradoxalement angélique...Lucifer !

- Salut Sam...Bienvenu dans La cage.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((

C'est son propre sursaut qui l'avait réveillé, le souffle court, Sam s'était redressé d'un coup sur le canapé. Le regard hagard et perdu, il avait cherché autour de lui, comme s'il s'attendait presque à voir le visage de Lucifer quelque part, ricanant doucement. Mais il ne vit que Bobby, endormis comme un bien-heureux.

Le jeune homme se dégagea des couvertures aussitôt avant de s'assoir plus correctement sur le canapé, repliant ses coudes sur ses cuisses pour porter un poing fermé vers son visage trempé de sueur. Sam ferma les yeux une seconde, rien qu'une seconde, mais aussitôt, l'image de Lucifer, souriant au milieu des flammes se matérialisa dans son esprit, et il rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, le souffle lui manquant un peu plus. Pas question de retourner dormir, pour lui, la nuit était belle et bien terminée.

Alors, il se repoussa doucement du divan, posant instinctivement une main sur sa blessure qui continuait à le faire souffrir, bien que la douleur soit ridicule comparé à celle qui le hantait dans ses cauchemars. Le jeune homme prit soin de ne pas faire de bruit et quitta la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon.

Il ne vit pas tout de suite la silhouette de Dean près de la fenêtre, ce qui lui arracha un léger sursaut de surprise quand celui-ci lui adressa la parole.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ?

- Quoi ?

- Va te reposer Sam...Murmura son frère avec inquiétude.

C'était drôle comme la simple présence de son ainé suffisait à le calmer, Sam sentit les battements de son coeur opter pour un rythme plus raisonnable, et de ce fait, son souffle reprit une fréquence normale lui aussi.

- Je...j'arrivais pas à dormir.

- Ah non ? Quand je suis passé dans la bibliothèque tout à l'heure, tu étais pourtant bien dans les vappes.

Sam serra les dents, sachant que d'un côté, il était totalement transparent pour son frère, mais d'un autre, il ne savait pas s'il devait lui dire que, depuis quelques semaines, des souvenirs normalement enfouis derrière le "mur", ressurgissaient régulièrement.

- ça va ? Demanda alors Dean qui devait avoir aperçu l'état de son cadet.

- ça ira. Contra Sam avec une sérénité qui lui était propre.

Dean avait eu beau essayer de faire parler son frère, bien conscient que quelque chose le préoccupait, cette tête de mule s'était obstinée à lui répéter qu'il allait bien, mais qu'il était juste anxieux à cause des derniers évènements. L'ainé n'était pas dupe, Sam pensait sans doute qu'il ne le voyait pas, mais son regard de grand frère se posait sur lui chaque fois que son benjamin pensait ne pas être vu...Et Dean avait remarqué. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien des semaines et des moins qui avaient suivi son retour des Enfers...Il était ailleurs, dormant un minimum et buvant de plus en plus...Et Sam agissait de la même manière, Dean s'était même inquiété de le voir développer une résistance toute nouvelle à certains alcools forts.

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne servait à rien d'affronter son frère directement, il ne ferait que se braquer et prétendre qu'il allait bien...il le savait, il avait agi de la même manière. Non...Dean avait plutôt opté pour la méthode douce...l'observant en silence, lui rappelant régulièrement qu'il était là en cas de besoin, ou même le tirant de son sommeil quand celui-ci paraissait trop agité. Il connaissait Sam...il se confirait dès qu'il se sentirait près.

Les jours suivants furent calmes, pas d'anges, pas de démons en vue...Rien...Si bien que le benjamin souleva le problème.

- C'est pas un peu trop calme ?

Evidemment...Sam avait le don pour formuler à voix haute les craintes de Dean. Personne n'avait répondu, et le plus jeune s'en contenta, comprenant que tous pensaient la même chose. Le téléphone sonna, et Bobby s'éclipsa dans la cuisine.

- Tu penses qu'ils préparent quelque chose ?

- Tu veux dire à part le truc du Purgatoire ? Railla Dean qui tendit une bière à son frère.

- Je sais pas j'ai...j'ai un mauvais pressentiment...Comme si...Comme si c'était le calme avant la tempête.

L'ainé but une longue gorgée de la boisson avant de soupirer.

- J'aimerais bien que pour une fois, tes pressentiments aient autant de valeurs que de la nourriture pour hamster !

- ça coûte cher la nourriture pour hamster. Répondit bêtement Sam en buvant une gorgée à son tour.

Dean posa sur lui un regard à la fois moqueur et étonné, et son cadet se sentit obligé de se justifier.

- Ben oui...tu ne te rappelles pas ? Glop ?

- Glop ?

- Glop !

- Tu as bu un coup de trop Sammy !

- Mais non...Glop le hamster !

Cette fois, Dean reposa la bouteille sur la table, observant son cadet avec une inquiétude grandissante. Avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de sortir une nouvelle moquerie, Sam renchérit.

- Je venais d'avoir quatre ans...Et on était dans un motel miteux je sais plus où...Papa était encore partis sur une chasse...Je m'ennuyais et tu es allé m'acheter un hamster à l'animalerie du coin...Tu te rappelles ?

Ce souvenir remontait effectivement à très loin, mais inconsciemment, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Dean.

- Ah oui ! Je voulais prendre un chien, mais avec mes malheureux dix dollars, la vendeuse n'a voulu me donner que ce vieux rat tout vieux et tout moche...

- c'était pas un rat ! C'était un hamster !

- Peu importe...il était tout fripé et il avait presque plus de poils.

- N'empêche que je l'aimais bien moi.

Un léger silence suivit cette remarque, et finalement, après avoir échangé un court regard, les deux frères éclatèrent de rire, repensant à Glop le hamster.

- Je me souviens..Papa ne voulait pas que tu le gardes, et tu n'as pas lâcher le morceau ! Même à quatre ans tu étais une vraie tête de mule ! Je nous revois encore, essayer de ranger le carton du truc dans l'Impala.

- De Glop.

- Et la tête de Bobby quand on est arrivé chez lui avec ça ! Renchérit Dean sans tenir compte de la remarque. Le machin s'est échappé de la boîte, et il l'a poursuivi dans la maison avec un fusil ! Et toi, tu courrais derrière en lui criant de ne pas toucher à Gloups.

- Glop.

L'ainé reprit la bouteille de bière et lança un regard à son frère qui avait les yeux dans le vide, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- On a vraiment toujours été des tarés non ? Ricana le benjamin en revenant sur terre.


	6. Chasseur, panecake et camionneur

Encore plein de merci pour vos reviews Sauterelle et lilisurnatural.

Sauterelle, tu verras, l'identité de l'Ange n'est pas au centre de l'intrigue…C'est une fausse piste ! p

* * *

><p><strong>Un père, deux fils, un pane-cake et un camionneur.<strong>

**Portland, Oregon - 1994**

Peut-être était-ce par réflexe, ou bien s'agissait-il d'une précaution supplémentaire pour repousser la fatigue ? Mais à peine la Chevy démarrée, John en avait profité pour allumer la radio, imprégnant l'habitacle de Bob Dylan en fond sonore.

Sam avait esquissé un sourire soulagé quand Dean l'avait réveillé, lui expliquant que leur père était rentré et qu'ils allaient devoir partir. Tout à coup, la joie de revoir John fut remplacée par une expression figée, laissant ensuite échapper un soupir contrit. Ils n'avaient pas mis longtemps à rassembler leurs affaires, sûrement parce qu'ils avaient appris à toujours se tenir prêts pour ce genre de départs précipités.

- Et on va où ? Gémit le cadet en attrapant une veste d'un air fatigué.

Dean avait alors échangé un regard avec son père et comprit aussitôt que celui-ci n'y avait pas encore réfléchis.

- Pose pas tant de questions et prépare-toi vite Sam ! Avait-il répondu d'un ton sec.

L'enfant avait bougonné dans son coin, dans un langage inintelligible que peu de personnes comprenaient. Bien que Dean fasse partis de ces quelques privilégiés, il ne releva pas et, s'occupa par réflexe de nouer une écharpe autour du cou de son frère qui continuait de tousser par épisodes.

Même s'ils avaient quitté le relatif confort d'un canapé miteux et d'un lit plus ou moins chaud, Dean ne pouvait se sentir que soulagé d'être désormais installé sur les vieux sièges en cuir de l'Impala. Leur père était avec eux, et ils s'éloignaient de Mr Jacobs et de son éventuel coup de fil aux flics. Le jeune homme n'avait beau avoir que quinze ans, il y avait une chose qu'il avait apprit très tôt, en même temps que les trois Règles pour repousser un esprit ou les techniques élémentaires de combat rapproché...Jamais...Non, ils ne devaient jamais attirés l'attention de la police. Les risques ? Et bien Dean les avait imaginé à maintes reprises sans jamais vraiment les envisager sérieusement. La police n'interviendrait pas, point final.

Quand John accéléra un peu pour s'engager sur la voie rapide, le fils ainé ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur arrière pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient pas été suivis.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ? Répéta Sam timidement depuis la banquette arrière.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça Sammy...Et repose-toi un peu veux-tu ?

Dean lui lança un rapide coup d'oeil comme pour appuyer la requête de son père, Sam tenta bien les yeux de chiots abandonné, mais il ne gagna pas...Pas cette fois. Alors, réprimant un nouveau soupir, l'enfant ôta son écharpe et la roula en boule contre la portière du côté gauche. Il parvint à s'allonger sans trop de difficulté et ferma les yeux, laissant le sommeil le gagner.

Les fils Winchester avaient l'habitude de dormir dans l'Impala, en général, Dean dormait sur le siège passager et Sam sur la banquette arrière, ou bien l'été, quand il faisait trop chaud, il n'était pas rare qu'ils improvisent une nuit à la belle étoile sur le capot de la Chevrolet. Finalement, l'Impala était leur principale demeure, même si la maison de leur oncle de coeur, Bobby Singer, restait leur refuge préféré.

Au bout de trente minutes de silence prolongé, Dean se permit de réitérer la question de son petit frère. Il se tourna vers son père, vérifiant d'abord qu'il n'avait pas l'air énervé.

- C'est quoi le plan ?

John garda son regard braqué sur la route pendant quelques secondes avant de répondre tout bas.

- On devrait rejoindre Bobby...

- On a plus d'argent papa. Souffla l'adolescent d'un ton qu'il voulait être calme.

Le calme qui régnait dans l'habitacle fut alors perturbé par une nouvelle quinte de toux du plus jeune, qui reprit assez rapidement son souffle. Dean, qui avait reporté son attention sur lui se tourna ensuite vers son père, remarquant que les traits de celui-ci venaient soudain de se crisper un peu plus.

- On s'arrêtera dans un bar dès qu'on en trouvera un.

Dean maudissait silencieusement ce Jacobs qui les avait indirectement jeté dehors par ce temps pourris.. L'Oregon n'était pas vraiment connu pour son climat tropical, et celui-ci était encore moins clément en plein novembre. La route elle-même en témoignait, la fine pellicule blanche de neige avait également fini par recouvrir l'asphalte de la voie rapide, ralentissant les voitures et augmentant l'attention et la tension de leurs conducteurs. Le regard du jeune adolescent se posa sur le petit fossé bordant la route, lui même recouvert de tas de neige repoussé par les camions et autres véhicules lourds.

- Il est tard Dean...Essaie de dormir un peu. L'encouragea son père d'un ton serein.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'oeil à sa montre, et constatant qu'il était tout de même quatre heures du matin, il n'émit aucune objection et essaya de s'installer du mieux qu'il pouvait sur son siège.

John l'observa un instant, avant de regarder son fils cadet dans le rétroviseur arrière, profondément endormis, et surtout, bien enfoui dans sa veste trop légère pour la saison...Et là, ce fut plus fort que lui, un noeud se forma dans sa gorge tandis qu'une seconde plus tard, une larme glissa le long de sa joue avant d'aller se perdre dans sa barbe mal entretenue. Il se détestait pour faire subir ça à ses enfants...Ce n'était pas une vie pour eux...Dean devrait être au lycée avec pour seules préoccupations les filles et les compétitions de sports...Sam lui ne devrait pas dormir sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala, grelottant et toussant à cause d'un coup de froid qu'il avait attrapé par sa faute. Aucun de ses fils ne devrait avoir à se soucier du manque d'argent ou bien de savoir où ils allaient dormir le soir...Mais d'un autre côté, John ne parvenait pas à se blâmer trop longtemps. Car, comme à chaque fois que ce sentiment de culpabilité l'envahissait, il était presque aussitôt remplacé par ce désir de vengeance…Cette soif de vengeance...Car oui, tout ça c'était bien à cause de la Chose qui avait tué Mary...et il comptait bien le lui faire payer.

* * *

><p><strong>Pendleton, Oregon - 1994<strong>

Dean fut tiré de son demi-sommeil lorsqu'il sentit la voiture ralentir, le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux avec paresse, constatant qu'ils s'arrêtaient sur le parking d'une station service. Il faisait encore nuit noir, malgré une légère lueur plus claire à l'est.

- 'ski s'passe ? Marmonna t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

Comme s'il avait été programmé pour ne jamais avoir besoin de dormir, John lui répondit d'une voix claire et distincte.

- On doit s'arrêter un peu...Et je préfère le faire avant qu'il ne fasse jour. La voiture attire trop l'attention tu comprends ?

Dean approuva vaguement avant de remarquer avec une légère appréhension que la couche de neige n'avait pas diminué depuis leur départ de Portland...Constat alarmant, elle semblait même avoir pris de l'épaisseur. Le jeune homme n'imaginait même pas l'état des routes perdues que son père emprunterait par sécurité quand ils traverseraient le Montana. John ouvrit la portière, déclenchant un frisson chez son fils ainé qui grimaça automatiquement en sentent le vent glacial s'engouffrer dans la vieille Chevy...non décidément, il voulait vraiment aller en Californie !

S'emmitouflant dans sa veste, Dean se prépara psychologiquement à affronter la neige et le froid, mais, au moment de se jeter corps et âme à l'extérieur gelé, il eut une soudaine hésitation.

- Allez Dean. Le pressa gentiment son père.

Prenant une profonde, mais discrète inspiration le jeune homme cessa soudain de réfléchir et ouvrit la portière à son tour. John l'imita, mais à l'arrière et tacha de réveiller Sam, plus ou moins bien installé sur la banquette.

Un coup de vent particulièrement glacial donna l'impression à Dean d'être transpercé de part en part, et croisant les bras contre lui, il se mit à espérer pouvoir se réfugier très vite à l'intérieur de la station qui avait soudain l'air très accueillante.

Un bruit de clochette accompagna le mouvement de la porte d'entrée, attirant ainsi l'attention du caissier et de quelques routiers qui étaient là, appuyés sur de hautes tables à boire un café. D'allure naturellement imposante, John constata que la plupart des regards se détourna d'eux très vite, et il s'en félicita. Le chasseur posa automatiquement une main sur l'épaule de son fils cadet pour l'encourager à entrer, ce que Dean avait déjà fait puisqu'il avait ouvert la marche, sans doute pressé d'aller se réchauffer.

- Allez vous installer je vous apporte quelque chose.

La main du père glissa de l'épaule du plus jeune, presque aussitôt remplacée par celle de son fils ainé qui murmura quelque chose d'indistinct à Sam, lui désignant quelque chose du doigt. Mais déjà, John s'était éloigné, pas rassuré, mais plus confiant...Dean était de loin la personne la plus qualifiée pour s'occuper de Sam...Avant Bobby, avant n'importe quelle baby-sitter qu'il avait peu engagé quand ils étaient plus jeunes...Et quelque part, la douleur dans l'estomac de John n'en fut que renforcée...Mais il était sans doute plus qualifié que lui aussi.

Dean désigna d'un simple regard une table à son frère, un peu à l'écart. Sam se laissa tomber sur banquette sans le moindre mot et ses yeux, légèrement vitreux, se mirent aussitôt à parcourir le café avec une curiosité qui lui était propre. Son grand frère ne dit rien et se contenta de l'observer, en proie à une angoisse grandissante. Totalement inconscient d'être l'objet de toute l'attention de Dean, l'enfant chercha son père des yeux avant de porter brutalement une main à sa bouche, victime d'une nouvelle quinte de toux. Dès qu'il eut repris son souffle, il poussa un léger soupir et se désintéressa de l'intérieur du café pour laisser son regard se perdre par la fenêtre. Son visage s'illumina quelque peu à la vue de ce paysage si banale, devenu pourtant magique pour lui, à cause de cette épaisse couche de neige le recouvrant. Il se racla la gorge sans même s'en rendre compte, essayant sans doute de faire passer une nouvelle quinte, mais celle-ci, triompha sur sa volonté. Aussi, quelque seconde plus tard, le visage rouge à cause de la crise, il se sentit comme obligé de se désintéresser du paysage pour revenir à l'instant présent.

Il constata avec une légère panique qu'il était seul à la table...Mais ce sentiment s'évanouit aussitôt dès que, après avoir cherché son frère des yeux, il le vit revenir vers lui, deux gobelets blancs dans les mains.

- Tiens bois ça. Murmura Dean en faisant glisser la boisson fumante vers lui.

Après les habituels, et inconscients "fais attention c'est chaud" et "bois doucement", l'ainé reporta son attention sur son propre gobelet, laissant avec un certain bien-être ses mains se réchauffer à son contact.

La silhouette de John ne tarda pas à réapparaître, le visage un peu plus détendu, il sortit de sa poche quelques billets d'un air triomphant.

- Comment tu les as eu ? S'étonna Dean.

- Il y a un distributeur là-bas.

L'adolescent échangea un rapide regard avec son frère, ravi de constater que lui non plus ne paraissait pas gober cette histoire.

- Mais...on a pas de comptes en banque. Se risqua alors le plus jeune.

L'expression alors joyeuse de John changea peu à peu pour laisser la place à de la tristesse, et presque aussitôt, Dean se sentit coupable de l'avoir interrogé.

- Les enfants...je fais de mon mieux d'accord. On a un peu d'argent...Alors on en profite okay ? Et si on prenait un petit déjeuner ?

Aucun d'eux n'avait pu refuser l'offre...Peut-être parce que leurs misérables sandwichs de la vieille ne tenaient pas suffisamment au corps par ce temps hivernale ? Ou bien était-ce parce que leur père leur avait offert un de ces moments privilégiés qui étaient si rares dans leur famille. Toujours est-il qu'ils se retrouvèrent tranquillement à prendre un petit déjeuner correct, autour de cette table, laissant l'humeur plutôt joyeuse de leur père les contaminer.

En réalité, John jouait la comédie...Et il devait se féliciter parce que pour une fois, Dean aussi semblait dupe. La vérité c'était que leur situation était assez inquiétante, et que pour une fois, il ne voulait pas que ce soit son fils ainé qui prenne tout en charge. Ils n'avaient plus d'argent...il avait dû en piquer discrètement dans la cabine d'un des camionneur ( ce qui impliquait inévitablement que leur petit déjeuner ne devrait pas durer trop longtemps ), sa dernière chasse ne s'était pas bien passée, mais il n'en avait pas dit un mot bien sûr...Car si en plus ses garçons apprenaient que la police commençait à s'intéresser de près à son cas, leurs sourires, même encore timides, s'effaceraient aussitôt pour laisser la place à des mines sinistres et inquiètes...Et enfin...pour couronner le tout, Sam était malade !

A chaque nouvelle quinte de toux, celui-ci s'attirait les regards anxieux de John et Dean, et même celui de la serveuse qui vint, inévitablement donner son avis.

- Oh là là là là...C'est une mauvaise toux ça !

L'ayant déjà remarqué en train de leur jeter de réguliers petits coups d'oeil, John essaya de ne pas envenimer les choses, toutefois bien décidé à lui dire de se mêler de ses affaires.

- Je sais...Je dois l'emmener voir le médecin tout à l'heure.

- Vaudrait mieux..avec toute cette neige...C'est pas rare que les enfants tombent malades par ici. Et ce petit ange est trop mignon pour rester au lit toute la journée avec une mauvaise grippe.

Sur ce, la serveuse se pencha légèrement en avant, tapant sur ses cuisses avec ses mains, le nez retroussé et les yeux plissés...Bref dans la position d'une mauvaise caricature d'une vieille fille en extase devant un petit chiot affublé d'un beau noeud rouge.

Inévitablement, Sam arqua un sourcil avant de tourner la tête vers son père qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

- On essaie de prendre notre petit déjeuner tranquillement...S'il vous plait.

- Oh bien sûr ! Couina la serveuse en se redressant. Appelez si vous avez besoin de quelque chose surtout !

John approuva d'un air crispé tandis que Dean la regarda s'éloigner avec inquiétude avant de se tourner vers son petit frère qui semblait être en pleine joute psychologique avec un pane cake au sirop d'érable.

- Qui est ce qui gagne ? Railla l'ainé avec un sourire.

- Hein ?

- Mange un peu Sammy ! Reprit son père en désignant son assiette.

Ce dernier se contenta de faire la grimace et laissa ses mains passer sous la table avant de demander à son père.

- ça prendra longtemps pour aller chez oncle Bobby ?

- Si on a pas de problème on devrait y être ce soir très tard.

- Tu as fini ? Demanda soudain Dean dont le regard s'était perdu.

- Euh...oui...

- Alors on ferait mieux de décamper rapidement.

A ce moment là, un homme, vu sa corpulence, un camionneur, fit son entrée dans le café, le visage cramoisis par la colère, vomissant des mots du champs lexical du "massacre".

Les trois Winchester, après que John ait payé rapidement la note et que Dean ait prit quelques muffins pour caler d'éventuels estomacs en manque de sucres, filèrent sur la parking, ignorant cette fois le vent glacé qui leur parut moins dangereux que ce camionneur à l'intérieur du café.

- Me dit pas que c'est à lui que tu as piqué du fric ? Demanda l'ainé dans un souffle en prenant la main de son frère pour l'inciter à se dépêcher.

John ouvrit la portière arrière et la sienne, haussant des épaules avec innocence.

- Comme j'aurais pu savoir qu'il allait se transformer en Hulk ?

Sam se glissa à l'intérieur de l'Impala et tandis que Dean referma la portière sur lui, il grimpa à son tour à l'avant, le visage tourné vers celui de son père.

- Quoi il n'y avait pas un écriteau avec écrit "conducteur méchant" sur la cabine ?

John accueillit le sarcasme de son fils ainé d'un sourire de mauvaise humeur et démarra aussitôt, faisant au passage grogner le moteur de la Chevy qui mit le plus vite possible la distance nécessaire entre les Winchester et ce camionneur dépouillé.


	7. Vengeance

**Vengeance**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2011**

Un fou rire les avait pris...Non pas que le souvenir soit particulièrement drôle, mais l'image de Bobby poursuivant Glop le hamster dans la maison, un fusil à la main commença d'abord par les faire pouffer doucement, jusqu'à ce que Sam soit le premier à craquer et se mette à rire presque nerveusement en se pinçant l'arrête d'un nez, espérant mettre un terme à cette crise. Dean ne demanda pas son reste non plus, et, revoyant le petit rongeur presque complètement dégarnis, mis à part deux touffes de poils sur le bout des oreilles, il se mit également à éclater de rire.

Le téléphone à la main, le visage légèrement crispé, Bobby eut l'air un peu surpris en entrant dans la pièce, si bien qu'il oublia pendant un bref instant le coup de téléphone qu'il venait d'avoir. Il n'avait pas vu ces gosses rirent depuis un moment...Et vu ce qu'il allait leur annoncer, ce serait sans doute l'une de leurs dernières occasions avant longtemps.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous vous marrez comme des huîtres ?

- On repensait à Glop. Expliqua Dean comme si cette réponse allait paraître naturelle pour Bobby.

- Glop ?

- Le hamster que Dean m'a offert ! Tu l'as poursuivi dans toute la maison avec un fusil...Même Rumsfeld a eu la trouille. Renchérit Sam avec un sourire qui s'estompa peu à peu en voyant le visage de son ami.

- Bobby ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Même Dean cessa soudain de rire et observa son oncle avec une légère inquiétude. Ce dernier resserra machinalement la prise autour de son téléphone et se balança doucement d'un pied à l'autre.

- Je...C'était Lewis..On a bossé avec lui une fois vous vous souvenez ? Tu devais avoir une vingtaine d'années Dean...

- Oui je me rappelle de Lewis...Répliqua l'ainé, faisant clairement comprendre que cette partie là, il s'en moquait royalement.

- Il...Il était sur une affaire dans...dans le Montana...une série de meurtres étranges...

Sam échangea un regard perplexe avec son frère avant de hausser des épaules en observant son "oncle".

- Des meurtres étranges ? Il a résolu l'affaire ?

- Euh non..mais..

- Ah...ben c'est pour lui donner un coup de main alors ?

- Non c'est pas...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a raconté sur ses meurtres ? Il penche pour un démon, un esprit ou une créature? Demanda Sam en se levant, attrapant d'instinct le journal de son père.

- La ferme une seconde Sam ! S'emporta soudain Bobby.

Dean écarquilla les yeux tandis que son frère prit un air légèrement penaud, peu habitué à subir la colère du vieux chasseur.

Ce dernier posa un regard sur l'ainé qui, ne pouvant pas parfaitement saisir l'expression dans les yeux de Bobby, comprit néanmoins qu'il essayait de dire quelque chose d'important.

- Sam...

- Quoi ?

- Lewis ne m'a pas appelé pour de l'aide...

Dean sentit un noeud se former dans son estomac, il commençait à deviner la raison de ce coup de fil...

- Ah...mais dans ce cas pourquoi...

- Il se trouve qu'il a découvert que tu connaissais l'une des victimes.

L'ainé serra la mâchoire tout en reportant son attention sur son frère qui semblait comme paralysé, le regard perdu, il cilla comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que Bobby lui disait.

- Je...je quoi ?

Le vieux chasseur prit un air sincèrement désolé et s'avança vers le jeune Winchester.

- Hiamovi est mort.

Dean accusa le coup...complètement choqué par cette nouvelle. Hiamovi mort ? Ce vieux cheyenne que Sam avait connu à quinze ans au cours de cette affaire des Wendigo dans le Montana ? Celui qu'il avait retrouvé un an et demi auparavant et qui les avait aidé avec la mission de la Fleur du Mal ? Non...ils ne parlaient pas du même Hiamovi...Le vieil indien qu'ils avaient connu était immortel.

Pourtant Bobby n'était pas du genre à mentir, ni même à se tromper, et au bout d'une minute de refus, Dean commença à se convaincre que peut-être, il s'agissait bien de la vérité. Son regard se porta instinctivement vers Sam dont les yeux semblaient soudain plus brillants.

- Je suis désolé. Murmura le vieux chasseur en voulant poser une main sur son épaule. Je sais que vous étiez proches.

Mais la réaction du cadet les prit tous les deux par surprise. A peine Bobby avait-il tendu le bras vers lui que Sam se dégagea nerveusement avant de se reculer d'un pas.

- Me touche pas.

Le vieux chasseur parût légèrement blessé, mais insista gentiment.

- Sam...

- Fous moi la paix je te dis ! S'exclama soudain le jeune homme d'une voix forte. Foutez moi tous la paix !

Dean ferma les yeux douloureusement tandis que son frère quitta la pièce et la maison en claquant la porte d'entrée derrière lui. Resté comme choqué par sa réaction, Bobby eut un mouvement inconscient pour le rattraper, mais l'ainé lui attrapa doucement le bras en secouant la tête.

- Laisse-le digérer la nouvelle.

Les heures passèrent, et l'annonce de la mort de Hiamovi sonnait définitivement comme vraie aux oreilles de Dean qui avait demandé à Bobby de lui raconter l'appel de Lewis. Celui-ci était arrivé quelques semaines plus tôt à Helena dans le Montana pour enquêter sur des meurtres étranges. Des hommes et des femmes assassinés par une ombre animale...Le profil si différent des victimes avait réussi à faire perdre le pied au chasseur qui ne pouvait que regarder les cadavres s'empiler...Jusqu'à ce que, la vieille, la créature ne fasse un autre mort. Lewis avait retrouvé le téléphone portable de Hiamovi et le nom de Samuel Winchester dans son répertoire...

- J'arrive pas à y croire. Marmonna Dean la gorge nouée.

Bobby, qui avait servi un peu d'alcool à cette triste occasion, but une nouvelle gorgée et soupira tristement.

- Les gens bien ont une fâcheuse tendance à mourir ces derniers temps...Rufus...Hiamovi...

L'ainé approuva vaguement, avant de poser l'inévitable question.

- Pas de nouvelles de Chenoa ?

- Aucunes.

Dean se laissa tenter par une nouvelle gorgée avant de laisser son regard se perdre par la fenêtre...Voilà deux heures que son frère était sorti, il était temps d'avoir une conversation avec lui. Le jeune homme se leva tout en reposant son verre, et, d'un simple regard échangé avec Bobby, il lui fit comprendre qu'il allait le retrouver.

Le souvenir nombreuses attaques qu'ils avaient subis dans cette casse obligeait Dean à rester très prudent lorsqu'il se déplaçait entre les carcasses de voitures. Sans qu'il ne sache comment, ses pas le portèrent machinalement vers le refuge préféré de son frère..C'était toujours là que Sam venait, depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher, lorsqu'il voulait être seul.

L'ainé contourna le cadavre de ce qui devait être une ancienne berline beige et ne fut guère surpris de trouver son cadet, assis contre une voiture.

- Hey...

Sam eut un très léger sursaut et tourna la tête vers lui, laissant tout le loisir à son grand frère d'observer son visage baigné de larmes. Quelque chose mourut en lui, comme à chaque fois qu'il le voyait pleurer...C'était une réaction primaire et instinctive : Sam ne devait pas pleurer. Il se souvenait les semaines et les mois qui avaient suivi l'incendie et la mort de leur mère...Dean aurait donné tout ce qui lui restait pour ne pas entendre les pleurs et les cris de son petit frère. Et aujourd'hui, environ 28 ans plus tard, c'était pareil...cette sensation n'avait pas changé.

L'ainé se permit de s'approcher doucement avant de se laisser glisser le long d'une autre carcasse, en face de lui. Il voulut lui dire quelque chose...il ne savait pas trop quoi d'ailleurs, mais contre toute attente, ce fut Sam qui brisa le silence.

- Quand est-ce que ça va s'arrêter Dean ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé Sammy...

Ne prêtant pas attentions aux paroles de son ainé, le jeune homme renchérit, essuyant avec rage les larmes sur son visage, presque aussitôt remplacées par de nouvelles.

- Je commence à croire que Castiel n'aurait jamais dû me ramener...J'aurais dû rester en bas à griller avec Lucifer !

Choqué par ces propos, Dean écarquilla les yeux avec colère avant de pointer son index vers son frère.

- Mais ça va pas ou quoi Sam ? Tu es malade de dire des trucs pareils !

Ne tenant que très peu compte des remontrances de son ainé, Sam s'avachit un peu plus contre la tôle froissée de la voiture, ses yeux verts presque noyés par de nouvelles larmes. Cette position donne l'impression à Dean que son petit frère n'est encore qu'un enfant, prit dans un corps trop grand pour lui, et lui arrache un sentiment de colère et d'injustice.

- Sammy...si...dit moi ce que je peux faire..

Sam leva alors lentement les yeux vers lui, ce simple mouvement entraina le long glissement de quelques gouttes d'eau qui creusèrent un peu plus leur sillon dans les joues du jeune homme.

- Je veux y aller Dean. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé.

Dire qu'il ne s'y était pas attendu aurait été un mensonge, aussi Dean ne trouva pas d'arguments contre, car au fond, lui aussi mourrait d'envie de découvrir la vérité sur cette histoire.

- Okay Sammy..Okay...

Même Bobby ne protesta pas quand l'ainé des Winchester lui annonça qu'ils partiraient dès le lendemain pour Helena dans le Montana afin d'enquêter sur la tragédie. Le vieux chasseur fut même partant pour les accompagner, après tout, lui aussi avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer Hiamovi, et dire qu'ils s'étaient bien entendu était un euphémisme.

Dean ne fut pas non plus surpris qu'une fois rentré, Sam monte s'enfermer dans une des chambres à l'étage espérant sans doute faire passer sa peine sans s'attirer les regards attristés de son frère et de son oncle.

- Il refuse de descendre. Soupira Bobby deux heures plus tard en entrant dans la cuisine où Dean préparait quelque chose qui ressemblait à un repas.

- ça fait beaucoup pour lui Bobby...Maman...Jessica...cette fille à San Francisco...sans parler de tous ces gosses au lac en Californie...et maintenant Hiamovi...Je me demande même comment il fait pour continuer. Avoua Dean douloureusement.

- Il le fait pour les mêmes raisons que toi gamin. Expliqua le vieux chasseur en s'appuyant sur le plan de travail. Pour toi. Comme toi tu continues pour lui.

Le jeune homme tendit une assiette à son oncle et commença à picorer sans appétit dans la sienne.

- Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour qu'il n'ait pas à subir tout ça...Et tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ça me met hors de moi...je suis inutile !

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ?

Dean se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur un des sièges de la cuisine et laissa aller toute sa frustration.

- Tu comprends...papa m'a toujours dit de veiller sur lui...Et même avant ça, maman me le demandait aussi...J'ai grandis en le protégeant de tout, en veillant à ce qu'il ne manque de rien, qu'il ne soit jamais malheureux...Mais ça...ça je suis incapable de l'en protéger ! Ce week-end qu'il a passé au lac...il a vu tous ses amis mourir, il a failli y rester...Je n'étais pas là...Quand le démon s'en est pris à Jess, je n'étais pas là...

Dean se laissa un instant le temps de souffler et se passa une main sur le front avant de reprendre.

- Quand on subit autant d'épreuves, on finit par mourir à petit feu...à l'intérieur...

- Tu sais de quoi tu parles n'est-ce pas ? Renchérit Bobby avec un calme olympien.

L'ainé observa son oncle une seconde, repensant à toutes les épreuves que lui avaient traversé...la pire, restait sans doute celle de l'année précédente...Quand il avait dû vivre avec le souvenir de Sam se sacrifiant...vivre en sachant qu'en ce moment, son petit frère brulait en enfer avec Lucifer et qu'il y resterait pour l'éternité...Dean ne s'était jamais sentit aussi mort.

- Je ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive la même chose Bobby. Finit-il alors par avouer à voix basse.

Sam n'avait même pas daigné allumer la lumière, ni même s'installer sur le lit...Non, le jeune homme s'était assis sur le sol crasseux de poussière, le dos appuyé contre le matelas, les yeux fixés sur les stores fermés de la fenêtre.

Il sentait ses paupières s'alourdirent, ainsi que la sensation d'humidité sur ses joues s'estomper. Il n'avait plus qu'une envie...Dormir...Dormir pour oublier. Le jeune chasseur porta paresseusement la bouteille de Vodka, qu'il avait piqué en bas, à ses lèvres et en but de longues gorgées, complètement indifférent à la sensation de brûlure qui courait le long de son oesophage.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était, tard sans doute...De toute façon, il n'était plus capable de distinguer le cadran de sa montre, tout comme il ne réagit pas quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

Il entendit vaguement la voix de son frère, mais ne distingua pas ses paroles. Puis, il sentit Dean le soulever de terre avant de le repousser doucement le lit derrière lui. Littéralement épuisé, Sam ne résista pas et se laissa choir sur l'oreiller dans un semi bien-être.

Une voix déformée sortit de la gorge de son frère ainé, mais une fois de plus, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il lui disait...De toute façon, il n'en pouvait plus, et il laissa le sommeil le prendre.

Les lèvres pincées, Dean lui retira ses chaussures pour plus de confort avant de le recouvrir d'un plaid en laine, son regard s'attardant un instant sur les traits tirés de son frère.

- Repose-toi. Murmura t-il doucement avant de s'éloigner du lit, échangeant un coup d'oeil avec Bobby, qui lui aussi regardait Sam avec tristesse.


	8. Un voyage périlleux

Bien bien bien…On commence avec les formalités…MERCI ! Merci pour vos reviews mes très chers lecteurs/lectrices…et pardon pour mon sadisme…(ou pas…)

* * *

><p><strong>Un voyage périlleux<strong>

**Post Falls, Idaho - 1994**

Le paysage n'avait pas tellement changé, il défilait toujours inlassablement sous les yeux de Sam qui ne pouvait nier qu'il commençait à en ressentir un certain ennui. La forêt...des montagnes, et de la neige...tout ça à perte de vue. L'enfant se désintéressa un instant du spectacle défilant de la route pour observer son père et son frère à l'avant, parfaitement silencieux. En fait, à part une vieille cassette audio de Led Zeppelin, il n'y avait aucun bruit.

Alors l'enfant poussa un soupir et déposa sa joue sur sa main tout en reportant son regard par la fenêtre sur laquelle il avait appuyé son bras. Il aurait bien demandé à son père dans combien de temps ils arriveraient chez Bobby, mais il savait ce qu'il risquait...Et pour rien au monde il n'aurait mis John en colère maintenant. Comme pour alourdir son ennui, la pluie se décida alors qu'il était temps de se montrer, et après que de gros nuages noirs aient obscurcit la route, des trombes d'eau se mirent à tomber du ciel.

- Vive le mois de novembre. Railla Dean de mauvaise humeur.

Ni John, ni Sam ne relevèrent. L'un étant trop occupé à conduire avec plus de prudence tandis que l'autre se laissa hypnotiser par les gouttes qui martelaient contre les vitres de l'Impala. Finalement, le cadet sentit ses paupières s'alourdir et s'endormit tranquillement.

Dean se remit face à la route, un léger sourire sur le visage. Il remarqua aussitôt que son père le regardait.

- Sammy s'est endormis. Expliqua t-il sans attendre la question.

- Bien.

- On devrait peut-être essayer de trouver un médecin non ?

John jeta un rapide coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur arrière pour regarder son fils cadet, profondément endormis.

- Quand on sera chez Bobby... J'aimerais bien ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur nous pour le moment.

Dean accueillit cette remarque avec une très légère note d'anxiété, aussi, il ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Pourquoi ? Il y a eu des complications avec ta dernière chasse ? Je croyais que c'était réglé.

- Oh c'est réglé ! Répliqua John en haussant les sourcils et en resserrant d'instinct les doigts autour du volant. La partie surnaturelle de la mission est réglée...Mais je crois que les flics commencent à s'intéresser un peu trop à moi.

Les flics ! Toujours à fourrer leurs nez là où ça ne les regarde pas ! Dean maudit intérieurement tous les pauvres gars en uniformes qui ne faisaient que leur boulot et reporta son attention sur la route.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?

- On s'en tient à ce que j'ai dit. On fonce chez Bobby, on reste discrets...Et fois là-bas on sera hors de leur juridiction...Et les flics de Sioux Falls ne se sont encore jamais intéressés à Bobby ou à moi...

Dean approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, rassuré par le ton qu'avait employé son père, mais tout de même inquiet quant aux 22heures de voyages qu'il leur restait encore à faire.

L'adolescent crut que la conversation était terminée, il fut donc assez surpris d'entendre John se racler la gorge avant de reprendre d'une voix basse.

- Dean...

- Oui ?

- Si jamais...si jamais les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévus..

Ce simple début de phrase suffit à faire monter la panique chez l'ainé qui joua les imbéciles.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien si...si jamais la police s'en mêlait ou si...

John lança un regard furtif dans le rétroviseur comme pour s'assurer que Sam n'entendrait pas la suite.

- Ou si jamais quelque chose tourne mal pour moi...

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama aussitôt Dean, refusant d'envisager cette hypothèse.

- Dean s'il te plait écoute moi ! Répliqua John en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il n'était pas inscrit dans les gènes de Dean de contester un ordre de son père, aussi il cessa de protester et écouta.

- Si jamais il devait m'arriver quelque chose...Promets moi que tu ne t'occuperas pas de moi. Emmène ton petit frère, allez chez Bobby ou Jim d'accord ? Ma priorité c'est vous.

Dean ne préférait même pas s'imaginer dans une telle situation, mais devant le regard insistant de son père, il ne put que promettre.

- Bien sûr papa...

Visiblement un peu rassuré, John reporta son attention sur la route, laissant son fils ainé songeur et inquiet...Pourquoi son père pensait-il qu'un malheur pourrait lui arriver ? Et comment lui, fils ainé qui le mettait sur un piédestal pourrait se résoudre à l'abandonner ? Mais les choses étant ce qu'elles sont, Dean savait pertinemment au fond de lui que Sam passerait toujours avant tout...Même avant leur père.

* * *

><p><strong>Coeur d'Alene, Idaho - 1994<strong>

Voilà plusieurs heures déjà qu'ils s'étaient engagés sur cette route sombre, rampant au coeur d'une forêt à la fois glaciale et humide. La tension était plus que palpable dans l'Impala, pour plusieurs raisons. Sam avait fini par se réveiller et avait posé la fameuse question, à savoir "on va arriver quand ? "...Ni une ni deux, John s'était mis en colère...Non pas qu'il était agacé par son cadet, loin de là...mais cet endroit lui donnait la chair de poule, et il avait la très désagréable sensation d'être observé...Et puis pourquoi il n'y avait personne d'autre sur cette route ? Après tout, c'était bien une nationale non ?

Dean, qui avait perçu le trouble de son père dû s'avouer à lui-même qu'il n'était pas rassuré non plus, et quand il se tourna vers Sam, il constata que celui-ci avait reporté son attention sur la forêt, le visage fermé.

- On est où ? Demanda t-il soudain. Pourquoi y'a personne ?

L'ainé tourna furtivement la tête vers son père, qui paraissait toujours aussi anxieux. Soudain, Dean sentit la voiture piler sec et eut le bon réflexe de poser une main sur le tableau de bord.

Le bruit des pneus crissant sur l'asphalte résonna dans toute la forêt, tout comme le juron de du fils ainé qui ne tarda pas à suivre. Pourtant, il comprit très vite pourquoi son père avait freiné d'un coup sec.

- Sam ça va ? S'inquiéta le jeune homme avant de se soucier de la femme qui venait de débouler devant la Chevy.

Légèrement essoufflé, son petit frère approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de poser un regard angoissé sur la silhouette qui leur barrait la route.

- Aidez moi !

Dean constata avec horreur que la jeune femme en question était littéralement couverte de sang, les cheveux en batailles eux aussi trempés d'hémoglobine. Il échangea un bref coup d'oeil avec son père qui attrapa d'instinct son arme avant d'ordonner d'une voix forte.

- Restez ici !

L'ainé aurait voulu protester, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'osa pas. John sortit de l'Impala avant de s'avancer avec prudence vers la jeune femme.

- Aidez moi ! Répéta celle-ci avec une certaine hystérie.

- Calmez-vous...

- S'il vous plait !

- D'accord d'accords ! S'exclama le chasseur avec plus de force en s'approchant doucement. Dîtes-moi ce qu'il vous arrive...

Tout en continuant d'agiter les mains nerveusement, la femme se tourna vers la forêt et commença à bredouiller.

- Mon mari...accident...blessé...

John hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait bien comprit et fit signe à la pauvre malheureuse qu'il allait la suivre.

- Restez ici ! Répéta t-il à l'adresse de ses garçons.

Et le chasseur s'enfonça dans l'obscurité des arbres, marchant à la suite de cette hystérique en qui Dean, pour une raison qui lui échappait, n'avait aucune confiance.

- Dean...Murmura le plus jeune d'un air inquiet.

Par réflexe, celui-ci avait sortis son revolver aussi et avait pris soin de verrouiller les portières.

- ça va aller Sammy.

- Non Dean écoute ! S'emporta son cadet en pointant du doigt l'auto-radio qui commençait à grésiller et changer de stations tout seul.

- Et merde...qu'est-ce que tu fous papa ?

Les minutes passèrent, et l'angoisse des deux fils Winchester ne faisait qu'augmenter un peu plus...La forêt leur paraissait soudain plus sombre et encore plus lugubre que lorsqu'ils s'étaient engagés sur la route...Soudain, un cri strident suivis de deux coups de feu retentirent non loin de là, les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

- Reste ici ! Ordonna Dean en voyant déjà son frère attraper la poignée de la porte dans l'espoir d'aller aider leur père.

Sam ne discuta pas et se contenta de parcourir regarder tout autour d'eux, les larmes aux yeux.

L'ainé commença à franchement se sentir mit au pied du mur quand finalement, il aperçut la silhouette imposant de leur père, émergeant de l'ombre des arbres. Dean ne perdit pas une seconde et ouvrit la portière côté conducteur par laquelle John entra une seconde plus tard, le souffle court.

Il démarra aussitôt et, dans un crissement de pneus, fit partir la Chevrolet à toute allure.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'était un piège...Expliqua leur père, la respiration courte. Des démons...

- Quoi ?

Sur ce, le chasseur appuya un peu plus sur l'accélérateur, impatient de mettre le plus de distance possible entre ses fils et cette forêt maudite.

)))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

Tapant du pied sur un tas de brindilles, un homme en noir, pas très grand et assez trapu resta de marbre lorsqu'une bande de démons s'approcha de lui.

- Il s'est échappé...Expliqua l'un d'entre eux.

- Oui j'ai vu ça...c'est pas de chance.

Les démons échangèrent quelques regards furtifs qu'ils espéraient sans doute discret, mais qui n'échappèrent pourtant pas à l'homme en noir.

- On n'est jamais mieux servis que par soit même dit-on...ça doit être vrai.

Il jeta un oeil autour de lui, s'attardant tout particulièrement sur les immenses arbres qui l'entouraient.

- En plus, je déteste la nature...C'est vrai quoi...Qui a eu cette idée débile de faire une embuscade ici ?

- C'est vous.

Le calme angoissant et lugubre qui prospéraient dans la forêt fut alors troublé d'un hurlement de douleur et d'agonie.

)))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Sam avait bien comprit qu'il valait mieux ne pas parler, John et Dean semblaient en grand conversation et c'était à celui qui aurait l'air le plus inquiet. Bien sûr que lui aussi était angoissé, seulement personne ne semblait se soucier pour le moment de lui expliquer ce qu'ils allaient faire pour s'en sortir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient ? Demanda finalement le plus jeune, qui commençait à en avoir assez d'être laissé pour compte.

- J'en sais rien Sam ! Mais le plus important pour le moment c'est de rejoindre Bobby le plus vite possible !

Et c'est ce qu'ils firent. Ne s'arrêtant pas plus que nécessaire et ne s'attardant pas dans les villes qu'ils traversaient. Le benjamin avait aperçu un panneau il y a une heure qui leur annonçait leur arrivée dans le Montana...Génial, encore des heures de routes devant eux...La banquette arrière ne lui avait jamais parût aussi désagréable, et curieusement, il commençait à avoir franchement chaud. Il s'agita doucement, mal à l'aise, essaya de faire disparaître cette désagréable sensation qu'il allait être malade à tout moment.

Finalement, il pensait avoir trouvé une position plus confortable en remontant ses jambes de l'autre côté de la banquette et en appuyant sa tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'était improvisé avec sa veste. Même si l'impression d'être moite de sueur ne l'avait pas quitté, ce point sur le coeur avait disparu, ce qui lui permit de se détendre un peu.

Pour la dixième fois au moins depuis l'étrange épisode de la forêt, John se passa une main sur le visage avant de jeter un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur. Dean l'avait remarqué, mais il ne dit rien. Au lieu de ça, il préféra compter les kilomètres qui les séparaient de Sioux Falls, seul refuge qu'il considérait comme sa vraie maison. Il lui tardait déjà de retrouver ce vieux râleur de Bobby, sans parler de Rumsfeld, son chien à qui Sam semblait particulièrement attaché.

Le Soleil n'avait pas montré son nez de toute la journée, laissant tout le monopole aux nuages noirs et gris le soins d'illuminer le ciel par épisodes. Les Winchester avaient l'habitude des voyages en voiture, mais celui-ci ne resteraient pas dans les bons souvenirs de Dean, qui, une fois la nuit tombée sentit son estomac crier famine.

Machinalement, il se tourna vers son frère qui semblait dormir à poings fermés. Le jeune homme en fut d'abord rassuré, mais quand la Chevy s'engagea sur le parking d'une station service, la lumière des lampadaires éclaira le visage de son cadet. Ignorant son père, Dean se pencha comme il put pour pouvoir poser une main sur le front de Sam.

- La fièvre augmente...

- Pas étonnant...Soupira John avec douceur. Avec ce temps et rien dans le ventre, c'est normal qu'il attrape froid...Reste avec lui je vais nous chercher de quoi manger, ensuite on repart...Je voudrais être chez Bobby le plus vite possible.

Dean approuva vaguement et sortit de l'Impala en même temps que son père, sauf que lui passa à l'arrière afin de réveiller doucement son frère.

Sam ronchonna, lui murmura qu'il avait froid, qu'il n'avait pas faim et qu'il voulait juste dormir. Mais son ainé insista et le força à s'assoir, angoissant encore un peu plus quand l'enfant fut pris d'une quinte de toux un peu trop sifflante à son goût.

Ne sachant pas trop s'il cherchait à rassurer son frère ou lui-même, Dean passa un bras autour de son benjamin qui cala sa tête sur son épaule, somnolent de nouveau. L'adolescent repoussa avec inquiétude les mèches collantes de sueur qui s'étaient déposées sur le front de l'enfant et, sans s'en rendre compte, déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

John ne tarda pas à réapparaître, un sac en papier à la main, dès qu'il vit ses deux fils, son visage se crispa un peu plus.

- ça ne va pas ? Demanda t-il à Dean en désignant Sam d'un mouvement de tête.

Le jeune homme avait inconsciemment resserré son étreinte autour de son petit frère tout en continuant à lui dégager le front.

- Non...Dépêche-toi...on doit vraiment aller chez Bobby.

Le père des Winchester avait approuvé et s'était ré-installé aussitôt derrière son volant, glissant tout de même le sac de nourriture à l'arrière afin que ses fils puissent manger un peu.

Dean avait réveillé son cadet, lui demandant de grignoter quelque chose, mais Sam avait refusé, retombant aussitôt dans le sommeil.

Le jeune homme avait donc regardé avec un certain désespoir le paysage changer doucement au fil des heures...Heures qui défilaient aussi sur le cadran de sa montre. Finalement, alors que les aiguilles indiquaient 4h47 du matin, l'Impala croisa un panneau familier qui leur souhaitait la bienvenue à Sioux Falls.

A peine quinze minutes plus tard, la Chevy s'engageait sur le chemin de terre pour se stopper devant la vieille maison délabrée de Bobby Singer.


	9. Le mur

**Le mur**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 2011**

Une fois de plus, Dean mit un certain temps à pouvoir s'éveiller. Son esprit sans cesse harcelé par ces images de son père, Sam et lui sur les routes, fuyant l'Oregon pour aller trouver refuge chez Bobby. Le jeune chasseur ne savait pas pourquoi tout remontait aujourd'hui, mais il mit de côté ses réflexions dès qu'il repensa à son frère...et à Hiamovi.

Le parquet grinça, signe que quelqu'un approchait, cependant Dean n'eut même pas à ouvrir les yeux pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Bobby.

- Le soleil va se lever. Annonça son ami d'une voix grognon.

Le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage afin d'y retirer les derniers vestiges de sommeil, et se redressa sur le divan, se dégageant au passage de la vieille couverture dans laquelle il s'était enfoui.

- Sam est réveillé ?

Bobby hocha la tête en murmurant un léger "Mmh mmh" avant de désigner la fenêtre d'un regard, laissant ainsi entendre à l'ainé que son frère était déjà sorti.

Quand Dean aperçut son cadet en train de ranger leurs affaires dans le coffre de l'Impala, il ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris. La voiture de Bobby était garée non loin de là, prête elle aussi à les accompagner.

- Déjà debout ? Lança l'ainé avec un sourire.

Sam leva un instant le nez du coffre avant de s'affairer à fourrer un autre sac dedans, la mine sombre.

- Plus vite on partira, mieux ce sera.

- Ecoute Sammy...je suis désolé tu sais. Murmura Dean péniblement tout en regardant son frère fermer le coffre d'un geste rageur.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ben pour Hiamovi.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête tout en jetant le sac qui restait sur la banquette arrière.

- Ne le sois pas...Il est vivant.

L'ainé mit un certain temps à comprendre les dernières paroles de Sam, mais dès que ses mots eurent atteints leur destination finale, il ne put s'empêcher de ciller.

- Que...Quoi ? Comment ça ? Comment tu le sais ?

- Je le sais c'est tout...Hiamovi est vivant.

Dean examina le visage de son frère avec autant de discrétion que possible, et les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux ne mentaient pas.

- Sammy écoute...Tu as besoin de dormir un peu...

- C'est pas faux, mais ça ne change rien Dean ! Hiamovi est vivant...j'en suis persuadé !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda soudain Bobby qui arrivait comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard, rendant leur oncle complètement perplexe. Puis, le plus jeune pressa son ainé et grimpa à l'avant de l'Impala.

- En route. Soupira Dean en faisant signe à son oncle de monter à son tour en voiture.

* * *

><p>Voilà plusieurs heures qu'ils avaient quitté Sioux Falls, et Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de lancer quelques coups d'oeil vers son frère, inquiet qu'il refuse toujours la mort de leur ami. L'ainé s'était attendu à ce que Sam finisse par tourner la tête vers lui pour lui lancer un "Quoi ?" de mauvaise humeur...Mais il n'en fit rien. A vrai dire, il ne semblait même avoir remarqué le manège de son grand frère. Finalement, Dean décida d'agrémenter leur voyage d'un peu de musique et laissa volontiers Metallica imprégnée l'habitacle.<p>

Bizarrement, cette musique n'avait jamais empêché Sam de s'endormir, au contraire...Peut-être cela lui procurait-il un sentiment de sécurité dont il avait besoin pour se détendre, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Toujours est-il qu'après deux chansons, il tomba dans le sommeil.

Dean laissa son frère se reposer, trop conscient qu'en plus du manque de repos, il devait également avoir une sacré gueule de bois. Ils s'arrêtèrent quelques minutes pour manger et faire le plein, et ni Dean ni Bobby ne releva les soupirs et les regards presque indignés du benjamin qui réclamait qu'ils se remettent en route le plus vite possible.

Bien sûr en chemin, profitant que Sam ne puisse pas le surveiller, l'ainé essaya de nouveau de joindre Chenoa...Mais la jeune femme semblait avoir changé de numéro. Quelque part, Dean n'était pas surpris, il se rappelait très bien s'être rendu chez l'indienne quelque fois après le sacrifice de son frère. Inquiet, il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lui donner quelques conseils simples pour se protéger, comme par exemple, changer souvent de numéro. Au moins, elle avait suivis ses conseils. Finalement, ses visites s'étaient espacées au fil des semaines, et tous les deux s'étaient mis d'accords pour ne plus se voir...L'un comme l'autre trouvant cela trop douloureux.

- Sam...Hey Sam ! Le secoua finalement Dean.

Son frère marmonna un "quoi" qui ressemblait plus à un grognement qu'à autre chose, et ouvrit péniblement les yeux en jetant regard à son ainé.

- J'en peux plus, ça te dit de conduire un peu ?

Sam se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de se réveiller un peu et approuva d'un hochement de tête.

Le Soleil avait fini sa course dans le ciel, et c'était donc au tour de la Lune...Sauf que cette nuit, celle-ci semblait refuser de se montrer, et le jeune Winchester dû redoubler de vigilance à cause de l'obscurité. La voiture de Bobby ouvrait la route, c'était une tradition, ça avait toujours été ainsi et ça le resterait sans doute encore pendant longtemps...Du temps où John chassait avec lui, Sam se rappelait qu'il en était de même, mais il n'avait jamais su pourquoi...Peut-être parce que Bobby avait plus d'expérience ?

Cette question sans grand intérêt était en train de lui torturer les méninges quand il sentit son attention se dé focaliser de la route un instant...Rien qu'un instant au cours duquel il n'était plus là...mais bien en bas, en Enfer. Un cri lointain retentit dans son esprit, un cri qu'il crût reconnaître comme étant poussé par son autre frère Adam.

Sam se passa une main sur le visage et corrigea le léger écart qu'avait fait l'Impala. Un reflet se dessina peu à peu sur le pare-brise devant lui. Un reflet qui crépitait comme des flammes. D'instinct, le jeune homme retira une main du volant pour ouvrir un peu la fenêtre, bien conscient que son imagination lui jouait des tours.

- _Bienvenu en Enfer Sam_.

Le visage de Lucifer se dessina soudain dans son esprit, assaillant le jeune chasseur de flashs douloureux.

- Ton frère est là aussi...grâce à toi.

L'Ange déchu tourna la tête insistant Sam à suivre son regard...Et c'est alors qu'il le vit...Au milieu des flammes, exactement comme lui...Mais l'air encore plus terrorisé.

- Adam !

Le feu s'éleva encore plus haut, séparant les quatre personnes présent dans cette cavité sombre. Lucifer et Saint Michel s'éloignèrent, se ruant l'un vers l'autre, laissant leurs deux anciens véhicules seuls au milieu des flammes.

- Sam ! Cria le plus jeune, les larmes aux yeux.

Ce dernier essaya de s'approcher de lui, de lui attraper la main pour l'aider...Mais lui aussi se sentit dévorer par l'incendie.

- Adam !

Dean ouvrit les yeux dès qu'il sentit l'Impala piler sec, surpris, et presque aussitôt alerte, il tourna la tête vers son frère qui après avoir eu le bon réflexe de stopper la voiture, avait ramené ses mains sur son front, murmurant quelques paroles inintelligibles.

- Sam !

L'ainé ne vit pas le berline de Bobby s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin, ni son propriétaire qui en sortait, l'air inquiet. Non...Dean ne voyait que son frère qui, comme après cette affaire avec les hommes-araignées semblait prendre des souvenirs de l'Enfer en pleine face.

Mais parmi tous ses balbutiements, il réussit à distinguer un mot...Et son coeur se serra sous l'effet de la culpabilité.

- Adam...

D'instinct, Dean le secoua un peu plus, ne souhaitant pas imaginer son demi frère, prisonnier dans la cage à cause de lui.

- Sammy !

Alors, doucement, le plus jeune cessa progressivement de s'agiter. Ses paroles aussi s'estompèrent et il finit par retirer ses mains de son front, ouvrant les yeux d'un air perdu.

- Sam ?

Ce dernier tourna la tête vers lui, et pendant un bref instant, parût surpris de le trouver là.

- Dean ? Qu'est-ce que...

- Tout va bien Sammy...

Son petit frère regarda autour de lui, croisant ainsi le visage de Bobby qui avait ouvert la portière conducteur pour essayer d'aider Dean à le réveiller. L'air complètement hagard qu'il arborait fit mal à son ainé qui n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour descendre de voiture et faire le tour.

- Allez...laisse-moi ta place je conduis.

Le jeune homme et Bobby attrapèrent chacun un bras de Sam pour l'aider à faire le tour et Dean retourna derrière le volant, accordant un coup d'oeil à son oncle.

- ça va aller Bobby..t'en fais pas.

Ce dernier baissa la tête pour regarder le plus jeune, qui avait l'air toujours aussi perdu et accorda un tape amicale sur l'épaule de l'ainé, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était là en cas de besoin. Dean attendit que le chasseur remonte en voiture et se remit en route à son tour, avant de tourner la tête vers son frère.

- ça va ?

Sam secoua négativement la tête, avant de reporter son attention sur son ainé, les yeux infiniment tristes.

- Adam est là bas à cause de nous Dean...

Dean n'avait rien trouvé à lui dire. Du moins, pas tout de suite. Car effectivement, Sam avait raison...Enfin en partie. Adam, leur demi-frère, était bien en Enfer à cause d'eux...Enfin, de lui. C'était lui l'ainé, lui qui avait été chargé par John de veiller sur cette famille, lui qui aurait dû protéger ses deux frères, même s'il a ignoré pendant longtemps l'existence d'Adam. Aucune excuse, Sam et lui étaient sous sa garde en quelque sorte, même si son benjamin était adulte désormais, ce qui n'était pas encore le cas de leur demi-frère.

Mais Dean n'avait pas fait part de ses idées noires à Sam, ne désirant pas le tourmenter un peu plus. Celui-ci semblait d'ailleurs aller un peu mieux, il n'avait pas arrêté de répéter à son ainé qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire.

- Tu as eu d'autres flashs comme celui-là récemment ? Demanda le plus âgé en lui jetant un regard dont le cadet se serait bien passé.

Sam haussa des épaules.

- Sam !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise Dean ? Oui...mais la plupart du temps ce sont juste des rêves.

La main de Dean se resserra autour du volant tandis qu'il tourna la tête vers son frère, levant le ton sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Est-ce que tu avais l'intention de m'en parler un jour ?

- Pourquoi faire ? Marmonna Sam.

- Quoi ? Comment ça pour quoi faire ? Tu te fous de moi ?

Le plus jeune se pinça l'arête du nez avec une légère grimace avant de souffler doucement.

- Arrête de hurler s'il te plait...j'ai l'impression que ma tête va exploser...

- Et c'est ce qui risque d'arriver Sam ! Tu le sais très bien ! Si le mur se...

Dean fut incapable de terminer sa phrase, coupé dans son élan par le regard que venait de lui lancer son petit frère.

- Tu vois c'est exactement pour ça que je ne t'en ai pas parlé...Parce que tu te serais fait un sang d'encre, comme d'habitude...Dean...ce...mur, comme tu dis, s'écroulera...C'est une simple question de temps. Alors commence à te faire à cette idée s'il te plait.

Et sur ce, Sam reporta son attention par la fenêtre de son côté, adoptant volontairement une position qui indiquait qu'il refusait de poursuivre cette conversation. Dean, au contraire, n'avait pas l'intention de couper court.

- Alors quoi, ça ne te fait rien ? Tu acceptes l'idée d'être condamné ?

- Ce qui doit arriver arrivera Dean...C'est tout.

C'est tout...Voilà tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à dire...C'est tout ! Dean l'avait regardé pendant quelques secondes, abasourdis par un tel désintérêt. Se pourrait-il que Sam se déteste au point de ne même pas lutter contre ce qui risquait d'arriver ?

- Sammy...

- La discussion est close Dean.

Close...pour Sam peut-être, mais lui ne comptait pas rester les bras croisés à attendre que ses souvenirs ne ressurgissent d'un seul coup et ne le tue, ou pire encore. Pourtant, il savait qu'il était totalement inutile d'insister, sinon son frère se braquerait. Alors il remit de la musique, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire à chaque fois qu'une conversation devenait risquée.

Il leur fallut encore trois heures avant de finalement arriver à Helena, dans le Montana.


	10. Refuge

Me revoilà avec une suite toute neuve ! Ah oui…petite précision que j'ai oublié de mentionner au début de cette fic…C'est une fic un peu particulière, tout simplement car elle ne comporte pas deux, mais bien trois périodes…( Toute proportions gardées bien sûr, puisque l'histoire se déroule bien en 2011 et 1994, mais elle est ponctuée de nombreuses anecdotes sur la vie de John et de Mary.)

Voilà voilà, je ne vous embête plus avec mes blablatages !

* * *

><p><strong>Refuge<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1994**

Ils furent accueillis par le bruit métallique d'un fusil qu'on arme, ainsi que des aboiements menaçants d'un chien qui protège sa propriété.

- John ! S'exclama soudain la voix de Bobby qui descendit le porche précipitamment, Rumsfeld sur ses talons.

Le père fit signe à son fils ainé de rester auprès de l'Impala et alla à la rencontre de son ami.

- Bobby !

- Bon Dieu qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

John posa une main sur l'épaule du vieux chasseur, l'incitant à s'éloigner de quelques pas pour ne pas que son fils ne les entende.

- J'ai des ennuis Bobby...j'étais sur cette chasse dans l'Oregon...et la police me recherche...on a dû partir, on a plus un rond, et Sammy est malade...Sans parler qu'on a des démons aux trousses.

- John voyons. Murmura Singer en jetant un coup d'oeil vers la Chevy. Tu sais bien que ma porte est toujours ouverte.

Et ça, John ne pourrait jamais l'en remercier assez. Les deux chasseurs retournèrent auprès de l'Impala et Bobby demanda à Dean d'aller dans la maison.

- Sammy est...

- Malade je sais...t'en fait pas, je vais le retaper ton p'tit frère !

John était soulagé...Soulagé de savoir enfin ses fils en sécurité. Soulagé de les savoir protégé, et soulagé que Bobby, son vieil ami prenne soin du plus jeune. Le chasseur ne comptait même le nombre de fois où ce bon vieux Bobby Singer lui avait sauvé la mise. Tout avait commencé quelques semaines après la mort de Mary, lorsque, sur les conseils de Missouri, il avait frappé avec une certaine réticence à la porte de ce vieil ermite grincheux. Mais Robert Singer était bien plus que ça. C'était un homme brisé. Brisé par le chagrin, comme lui. Et il l'avait aidé malgré tout. Il les avait laissé s'abriter chez lui, ses deux enfants et lui, et Bobby avait pris soin de Dean et de Sam. Entrant peu à peu dans la famille.

Pour les garçons, Singer était l'image même de l'oncle grincheux au grand coeur. Sa présence était restait discrète autant qu'elle leur était indispensable, il était le dernier point de repère de Dean, son dernier refuge possible.

Le chasseur se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un long soupir exténué. Sa dernière chasse, cumulée à cette fuite l'avait épuisé, sans parler de son inquiétude vis à vis de ces démons qui l'avaient attaqué dans la forêt d'Arlene. John s'affala sur le dossier, appuyant sa nuque sur le rebord avant de fermer les yeux.

- Papa ?

Il les rouvrit aussitôt, ayant reconnu la voix inquiète de Dean. Le père se redressa et vit son fils s'avancer doucement vers lui. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que John remarqua que son ainé avait les traits aussi fatigués que lui.

- Hey...ça va ?

Les mains dans les poches, l'adolescent s'approcha lentement, l'air presque aussi affligé qu'un ancien combattant ayant survécu à un nombre incalculable de guerres.

- Tu crois que ça va aller pour Sammy ?

John fit tout son possible pour afficher un sourire rassurant.

- Bobby va bien le soigner...il sera sur pieds d'ici peu, tu verras.

Dean ne répondit rien, il se contenta simplement de regarder son père comme s'il prêchait des paroles saintes.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer Dean. Lui conseilla John d'une voix calme.

- Mais Sammy...

- Tu ne lui serviras à rien dans l'état où tu es voyons...Va dormir...Je dirai à Bobby de te prévenir s'il y a du changement.

L'adolescent observa son père un instant avant d'approuver, visiblement pas de gaité de coeur. Néanmoins, il se leva et quitta le salon. John le vit monter les escaliers et, quelques secondes plus tard, il bascula légèrement vers l'avant tout en se passant les mains sur le visage...En proie à une brusque remontée de souvenirs.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence, Kansas - Mai 1983<strong>

Les litres de café qu'il avait avalé n'avaient pas vraiment contribué à le calmer, puisque ses allés et retour dans le couloir n'avaient pas cessé depuis le temps qu'il était ici. John Winchester attendait...il détestait attendre...Encore plus quand un médecin à peine plus âgé que leur jeune voisin lui ordonnait de rester dans ce couloir, et qu'en plus, ce jeune médecin en question emmène sa femme hors de sa vue.

Il avait déjà été père une fois, mais il se souvenait très bien qu'il avait eu droit d'accompagner Mary en salle d'accouchement, il avait même vu son fils voir le jour. Si bien qu'en quelques minutes à peine, il avait oublié toute l'angoisse qu'il avait accumulé au cours des neuf mois de grossesse et il avait alors pensé à l'avenir...L'avenir qu'il aurait avec cet enfant, avec son fils. Que faisaient un père et un fils ensemble ? Il ne savait pas trop, son père à lui était partis alors qu'il n'était qu'un enfant et il ne l'avait jamais revu. Mais il imaginait très bien...Les conversations interminables qu'il aurait avec lui sur les voitures de collection, les seules qui méritaient un semblant d'attention...Il voyait déjà Mary lever les yeux au ciel, exaspérée et en souriait d'avance. Quand Dean serait en âge, il lui apprendrait quelques trucs pour draguer les filles. Il s'attirerait sûrement les reproches de son épouse qui le jugera sans doute trop jeune… Il abdiquera... Parce que Mary avait ce regard...Cette façon de le dévisager qui aurait pu faire ressentir de la culpabilité à Hitler en personne !

Il apprendrait à Dean à conduire l'Impala, à jouer au football, même si lui avait toujours été nul. Il l'engueulerait s'il ramenait de mauvaises notes et le forcerait à aller à la fac.

C'était déjà tout un programme...et il avait pensé à tout ça la nuit qui avait suivis la naissance de son premier fils.

John y avait inévitablement repensé quand Mary, quatre ans plus tard lui avait annoncé qu'elle était de nouveau enceinte.

Le jeune couple s'était interrogé, l'un comme l'autre n'étant pas d'accord sur le sexe de leur enfant. John ne se voyait pas élevé une fille et Mary espérait qu'une petite soeur aurait aidé Dean à canaliser toute cette énergie débordante qui avait tendance à l'épuiser.

La réponse était tombée quelques mois plus tard, et John fut enthousiaste. Mary aussi. Mais il voyait bien que quelque chose était différent par rapport à la première grossesse de sa femme. Son épouse paraissait plus anxieuse, passait beaucoup de temps le regard inquiet perdu par la fenêtre, une main frottant son ventre avec tendresse, comme si elle cherchait inconsciemment à protéger son bébé de quelque chose.

- Tout va bien. Avait-elle pris l'habitude de répéter.

Même Dean avait finis par se calmer, du haut de ses quatre ans, l'enfant apportait une aide quotidienne et maladroite à sa mère, la couvant d'un regard aimant et inquiet chaque fois qu'elle soupirait en grimaçant avant de prétexter que son petit frère s'agitait un peu trop.

- Mr Winchester ?

John avait tourné la tête en se levant d'un bond, le coeur battant.

- Comment va t-elle ?

- Il y a des complications...ça risque de durer un moment. On viendra vous prévenir.

Et l'explication s'était arrêtée là. John avait eu beau pester, réclamer plus de détails, le médecin lui avait répondu que plus il le retenait ici, plus l'état de Mary et de l'enfant allaient s'aggraver.

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1994<strong>

John était tombé dans le sommeil bien malgré lui, il eut aussi un peu de mal à émerger quand il entendit la voix de Bobby l'appeler. Les images de cet hôpital ne cessaient de le hanter...Cette odeur de mort et de maladie…Ce médecin qui lui disait que l'état de Mary était grave...Qu'elle ne survivrait peut-être pas.

- John !

- Quoi ? Bredouilla le chasseur en se redressant d'un seul coup.

- Tu m'as dit de te réveiller à 8h30...il est 9h00 !

Ce dernier se leva d'un bond, manquant de se prendre les pieds dans la couverture en laine.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé avant ?

- T'avais besoin de te reposer.

John se passa une main sur le visage, effaçant les derniers vestiges de son sommeil qui fut malgré tout réparateur.

- Comment va Sammy ?

Bobby arriva près de lui, une tasse de café fumant à la main. Son ami la prit avec reconnaissance et l'observa avec angoisse. Le vieux chasseur haussa une épaule.

- La fièvre a un peu baissé...Dean est avec lui.

John approuva...il aurait dû se douter que son ainé était déjà auprès du plus jeune...L'image de Mary à l'hôpital réclamant des nouvelles de leur fils cadet lui revint brusquement en mémoire.

- John ? Hey..John ! ça va ? Le secoua Bobby.

- Hein ?

- Tu fais une drôle de tête...

- Je pensais juste à...à Mary...

Comme s'il avait compris où il voulait en venir, son ami posa une main sur son épaule, avant de le rassurer d'une voix calme.

- ça va aller John...t'en fais pas.

John approuva vaguement avant de lever un regard hésitant vers le vieux chasseur, peu à l'aise à les démonstrations de reconnaissance.

- Merci Bobby...Encore une fois...

- Ne me remercie pas...Je considère ces gosses comme les miens John, tu le sais...Ma porte leur sera toujours ouverte...Toujours.

Dean n'avait pu dormir que quelques heures seulement. Pas par un manque de fatigue, car il était bel et bien exténué, mais surtout à cause de son angoisse. L'adolescent n'avait cessé de se tourner et de se retourner dans son lit, pestant et soupirant, distrait par le moindre rayon de lumière qui passait à travers les stores de la chambre.

Il était finalement tombé de fatigue et avait finis par se réveiller un peu plus tard, le visage toujours aussi épuisé. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait plus eu la patience d'attendre que le sommeil ne le prenne, il avait regardé l'heure, et quand il vit que l'horloge affichait : 6h04, il poussa un ultime juron et se dégagea des couvertures.

Le jeune homme déploya tous ses talents de chasseur pour ne pas attirer l'attention de Bobby, et encore moins celle de John, et se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la chambre de son frère. Comme si son "oncle" s'était attendu à cette escapade matinale, il avait mis à disposition un énorme fauteuil bien confortable juste à côté du lit. Dean s'y laissa tomber, non avoir posé une main sur le front de son cadet, s'assurant que la fièvre avait baissé.

Il avait dormit encore un peu, apaisé par la présence de Sam...Et au petit matin, c'était la main de l'enfant sur la sienne qui le réveilla.

- Sammy ? Comment tu te sens ?

- 'va.

Dean lui avait servis un verre d'eau et constata que la fièvre mettait plus de temps que prévu à tomber.

En grand frère protecteur qu'il était, il ne l'avait pas quitté de la matinée. S'asseyant à son tour sur le lit, il l'avait pris contre lui et riait de bon coeur aux pitreries de Rumsfeld. Le chien était monté en douce, sans doute inquiet lui aussi de l'état du jeune Winchester. Sam l'avait accueilli avec un immense sourire, laissant tomber une main que le rottweiler vint rencontrer tendrement avec sa truffe mouillée. Dès que les doigts de l'enfant effleurèrent la tête du chien, celui-ci aboya joyeusement avant de venir poser ses pattes avant sur le matelas. Déclenchant le rire de Sam et les réprimandes de Dean qui essaya vainement de repousser Rumsfeld.

Mais l'enthousiasme du chien les contamina et ce cher toutou en profita donc pour montrer l'étendue de ses talents de comiques.

- On ne dirait pas trop un chien de garde ! Avait réussis à formuler Dean entre deux fous rires.

Comme s'il était content de lui, Rumsfeld cessa soudain ses cabrioles et observa les deux frères, essoufflé mais ravi, le regard joueur. Sam tapa légèrement sur le couvre lit, et le chien y vit une invitation. Il sauta dessus et vint se rouler en boule auprès de l'enfant, avec une précaution qui étonna Dean.

Son benjamin laissa ses doigts se fondre dans son pelage noir et s'appuya inconsciemment un peu plus sur son frère, qui comprit aussitôt qu'il avait besoin de repos.


	11. Retour aux sources

**Retour aux sources**

**Helena, Montana - 2011**

Le Montana n'était pas connu pour son climat de rêve, encore moins en plein mois de novembre. Dean avait eu beau mettre le radiateur presque à fond dans la Chevy, il avait fini par avoir les mains toutes ankylosées à cause du froid. Dès l'instant où ils avaient dépassé le panneau leur annonçant leur arrivée à Helena, le jeune chasseur n'avait plus entendu son frère. Il s'était alors risqué à lui lancer un regard discret et remarqua aussitôt que son cadet s'était renfrogné, arborant une expression déterminée qui lui permettait d'enfermer toutes ses pensées.

Voilà près de dix minutes que Dean avait coupé le moteur de l'Impala et avait été rejoint par Bobby, qui, pour essayer de se réchauffer, soufflait régulièrement dans ses mains.

- Où est-ce qu'il est partit ? Demanda le vieux chasseur au plus jeune, assis le capot de la Chevrolet.

Dean examina la porte par laquelle Sam avait disparu...Il n'avait pas voulu entrer, se sachant peu apprécié des shérifs en général.

- Demander l'adresse de Hiamovi. Ce gars déménageait tout le temps.

Bobby eut un mouvement de tête presque indistinct et reporta presque aussitôt son attention sur Dean dès qu'il remarqua que celui-ci cherchait à lui parler de quelque chose.

- Sam est...il est persuadé qu'il est toujours en vie...

- Hiamovi ? Pourquoi pense t-il ça ?

L'ainé haussa des épaules, se sentant quelque peu coupable de ne pas arriver à comprendre son frère.

- J'en sais rien...j'ai pensé que c'était le truc de trop tu vois ? Qu'il ne l'acceptait pas...

- Peut-être...

Intrigué par le ton presque sceptique qu'avait employé Bobby, Dean tourna la tête vers lui, s'apprêtant à lui demander le fond de sa pensée. Mais son oncle lui désigna quelque chose d'un mouvement de menton et le jeune homme reporta son attention sur le bureau du shérif.

Un coup de vent glacial balaya toute la rue, soulevant un monticule de neige au passage. Prit d'un frisson, Sam ramena sa veste en fronçant des sourcils tout en rejoignant son frère et son ami qui l'attendaient patiemment.

Le jeune homme tira un petit morceau de papier de sa poche qu'il lut à voix haute.

- 2500 Custer avenue...C'est à trois blocs d'ici.

Dean approuva et lui fit signe de monter en voiture, aussitôt imité par Bobby.

* * *

><p>Trois hommes armés jusqu'aux dents dans une cage d'escalier...Ce n'était généralement pas le type de tableau qui passait inaperçu. Sauf quand ces trois hommes en questions étaient des chasseurs...d'autant plus qu'il s'agissait sans doute des trois meilleurs. Dean avait laissé son frère prendre la tête de la marche, sachant pertinemment que lorsque Sam était déterminé, il valait mieux ne pas l'arrêter.<p>

Arrivés devant la porte de l'appartement de Hiamovi, les trois chasseurs eurent un instant d'hésitation. Ayant été parfaitement formé par son père et par Dean, Sam commença par examiné la poignée.

- Pas de trace de souffre...

Son frère ainé approuva avant de lui faire signe qu'il pouvait entrer. Bobby avait tout de même sortit son revolver, bien conscient que ce calme olympien n'avait rien de vraiment naturel.

Sam crocheta la serrure en à peine quelques secondes et fut le premier à mettre un pied à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Cependant, son cœur se serra bien vite en découvrant l'intérieur...Vide...résolument vide...

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Marmonna t-il plus pour lui-même.

Abaissant légèrement leur vigilance, Dean et Bobby lui emboîtèrent le pas avant que le plus âgé ne referme la porte derrière eux, histoire de ne pas être dérangé. Tous parcoururent ( gros doute sur la conjugaison ) la pièce des yeux, essayant d'imaginer tout un tas de scénarios possibles. Le plus jeune s'éloigna vers la fenêtre, à la recherche d'indice, de la moindre trace qu'aurait pu laisser son ami ... un message peut-être... Quelque chose bon sang !

- Sam ! Viens voir ! L'appela soudain la voix de son frère.

Le jeune homme accourut dans ce qui devait être la cuisine, il lança un regard perplexe à Dean qui leva une main, le bout de ses doigts souillés par une poudre jaunâtre.

- Du souffre ? Demanda Sam qui connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Il n'y a aucune trace de sang. Remarqua Bobby, les yeux parcourant toujours le sol.

L'ainé essuya le dépôt jaune avec une légère grimace et lança un regard compatissant à son frère, qui observait les quelques meubles avec une perplexité presque touchante. Soudain, son benjamin plissa des yeux et traversa la cuisine pour s'approcher d'un tas de débris de bois.

- Sam ?

Ce dernier ignora l'appel de Dean et ramassa quelque chose en lui tournant le dos.

- Merde... Murmura t-il finalement.

L'ainé et Bobby échangèrent un coup d'oeil, aussi, le premier se rapprocha de son frère.

- Quoi ?

Sam daigna finalement se retourner laissant tout le loisir à Dean d'observer ce qu'il avait trouvé par terre. Le jeune homme savait bien de quoi il s'agissait, il avait eu l'occasion de voir plusieurs fois l'indien se servir de ce petit talisman, même si la plupart du temps, il essayait de le faire à l'abri des regards...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Bobby, perplexe.

- Hiamovi ne s'en séparait jamais. Expliqua l'ainé pensivement. Qu'est-ce que ça fait là ?

Mais Sam ne l'écoutait déjà plus, presque inconscient de leur présence de toute façon. Le regard du jeune homme se mit à parcourir l'appartement vide...ou vidé, avec une certaine frénésie, et il sentit son coeur s'emballer presque aussitôt. Alors, il reporta son attention sur le gri-gri cheyenne...Cet attrape-rêve qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

- Sam ? Insista son grand frère, lui rappelant ainsi qu'il leur devait bien quelques explications.

Le benjamin détacha alors ses yeux de l'objet pour reporter son attention sur Dean, qui parût légèrement décontenancé par son regard.

- C'est parce que ce n'est pas le sien.

- Quoi ? Répliquèrent presque en même temps son ainé et Bobby.

Mais Sam ne prit pas la peine de répondre car un nouveau frisson lui parcourut l'échine. C'était un sentiment qu'il connaissait bien, qu'il avait certes oublié avec cette année écoulée à se balader sans son âme, mais c'était le genre de choses...le genre de réactions instinctives qui ne trompaient pas.

Bien qu'il sente les regards perplexes, et peut-être même inquiets de Dean et Bobby sur lui, le cadet ne leur adressa pas la moindre parole, traversant la cuisine pour aller se poster à la fenêtre.

Et ce qu'il vit confirma ses soupçons.

- Va chercher la voiture Dean ! Répliqua t-il au quart de tour en se précipitant vers la sortie.

- Quoi ?

La première réaction de l'ainé et de Bobby avait été d'aller voir à la fenêtre, ce qu'ils virent leur fit pousser un juron. Des Néphélims ! Là en bas, dans la ruelle...et ils semblaient aux prises avec un petit groupe de chasseurs...Sûrement l'ami de Bobby, supposa Dean raisonnablement.

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de se retourner que Sam avait déjà disparu de sa vue, se précipitant sans doute dans l'escalier, une lame noire à la main.

- Allons-y ! Lança t-il à l'adresse de son 'oncle' qui, lui aussi avait eu le bon réflexe de sortir une arme appropriée.

Pour Sam, se précipiter au secours d'une personne était comme inscrit dans ses gènes. C'était pareil pour Dean d'ailleurs. Le jeune homme ne souvenait plus des nombres de fois où lui et son frère s'étaient fait réprimander par leur père car ils en avaient oublié leur propre sécurité. Ce n'était pas la volonté d'être vu comme un héros, ou de s'attirer la reconnaissance de jeunes filles en détresse…C'était naturel...Sam avait toujours pensé que ça rendrait sa mère fière...Sans parler de John. Et puis il n'oubliait jamais qu'une victime était la soeur, le fils, l'épouse, le mari ou la mère de quelqu'un. Leur vie était maudite, ça ne voulait pas dire que celle de ses pauvres gens devait l'être aussi.

C'était ce même réflexe qui l'avait animé alors qu'il quitta l'immeuble à fond de train, une lame noire à la main. Sans compter la tonne de frustration et de chagrin qu'il s'évertuait à cacher jours après jours...Encore plus depuis l'annonce de la mort de Hiamovi.

Le jeune chasseur arriva au bout de l'allée, ayant ainsi tout le loisir de constater que la bataille ne s'était pas éloignée. Les Néphélims étaient au nombre de quatre, mais Sam ne put distinguer les chasseurs, qui devaient sans doute être en légère minorité.

Cependant, quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme se fit une idée plus nette de la situation. Les chasseurs étaient encerclés, et l'un d'entre eux était blessé...Le cadet le reconnut aussitôt : c'était Geez (que Sam connaissait très bien car c'était lui qui, quelques jours après sa décision d'abandonner la chasse, l'avait retrouvé dans le bar où il travaillait et avait essayé de lui faire avaler du sang de démon pour qu'il se serve de ses pouvoirs)...

Mais trêve de rancœurs, c'était une époque révolue...Ce Sam junky faisait désormais partis de son passé, et il n'était pas question que de tels souvenirs reviennent le hanter...Pas maintenant.

Les Néphélims ralentirent alors leurs attaques, comme s'ils savouraient déjà leur victoire. Sam en profita pour s'avancer sans bruit.

- On se retrouve en bas ! Ricana l'un d'entre eux en levant un bras armé d'un poignard.

Une silhouette, plus frêle que les deux autres chasseurs s'avança brusquement vers lui et le repoussa d'un coup de pied dans les côtes...Coup de pied que Sam aurait qualifié de très habile. Le Néphélim pesta et s'apprêta à porter une nouvelle attaque quand le jeune homme décida qu'il était temps pour lui d'intervenir.

Les deux autres ne l'ayant pas vu arriver, il se précipita derrière l'indésirable et lui planta la lame noire dans le dos, en prenant soin de traverser le coeur. Tous plus surpris les uns que les autres, ils mirent un temps à comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Sam repoussa le cadavre avec un dégoût certain et posa rien qu'un instant un regard méprisant sur lui.

- Sam ?

Intrigué...Et surtout, secoué par cette voix qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille, le jeune chasseur se désintéressa du cadavre pour poser les yeux sur la jeune femme qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

- Chenoa ?

Rester bouche-bée...Voilà une expression qui leur conviendrait parfaitement bien en ce moment. Mais sans doute la surprise du jeune Winchester n'était-elle pas aussi grande que celle de la cheyenne qui le dévisageait comme s'il était...un fantôme...

_Merde_...Jura t-il pour lui-même...

Cependant, il n'eut pas l'occasion de dire quoi que ce soit qu'un Néphélim décida de jouer les trouble-fêtes. Sam se retrouva poussé sur quelques mètres et reprit très vite contenance, faisant tournoyer sa lame noire dans la paume de sa main pour la remettre à l'endroit.

Il lui fut difficile de se concentrer sur l'hybride, trop envieux de revoir le visage de Chenoa encore une fois…De lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'elle lui avait manqué et qu'il...Il ne croisa pas son regard. Pourtant il pouvait presque sentir ses yeux poser sur lui, et parmi la cohue, il entendit même Geez aboyer.

- Winchester ?

Sam ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention et échangea un regard avec son adversaire qui, ce qui le prit par surprise, paraissait très hésitant comme s'il...non c'était idiot...comme s'il...le craignait ? Pendant une seconde, le cadet jura que le Nephélim avait même tourné la tête, comme s'il s'attendait à voir quelqu'un d'autre.

- Tu fais équipe seul maintenant ? Demanda l'hybride, essayant sans doute de se persuader qu'il contrôlait la situation. Ils sont où les autres ?

Sam n'avait jamais eu l'intention de lui répondre, seulement son cerveau eut une réaction tout à fait inattendue. Un flash lumineux l'aveugla une seconde et une succession d'images défilèrent devant ses yeux.

_Des Néphélims...En grand nombre...une ruelle sombre…Un visage...Celui de Samuel, son grand père._

_- Tu es sûr que tu as déjà fait ça ?_

_- Puisque je te le dit. Répliqua son double sans âme, une expression désinvolte sur le visage. Reste dans la voiture si tu préfères._

_Une bagarre...du sang...Gwen avait été mise hors course par...par lui ! Lui qui ne désirait qu'une chose : tuer Lazael, leur cible du moment..._

Le flash lumineux se fit plus intense avant de totalement disparaître, laissant Sam légèrement groggy. Son regard croisa alors celui du Néphélim en face de lui...il le connaissait...

- Mirael !

- Oh...je vois que tu te souviens de moi...Et alors dis-moi tu...

Mirael n'eut jamais le loisir de terminer sa phrase que Sam lui avait déjà enfoncé la lame noire dans le ventre, remontant brusquement jusqu'au sternum.

L'autre Néphélim y voyant sans doute une sonnette d'alarme s'évapora en un battement d'ailes caractéristique, laissant soudain une ruelle silencieuse.

L'Impala se dessina côté Nord de la petite rue, attirant ainsi l'attention de tout le petit groupe. Sam aperçut son frère ainé en sortir avant d'accourir à leur rencontre, craignant sans doute que la silhouette à terre ne soit la sienne.

- Sam !

Le jeune chasseur lui fit signe que tout allait bien d'un simple mouvement de mains et eut aussitôt tout le loisir de se faire enguirlander.

- Non mais ça va pas de partir comme ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris nom de Dieu ?

Sam n'avait pas répondu, à vrai dire il n'avait même pas écouté...Il avait tout simplement reporté son attention sur Chenoa, qui continuait de le regarder avec un mélange de méfiance, de soulagement, et de joie intense dans les yeux.

- Sam ? Répéta t-elle doucement.

- Chenoa ? S'étrangla Dean qui venait tout juste de la remarquer. Qu'est-ce que...

Le plus jeune ne savait pas s'il devait s'excuser, se justifier ou bien tout simplement lui sourire...Aussi il opta pour la solution la plus simple...Et sans doute la plus bête aussi.

- Euh...Salut...

En son for intérieur, Sam se serait volontiers brûler vif sur un bûcher au moins mille fois de suite pour avoir prononcé cette phrase...Le seul ennui, c'était l'aspect un peu redondant de la chose...La cage lui avait laissé de drôles d'idées !

- Je...Mais...Tu... Balbutia Chenoa, qui de son côté non plus ne semblait pas mieux lotie question répartie.

Cependant, le problème fut reporté à plus tard quand un aboiement, bien connu des frères, se firent entendre.

- Des Chiens de l'Enfer ! S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Dean, Sam et Chenoa.

- Restons pas là ! Ordonna cette fois l'ainé qui leur fit signe de les suivre.

Bobby aida le chasseur blessé ainsi que Geez à monter dans sa voiture tandis que les frères et la Cheyenne grimpèrent d'instinct à bord de l'Impala qui démarra à coups de rugissements presque sauvages.


	12. Fausse piste

**J'entends déjà les cris de certaines d'entre vous…lol Merci à lilisurnatural et sauterelle pour les reviews ) Et merci à tous les autres aussi qui lisent cette histoire.**

* * *

><p><strong>Fausse piste<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1994**

Quelque chose l'avait tiré de son sommeil...Encore à moitié dans les vapes, l'adolescent ne sut dire quoi. D'instinct, il glissa une main sous son oreiller d'où il retira un revolver, prêt à l'emploi...Simple précaution. Il ouvrit les yeux et leur laissa un instant, le temps de s'habituer au noir qui régnait dans la chambre. Des pas faisaient grincer le plancher délabré du couloir, indiquant des allées et venues régulières.

Comprenant que quelque chose se tramait à l'extérieur, Dean s'extirpa de ses couvertures et sortit de sa chambre, glissant son arme dans son dos. A peine eut-il ouvert la porte qu'il manqua de se faire bousculer par Rumsfeld, le chien de Bobby, qui tenta de suivre son maître.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda Dean en poussant doucement le rottweiller pour suivre son oncle.

- Reste là ! Et empêche-le d'entrer !

L'ainé attrapa d'instinct le chien au collier et se fit claquer la porte au nez. Dean entendit la voix de Bobby s'élever depuis l'autre côté, mais il ne distingua pas la moindre parole. Cependant, le fait qu'il était 3heures du matin et qu'il lui interdise l'accès à la chambre de son frère lui indiqua clairement qu'il se passait quelque chose.

Dean repoussa vainement Rumsfeld qui grattait presque désespérément à la porte et se risqua à l'ouvrir. Il eut tout juste le temps d'apercevoir Bobby, assis au chevet d'un Sam plus mal que jamais, toussant violemment et en proie à une forte fièvre. Le vieux chasseur tentait de faire baisser la température en lui appliquant un linge humide sur le front.

- Sammy ?

Bobby fit volte face et son visage se décomposa en une expression à la fois éreintée et furieuse.

- Je t'ai dit de rester dehors Dean ! Ferme cette porte tout de suite et empêche le chien d'entrer !

N'ayant pas souvent l'habitude de voir son 'oncle" de coeur se mettre en colère, l'adolescent obéit d'instinct, même si l'envie de rester auprès de son frère le poussait à braver les interdits posés par le vieux chasseur.

Se retrouvant soudain de nouveau seul et dans le noir, Dean eut tout le loisir de sentir les répercussions de ses battements de coeur, qui semblaient alors s'être accélérés. Il aperçut de la lumière se refléter sur le mur des escaliers et comprit aussitôt qu'il trouverait son père en bas.

- Viens...Lança t-il à l'adresse du chien qui s'était couché devant la porte en pleurant.

Il avait l'air vraiment misérable..Constata le fils ainé. Assis sur le rebord du canapé, le visage dissimulé dans ses mains, John semblait littéralement à bout, et pendant un bref instant, Dean pensa même qu'il était en train de pleurer.

- Papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Son père releva le visage vers lui, la faible lueur de la dernière buche brûlant dans la cheminée éclairant ses traits déjà trop tirés pour son âge.

- Oh...tu es réveillé...

- Difficile de ne pas l'être...Sam va bien ?

John parût encore plus accablé et l'adolescent comprit aussitôt que non...Son petit frère n'allait pas bien.. Rumsfeld s'échappa de la prise de l'ainé pour venir sauter sur le canapé, juste à côté du chasseur et vint poser sa tête sur sa cuisse, dans un soucis de réconfort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

John laissa tomber une main sur le chien pour le caresser doucement et secoua la tête avec dépit.

- J'en sais rien...Mais Bobby craint que...

- Que quoi ? Le coupa aussitôt Dean qui se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil en face de lui.

Rumsfeld aussi avait levé la tête vers John, comme s'il attendait la suite aussi.

- Il craint que ça ne soit pas une simple grippe...

- Comment ça ?

- Tu sais...que ça soit autre chose..quelque chose qui pourrait être contagieux...Et pas forcément d'origine naturelle...Avoua le chasseur avant de fermer les yeux, comme si cette hypothèse l'avait achevé.

Dean accusa le coup avec violence.

- Quoi ? C'est un démon qui fait ça ?

- On en est pas sûr...Bredouilla John.

L'adolescent parcourut la pièce des yeux, comme si le coupable se cachait là quelque part derrière un meuble poussiéreux. Il sentait un noeud se former dans sa gorge, et il eut soudain très envie d'être seul...Seul pour hurler...Seul pour pleurer.

- Mais...mais il va aller mieux hein ? Pas vrai ?

Et John resta silencieux, l'air aussi brisé et désemparé que lui.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'aveu de John ? Dean n'en avait pas la moindre idée...Le silence s'était vu troublé par le "cloc" répétitifs et agaçants de l'horloge posée au dessus de la cheminée, aussi le jeune homme pensa quelque fois à tirer sur cet objet, histoire de lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment de l'agacer. Alors, il ne put retenir la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

John releva le visage vers lui en reprenant sa respiration, sans doute lui aussi plongé dans les noirceurs de ses inquiétudes silencieuses.

- Bobby essaie de faire baisser la fièvre...J'ai appelé le père Jim, il arrivera demain...Il en sait un peu plus que nous sur le sujet...

- Et si ça ne suffit pas ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander l'ainé. Si Sammy ne guérit pas ?

- Il guérira !

- Mais...

- Il guérira Dean ! Je te jure devant Dieu qu'il ne lui arrivera rien !

L'expression à la fois déterminée et sauvage de John avait eu raison des doutes de son fils ainé qui préféra hocher la tête, prêt à croire n'importe quelles paroles rassurantes à cette heure.

Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point le papier peint sur les murs de cette maison était laid. Soit Bobby manquait sérieusement de goût, soit il n'avait jamais eu le courage de changer la déco. L'adolescent se remit un instant les idées en place, sentant de ce fait les battements de son coeur s'accélérer une nouvelle fois. Comment, et pourquoi un démon ferait une chose pareille ?

Les heures passaient si lentement que bientôt, Dean prit cela comme un outrage personnel. Il avait beau fusillé l'horloge des yeux, les aiguilles n'avançaient pas plus vite, au contraire, dans leur extrême audace, elles semblaient même ralentir.

Malgré tout, l'obscurité commença peu à peu à s'estomper pour finalement céder sa place à de timides rayons d'un Soleil matinal. L'ainé regarda paresseusement l'heure et soupira tout en se passant le visage dans les mains. Le ronronnement d'un moteur se fit entendre, mais Dean n'y prêta pas la moindre attention, trop occupé à penser à son frère.

- Voilà Jim ! S'exclama soudain son père que le plus jeune avait presque oublié.

Jim Murphy...ou, c'était peut-être exagéré, mais Dean le percevait comme un espoir. L'adolescent bondit sur ses pieds alors que John s'était déjà précipité vers la porte pour aller lui ouvrir.

La pluie tombait presque en rideau dehors, rendant l'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la maison moite et froid. La température avait chuté de quelques degrés, mais ni John, ni Dean n'avait eu le courage de raviver le feu dans la cheminée.

Le prêtre s'ébroua légèrement dès qu'il fut à l'abri de la pluie, qui tombait presque en rideau à l'extérieur, il fut accueilli par le père des Winchester qui lui prit presque aussitôt son manteau trempé en marmonnant.

- Merci d'être venu.

- C'est normal voyons...

Dean ne perdit même pas de temps en formalité et demanda de but en blanc, Rumsfeld sur les talons.

- Vous allez aider Sammy ? N'est-ce pas ?

Jim fit un pas vers lui avant de poser une main apaisante sur son épaule.

- Bien sûr...T'inquiète pas mon grand.

Le jeune homme lui aurait bien répliqué que c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, mais il préféra s'abstenir. Murphy se fit faire un léger topo par John qui lui exposa la théorie qu'il avait élaboré avec Bobby, à savoir qu'un Démon était en train de s'amuser avec eux.

- Si c'est le cas c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle.

- Ah oui ? S'étrangla l'ainé.

- Bien sûr...ça veut dire qu'on peut régler le problème avec des remèdes simples de magie blanche.

- De la magie ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que vous faîtes quand vous dessinez des symboles de protection et répandez du sel partout où vous allez ? Répliqua Jim avec un léger sourire.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, incapable de répondre...Ca paraissait logique, pourtant, le fait qu'ils utilisaient régulièrement la magie ne lui était jamais venu à l'esprit...

- Bobby est avec lui à l'étage. Déclara John en désignant les escaliers à son ami.

Le voyant monter les marches quatre à quatre, Dean se laissa tomber sur le canapé avec un soupir, presque aussitôt réconforté par Rumsfeld qui vint poser sa patte sur sa cuisse avec tendresse. Le jeune homme entreprit alors de lui gratter doucement la tête, heureux de constater que ce simple contact lui permettait de se calmer.

De longues minutes plus tard, des pas se firent entendre dans l'escalier, faisant ainsi sursauter les deux Winchester qui tournèrent aussitôt la tête dans la direction du nouveau venu.

- Comment va t-il ? Demanda Dean aussitôt en voyant Bobby émergé dans le salon.

Les traits fatigués, le chasseur paraissait soudain beaucoup plus vieux et pendant un bref instant, l'ainé se surprit à se demander quel âge il pouvait bien avoir.

- Jim est avec lui...j'ai réussi à faire baisser la fièvre.

- Comment un démon pourrait faire une chose pareille ? S'étrangla l'adolescent. Sam n'a pas été en contact avec aucun d'entre eux depuis des mois ! On a eu que des affaires d'esprits et de loups garou...

Bobby haussa des épaules tout en reportant son attention sur John.

- Et toi ? Tu n'aurais pas croisé un démon ces derniers temps ? Dans la forêt en arrivant ici ?

- Si mais...Sam est déjà malade avant ça...

Le plus vieux des trois fronça des sourcils, le visage presque horrifié. Puis, se rendant sans doute compte qu'il n'était pas transparent, il se reprit et préféra se passer une main sur le crâne avant d'y reposer sa casquette.

- Jim pourra nous en dire plus...

Pour John, c'était un cauchemar...Un cauchemar qui avait hanté ses nuits après la naissance de Sam...qui avait ressurgit quand Mary était morte...Et qui s'était une nouvelle fois imposé à lui quand son cadet s'était fait poignardé l'an passé. Les images de sa famille, blessée, malade, le rendait fou, et le pire, c'était qu'il ne pouvait rien faire...Rien !

Le chasseur, agacé par ses propres allées et venues dans la cuisine, décida de s'appuyer contre le plan de travail et laissa son regard se perdre sur la cafetière, que Bobby avait mise en marche. Le "glou glou" que produisait la machine devenait sérieusement horripilant, mais pour une raison inconnue, il n'osa pas éteindre l'appareil.

Quand il était tombé sur Sam dans le couloir cette nuit, l'enfant errait maladroitement dans le couloir en direction de la chambre de Dean et John avait aussitôt comprit qu'il se sentait mal. En quelques minutes à peine, la fièvre avait grimpé et le père s'était vu dépassé. Il avait alors appelé Bobby qui avait réussi à se montrer un peu plus calme que lui.

Les gouttes de liquide noir qui tombaient régulièrement dans le fond du récipient, produisant au passage un "bloup...bloup", s'avérèrent être eux aussi être particulièrement irritants.

Le premier réflexe de John avait été d'accuser un démon...n'importe lequel...Singer semblait appuyé sa théorie jusqu'au moment où celle-ci s'avéra être le fruit de l'imagination d'un père inquiet. Et alors, elle était tombée à l'eau...La réalité étant bien plus effrayante, le chasseur refusait tout bonnement de l'affronter...C'était forcément un démon qui faisait ça !

Cette fois, un léger filet de fumée s'éleva de la cafetière, signalant avec un "Pfffioouu" qu'il était prêt.

Avant même que Bobby n'ait pu réagir, John était debout et débranchait nerveusement la machine qui se plaignit d'une telle brusquerie par quelques étincelles.

Dean avait observé le manège d'un oeil morne, totalement indifférent au sort de la machine. Cependant, quand il nota les regards échangés entre son père et Bobby, il se demanda si la guerre des cafetières n'allait pas exploser dans cette cuisine.

Peu avant d'avoir eu la réponse à sa question, il entendit une quatrième personne se racler la gorge sur sa gauche.

- Il s'est endormis. Expliqua Jim. Mais John...C'est pas un démon qui fait ça.

L'ainé n'entendit pas Bobby pousser un juron, il se contenta d'encaisser la nouvelle avec un effroi certain.

- Si je devais donner un diagnostic je dirais que c'est une grippe...une très mauvaise grippe...Si d'ici demain il ne va pas mieux, on devrait l'emmener John.

Dean connaissait les réticences de son père à emmener ses fils à l'hôpital...Questions, médecins curieux, et tout un tas de situations délicates découlaient d'un séjour là-bas...Mais s'il n'avait pas le choix, l'adolescent savait aussi que John choisirait toujours la santé de ses fils avant tout.

- Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ? Demanda t-il d'une voix qu'il ne reconnut pas.

- Bien sûr.

De la culpabilité...Voilà ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment alors qu'il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prendre son petit frère contre lui, lequel dormait désormais un peu plus paisiblement. Il avait repris un linge humide et s'en servait pour rafraichir le front de son cadet, resserrant légèrement son étreinte au moindre frisson ou sursaut de celui-ci.

Il aurait dû fermer les fenêtres...Lui dire de mieux se couvrir...Et même s'il s'était attiré le regard noir de Sam qui lui aurait répliqué qu'il n'était plus un gamin...Dean lui aurait alors fait remarqué qu'il venait tout juste d'avoir dix ans et que, que ça lui plaise ou non, il restait encore un gamin !

Son petit frère remua doucement, avant de lui demander sans même ouvrir les yeux si leur père était revenu de la chasse. Comprenant qu'il délirait à cause de la fièvre, Dean se contenta de le rassurer et de lui dire qu'ils étaient chez Bobby. Sam marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un 'd'accord' et se rendormis aussitôt.


	13. Révélations

**Ah non…En fait, c'est après ce chapitre là que vous allez sans doute râler ! :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Révélations<strong>

**Helena, Montana - 2011**

La tension était palpable et se répandait dans l'habitacle de l'Impala comme de la fumée, si bien que qu'un silence plus que gênant s'imposa malgré eux. Dean resserra ses doigts autour du volant tout en jetant un discret coup d'oeil à son frère, qui haussa des épaules, apparemment sans savoir quoi dire non plus.

L'ainé se risqua à regarder dans le rétroviseur, l'expression sur le visage de Chenoa faisait peine à voir. La jeune femme avait l'air à la fois perdu, en colère, heureuse, et triste...Décidément il n'y avait que les femmes pour éprouver tous ces sentiments à la fois !

Finalement, Sam se décida enfin à rompre ce silence oppressant. Il pivota sur son siège et se fit interrompre par la passagère arrière qui ouvrit la bouche au même moment. Dean entendit un concert de syllabes mais parvint tout de même à saisir les deux phrases prononcés. Il y avait eu un "Je suis désolé" de la part de son frère, et un "Je comprends pas" de Chenoa.

- C'est mignon...Commenta l'ainé avec ironie.

- La ferme Dean !

Ce dernier reporta son attention sur la route avec un sourire, non sans tout de même prêter l'oreille à la conversation qui allait suivre. Car il en avait parfaitement conscience, lui aussi devait des explications à Chenoa.

- Je ne comprends pas Sam...Répéta celle-ci à voix basse. Dean...Dean m'a dit que tu étais mort.

Sam baissa les yeux un instant, cherchant le meilleur moyen de lui dire...Mais comment lui dire ? _Ben en fait je suis bien mort, mais Castiel m'a ramené de la Cage par compassion...Le truc, c'est qu'il a oublié mon âme en route, donc je me suis baladé pendant un an en mode Terminator sans me soucier de dommages collatéraux que je provoquais. Mais bon, aujourd'hui grâce à Dean, j'ai récupéré ma partie manquante et j'ai même en prime, un joli petit mur dans ma tête qui commence déjà à s'effriter, mais je préfère ne rien dire pour ne l'affoler...En fait, ce n'est sans doute qu'une question de temps avant que tous mes souvenirs ne refassent surface et me tuent...Mais à part ça, je suis content de te revoir...Et la famille alors ?_

Non...Décidément, il ne pouvait pas lui dire ça...Bien que malheureusement, ce ne soit que la stricte vérité.

- Je...Je suis navré...Bredouilla t-il en refusant de croiser son regard.

- Tu l'as déjà dit ! Comment est-ce que je peux être sûr que c'est bien toi d'abord ? Qu'est-ce qu'il me dit que vous n'êtes pas...je ne sais pas moi, des polymorphes ?

Sam jeta un coup d'oeil étonné vers son frère qui ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Tu as pris des cours ?

Chenoa tourna la tête vers lui, l'air légèrement hargneux.

- Etant donné tout ce que j'ai vu depuis que je vous connais, j'ai préféré prendre les devants en effet ! Et ne prends pas cet air étonné Sam, c'était pratiquement ton dernier voeux.

- Quoi ? S'étonna l'ainé en se tournant vers le désigné.

Le plus jeune parut légèrement coupable et expliqua d'une voix calme et douloureuse.

- Je lui ai écrit une lettre...Quelques heures avant de...avant d'aller à Détroit..

- Elle est arrivé près d'un mois après ta visite. Termina Chenoa en regardant Dean.

L'ainé ne put s'empêcher de dévisager son frère, soufflé d'apprendre qu'il avait écrit ses dernières volontés sur papier.

- Tu as écrit des lettres ?

- J'avais certaines choses à dire à certaines personnes. Marmonna Sam.

- Je préfère même pas y repenser. Avoua Dean.

Le benjamin jugea que c'était mieux ainsi que reporta son attention sur Chenoa.

- C'est bien moi...Et je sais bien que tu m'en veux, mais tu dois essayer de comprendre. J'ai..j'ai pensé que tu serais plus heureuse si...

- Si quoi ? Si je te pensais mort ?

L'ainé ne put s'empêcher d'approuver silencieusement les paroles de la jeune femme. Il ne se souvenait que trop bien de son choc lorsqu'il s'était éveillé sur ce lit de camp l'an passé, son défunt petit frère devant les yeux. Il avait été encore plus secoué lorsqu'il avait su que Sam était sorti des Enfers depuis un an et qu'il n'avait pas jugé bon de le prévenir.

Bon, il ne fallait pas oublier qu'à l'époque, son cadet se baladait sans âme, ce qui expliquait assez bien son absence de fibre familiale. Mais ça, Chenoa ne pouvait pas le savoir.

- Tu m'avais dit que tu partirais en Europe pour voir ta famille...J'ai pensé que tu voudrais sans doute avoir une vie normale...une vie plus calme.

Voyant son cadet s'embourber, Dean décida de voler à son secours.

- On a eu pas mal de soucis Chenoa...Et aujourd'hui encore on peut dire qu'on est dans la mouise jusqu'au cou...Sam ne voulait pas t'impliquer...Il tient trop à toi pour ça. Ajouta t-il en tournant la tête vers son frère.

La Cheyenne reporta son attention sur Sam un instant, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il dise quelque chose. Pourtant, le plus jeune préféra détourner de nouveau le regard, attisant de ce fait la curiosité de Dean qui se demandait pourquoi son frère, d'habitude si enclin à parler raisons et sentiments, préférait cette fois, garder le silence.

- Ecoute...je sais que tu dois me détester pour ça. Reprit le plus jeune. Mais des choses sont en train de se passer ici Chenoa...et si on veut trouver de quoi il s'agit on doit mettre nos rancoeurs de côté d'accord ?

Cette dernière l'observa longuement, ses yeux ne reflétaient pas la colère comme semblait le penser Sam, mais plutôt le chagrin et la curiosité.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Demanda t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Comprenant alors que la conversation virait plus professionnelle, Dean reprit la parole naturellement.

- On a appris pour Hiamovi...Sam tenait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

Son jeune frère approuva d'un hochement de tête avant de chercher quelque chose dans sa proche. L'ainé lui jeta un regard curieux et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait du petit attrape rêve cheyenne que Sam avait trouvé dans l'appartement de l'indien.

- C'est à toi je crois. Murmura t-il doucement en déposant le gri-gri dans la paume de Chenoa.

- Je croyais l'avoir perdu...Merci.

Le benjamin balaya le remerciement d'un sourire triste et garda le silence un instant. Dean comprit tout de suite qu'il cherchait ses mots.

- Tu...tu es allé à l'appartement de Hiamovi, n'est-ce pas ?

La cheyenne approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je voulais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé ! Toute cette histoire est louche...J'ai vu Hiamovi pour la dernière fois il y a quelque mois de ça...Je lui ai parlé au téléphone il y a même pas une semaine...J'aurais dû savoir qu'il préparait quelque chose.

Cette fois intrigué, Dean se désintéressa un instant de la route pour échanger un coup d'oeil avec son frère.

- Comment ça ?

Chenoa leva les yeux vers Sam, comme si elle ne comprenait pas.

- Quoi comment ça ? C'est bien pour enquêter sur la disparition de Hiamovi que vous êtes là non?

- Que...Quoi ? Bredouilla le plus jeune. Disparition ? Je...je croyais qu'il était mort !

- Mort ? S'étrangla la cheyenne. Non ! Ca va faire deux jours qu'il s'est volatilisé !

D'abord, Sam avait eu l'impression qu'on lui ôtait un poids de la poitrine...Ensuite, celui-ci vint aussitôt se faire remplacer par un autre...Certes Hiamovi n'était pas mort, mais il avait disparu...La liste des éventuels responsables était longue...Raphaël, Crowley...Castiel ? Non...Cass' ne ferait jamais ça...

- Sam ? Appela soudain la voix de son frère à côté de lui.

- Quoi ? Sursauta ce dernier qui venait soudain de se rendre compte des présences de son ainé ainsi que de Chenoa.

Dean l'observait avec un léger sourire moqueur...Moqueur, mais inquiet.

- Ben, tu réfléchissais tellement que j'ai cru pendant un moment que tu prendrais feu !

- C'est pas drôle. Grimaça Sam.

- Prends à droite à la bifurcation. Intervint Chenoa d'une voix calme.

- Oui patronne !

Ni elle, ni Sam ne relevèrent. Ce dernier en profita cependant pour lui demander.

- Et toi dit-moi...Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette ruelle ? Avec Geez en plus.

- Tu connais Geez ? S'étonna t-elle.

Un sourire sans joie passa sur le visage du plus jeune.

- On a eu quelques mots la dernière fois qu'on s'est vu.

- Ah bon ? Demanda Dean intéressé.

- Ben ça ne m'étonne pas...C'est un sacré connard ! Avoua Chenoa de bon coeur.

Laissant son grand frère sur sa faim, Sam renchérit aussitôt.

- Alors ? Ne me dis pas que tu t'es mise à la chasse ?

La jeune femme s'appuya sur les dossiers des deux frères, réduisant de ce fait l'espace qui la séparait d'eux, et surtout de Sam.

- Non pas tout à fait...Après que...que tu sois...Je suis partie en Europe pendant quelques mois. Et puis Hiamovi m'a appelé...il m'a dit que des choses bizarres étaient en train de se passer, et qu'il voulait apporter son aide aux chasseurs. J'avais vraiment l'impression que...que ma place était avec lui...Que moi aussi je pouvais aider...Alors je suis rentrée...J'ai commencé à me familiarisé avec le milieu, j'ai fait quelques connaissances et Hiamovi et moi, on est devenus un peu des centres de renseignements...On hébergeait, on entreposait des armes, des livres...Tout un tas de trucs pour aider les chasseurs de passage.

Mais il y a quelques semaines, Hiamovi a commencé à s'éclipser régulièrement...il me cachait des choses et refusait d'en parler...Jusqu'au jour où il a disparu. J'ai demandé de l'aide aux chasseurs qui étaient dans le coin pour m'aider à le retrouver...D'où la présence de Geez et de Lewis.

Un léger silence suivit la lourde révélation de Chenoa. Les deux frères gardèrent chacun leurs pensées pour eux, même si tous les deux devinaient l'opinion de l'autre d'un simple coup d'oeil.

- C'est là ! Annonça la jeune femme en désignant une maison d'aspect vieillot

- Là quoi ?

- Le QG.

- Le QG ?

- Oui...là où je travaille.

Dean haussa des sourcils, ne sachant pas trop lui-même s'il était enthousiaste, surprit, ou carrément sceptique. Sam quant à lui, après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à son ainé posa une main sur la portière. Il fut aussitôt interrompu par la voix de Chenoa.

- Je dois vous dire...

- Quoi ? Appréhenda le plus jeune qui avait eu son lot de révélations pour aujourd'hui.

La cheyenne se désintéressa totalement de Dean et ne se gêna pas pour regarder Sam droit dans les yeux, une expression sur le visage qui n'exprimait que de l'angoisse et de la tristesse.

- Sam...Ma...ma vie a...a un peu changé depuis...depuis la dernière fois.

Perplexe, le jeune homme se contenta d'approuver avant de hausser des épaules et de sortir. Dean observa Chenoa un peu plus en détails...il connaissait bien ce genre d'annonce...Elles étaient généralement suivies de quelque chose se rapprochait de très près au cataclysme du siècle.

Les trois compères sortirent de l'Impala et se dirigèrent vers la porte d'un pas lourd. La jeune femme frappa trois fois, en espaçant bien le dernier coup ( technique de base qu'elle avait apprit de Sam ).

- C'est moi ! Annonça t-elle dès qu'un cliquetis se fit entendre de l'autre côté.

La porte s'ouvrit finalement sur un homme d'une petite trentaine d'années, les cheveux noirs coupés façon militaire. Ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur Chenoa et un sourire illumina son visage. Une seconde plus tard, il la prenait dans ses bras avec un soulagement certain.

- J'étais tellement inquiet.

- Je vais bien. Murmura la jeune femme tout en lui rendant timidement son étreinte.

Dean venait soudain de comprendre, et tourna très discrètement les yeux vers son frère...une main glacée se posa alors sur sa poitrine. Une seule image lui vint alors à l'esprit, celle de Chenoa, qui tenait le coeur de Sam dans sa main..Et elle venait tout à coup de lui briser. Pendant un moment, Dean eut même l'impression de voir un gosse qui venait d'apprendre par les infos qu'on avait assassiné le père noël...

L'ainé ne ressentait pas de gêne...non, c'était de la colère... de la colère vis à vis de ce type qui avait osé prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras...Vis à vis d'elle aussi...puisqu'elle venait d'annihiler toute la joie de leurs retrouvailles sur le visage de Sam.

Légèrement embarrassée, Chenoa mit fin à leur étreinte tout en se raclant la gorge. Au bout de l'allée, la voiture de Bobby s'était garée, et le vieux chasseur aidé de son ami aidaient Geez à s'en extirper.

- Kyle voici Dean et Sam Winchester...Dean...Sam..Voici Kyle Miller.

Un échange de regards plus que tendu suivi ces présentations. Les yeux de Kyle se posèrent presque automatiquement sur Sam qui refusa clairement de ciller. Dean n'imaginait pas tellement son frère en venir aux mains avec ce type, mais il préférait tout de même se montrer prêt à intervenir. Heureusement pour lui, la voix grognon de Bobby les interrompit.

- Quelqu'un va nous aider ou quoi ?


	14. Rémission

Et bien encore une fois, je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard… J'espère avoir le temps de vous publier un autre chapitre pendant le week-end.

* * *

><p><strong>Rémission <strong>

**Lawrence, Kansas - Mai 1983**

_John ne savait même plus s'il devait aller auprès de sa femme ou auprès de son fils. Qu'ils parlent de l'un ou de l'autre, les médecins ne changeaient guère d'expression...Ils avaient tous cet air désolé sur la figure avant de souffler qu'ils feraient tout leur possible. _

_Tout leur possible n'était pas suffisant au goût de John qui avait exigé de voir Mary. Son coeur n'en avait été que plus serré. Sa femme ne cessait de demander des nouvelles de son fils, si bien que le père, avait fini par quitter la chambre après lui avoir promis d'aller voir ce qu'il en était pour Sam._

_L'enfant avait été quitté la salle d'accouchement dans les bras d'une sage-femme, et ni Mary ni lui n'avaient pu le voir. Mais cette fois, John était bien décidé à trouver son fils...il en avait besoin...et son épouse aussi._

_Il avait fini par tomber sur la sage-femme qui avait quitté la salle avec le nouveau-né dans les bras, et elle lui indiqua la bonne direction. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, John poussait la porte d'une nouvelle pièce arrosée au parfum antiseptique et son regard se posa aussitôt sur une ribambelles (?) d'hommes en blouses blanches._

_- S'il vous plait ! _

_Quelques médecins tournèrent la tête vers lui, cependant, il n'y eut qu'un visage qui frappa le futur chasseur...L'homme qui le dévisageait avait quelque chose de...d'étrange..De taille plutôt moyenne, il avait de courts cheveux noirs qui commençaient à déserter le sommet de son crâne. Mais le plus horripilant, c'était sans doute ce petit sourire en coin qu'il arborait sans la moindre compassion._

_John ne s'attarda pas sur lui trop longtemps et préféra reporter son attention sur le bébé, bien emmailloté dans un couverture, qui agita nerveusement des bras en pleurant._

_- Monsieur ? Demanda l'un des médecins, un stéthoscope autour du cou._

_- Winchester…C'est...On a emmené mon fils...j'ai...j'ai pas eu le temps de le voir, et sa mère le réclame..._

_Le petit au sourire agaçant jeta un coup d'oeil au bracelet en plastique qui entourait le poignet du nourrisson._

_- Samuel Winchester c'est ça ? Fils de John Winchester et de Mary Campbell ? _

_John approuva vaguement, ne pouvant tout simplement pas détacher son regard du nouveau-né qui était le sien._

_- Merci Fredrick, je m'en occupe. Annonça un autre médecin au plus petit qui s'éloigna du nourrisson, non sans lui jeter un dernier coup d'oeil noir...très noir._

_N'ayant rien remarqué John s'avança doucement._

_- C'est..._

_- Oui..._

_Le père, ému, posa sa main qui lui parût soudain gigantesque sur le ventre de son second fils. Le bébé cessa alors de s'agiter et ouvrit de grands yeux éveillés._

_- Bonjour Sam.._

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1994<strong>

C'est l'impression de chuter d'une dizaine d'étages qui réveilla John en sursaut. Le souffle haletant, le chasseur mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il venait de rêver...Encore...pourquoi ce souvenir le hantait-il au juste ? Et puis, tout lui revint en mémoire et le père sauta sur ses pieds, oubliant définitivement les heures de manque de sommeil.

Il ne s'attarda même pas dans la cuisine pour voir si Bobby y était et préféra monter les marches quatre à quatre, toutes ses pensées tournées vers son fils cadet.

Arrivé en haut, John traversa le couloir rapidement et poussa la porte de la chambre dans laquelle ils avaient installé Sam avec une délicatesse qui ne lui était guère familière.

Il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de trouver ses deux enfants dans la pièce, tous les deux profondément endormis. Alors, regrettant une nouvelle fois le temps où il se comportait encore comme un père, le chasseur entra à pas feutrés dans la chambre avant de remonter tendrement la couverture sur ses enfants.

Ce simple mouvement tira cependant son ainé de son sommeil. Sans pour autant desserrer l'étreinte rassurante qu'il avait créé autour de son petit frère, Dean ouvrit les yeux en soupirant légèrement.

- 'lle heure il est ?

- Tard...murmura John avec un sourire. Presque midi.

Le jeune homme ouvrit un peu plus les yeux avant de se passer une main sur son visage fatigué.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Tu avais besoin de te reposer...Comment va Sammy ?

Dean baissa légèrement la tête vers son frère, toujours endormis. Il passa doucement une main sur son front en constatant.

- La fièvre a baissé...

- Tant mieux. Soupira sincèrement John qui grava inconsciemment cette image dans sa mémoire de père. Je vais aller préparer quelque chose à manger...il va devoir reprendre des forces.

Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable...coupable à cause de la rancoeur qu'il éprouvait une nouvelle fois envers John...Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il arrive quelque chose à Sam pour qu'il s'aperçoive enfin qu'il est père ? Le jeune homme chassa sa colère d'un simple soupir avant de reporter son attention sur son frère, qui semblait émerger doucement.

- Hey...Murmura l'ainé avec un sourire en le voyant ouvrir les yeux.

L'enfant marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible...Sauf pour Dean qui comprit aussitôt qu'il l'appelait.

- Je suis là bonhomme...Comment tu te sens ?

- 'raque...

- Ta fièvre est redescendue. Expliqua Dean en dégageant inconsciemment les mèches tombées sur le front de son frère. Tu sais où tu es ?

- 'obby ?

Son ainé approuva, rassuré avant d'être interrompu par la porte qui s'ouvrait de nouveau sur Jim, les bras chargés d'un plateau à l'odeur appétissante.

- 'apa ?

- Non c'est moi Sammy...C'est Jim...Sourit le prêtre en déposant le plateau sur le lit. Allez, essaie de t'assoir que je puisse t'examiner.

Dean aida son frère à se redresser avant de quitter avec un certain regret le confort du lit. Il s'éclipsa quelques minutes de la pièce pour aller prendre une douche et de se changer. Lorsqu'il revint, Sam paraissait un peu plus réveillé, confortablement assis dans le lit, un oreiller dans le dos. Pourtant, la pâleur de son visage et les cernes noires sous ses yeux suffirent à dissuader son ainé de lui lancer une gentille vanne sur le fait qu'il se laissait choyer.

- ça va ? Demanda t-il aussitôt.

Jim rangea le tensiomètre, qu'il avait obtenu Dieu seul sait comment, et leva la tête vers Dean.

- La tension est encore un peu basse...mais la fièvre est retombée...

Le prêtre reporta ton attention sur Sam et pointa son index vers lui.

- Mais maintenant, tu dois manger un peu pour reprendre des forces Sammy !

Ce dernier afficha une moue boudeuse, mais ne protesta pas pour autant et se contenta de reporter son attention sur l'assiette quand Jim quitta la pièce, non sans échanger un regard avec Dean, lequel avait parfaitement saisit le message.

- Allez...L'encouragea t-il en se laissant tomber de l'autre côté du plateau.

- Où est papa ? Demanda vaguement le plus jeune en observant les toasts comme s'il se demandait lequel était empoisonné.

- Sûrement en bas avec Bobby...Et ne détourne pas la conversation veux-tu !

Sam bougonna mais ne fit pas durer la résistance encore plus longtemps, il opta finalement pour un toast et commença à le croquer sans grand appétit.

Dean l'imita avant de se réchauffer les mains autour d'une tasse de café. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son petit frère qui, à son grand soulagement, continuait de manger sans qu'il soit obligé de le lui demander.

- Je ne veux plus rien savoir Sammy...Quand je te dis de te couvrir, tu te couvres ! Lança t-il bien malgré lui.

- 'oi ?

- Tu as vu dans quel état tu étais ? On a cru qu'on allait devoir t'emmener à l'hôpital !

- Désolé...Marmonna Sam d'un air si accablé que Dean en ressentit aussitôt de la culpabilité.

L'ainé l'observa un instant, avant de soupirer.

- Allez...t'en fait pas va...tu vas mieux et c'est ce qui compte pas vrai ?

- Dean ?

- Oui ?

Le regard que lui lançait son jeune frère serra une fois de plus le coeur de l'adolescent qui se demandait comment Sam faisait pour arborer ces yeux si expressifs.

- Merci d'être resté avec moi.

Un sourire passa sur le visage de Dean.

- De rien bonhomme...Mais c'est mon rôle tu sais..

Sam approuva vaguement, l'air vraiment reconnaissant d'avoir un frère si…si présent. La gêne s'empara aussitôt du dit frère qui désigna un toast.

- Allez...mange un peu.

))))))))))))))(((((((((((((

Longtemps...Depuis trop longtemps il attendait...il guettait...il collectait des informations pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Passant sans cesse plus de contrats, montant en grade pour finalement se voir affubler d'une tâche qui n'était même pas officielle...Azazeal n'en savait rien...Et valait mieux pour lui.

Les Campbells d'abords...Ce foutu Samuel avait bien failli l'avoir lors de leur première et dernière confrontation...Heureusement, il était parvenu à s'échapper du corps qu'il avait possédé pour l'occasion, ne souhaitant pas exposer sa véritable identité à ce chasseur réputé. Et puis il avait croisé Mary...bien des années après, alors que son vieux père avait déjà été tué par Azazeal...L'ex-chasseuse tenait un bambin d'à peine quatre ans dans une main, l'autre tendrement posée sur son ventre rond.

La rumeur était parvenue jusqu'à lui...Mary Winchester attendait un autre enfant...Et tout prenait finalement forme...Dean, le véhicule de Saint Michel...Et l'autre...celui qui n'était même pas encore né...Celui-ci serait destiné à Lucifer...Mais de du périple de ces deux frères coulerait beaucoup de sang...En particulier du sang de démon comme le sien...Et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il voulait à tout prix éviter, c'était bien sa mort...Car oui...Fredrick MacLeod, alias Crowley, tenait à vie plus que tout.

Il avait alors suivit Mary, qui avait abandonné le nom de Campbell pour celui de Winchester. L'ancienne chasseuse qu'elle était avait tout de suite perçut la menace, même si ses sens étaient amoindris par sa grossesse...Il avait presque tout tenté...Mais ses plans étaient tous tombés à l'eau. Comme si quelque chose, ou quelqu'un protégeait cette femme.

Crowley avait alors tenté autre chose, allant même jusqu'à se faire passer pour un médecin...il avait essayé d'emmener le deuxième fils, Sam, à l'écart...Une fois de plus, ses plans avaient été contrés et le démon s'était alors retiré...

Mais plus il attendait, plus les fils Winchester grandissaient, et plus ils devenaient forts. Sam n'était pas une véritable menace...Mais John avait su s'entourer...Bobby Singer ! Quelle plaie celui-là ! Dans le genre parano on ne faisait pas mieux !

Sans parler de Caleb ou de Jim Murphy...toujours présents pour les Winchester...

Non il devait agir différemment...et il avait son idée.

)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud - 1994**

Malgré les réticences de Dean, le père Jim autorisa finalement Sam à quitter le lit. Deux jours avaient passé au cours desquels l'enfant s'était vu obligé de rester alité, rouspétant à tout va, ou dormant à poings fermés quand la fatigue se faisait trop présente. Son père passait régulièrement le voir, bredouillant quelques mots maladroits sur le fait qu'il était heureux qu'il se rétablisse.

Et même s'il n'avait pas retrouvé une mine respirant la santé, le cadet semblait tout de même aller mieux, comme il n'arrêtait pas de le faire remarquer quand quelqu'un se montrait un peu trop inquiet pour lui.

Et cette après-midi, Dean avait suivi son père à l'extérieur pour y subir un de ses entrainements militaires. Le jeune homme ne rouspéta pas et le suivit sans un mot quand il s'aperçut que Sam le suivait.

- Où tu crois aller toi ?

L'enfant afficha aussitôt une moue boudeuse, comme un réflexe d'auto-défense.

- Oh je t'en prie Dean ! J'en peux plus de rester couché ! Laisse-moi venir !

L'ainé croisa les bras, s'apprêtant à réprimander son frère, quand il sentit la présence de John juste derrière lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? S'étonna ce dernier.

- Je peux venir ? Tenta une nouvelle fois Sam en arborant des yeux de chiots maltraités.

John et Dean échangèrent un regard...Finalement, le plus jeune désigna une chaise sur le porche.

- A la seule condition que tu restes assis là et que tu te reposes !

Ce compromis sembla convenir à Sam dont le visage s'illumina en un sourire, qui s'était fait rare ces dernières semaines. Dean vit que son père avait du mal lui aussi à ne pas s'amuser de l'entêtement de son fils..Fils qui tenait parfaitement de lui sur ce point !

L'entrainement fut difficile...Comme tout ceux de John..Mais Dean ne montra pas de signe de faiblesse, sachant très bien ce que répondrait son père s'il lui disait qu'il était fatigué. Le jeune homme, entre deux exercices ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à son frère, qui était depuis un moment en grande conversation avec Bobby. L'un comme l'autre arborant de grands sourires amusés. Dean en ressentit une pointe de jalousie, et pria intérieurement pour qu'au moins son "oncle" lui montre un peu de compassion...Mais non...le vieux chasseur semblait raconter quelque chose à Sam qui avait fini par porter une main à sa bouche, l'autre à son estomac, riant à n'en plus pouvoir.

Dean ne savait pas ce que Bobby lui racontait...probablement une mésaventure lors d'une de ses chasses...Mais de toute façon, il s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Sammy dont l'innocence était encore plus criante lorsqu'il laissait exploser sa joie comme ça. Voilà comment un gosse de son âge devait être...Voilà comment Dean aimait le voir. Une remontée acide de culpabilité et de colère remontait en lui à chaque fois que son petit frère le regardait, une ride inquiète entre ses sourcils froncés, les yeux humides de larmes, la bouche entre-ouverte répétant inlassablement son lot de questions...

- ça suffit pour aujourd'hui. Finit tout simplement par soupirer John qui avait suivi son regard.

Dean en fut surpris, mais ne s'en plaignit pas. Aussi, il se hâta de rejoindre son frère et son oncle, riant toujours aux éclats.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?

- Oncle Bobby me racontait une de...

Soudain, le sourire si candide, si juvénile sur le visage de Sam s'effaça...et la ride soucieuse refit son apparition entre ses sourcils.

- Sammy ? S'inquiéta son frère.

Un crissement de pneu attira alors l'attention de Dean, ainsi que celles de Bobby et de John qui, d'instinct, posèrent une main sur leurs armes. La voiture qui venait de s'arrêter était noire...C'était une sorte de 4x4 aux vitres teintées...le genre de véhicules appartenant au...

- Lequel parmi vous est John Winchester ?

- C'est moi. Répondit aussitôt ce dernier d'un air de défis.

Les deux hommes qui étaient sortis du véhicule arboraient des lunettes sombres...caricature même du...

- FBI...vous êtes en état d'arrestation.


	15. Accepter

**Accepter**

**Helena, Montana - 2011**

L'intérieur de la maison ressemblait en tout point à un repère de chasseurs. Des sorties partout, des pièges à démons gravés sur le plafond et au sol, des caches d'armes entreposés derrière de vieux miroirs ou des tableaux démodés. Dean avait évolué dans un tel environnement, il considéra donc l'endroit comme "accueillant".

Chenoa les invita à s'assoir sur l'un des canapés tandis que Kyle aidait Bobby à emmener Geez dans une autre pièce tout en appelant d'une voix forte.

- Karl !

Dean sursauta en attendant ce nom, mais sa surprise ne grandit qu'un peu plus quand il vit apparaître le dit Karl.

- Brannagh ?

Le jeune homme qui venait de sortir de la pénombre se stoppa net et jeta un coup d'oeil vers l'ainé des Winchester, l'air surpris.

- Dean ?

- Vous vous connaissez ? S'étonna Chenoa.

Le plus âgé des deux eut un sourire, à la fois étonné et ravi de revoir son ami.

- Ben ça alors ! S'exclama Karl en lui tendant une poignée de mains amicale.

Sam s'approcha doucement, arborant un regard légèrement interrogatif. Son ainé, après avoir chaleureusement salué Karl se tourna vers lui.

- C'est Karl Sam...Tu te rappelles ? Karl Brannagh...

Un peu gêné de ne pas se souvenir, le benjamin afficha un air désolé.

- Euh...

- L'affaire de la Confrérie à Palo Alto...

Soudain, la mémoire revint par flashs au plus jeune qui se remémora alors cette mission...Karl Brannagh faisait alors partis d'un groupe de trois chasseurs...composé de sa soeur Cléo, et de Mark Vince...le parfait salaud dans toute sa splendeur. Karl était le benjamin du groupe, et à la mort de Vince, il avait décidé de quitter sa soeur pour reprendre son ancien boulot d'infirmier.

- Karl ! Pardon..ça fait si longtemps !

Ce dernier ne parût pas offusqué un seul instant et accepta de serrer la main de Sam avec joie. Il faut dire que le jeune homme avait changé depuis...Beaucoup même...Ses cheveux étaient plus longs, son visage plus fatigué et marqué d'une cicatrice assez récente lui balafrant toute la joue droite.

- Une rencontre avec un loup-garou. Se contenta t-il d'expliquer avec un sourire. Mais dîtes-moi, ça fait un bail !

Dean approuva aussitôt, sans remarquer l'air exaspéré de Kyle et de Bobby qui espéraient sans doute que quelqu'un vienne soigner Geez.

- Ben quelque chose comme six ans !

- Donc j'en déduis que vous vous connaissez…Commenta Chenoa parfaitement consciente que personne ne l'écoutait.

- Tu as arrêté tes études ? S'intéressa Sam.

- Non, j'ai obtenu mon diplôme...Et puis avec l'Apocalypse et tout..j'ai pensé que je pourrais être utile...

Le plus jeune des Winchesters eut un triste hochement de tête avant de demander.

- Et Cléo ? Elle chasse toujours ?

Inconsciemment, Chenoa releva la tête, curieuse de lire sur le visage de Sam qui paraissait toujours aussi impassible.

- Oh oui ! Et elle ne va pas en s'améliorant...Elle est douée et elle le sait. Elle est dans le coin d'ailleurs...alors faîtes gaffe, vous risquez de tomber sur elle un de ces quatre.

- Manquait plus que ça. Grogna Dean en échangeant un regard avec son frère qui approuva.

- Bon...est-ce que tu peux venir Karl s'il te plait ? Insista Kyle gentiment. Non pas que ce gars le mérite vraiment, mais s'il meurt, va falloir le brûler et j'ai plus de combustibles...

Geez eut un haut le coeur tandis que le jeune Brannagh sursauta sur place.

- Oh oui..Bien sûr !

Un silence un peu gênant accompagna l'échange de regards entre Dean, Sam et Chenoa, qui venaient de se laisser tomber sur deux restants de canapés qui se faisaient face. La jeune femme avait posé ses mains sur ses genoux, ne sachant visiblement pas par où commencer.

Contre toute attente, ce fut Sam qui brisa le silence, à la grande surprise de son frère.

- T'as changé.

Le ton qu'il avait employé ne laissant pas entre-apercevoir le fond de sa pensée, Chenoa se contenta de froncer des sourcils, légèrement mal à l'aise.

- C'est une critique ?

- Pas vraiment. Avoua le benjamin d'une voix que Dean reconnut comme, légèrement boudeuse.

Chenoa, qui contrairement à l'ainé, n'avait pas suivi la pensée de Sam s'apprêta à demander quelque chose quand elle fut interrompue par le plus âgé.

- Est-ce que vous avez des indices ? Pour Hiamovi. Précisa t-il aussitôt.

- Très peu...Ces derniers temps, il ne venait presque plus ici...J'ai bien essayé de savoir ce qu'il fabriquait, mais à chaque fois il me répondait que ce n'était pas mes affaires.

Sam haussa des sourcils, étonné.

- Il t'a dit ça ? Hiamovi ? Le même Hiamovi que je connais ?

Chenoa approuva d'un hochement de tête.

- Sauf qu'avec l'agitation qu'il règne ici depuis ces derniers temps, je n'ai pas trop eu l'occasion de pousser l'interrogatoire...Je le regrette aujourd'hui. Murmura la jeune femme, peinée.

Dean et Sam restèrent silencieux, laissant ainsi leurs doutes et leurs interrogations les submerger.

Les portes coulissantes qui isolaient le vieux salon s'ouvrirent doucement sur Kyle, du moins, c'était le nom qu'avait retenu Sam...Ne lui accordant pas le moindre regard, le benjamin fixa son attention sur le sol poussiéreux non sans observer discrètement le nouvel arrivant qui vint se laisser tomber à la droite de Chenoa. Inconsciemment, le jeune homme serra les dents.

- Tu les as mis au courant pour Hiamovi ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là. Souffla Dean qui surveillait du coin de l'oeil son petit frère qui semblait bouillonner silencieusement de colère.

- Je suis content de vous savoir ici...Chenoa dit que vous êtes les meilleurs...Et je dois dire que votre réputation vous précède...j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous.

Un sourire sans joie passa sur le visage de Sam qui émit un bref rire narquois, provoquant un regard angoissé chez la jeune femme qui craignait sans doute un débordement de situation.

- Mais...Reprit Kyle qui ne s'était naïvement aperçu de rien. La rumeur disait que vous étiez ceux qui avaient empêché l'Apocalypse...

Sam leva un regard noir vers Kyle, le mettant silencieusement au défi de continuer. Ce qu'il fit.

- On racontait aussi que vous n'y aviez pas survécu. Murmura-t-il avec prudence.

Dean grinça des dents tandis que son jeune frère reporta un moment son attention sur Chenoa, qui peinait à soutenir son regard.

- C'est le cas...Mais il se trouve que j'ai des amis haut placés...Des amis qui pensent que ma place n'est pas en Enfer avec Lucifer.

La jeune femme cilla avant d'ouvrir la bouche, les larmes aux yeux, mais une fois de plus, ce fut Dean qui l'interrompit en se remettant sur pieds.

- Bien...Il est tard...On va aller se trouver un motel dans le coin.

- Pourquoi ne pas rester ici ? Tenta gentiment Kyle en se levant à son tour.

- C'est gentil...Mais mon frère et moi on a l'habitude des motels..on préfère bosser tranquillement à deux...On ne vous empêche pas de chercher Hiamovi, au contraire...Mais on a nos propres méthodes...

Miller approuva, non sans une certaine admiration tandis que Chenoa et Sam eux, ne s'étaient pas quittés des yeux. Sans doute en pleine conversation silencieuse.

- Saluez Karl pour nous s'il vous plait. Pria Dean une fois à la sortie.

- Promis. Et euh les garçons ! Appela la jeune femme.

Les deux frères firent volte-face.

- Je...Je suis vraiment heureuse de vous...de vous revoir...

Dean, qui avait parfaitement comprit que le message s'adressait en particulier à son frère jeta un coup d'oeil à celui-ci avant de constater qu'il ne semblait pas encore prêt à l'entendre. Pour le moment, il n'y avait que tristesse et colère sur son visage...Quoi de plus normal après tout ? Son grand frère espérait juste que ça ne le déconcentre pas trop durant la mission.

* * *

><p>Trouver un motel n'avait pas vraiment été difficile, la ville d'Helena en raffolait. Le plus pénible pour Dean, ce fut ce silence lourd et implacable que semblait avoir adopté son frère. Alors qu'ils s'installaient, l'ainé n'avait pas cessé de lui jeter des coups d'oeils, espérant ainsi que Sam finirait par s'en apercevoir et qu'il laisserait exploser sa colère. Mais non, son têtu de petit frère préféra pincer les lèvres, répartissant des sacs de sortilèges en silence…Répandant des lignes de sel encore en silence…Agacé, l'ainé finit par abdiquer.<p>

- Bon…je vais prendre une douche…Si tu allais nous chercher de quoi manger ?

Le plus jeune approuva aussitôt, toujours sans le moindre mot.

La condensation crée par l'eau chaude imprégnait littéralement la salle de bain, rendant l'ambiance à la fois chaleureuse et rassurante. Mais malgré cela, Dean ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Un bras appuyé contre le muret en pierre, il revoyait sans cesse le visage de son frère…Ses yeux passés de la joie à la confusion pour finir définitivement tristes…Comme si en quelques secondes à peine, Chenoa lui avait brisé le cœur. Pas comme si …Se reprit-il alors…puisque la jeune femme lui avait belle et bien brisé le cœur !

Un soupir le prit tandis qu'il repensa inévitablement à Lisa et Ben, qu'il avait volontairement rayé de sa vie dans le but de les protéger…Quelque part, il savait que leur mode de vie ne leur permettait pas d'avoir une famille comme n'importe qui…Lui s'en était rendu compte à de maintes reprises…Sam également, notamment avec la mort de Jessica, ou celle de Maddison. Toutefois, tous les deux avaient espéré secrètement qu'il en soit autrement avec Chenoa…Ils avaient visiblement torts.

Ce n'est que dix minutes plus tard que Dean décida qu'il était grand temps d'avoir une conversation avec son frère. Le jeune homme coupa l'eau de la douche et se sécha en vitesse, bien décidé à entendre son frère traiter ce Kyle de tous les noms possibles et inimaginables. Mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en ouvrant la porte, de constater que la chambre était vide.

- Sam ?

Depuis combien de temps était-il sous la douche ? Et depuis combien de temps son frère était-il partis ? Et sans son téléphone qui plus est ! Constata l'ainé avec inquiétude.

- Bobby ? Bobby, ouvre c'est moi ! S'écria Dean en tambourinant à la porte de la chambre de son oncle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Grogna le vieux chasseur en émergeant, continuant de nettoyer un énorme couteau.

- Tu as vu Sam ?

- Non…me dit pas que…Commença Bobby en soupirant.

Soupir, imité par le jeune Winchester qui parcourut inconsciemment le couloir des yeux.

- Faut croire…

Dean se mit à réfléchir un instant, imaginant les possibles réactions de son frère dans un tel cas…Et la réponse, aussi bizarre soit-elle lui vint presque naturellement.

- Bon écoute, reste ici et préviens-moi s'il revient…je crois savoir où il est.

- Ok…soit prudent tout de même…Il peut très bien resté d'autres Néphélims en ville.

Dean écuma quelques bars autour du motel, mais il comprit très vite que son frère, ne voulant certainement pas être retrouvé, avait dû se trouver un coin un peu plus à l'écart de leur actuel lieu de résidence.

Il gara l'Impala sur le parking du plus sordide d'entre eux, jonchant la route. Même lui ne put s'empêcher de renifler avec gêne en entrant dans ce lieu intoxiqué aux vapeurs d'alcools et à la fumée. Cependant, il ne rebroussa pas chemin…non, car il venait tout bonnement de l'apercevoir.

Son cœur se serra lorsque, au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approcha, il remarqua l'état de son cadet. Plusieurs bouteilles vides écumaient le comptoir autour de lui, comme témoignant d'un désir d'oublier…Oublier qui il était, ce qu'il faisait ici, et la raison pour laquelle il se saoulait. Ignorant les quelques poivrots avachis ça et là, Dean traversa le bar, pour aller directement à la rencontre de son benjamin.

- Je croyais que tu devais aller chercher à manger. Fit remarquer le jeune homme en arrivant à la hauteur de Sam.

Ce dernier tressauta avant de se tourner, aussi vite que son état le lui permettait, vers son grand frère.

- Oh Dean ! Chantonna-t-il, définitivement saoul.

L'ainé serra les dents, partagé entre le chagrin et l'envie irrépressible de gronder son cadet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sam ?

- Ben ça s'voit non ? Hoqueta l'autre. J'prends un verre !

- Au beau milieu d'une mission ? Et sans prendre ton portable qui plus est.

Sam balaya la remarque d'un geste assez vague, une expression moqueuse et indifférente sur le visage.

- Oh ça va ! Comme si ça n't'arrivait jamais…

Evidemment que ça lui arrivait…plus souvent qu'il ne le croyait d'ailleurs. Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien des premiers mois après que Sam se soit sacrifié…Vivre une vie normale ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi dure…

Le jeune homme chassa très vite ses propres cuites de son esprit et attrapa doucement le bras de son cadet qui protesta à peine.

- 'ske tu fais ?

- T'as assez bu pour ce soir ! Je te ramène !

Sam continua à marmonner quelque chose, comme quoi il n'avait pas fini son verre ou un truc dans le genre. Mais Dean ne lui laissa pas le choix, il déposa un billet sur le comptoir, non sans fusiller le barman des yeux, maudissant ce crétin qui avait continué à servir son frère même quand il était évident que ce dernier était tout bonnement ivre et qu'il serait incapable de rentrer.

Le chemin jusqu'à la voiture fut pénible, surtout parce que Sam ne tenait pas sur ses jambes, trop occupé à prononcer des paroles inintelligibles ou à éclater de rire pour rien.

Le voyage de retour quant à lui fut plus calme, car le plus jeune s'était tout simplement endormi. Une fois arrivés devant leur motel, Dean poussa un premier soupir et aida son cadet à s'extirper de la Chevy, non sans tirer un gémissement de mauvaise humeur de ce dernier.

- Allez…au lit, ivrogne ! S'exclama l'ainé en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte pour la refermer.

Sam s'écroula sur son lit, ayant définitivement perdu toute la gaité presque contagieuse qu'il avait eu sur le parking.

- 'ean…

Ce dernier fut obligé de s'accroupir près du matelas pour pouvoir entendre ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

- Quoi ?

A plat ventre et déjà à moitié dans les vapes, le plus jeune cligna des yeux avec une innocence presque visible.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas le droit d'être heureux ?

Dean observa son frère un moment, ne sachant pas quoi lui répondre. Cette question, il se l'était posé il y a longtemps déjà. Sam la lui avait posée aussi…Et même aujourd'hui, son grand frère n'avait pas la réponse.


	16. Incarcéré

**Et c'est en ce jour mes enfants que je m'adresse à vous…Ce jour unique qu'est celui de la reprise de Supernatural ! Magnifique épisode qui, je l'espère, a comblé vos espérances autant que les miennes.**

**Et comme promis, je publie de suite un nouveau chapitre, comme la semaine qui arrive est assez chargée, je préfère prendre les devants.**

* * *

><p><strong>Incarcéré<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994**

D'instinct, Sam se tourna vers son frère, soudain peu sûr d'avoir bien entendu. Mais à la vue du visage alors décomposé de Dean, l'enfant comprit tout de suite qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.

Les deux hommes en noir n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et s'approchèrent de John, qui tout comme Bobby et ses fils, était resté abasourdis.

- Mais enfin ! Il doit y avoir une erreur…

- Ne perdez pas votre temps…on essaie de nous faire le coup à chaque fois ! Soupira l'un des deux agents en sortant une paire de menottes métalliques.

Dean s'approcha de son père, complètement indifférent à ces deux hommes.

- Papa ? Murmura-t-il comme s'il attendait des instructions.

Alors, l'autre policier, celui qui était resté près de la voiture commença à réciter les droits à John, qui, avec un pincement de lèvres reporta son attention sur son fils ainé.

- Tout va bien se passer Dean…T'inquiète pas !

Le jeune homme aurait voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi…Et même pourquoi pas, sortir son arme et menacer ces deux flics…Mais cela n'aurait pas vraiment aidé son père, bien au contraire. Père qui, avant d'être poussé vers la voiture se tourna vers Bobby.

- Veilles sur eux Bobby !

Le vieux chasseur posa inconsciemment une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune, qui regardait la scène comme s'il s'agissait d'un pur cauchemar.

- Je vais te sortir de là John ! Je vais te sortir de là…

Dean lança un dernier regard à son père qui s'engouffra contre son gré dans le 4x4, non sans avoir au préalable bien fermé son visage, ne laissant ainsi plus le loisir aux agents du FBI de décrypter la moindre de ses expressions.

Et c'est dans un nuage de poussière que la voiture s'éclipsa au bout de l'allée de la casse de Bobby, laissant les deux fils Winchester abasourdis et le vieux Singer en charge de nouvelles responsabilités.

Un silence à la fois lourd et oppressant s'était abattu dans la maison de Bobby depuis le départ forcé de John. Le vieux chasseur avait prié les fils de ce dernier de rentrer, et c'est machinalement qu'ils allèrent attendre dans le salon, comme si leur père allait revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

Dean était de loin le plus agité, occupé à faire les cents pas, la colère bouillonnait en lui, c'était lisible sur ses traits. Il avait beau n'avoir que quinze ans, Bobby était parfois étonné de constater à quel point ce gosse avait grandi vite… Bien trop vite d'ailleurs.

Sam quant à lui était assis sur le canapé, les bras croisés, le regard allant du sol à son grand frère qui parcourait la pièce en écumant de rage. Quelque part, Singer était persuadé que ce gosse n'avait pas la moindre idée du nombre de lois que John était obligé d'enfreindre pour continuer sa quête. Rumsfeld, qui avait sans doute avait senti le trouble chez les fils Winchester, vint se coucher aux pieds de Sam, lui apportant ainsi un réconfort silencieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda soudain l'ainé en se tournant vers Bobby.

Cette question, Singer se l'a posait depuis le moment où son ami avait été emmené dans une voiture du gouvernement. Et il n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir pendant deux heures pour établir sa liste de priorités.

- Le plus important est que vous deux, vous restiez ici…

- Mais ! Commença aussitôt Dean.

Bobby l'interrompit d'un geste.

- Sam se remet à peine d'une grippe…Et je te rappelle que vous vous êtes fait attaqués par des démons en arrivant ici…Alors tant que je ne suis pas sûr que vous êtes en sécurité, on ne court pas de risques inutiles !

L'ainé referma aussitôt la bouche, comprenant sans doute qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter ou de désobéir, la situation de leur père ne ferait que s'aggraver.

Sans un mot pour personne, Sam choisit ce bref instant de réflexion de Bobby pour s'éclipser du salon et monter à l'étage discrètement.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lawrence, Kansas – 1983<strong>_

_Le manque de sommeil s'était accumulé sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il ne ressentait pas la fatigue, juste une perpétuelle angoisse. Il avait peur pour son fils… Il avait peur pour sa femme… Il avait peur pour sa famille. _

_John ne savait plus exactement depuis combien de temps il était là, à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de Mary, leur petit dernier dans les bras, essayant de le bercer et de lui murmurer des paroles rassurantes pour qu'il cesse de pleurer. Il savait qu'au bout d'un moment, les cris du bébé finiraient par réveiller sa mère, il espérait naïvement retarder quelque peu ce moment en continuant inlassablement de le bercer. Et puis, le moment fatidique arriva et Mary s'agita légèrement._

_- 'ohn ? _

_Poussant un soupir de contrariété, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil au bébé, sans la moindre animosité._

_- Tu vois ? Tu as réveillé maman ! _

_La jeune femme se redressa doucement, en prenant soin de s'installer confortablement contre les oreillers. Elle tendit les bras vers son époux, signe qu'elle prenait le relais._

_- Donne-le-moi. _

_John s'exécuta avec une prudence extrême, toujours un peu engourdis avec un bébé aussi petit dans les mains._

_- Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à le calmer._

_Mary étouffa un sourire tout en dégageant la couverture dans laquelle le nourrisson était emmitouflé. A peine commença-t-elle à le bercer, que les pleurs de ce derniers s'estompèrent._

_- Mais… Balbutia John qui se sentait comme le dernier des idiots._

_- C'est juste parce que tu es nerveux…les bébés sentent ce genre de choses. Le rassura-t-elle avec un sourire. Quand est-ce que madame Douglas doit amener Dean ? _

_- Tout à l'heure. Souffla le père en s'asseyant auprès d'elle, couvant son fils cadet d'un regard protecteur._

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994<strong>

Un sourire involontaire s'était dessiné sur le visage de John, qui ne put s'empêcher de regretter cette période. Cette période où lui, Mary, Dean et Sammy étaient encore une famille…où ils étaient encore heureux.

Déjà à cette époque il était maladroit avec Sam…Oh, il l'avait été avec Dean aussi ! Du moins pendant toute la période où son ainé ne marchait pas, ou ne parlait pas non plus. Dès qu'il était passé du stade, bébé à enfant, alors il s'était senti plus à l'aise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il n'avait jamais été en contact avec des nourrissons avant ? Mary lui avait assuré gentiment qu'il s'en sortait bien…lui était persuadé du contraire. C'était sans doute pour ça, qu'après sa mort, il avait légué le soin à Dean de s'occuper de son petit frère…Parce que lui ne savait pas comment faire…

- John Winchester ! Appela le gardien de la cellule dans laquelle il avait été placé.

Le chasseur se leva, ignorant le regard des autres détenus et s'approcha de l'officier de police.

- On va vous transférer.

- Quoi ? Où ça ?

- 'Pas l'droit de vous l'dire… C'est pas mes ognons.

Comment ne pas s'angoisser pour ses enfants ? John se foutait pas mal de quoi le gouvernement pouvait bien l'accuser, il avait enfreint à peu près toute les lois de ce pays…Non, ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était le sort de ses fils…

- Et pour mes enfants ?

- 'Sais pas j'vous dis ! Grogna l'autre.

- Bon…Et j'ai le droit à un coup de téléphone où c'est trop vous demander ?

* * *

><p>- Hin hin… mouais…<p>

Assis dans le canapé depuis assez longtemps pour avoir l'impression que des fourmis lui mangeaient l'arrière train, Dean se contentait de regarder Bobby, téléphone contre l'oreille, en train de parler à John tout en essayant de ne pas laisser la moindre inquiétude transparaître sur son visage.

- Je vois…

Mais les mots…ou plutôt l'absence de mot était sans doute encore plus angoissante que ses sourcils froncés ou que sa main qui ne cessait de se contracter.

- Bien sûr…T'en fais pas pour ça.

Pourquoi ne devrait-il pas s'en faire ? Demanda Dean dans sa tête, remarquant à l'instant que son petit frère n'était plus dans la pièce.

- Tiens bon John…on va te sortir de là.

Et ce fut finit…John dû répondre quelque chose puisque Bobby hocha la tête avant de raccrocher avec un soupir.

- Ils le gardent n'est-ce pas ? Supposa l'ainé qui commençait à connaître malgré lui le système judiciaire.

Le vieux chasseur retira sa casquette et se passa une main sur le crâne, ce qui était grosso-modo mauvais signe.

- Il est accusé de meurtre.

D'un autre côté, pour que le FBI se déplace jusqu'à la casse, il y avait peu de chance qu'ils l'arrêtent pour vol de voiture. Malgré tout l'entendre prononcer à voix haute ne fit que renforcer la crainte de l'adolescent.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Tu penses bien que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'un chasseur est accusé de meurtres…j'ai dans mes contacts, quelques personnes qui pourront l'aider…Je vais les appeler et vois ce que je peux faire. En attendant, toi et ton frère vous resterez ici d'accord ?

Dean approuva…mis à part John, Bobby était leur seule famille de toute façon…Et même s'ils n'étaient pas du même sang, c'était tout comme. Le jeune homme le remercia et le laissa passer tous ses coups de téléphone, au lieu de ça, il préféra monter à l'étage pour voir ce que son cadet fabriquait.

Il le trouva dans la chambre, assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, le regard perdu à l'horizon…bref, il avait tout du mode « Sam-en-pleine-réflexion ».

- ça va ?

L'enfant se tourna vers son ainé et approuva d'un simple hochement de tête. Il s'écarta légèrement et le laissa prendre place à côté de lui.

- De quoi ils l'accusent ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt.

Dean l'observa un instant, se demandant si son benjamin était conscient de tous les délits que leur père était obligé de commettre lors d'une chasse…Non…Sans doute pas, lui et John faisaient tout leur possible pour qu'il ne voit rien.

- C'est…c'est compliqué Sammy…

- J'suis pas idiot tu sais… Répliqua l'enfant du tac au tac.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de son grand frère, qui s'était presque attendu à cette réponse.

- Bien sûr que non…Mais… tu sais, parfois papa est, comment dire ? Obligé de détourner un peu la loi.

Sam fronça des sourcils.

- Détourner ? Détourner jusqu'à quel point ? Parce que si vous pensez que je ne sais pas pour les fausses cartes de crédit et tout, et ben vous vous trompez !

Dean émit un rire bref, ses soupçons étaient donc confirmés… Et puis, comprenant qu'il devait la vérité à son frère, il reprit avec plus de sérieux.

- Non là c'est plus grave…Ils…ils pensent que papa a…

L'innocence qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son frère en train de l'observer lui fit se demander s'il devait poursuivre ou pas…

- Ils pensent qu'il…qu'il a tué quelqu'un…

De l'innocence, il passa à l'incrédulité jusqu'à s'arrêter finalement à de la pure incompréhension.

- Mais…

- C'est sûrement cette créature l'autre jour…ce loup-garou…Il ne faut pas oublier que c'était un homme le jour et qu'il avait sa vie…même si une fois transformé il était très dangereux…Tu comprends Sammy ? Ce job nous oblige parfois à…

Dean ne put finir sa phrase…Son frère venait de baisser la tête, marmonnant un « j'ai compris » qui ne sonnait pas comme une absolution. Sam détestait la chasse…Et il détestait encore plus tout ce que celle-ci impliquait. Les motels sordides, les voyages interminables, le manque d'argent, d'attaches, les fausses cartes de crédit, d'identité, les vols, les délits…et les résolutions d'affaire qui, comme dans ce cas, nécessitait la mort d'une personne…Même si cette personne avait causé beaucoup de mal autour d'elle. Quelque part, Dean ne pouvait s'empêcher d'envier ce don d'empathie qu'avait son petit frère, mais parfois, il voyait bien que ce « don » était à l'origine même du fossé qui ne cessait de se creuser entre lui et John… Sam était humain…Eux étaient chasseurs.

L'ainé passa un bras autour des épaules de l'enfant, soucieux de le rassurer.

- Bobby va s'occuper de le faire relâcher…En attendant on reste ici avec lui.

- Okay…Marmonna le plus jeune.

- Tout va bien se passer bonhomme, je te le promets.


	17. Les reliques du Paradis

**Les reliques du Paradis**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

- Comment tu te sens ?

Cette question, Sam l'aurait volontiers fait ravaler à son frère ainé…Et de travers de préférence ! Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme donna un coup d'épaule dans la porte de la salle de bain qui se referma d'un coup sec, lui donnant ainsi un peu plus d'intimité.

La gueule de bois…rien d'étonnant à ce qu'il l'ait aujourd'hui ! Pourtant, au cours de ces quatre mois pendant lesquels Dean croupissait en Enfer et lui errait dans le vain espoir de l'en sortir, il avait appris à faire passer ces symptômes. La tête sous l'eau froide était un bon remède…un peu brutal certes, mais efficace quand même !

Quand il ressortit de la salle de bain, près de vingt minutes plus tard, le sourire idiot et moqueur de Dean lui sauta aux yeux comme un moustique fond avec sadisme sur le bras nu d'un touriste insouciant.

- Alors ? ça va mieux ?

Sam soupira vaguement en haussant des épaules, le tout accompagné d'un léger et inaudible « pff ! ».

- Sérieusement Sam, je suis désolé. Reprit l'ainé avec plus de gravité.

Le jeune homme, intrigué, leva les yeux vers son frère, se demandant bien de quoi il parlait.

- Désolé ? Mais de quoi ?

- Pour Chenoa… Je sais que c'était sérieux entre vous la dernière fois que…Enfin que vous vous êtes vu.

Sam balaya la remarque d'un geste de la main avant de se détourner volontairement… D'abords, il avait été tenté de se mettre en colère et de dire à son ainé qu'il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait…Et puis les récents évènements concernant Lisa et Ben lui revinrent en mémoire, et il se contenta de murmurer simplement :

- C'est rien t'en fais pas…

« T'en fais pas »…C'était donc tout ce qu'il avait trouvé à lui répondre ? S'indigna Dean qui se doutait bien que Sam ne prenait pas la nouvelle par-dessus la jambe… Pas s'il se fiait à sa réaction d'hier soir en tout cas.

- Arrête Sam ce n'est pas rien…Et ce n'est pas à moi que tu le feras croire. Tenta l'ainé d'une voix calme.

Mais visiblement, son cadet ne semblait pas partager son envie d'aborder la conversation puisqu'il se tourna rapidement vers lui, le visage légèrement durci par la colère.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait éviter de parler de ça s'il te plait ?

Dean hésita un instant, et puis il se rappela que lui-même n'avait pas voulu aborder le sujet Lisa et Ben après sa décision de les quitter définitivement.

- Comme tu veux.

L'ainé mit donc de côté l'affaire Chenoa pour se concentrer sur celle qui les avait amenés ici au départ.

- On retourne chez Hiamovi ? Pour essayer de trouver des indices ?

- Je peux peut-être vous éviter le déplacement.

Les deux frères réagirent au quart de tour, prenant leur visiteur par surprise…au moins presque autant que lui venait de le faire. Leurs armes braqués sur l'être qui venait littéralement d'apparaître dans la pièce, les garçons le dévisagèrent, les souffles courts. L'intrus quant à lui, avait levé les mains en signe de paix, un sourire amusé sur le visage.

- Je vois que Cass' avait raison à ce propos…Vous avez les nerfs fragiles !

Identifier le nouvel arrivant n'avait pris que quelques secondes à Dean, qui rengaina aussitôt son revolver avec un soupir contrarié.

- Balthazar…

L'ange ne se permit de remettre ses mains dans ses poches que lorsque Sam daigna ranger son arme à son tour. Dès lors, le premier les dévisagea un à un, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? Grogna le plus jeune.

- Je viens dire bonjour.

- Sérieusement ! Insista l'ainé visiblement de mauvaise humeur.

- D'accord…. Je peux concevoir que vous ne soyez pas contents de me voir…

- Ah oui ?

Balthazar se tourna vers Dean, le plus renfrogné des deux frères.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je ne suis pas un ermite ! J'ai entendu parler de ta dispute avec Cass'…Euh…pour être exacte tout le monde en a entendu parler…ça fait un peu soap cette histoire vous ne trouvez pas ?

Et comme à son habitude, au grand dam de Sam, l'ange partit dans un monologue sarcastique.

-« Mais je l'ai fait pour toi Dean ! Pour que tu n'es plus à éviter l'Apocalypse ! »… « Tu m'as trahis…je suis incommensurablement déçu Castiel ! »

Dean roula des yeux tandis que Balthazar termina le tout par un sourire soulignant toute l'incroyable idiotie de la situation…Dit comme ça, c'est sûr que les deux camps paraissaient bien idiots de s'en prendre l'un à autre…Sam en avait parfaitement conscience.

- Bon qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'impatienta le plus jeune.

L'ange se désintéressa alors de l'ainé.

- Ah oui ! Pardon je m'égare…

- Un peu…Commenta Dean d'un ton bougon.

- En fait, pas temps que ça. Reprit l'envoyé en s'approcha du mini bar où il se servit un verre, indifférent au regard étonné que lui lançait Sam. Pour tout vous dire…c'est à cause de Raphaël que je suis là.

Le plus jeune tressauta et remarqua aussitôt que son frère avait compris comme lui.

- C'est lui qui t'envoie ?

- Mais non sombre idiot ! Répliqua aussitôt Balthazar en reposant la bouteille de whisky. Je suis peut-être un incorrigible trouillard, mais j'ai des principes…Et m'associer à Raphaël serait un peu comme cirer les chaussures d'Hitler. Cass fait ce qu'il fait pour le combattre, mais je dois dire que si je ne suis pas d'accord sur la forme, je le suis sur le fond. Raphaël est un petit crétin ambitieux qui aurait besoin que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui botter le cul !

Une fois de plus, Sam échangea un regard étonné avec son ainé, qui se contenta de hausser les épaules en attendant que l'ange finisse.

- Bref…J'ai entendu des choses…il y a des bruits qui courent sur Raphy…Il paraîtrait qu'il se soit mis à la recherche de quelque chose…

- Quoi donc ?

- Une brosse à dent.

- Quoi ?

Balthazar roula des yeux avant de reprendre.

- A votre avis sombres idiots de quoi Raphaël aurait besoin ?

- A part des âmes du Purgatoire tu veux dire ? Supposa Sam avec logique.

- A part ça. Approuva l'ange.

La réponse, le jeune homme l'avait, et il était persuadé que son frère aussi. Il ne se souvenait pas de tout durant sa période sans âme, mais Dean lui avait tout de même expliqué tout ce qu'il s'était passé concernant leurs missions les plus importantes.

- Une arme.

L'ange se permit de finir son verre avant de faire claquer sa langue sur son palais et d'afficher un air d'approbation.

- Et pas n'importe laquelle.

- Une arme du paradis. Termina Dean avec gravité.

Une fois de plus le silence de Balthazar suffit à leur répondre. Il se servit un nouveau verre d'alcool, et tout en effectuant sa tâche, il reprit d'un ton monocorde.

- Et pas n'importe quelle arme en plus…

- Comment ça ? S'inquiéta Sam qui commença à regretter d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette ville.

Son interlocuteur reboucha la bouteille en lisant distraitement l'étiquette collée dessus avant de la reposer.

- Une arme que toi et ton copain en imper' avaient soigneusement mis à l'abri.

Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur son frère, pensant que Balthazar parlait sans doute d'une mission à laquelle il n'avait pas participé en tant que robot-Sam mais la réponse de son ainé le prit totalement au dépourvu.

- La Fleur du Mal !

L'ange prit une gorgée de whisky daigna enfin les regarder un à un, le visage grave.

- La Fleur du Mal… Imaginez un peu ce que Raphaël pourrait en faire s'il mettait la main dessus…Mais il n'y a pas que ça.

- Ah non ?

- Non.

Cette fois les yeux de l'intrus se portèrent sur Sam.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'un de tes amis avait disparu…Un certain Hiamovi c'est ça ?

- Comment…

- Je le sais ? Poses pas de questions idiotes voyons, je suis un ange ! J'entends pas mal de choses…certaines pourraient d'ailleurs me faire gagner des jeux télé ou remporter des élections présidentielles…

- Balthazar ! S'impatienta Dean.

- Hein ? Ah oui pardon…Ton ami Hiamovi n'a pas disparu…il est en mission.

- Quoi ?

- Exactement…il a été chargé de protégé la Fleur.

Sam se tourna vers son frère, qui formula sa question à voix haute.

- Mais chargé par qui ?

- Par personne ! S'exclama l'ange avec un sourire. Ou du moins par personne que je connais personnellement. C'est un Cheyenne, par conséquent, on n'a pas le même boss !

Le plus jeune laissa son regard se perdre dans le vide et réfléchit à voix haute.

- C'est logique…La Fleur du Mal a été créé par Lucifer…elle appartient à la religion Catholique. Lui pourra s'en approché sans risque.

Pour toute réponse, Balthazar se contenta de boire une nouvelle gorgée de whisky avant de grimacer en regardant le verre, comme si celui-ci l'avait personnellement offensé.

- Oohh…vous avez volé la cuvé de Crowley ou quoi ? Il est vraiment infecte ce truc !

* * *

><p>Chenoa n'avait pas dormit cette nuit-là, comment aurait-elle pu ? Alors, au lieu de rester à ruminer dans son lit, observant le plafond comme si un écran de TV y était incrusté, elle décida de se lever.<p>

La maison n'était jamais endormie, il y avait toujours un chasseur de passage qui revenait ou repartait d'une mission, ou parfois il arrivait que l'un d'entre eux n'ameute tous les occupants car il avait été blessé. Dans ce cas, Karl prenait le relai.

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la venue de Dean l'année précédente, et des mois qui avaient suivis. Lorsqu'elle avait retrouvé Sam à Great Falls au cours de la mission de la Fleur du Mal, quelque chose de nouveau dans leur relation l'avait laissé penser que celle-ci avait pris un nouveau tournant, qu'elle était devenue plus sérieuse. Peut-être avait-elle été naïve de penser que Sam finirait sans doute par revenir pour elle ? Oui…maintenant cela ne faisait aucun doute.

Mais savoir que celui qui avait été son premier amour n'avait pas survécu à l'affrontement final avec Lucifer, ça l'avait tout simplement brisé. Ni Dean, ni elle n'avait supporté de se voir encore longtemps après la « mort » de Sam, chacun ayant été trop proche du jeune homme. En réalité, son choix de se replonger dans la chasse n'avait pas seulement été motivé par Hiamovi, mais elle voyait ça surtout comme un hommage à Sam.

- Déjà debout ? S'étonna une voix derrière elle.

La jeune femme reconnut aussitôt le timbre cassé de Karl, elle se tourna vers lui constatant à quel point l'infirmier semblait exténué.

- 'Trop occupée à ressasser des souvenirs…

- Je comprends. Moi aussi.

Chenoa dévisagea celui qu'elle considérait désormais comme son ami, et ne put ravaler sa question.

- D'où connais-tu les Winchesters ?

Comme s'il s'agissait d'un réflexe parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à dormir, Karl s'approcha de la cafetière et versa un peu de son contenu dans deux tasses.

- C'est une sombre histoire à vrai dire…on s'est retrouvé sur la même affaire il y a quelques années de cela. C'était à Palo Alto en Californie.

La jeune femme cilla, un léger frisson venant de lui parcourir l'échine.

- Palo Alto ? Là où il y a la fac de Stanford ?

- Justement, il y avait une Confrérie à l'université…une espèce de fraternité de démons et de créatures qui faisaient régner la terreur sur le campus…Enfin bref, lui et Dean enquêtaient…Et ma sœur, Mark et moi aussi…

Chenoa but une gorgée de café avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- ça été assez moche à voir…On a tous failli y passer, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Sans Sam et Dean, je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui.

Quelque chose dans le récit de son ami intrigua néanmoins la jeune femme.

- Tu faisais équipe avec quelqu'un d'autre à part Cléo ?

- Oui…Mark Vince…une raclure de la pire espèce…un peu le même genre que Geez. Un malade si tu veux mon avis.

- Et où est-il maintenant ?

Le visage de Karl sembla s'obscurcir soudain, et Chenoa devina que la réponse ne serait pas joyeuse.

- Mort.

De tous les chasseurs qui étaient passés par cette maison, Geez était sans doute le plus horripilant de tous. Chenoa avait fini par éviter de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui, de peur de l'assommer avec le premier objet qui lui tomberait sous la main. Kyle et Lewis étaient retournés chez Hiamovi aux premières lueurs du jour, armés jusqu'aux dents au cas où ils tomberaient sur d'autres Néphélims. Malheureusement, ils étaient revenus bredouilles.

Cléo, la sœur de Karl arriva un peu plus tard dans la matinée, de mauvaise humeur ( ce qui ne changeait pas vraiment de d'habitude ) et exigea que quelqu'un lui prépare un repas. Ce qu'elle finit par faire elle-même quand Kyle lui rappela qu'elle n'était pas dans un hôtel.

Chenoa allait craquer quand, peu avant midi, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. La jeune femme fut la seule à s'en soucier et alla l'ouvrir. Elle ne parvint pas à cacher, et sa surprise, et sa joie, de revoir les frères Winchester, accompagné d'un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Tiens ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ?

- Il faut qu'on parle. Commença le plus jeune en demandant d'un simple regard s'ils pouvaient entrer.

La cheyenne s'écarta sans pour autant cacher son étonnement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous en faîtes des têtes ! Et euh…qui…

- Balthazar. Se présenta l'autre avec un sourire qui faisait presque le tour de sa tête.

- C'est un Ange. Expliqua Sam.

- Voilà qui ne présage rien de bon…

Dean approuva avec un sourire tandis que son frère jeta un regard autour d'eux.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où on pourrait être tranquilles ? Pas la peine que tout le monde soit au courant.

Comprenant que l'affaire était non seulement grave, mais aussi secrète, Chenoa approuva avant de leur désigner les escaliers.

- Suivez-moi.


	18. Fissure

**Hello hello tout le monde ! Bon..ça fait un petit moment que je n'ai pas eu de reviews ici, mais je sais que certains et certaines d'entre vous m'avaient prévenus.**

**Alors, je tenais juste à préciser une chose que j'ai oublié…Cette histoire est bien la suite de « La Fleur du Mal », mais si vous voulez tout comprendre, je pense qu'il faut aussi avoir lu « Inferno Quis » avant, puisque deux personnages réapparaissent ici.**

**Voilà...Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Fissure<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud- 1994**

Tout l'univers de Dean se résuma à cet appel de son frère, la peur et le désespoir qu'il percevait dans sa voix lui donnait tout simplement des envies de meurtres. FBI, CIA ou agence secrète de plus obscur des pays de l'est, personne n'avait le droit de s'attaquer à sa famille. Ils avaient déjà réussi à mettre son père à l'ombre, il n'avait nullement l'intention de les laisser les séparer.

John ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'était son job de protéger sa famille, son frère… S'il ne réussissait même pas à faire ça, à quoi servait-il ?

Dean parvint d'un coup d'épaule de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme qui le retenait et se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison, où un autre était en train d'emmener Sam.

_24 heures plus tôt._

Bobby lança un regard presque désespéré à sa bouteille de bière, désormais vide, et reporta son attention aux alentours quand il perçut des pas.

Le Soleil était pour le moment trop timide pour oser percer les épais nuages sombres qui avaient obscurcis la nuit. Le vent froid résonnait doucement autour de lui, créant cette douce plainte qui obligeait le chasseur qu'il était à être aux aguets.

- Déjà debout ? Demanda-t-il, sachant parfaitement que les pas qu'il avait entendu étaient ceux de Dean.

- J'n'arrivais pas à me rendormir.

Bobby se désintéressa des alentours pour se tourner vers le jeune homme, remarquant alors les cernes sous ses yeux.

- J'ai téléphoné à mon ami… Il va pouvoir aider ton père. Tout va bien se passer gamin.

Ce dernier approuva d'un léger sourire avant de reporter à son tour son regard vers l'horizon. Voyant très bien qu'il était inquiet, le vieux chasseur décida de changer de sujet.

- Comment va ton frère ?

Les mains dans les poches, l'adolescent haussa des épaules.

- Il se repose… Il a eu beaucoup de mal à s'endormir hier soir… Il n'arrêtait pas de me demander pourquoi ils avaient mis papa en prison.

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

- Que voulais-tu que je lui dise ? Je lui ai dit la vérité !

Bobby approuva vaguement, avant de froncer des sourcils, inquiété par le gémissement un peu plus marqué du vent.

- Rentrons.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Sam émergea, il eut l'impression de ne pas avoir dormi pendant plusieurs jour d'affilé. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il peinait à les ouvrir. Il voulut se passer une main sur le visage, mais celle-ci aussi refusait tout bonnement de bouger, si bien que finalement, l'enfant resta au chaud sous la couette…ni endormis, ni réveillé. La sensation d'avoir la tête dans du coton n'était pas des plus agréables, d'autant que l'enfant se souvenait parfaitement des évènements de la veille, et qu'il désirait plus que tout pouvoir se rendre utile d'une manière ou d'une autre.<p>

Ce n'est qu'une heure et demie plus tard, lorsque son frère monta le voir, qu'il se sentit légèrement mieux. L'air affligé qu'il arborait vint tout de suite à bout de la mauvaise humeur de son ainé.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta ce dernier.

Sam haussa des épaules avec bouderie et s'extirpa du lit avec paresse, sans prononcer le moindre mot. Dire qu'il en voulait à son frère pourrait paraître exagéré, mais pour une fois, il aurait juste apprécié que Dean le traite comme son égal, ou du moins comme un membre à part entière de la famille. Pas comme le petit frère qu'il fallait à tout prix protéger de tout et de tout le monde, la vérité comprise.

Bobby aussi eut droit au haussement d'épaules du cadet quand il le vit entrer dans la cuisine. Le vieux chasseur ne s'en offusqua pas et fut bien bientôt distrait par un coup de téléphone.

L'ainé des Winchesters en profita donc pour s'attabler en face de son frère, poussant un nouveau soupir de fatigue.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'ils ne le libèrent.

Sam releva le nez vers lui, et Dean comprit d'un simple regard que l'enfant n'était pas dupe.

- Tu penses vraiment ce que tu dis ?

Alors l'adolescent resta silencieux. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Aucun de ses mensonges n'étaient crédibles aux oreilles de son frère, pas plus qu'ils ne l'étaient aux siennes.

* * *

><p>Il n'y avait pas grand-chose que John Winchester craignait…Pas même l'éventualité que personne ne puisse prouver son « innocence », ni même ses camarades de cellule qui de toute façon, avaient pris soin de rester à bonne distance du chasseur. Non…la seule chose que l'homme craignait, était l'avenir de ses enfants s'il était amené à rester en prison. Il pouvait certes compter sur Dean, mais son fils ainé n'avait quand même que quinze ans, il était encore beaucoup trop jeune pour assumer la garde complète de son frère. Il y avait bien Bobby, et John savait parfaitement que le vieux chasseur serait prêt à assumer le rôle de «parrain » tant que lui ne serait pas sortis.<p>

Un bruit métallique attira soudain l'attention du père des Winchester qui se força à mettre de côté un instant ses inquiétudes. Il reconnut le Shérif du comté, derrière lequel se tenait un homme, de taille moyenne, vêtu d'un costume sombre dont il ne pouvait distinguer le visage.

- John Winchester ?

- Apparemment. Grogna l'intéressé. C'est qui le coincé derrière vous ?

- Celui qui va vous rendre la vie impossible.

Le chasseur se pencha légèrement en avant, un rayon de lumière vint éclairer une partie de son visage, son sourire narquois avait disparu. Cette voix…il l'avait déjà entendu.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Répéta-t-il.

- Aucune importance…Je voulais juste que vous sachiez que vous allez être transféré dans un endroit tenu secret…

John fronça des sourcils, soudain un peu plus inquiet de la tournure des évènements. Le shérif et l'inconnue s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand l'homme en costume noir s'arrêta soudain dans l'embrasure de la porte et lança.

- Au fait, ne vous en faîtes pas pour vos enfants… Ils seront placés sous la tutelle de gens très bien.

L'univers de John se réduisit alors à cette phrase… Cette simple phrase qui le fit littéralement explosé de rage. Le père qu'il était ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'était redressé et qu'il s'agrippait désespérément aux barreaux de sa prison, hurlant, menaçant, vociférant contre cet inconnu qui voulait lui retirer ses fils. Il le tuerait…il le lui promit. Ce que le chasseur ne vit pas, ce fut le petit sourire ravi qu'affichait Crowley en sortant des geôles.

* * *

><p>La journée s'écoula lentement, trop lentement au goût de Sam qui ne trouvait même plus distrayant son livre préféré, il finit même par le reposer sur la table basse du salon en lui lançant un regard mauvais, lui reprochant silencieusement de ne pas lui ôter ses soucis de la tête. Il n'avait même pas remarqué les allées et venues de Dean et Bobby autour de lui et chacun d'eux vaqua à ses propres occupations.<p>

Le seul moment où Sam nota finalement leur présence, ce fut lorsqu'une dispute éclata. La voix de son frère le tira de ses rêveries et il ne put faire autrement que de leur lancer un regard étonné…Dean et Bobby ne se disputaient jamais !

- J'ai dit non Dean ! S'emporta le plus vieux, qui essayait visiblement de prendre l'apparence la plus autoritaire possible.

Mais l'ainé, aussi têtu qu'un Winchester devait l'être, se tourna vers lui, il avait l'air d'être à bout.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en empêcher Bobby ! C'est mon père, je peux aller le voir quand je veux !

- Il m'a demandé de vous garder ici toi et ton frère, et en son absence, tu dois te montrer responsable Dean.

Ce dernier balaya l'argument avec désintérêt.

- Tu n'es pas mon père !

Le coup était bas, Sam le vit au regard presque douloureux que lança Bobby au jeune homme, et pendant un instant, le benjamin fut tenté de prendre partis pour celui qu'il considérait comme son « oncle ». Seulement des années de pratique lui avaient appris qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'immiscer dans un conflit entre Dean et une autre personne, que ce soit John ou n'importe qui d'autre.

- Je ne suis pas ton père, mais c'est lui qui m'a demandé de veiller sur vous en son absence, alors soit tu fais ce que je dis, soit tu vas voir ton père… Mais je te préviens, tu t'expliques avec lui et tu lui montres qu'il ne peut pas compter sur toi dans une situation de crise, c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ?

Comme s'il suivait un match de tennis, Sam reporta son attention sur son frère, qui ouvrit la bouche, comme prêt à répliquer quelque chose. Cependant, l'argument de Bobby sembla faire son chemin dans son esprit puisqu'il la referma, avant de baisser honteusement la tête.

- Non.

- Bien… Maintenant j'ai du travail, alors s'il te plait, rends-toi utile et prépare donc quelque chose à manger.

Dean marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « oui monsieur », et prit en pitié par l'expression triste de son ainé, Sam sauta du canapé en s'exclamant aussitôt qu'il allait l'aider.

Bobby avait repris son poste avec un pincement au cœur, repensant à sa dispute avec Dean. Le chasseur sentait bien que le jeune homme comprenait toute l'ampleur de la situation, mais il avait fait une promesse à John, qui impliquait que l'ainé reste à l'arrière en sécurité. Le Gouvernement s'intéressait à son ami, inutile qu'il se préoccupe aussi de ses enfants.

Un livre de droit dans une main, une arme non loin de l'autre, Bobby leva un instant son regard des lignes noirs qui lui floutaient la vue et reporta son attention sur les fils Winchesters, totalement inconscients d'être observés. Le plus âgé des deux était en train d'encourager son cadet à finir son assiette, cadet qui semblait plus occupé à poser mille questions qu'à s'intéresser à son repas. Alors, comme il s'y était attendu et bien contre sa volonté, les souvenirs de Bobby prirent le dessus sur lui, et les images de Dean et Sam à leur arrivée ici lui revinrent à l'esprit.

A cette époque, le plus âgé des deux ne parlait presque pas…ou plus. Le traumatisme lié à la mort de sa mère avait rendu l'enfant muet, le murant dans un monde où seul le bien-être de son petit frère semblait être sa préoccupation. Bobby se revoyait, quelques semaines après la venue des Winchester, errant dans les pièces de la maison, le plus jeune d'entre eux dans les bras, emmailloté dans une couverture, bien décidé à faire cesser ses pleurs afin de laisser le père et le grand frère se reposer.

Et puis, c'était devenue une habitude…Et même Dean le laissait faire, pourtant, ce gosse était sauvage à l'époque, personne d'autres que lui ou John ne pouvait s'occuper de Sam…Et Bobby s'était lentement imposé comme un nouveau membre de la famille. Il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais les nuits passées à bercer le nourrisson faisaient désormais partie de ses plus beaux souvenirs.

Cependant, s'il y avait une chose que Bobby avait appris à ses dépens, c'est que la vie pouvait faire un cadeau pour le reprendre aussitôt. La perte de sa femme en avait été le parfait exemple. Et aujourd'hui, l'arrestation de John par le FBI était une fois de plus une sorte d'avertissement, il en avait parfaitement conscience.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre, le vieux chasseur veillait, le regard partagé entre les alentours plongés dans l'obscurité de la nuit et les jeunes Winchesters dans son salon. Le plus jeune, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, avait fini par tomber endormis dans le canapé et son ainé s'était alors confortablement installé dans le fauteuil, le surveillant et somnolent en même temps.

Cette situation, qui n'avait pourtant rien d'inhabituelle arracha un sourire à Bobby qui fut soudain distrait par une lumière provenant de l'extérieur.

* * *

><p>Au moment même où John fut poussé dans le vanne sombre, il comprit que la situation allait déraper. Il comprit aussi qu'il n'avait pas affaire au FBI, mais que, comme il s'y était attendu la première fois, il s'agissait bien d'un piège. Un piège sans doute destiné à le séparer de sa famille, de ses enfants… Pour faire pression sur lui ou pour le tuer tout simplement, peu lui importait, tout ce qu'il espérait en ce moment, c'était que Bobby ne se fasse pas avoir à son tour.<p>

Le véhicule se mit en route, et ne tarda pas à s'engager sur la voie rapide…John essaya tant bien que mal d'engager la conversation avec le chauffeur qui ne lui répondit pas. Jurant pour lui-même, le chasseur se mit à fouiller dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche de l'exorcisme le plus approprié dans une telle situation.

- Christo ?

Comme il s'y était attendu, le conducteur réagit aussitôt…Mais pas de la manière prévue. Le vanne fit une embardée sur le côté et s'engagea alors sur une petite route sinueuse, mal éclairée. John Winchester n'avait pas peur de mourir, il avait bien conscience qu'avec la vie qu'il avait choisi de mener, une fin prématurée était presque logique. Cependant, ce qu'il craignait c'était de perdre ses enfants, de les laisser seuls. Bien sûr Bobby veillerait sur eux, mais ils avaient déjà perdu une mère, ils n'avaient pas en plus à perdre un père.

Tout à coup, le véhicule se stoppa et le conducteur descendit en poussant un grognement de mauvaise humeur. Les portes arrières s'ouvrirent alors sur, le chauffeur, et l'homme vêtu de noir qui lui avait rendu visite dans le bureau du shérif…Celui au visage et à la voix familière.

- Terminus ! Annonça ce dernier presque joyeusement.

John n'avait pas peur, et il n'avait pas l'intention de faire croire, à celui qu'il soupçonnait être un démon que c'était le cas…Alors il obéit.

- Alors… C'est quoi la suite ? Vous me tuez et vous abandonnez mon corps dans la forêt ?

L'homme en noir ricana avant de lisser légèrement sa veste de costume.

- C'est pas le plan mon chou…En fait, tu es bien transféré, mais dans un endroit plus…enfin un peu moins facile à trouver.

Le chasseur fronça des sourcils, mais avant qu'il n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, l'homme l'avait attrapé par le bras, et il se sentit étrangement compressé…Comme s'il était téléporté quelque part ailleurs.

* * *

><p>Tout l'univers de Dean se résuma à cet appel de son frère, la peur et le désespoir qu'il percevait dans sa voix lui donnait tout simplement des envies de meurtres. FBI, CIA ou agence secrète de plus obscur des pays de l'est, personne n'avait le droit de s'attaquer à sa famille. Ils avaient déjà réussi à mettre son père à l'ombre, il n'avait nullement l'intention de les laisser les séparer.<p>

John ne lui pardonnerait pas. C'était son job de protéger sa famille, son frère… S'il ne réussissait même pas à faire ça, à quoi servait-il ?

Dean parvint d'un coup d'épaule de se dégager de l'emprise de l'homme qui le retenait et se précipita à l'extérieur de la maison, où un autre était en train d'emmener Sam.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? S'écria Bobby en essayant de dégager le plus jeune de l'emprise d'un des agents.

- J'obéis aux ordres monsieur… Vous n'êtes pas le tuteur de ses enfants, par conséquent, tant que les charges pesant sur leur père n'ont pas été levés, ils doivent être placés sous la garde de l'état.

Dean faillit s'étrangler en entendant cela, il lança un regard désespéré à Bobby avant de reporter son attention sur son frère, qui ne cachait pas ses larmes.

- Vous ne pouvez pas les emmener ! Grogna le vieux chasseur dont les doigts effleurèrent son arme, bien cachée dans sa ceinture.

- Je suis navré…C'est la loi.

L'homme qui tenait Sam le poussa dans une voiture alors que Dean fut entrainé dans une autre, le cœur endolori par les appels incessants de son cadet qui ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi on les séparait. Des : « Sammy ! », « Dean ! » et « Oncle Bobby » furent hurlés de toutes parts et les claquements de portières assourdirent soudain ces cris.

Les voitures se mirent en marche et s'éloignèrent alors de la casse du vieux chasseur, qui resta sans voix, presque choqué de s'être fait enlever les enfants de cette manière.


	19. Une nouvelle piste

**Une nouvelle piste**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

La pièce dans laquelle elle les avait emmenés ressemblait à une ancienne chambre transformée en bureau par la nécessité. Les réflexes de Sam le poussèrent à vérifier que personne ne pourraient les entendre.

Quand il fut certain que leur conversation resterait confidentielle, il se tourna vers Chenoa, qui détourna son regard de Balthazar qui la dévisageait sans la moindre gène.

- Elle est avec nous. Soupira Sam.

L'ange reporta son attention sur lui et haussa des épaules.

La jeune femme, bien que la présence de ce dernier semblait mettre légèrement mal à l'aise, reprit un peu de contenance et interrogea aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- C'est à propos de la Fleur.

Chenoa fronça des sourcils tout en reportant son attention sur Dean, cherchant la moindre trace de plaisanterie sur leurs visages.

- La Fleur ? Pas _La_ Fleur quand même ?

L'ainé approuva.

- Il semblerait que si malheureusement.

- Ce serait trop long à expliquer, reprit Sam, mais il y a un Ange qui cherche à la récupérer.

Les souvenirs de leur dernière mission ensemble ne purent que refaire surface dans l'esprit de la jeune femme. Accablée, elle se passa une main sur le front.

- Mais…mais enfin pourquoi ?

- Oh et bien c'est très simple. Raphaël veut se servir de la Fleur comme une arme, il pourra ainsi relancer l'Apocalypse et se proclamer nouveau Dieu.

Sam tourna la tête vers Balthazar, qui s'était également attiré le regard mauvais de Dean, et l'étonnement angoissé de Chenoa.

- On peut dire que tu as le chic pour annoncer les bonnes nouvelles ! Railla l'ainé.

- Ben quoi ? C'est pas vrai peut-être ?

Le plus jeune secoua la tête, regrettant soudain leur ancien partenaire qui à défaut, semblait étrangement un peu plus humain désormais que Balthazar.

- Ecoute, ce serait trop long à expliquer, mais il faut que tu nous fasses confiance… On a besoin de toi pour nous aider à retrouver Hiamovi…Reprit Sam en se tournant vers Chenoa.

Le regard du jeune chasseur posé sur elle, la cheyenne en oublia presque les présences de Dean et de l'ange. Essayant de mettre de côté son envie folle de se jeter dans ses bras, elle se fit violence, interloquée par les paroles de ce dernier.

- Hiamovi ? Quel rapport a-t-il avec la mission ?

- Il pourrait savoir où elle se trouve.

- Votre ami est une sorte de Gardien pour la Fleur. Expliqua alors Balthazar en se tournant vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci lui lança un bref coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur Sam, abasourdie.

- Quoi ?

- C'est compliqué…Mais étant donné qu'il n'a aucun lien avec l'Enfer ou le Paradis, il pourrait être immunisé contre le pouvoir de la Fleur.

Le plus jeune, bien qu'attentif aux réactions de Chenoa ne put s'empêcher de lancer un bref regard à son frère, se souvenant parfaitement des exploits de Dean lors de leur précédente mission… Hiamovi était peut-être indifférent au Mal s'échappant de la relique, mais son ainé lui, avait été capable d'en tirer un grand pouvoir… Aucun des deux n'en avaient reparlés depuis, mais aucun des deux n'avaient pour autant oublier.

- Il…il y a peut-être un endroit où il pourrait-être. Reprit alors la cheyenne.

- Où ça ?

- Il…il y a un endroit dans les Montagnes où…où il aime aller pour faire le vide. Je voulais justement aller vérifier avec Kyle aujourd'hui.

- Kyle ne doit pas venir. Coupa aussitôt Sam dont la voix était soudain devenue froide.

Sentant qu'il s'était attiré tous les regards vers lui, le jeune homme reprit.

- C'est le genre de mission qui doit rester secrète… Il vaut mieux qu'un minimum de personnes connaisse l'existence de la Fleur…

L'argument semblait se tenir puisque Chenoa approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, cependant, Sam su parfaitement que son refus n'avait pas trompé son frère, qui continuait de lui lancer un regard en biais, un léger sourire amusé sur le visage.

Soudain, avant que l'un d'entre eux n'ait eu le temps de prendre les directives de leur expédition du jour, la porte du « bureau-chambre » s'ouvrit, laissant entendre une voix féminine que les deux garçons ne connaissaient que trop bien.

- Alors c'était vrai !

En découvrant la nouvelle venue, Dean ne put retenir un soupir tout en levant les yeux au plafond. Cléo Brannagh…La situation n'était déjà pas assez compliquée et tendue, il fallait bien sûr qu'elle vienne y mettre son grain de sel !

- Tu n'étais pas en mission ? Demanda Chenoa d'une voix qui laissait légèrement transparaître son agacement.

- Si, mais quand j'ai entendu dire que les Winchester étaient là, j'ai voulu venir vérifier ça par moi-même.

Dean émit un nouveau soupir, beaucoup moins discret cette fois avant de remarquer l'expression de visage de son frère, sans doute presque aussi agacé que lui.

- Et comme d'habitude, ça ne t'arrive jamais de frapper ? Lui demanda-t-il avec hargne.

Cléo afficha un sourire qui lui fit presque le tour de la tête tout en croisant les bras, comme si elle discutait avec des amis de longue date.

- Toujours aussi chaleureux les garçons à ce que je vois… Ne me dîtes pas que vous n'êtes pas heureux de me revoir ?

Sam se racla bruyamment la gorge tandis que son ainé grogna, soudain très frustré d'avoir des principes, comme de ne jamais frapper une femme…Surtout sans raison.

- Je pensais que ce serait plutôt toi qui aurais été réticente à l'idée de nous revoir. Reprit le plus jeune, qui avait dû sentir la colère de Dean. Il me semble bien que toi et…Mark c'est ça ? Vous étiez proches non ?

Et bien sûr, le jeune homme s'attira le regard noir de Cléo, qui elle était dévisagée par Chenoa, cette dernière ne comprenant visiblement pas cet échange de « civilités ».

- Disons que je vous ai pardonné…

- Euh…je peux savoir d'où vous vous connaissez ?

Au moment même où la dernière arrivée s'apprêta à répondre, l'ainé des Winchester lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

- On a eu une mission en commun il y a longtemps.

- On a travaillé en étroite collaboration ! Miaula Cléo en accordant à la cheyenne un sourire brillant.

Chenoa resta un moment à dévisager la jeune femme avant de se tourner vers Sam, le visage soudain moins serein.

- Oh…ça vous arrive souvent alors de bosser en équipe…je croyais que ce n'était pas votre genre ?

Dean aurait bien profité de l'échange de regard entre elle et son frère encore quelques secondes, ne serait-ce que pour le taquiner à ce propos un peu plus tard, mais Balthazar, qui se tenait en retrait depuis l'arrivée de Cléo jugea sans doute le moment opportun pour rappeler à chacun ses responsabilités.

- Dîtes, c'est pas que je m'inquiète que l'Apocalypse puisse être relancé, mais je vous rappelle quand même qu'on a une mission…

- Je peux venir ? Demanda joyeusement Cléo.

- Certainement pas !

Surpris que la réponse vienne de Chenoa, Sam tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire en coin, amusé par sa réaction.

- Quoi ? Tu as bien dit qu'on devait être le moins possible non ?

Il fut donc décidé qu'effectivement, le groupe qui partirait à la recherche de Hiamovi serait en nombre restreint. La plupart des chasseurs ne savaient même pas où les autres se rendaient, ce qui déclencha notamment une légèrement dispute en Chenoa et Kyle avant le départ.

Sam était resté en retrait, mais n'en avait pas perdu une miette, et cela même si son ainé lui lançait un regard désapprobateur.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sammy ? D'habitude c'est plutôt moi qui agis comme ça. Le taquina Dean en prenant place à côté de lui contre l'Impala.

Jouant la carte de l'innocence, le plus jeune afficha un air neutre.

- De quoi tu parles ?

L'ainé ne poussa pas le questionnaire plus loin, ce n'était pas nécessaire. A chaque fois que Sam et Chenoa étaient ensemble, il avait l'impression de les revoir adolescents, c'était à la fois touchant et amusant, et il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son frère pourrait enfin être heureux. Pour lui qui avait l'habitude des relations hommes/femmes, il ne faisait aucun doute que le lien entre Chenoa et Kyle était plus que fragile, et que l'amour ne faisait même pas parti de l'équation.

Quelques minutes seulement après avoir pris place à l'arrière de l'Impala, Chenoa eut de nouveau l'impression que rien n'avait changé. Que l'Apocalypse n'avait jamais été évité par le sacrifice de Sam et ce celui-ci n'avait jamais passé plus d'un an aux Enfers.

La jeune femme profita du calme qui s'était installé dans l'habitacle pour observer les deux frères. Physiquement, ils n'avaient pas vraiment changé, si ce n'est ce léger manque de sommeil et cette inquiétude qui marquait leurs traits plus que d'habitude. La cheyenne avait toujours eu une faculté d'observation qui avait souvent mis ses parents en difficulté, notamment quand ceux-ci essayaient encore de leur cacher à elle et sa sœur qu'ils avaient l'intention de divorcer. Chenoa n'avait que huit ans à l'époque, mais les regards et les messes basses qu'ils pensaient échanger en toute discrétion ne l'avaient visiblement pas assez étés.

Cette faculté à remarquer les légers détails, les troubles qui marquaient un visage avait été un atout précieux au cours de cette année écoulée, et la jeune femme avait appris à développer un peu plus son sens de l'observation.

C'est grâce à cela qu'elle put noter l'angoisse qui semblait ronger les frères. Dean ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil inconscients à son cadet, tout comme il n'arrêtait pas de regarder dans le rétroviseur arrière ou de se passer une main sur l'épaule, comme si celle-ci avait été meurtris par une blessure. Sam quant à lui semblait être perdu dans son monde, un monde qui n'avait apparemment rien de merveilleux si la jeune femme se fiait aux fréquents froncements de sourcils et changements de position qui agitait le chasseur. Ses mains à lui aussi se crispaient de temps à autres, tout comme son visage qui semblait éprouver quelques douleurs silencieuses.

- C'est la prochaine à droite. Indiqua-t-elle à Dean d'une voix douce.

C'étaient peut-être Dean et Sam Winchester qui l'avaient secouru dans cette ruelle, mais ce n'étaient plus les frères qu'elle avait connu. Ceux-là étaient consumés par la menace de ce Raphaël et semblaient avoir récemment perdu quelqu'un.

- Pourquoi Bobby ne nous a-t-il pas accompagné ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment en posant inconsciemment son regard sur Sam.

Le jeune homme frissonna, comme s'il venait de se rendre compte qu'on s'adressait à lui, et se tourna très légèrement vers elle.

- Il n'est pas resté là-bas, il est parti avec Balthazar pour nous couvrir si jamais on avait des ennuis.

- Pourquoi Castiel n'est pas ici ? Se risqua-t-elle alors.

Les yeux de Sam fuirent soudain les siens et croisèrent furtivement ceux de son frère, puis il reprit sa place initiale en murmurant.

- Il est occupé.

Il fut alors clair pour Chenoa que les mines sombres et tristes qu'ils affichaient depuis qu'elle les avait revus avaient un rapport direct avec l'absence de leur ami. Par respect, elle n'en demanda pas plus.

L'Impala s'engagea alors sur un terrain poussiéreux avant de s'enfoncer lentement aux abords d'une forêt. Quand Dean comprit que la Chevy ne pourrait aller plus loin, il s'arrêta.

Tous les trois sortirent de la voiture en même temps, examinant par réflexe les alentours. Les bois qui bordaient les montagnes n'avaient rien à voir avec la forêt de Big Bear Lake ou celle entourant le lac Kaweah, théâtre d'un drame dont il espérait ne plus jamais avoir à se souvenir.

- C'est par ici. Annonça Chenoa en leur désignant un chemin à peine perceptible.

Les deux chasseurs lui emboîtèrent le pas, non sans avoir échangé un léger regard au préalable.

Leur progression fut à la fois silencieuse, fluide et relativement rapide. Dean, qui avait choisis de fermer la marche, décida de rester un peu en retrait quand il vit son frère se rapprocher de Chenoa afin d'entamer une discussion.

- Où est-ce que tu nous emmènes ?

- Chez Mantotohpa…

Sam qui avait le plus profond respect pour la culture de Chenoa essaya de ne pas paraître trop surpris.

- Euh…Qui ça ?

Mais malgré cela, un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Mantotohpa.. . ça veut dire « les quatre ours » en cheyenne…

- Je sais ce que ça veut dire. Coupa Sam à voix basse. Je te demande juste de qui il s'agit ?

Intrigué, Chenoa cessa alors de marcher et dévisagea le jeune chasseur avec intérêt. Celui-ci se défendit d'un sourire gêné.

- Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'ai pas pris le temps de travailler l'algonquien ?

Charmée, la jeune femme étouffa un léger rire en détournant presque aussitôt la tête, geste que Sam imita, s'attirant ainsi le regard réprobateur de son grand frère.

- C'est l'ami de Hiamovi. Si quelqu'un sait où il se trouve, c'est bien lui. Essayez juste de ne pas le mettre en colère.

Mantotohpa ne fut pas bien dur à trouver…Enfin, d'après Chenoa qui semblait connaître le chemin par cœur, pour Dean qui pourtant avait bien l'habitude d'écumer les forêts en se fiant simplement à son sens de l'orientation, il dût avouer qu'il se serait probablement perdu sans la jeune cheyenne.

L'homme, d'environ l'âge de Hiamovi était assis sur une souche d'arbre, le regard perdu sur un feu rougeâtre, crachant quelques braises non loin des pieds de l'indien qui continuait de le fixer silencieusement, comme s'il conversait avec lui.

- Mantotohpa ?

La voix de la jeune femme ne semblait pas l'avoir interpellé et pourtant, le vieil homme répondit.

- Chenoa. Je me doutais que tu finirais par venir…. Et tu n'es pas venue seule.

La cheyenne accorda à Sam et à Dean un léger regard avant de faire un pas vers l'indien.

- Ils sont avec moi…

- Nih hi cho ?

L'ainé fronça des sourcils et tourna instinctivement la tête vers son frère qui murmura.

- Il demande si on est des amis.

- Comment tu peux savoir autant de trucs ? T'es flippant ! Répliqua Dean à voix basse.

- Oui Man'…Ce sont mes amis…Expliqua Chenoa. Ce sont Dean et Sam Winchester.

- Winchester ?

Cette fois, ce fut le plus jeune des deux qui cilla et qui reporta son attention sur son frère, ce dernier se contenta de hausser légèrement des épaules. En réalité, après toutes ces années à côtoyer le mystère, le fait qu'un Yoda-cheyenne connaisse leur nom de famille ne remportait pas à ses yeux la palme de l'étrange.

Yoda-Cheyenne tourna la tête vers eux et les dévisagea en silence avant de leur faire signe de venir s'assoir. Les deux frères s'exécutèrent, de même que Chenoa. Prenant place autour du feu, Sam ne put s'empêcher de poser les yeux sur les flammes, frémissant d'horreur et d'angoisse quand une bouffée de souvenirs menaça de remonter. Le chasseur mit de côté ses pensées avant de remarquer que Mantotohpa le dévisageait.

- Vous êtes troublés. Constata-t-il en les regardant un à un. Vous pensez avoir été trahis.

Dean changea automatiquement de position en notant que son frère venait soudain de fuir le regard du cheyenne…Okay…peut-être que ce Yoda indien était un peu plus bizarre qu'il ne le pensait en fin de compte…


	20. Plan et desseins

**Plans et desseins**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994**

Rumsfeld hocha la tête tout en suivant son maître du regard. Voilà que celui-ci tournait en rond…Comme il le faisait de plus en plus souvent depuis quelques temps. Perplexe face à la nouvelle attitude de son bipède de dresseur, le chien poussa un léger gémissement, essayant presque désespérément d'attirer l'attention de Bobby sur lui. Il réussit, et ne remua légèrement le bout de sa queue tout en couvant le vieil homme d'un regard rassurant et protecteur.

Le chasseur émit un long soupir, touché par l'empathie de son compagnon poilu. D'instinct, Bobby tendit une main vers le chien qui vint aussitôt à sa rencontre, acceptant quelques caresses relaxantes, et pour lui, et pour son maître.

Bobby ne savait plus très bien quels sentiments l'animaient, du désespoir ? De la colère ? Du chagrin et de l'inquiétude ? Ou bien tout cela à la fois ?

Deux semaines ! Voilà deux semaines que ces agents du gouvernement avaient emmenés les garçons, ceux qu'il considérait comme ses enfants… Deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles directes d'eux, seulement l'affirmation par téléphone d'un responsable quelconque qu'ils allaient très bien. Mais Bobby ne savait ni où ils étaient, ni s'ils étaient encore ensemble…Et il avait de sérieux de doutes à ce sujet. Mais outre ses préoccupations quant au sort de ces gosses, il s'angoissait aussi pour John. Il n'avait pas revu son ami et à l'inverse de ses fils, n'avait plus eu aucune nouvelle de lui.

La porte d'entrée claqua, et une voix l'appela aussitôt. C'était Jim qui l'avait rejoint depuis quelques jours déjà, scié par la situation qui avait échappé à tout contrôle.

- Bobby ?

- Ici !

Le chasseur sortit de la cuisine, Rumsfeld sur les talons. Le prêtre avait l'air aussi épuisé que lui, tous les deux refusant de dormir…De toute façon ils ne trouvaient pas le sommeil alors à quoi bon ?

- Tu as des nouvelles ?

Murphy se passa une main sur le visage tout en entrant dans le salon.

- Ils refusent toujours de me dire où ils les ont envoyés…Mais il semblerait que ce ne soit pas dans cet état.

Bobby ravala un juron, enrageant silencieusement contre celui ou celle qui avait pris l'impensable décision d'envoyer les fils Winchester dans un état étranger.

- Mais ce n'est pas tout…Apparemment ils n'ont pas été placés ensemble.

Cette dernière révélation acheva le chasseur qui, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, se sentait vieux… Très vieux même.

Dean et Sam Winchester séparés ? Il préférait ne même pas imaginer la réaction de l'ainé.

- Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose Jim… On ne pas rester ici les bras croisés à attendre !

Le prêtre approuva d'un signe de tête.

- On doit avant tout commencer par retrouver Sam et Dean. Ensuite on les reprend avec nous… Par n'importe quel moyen. Qui nous dit que ce ne sont pas des démons qui sont à l'origine de toute cette histoire ?

Bobby médita ces propos avec angoisse et gravité avant de croiser le regard de son chien, qui posa tristement sa tête sur son genou avant de gémir tristement, comme accablé par l'absence de ces jeunes maîtres.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994<strong>

La réception fut légère et souple, aussi, le jeune homme qui venait de s'échapper de sa chambre en passant par la fenêtre et en s'aidant de l'arbre qui se trouvait à proximité, se releva sans le moindre mal.

La colère de sa « famille d'accueil » était bien le dernier de ses soucis, et Dean s'en moquait royalement. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était retrouver son petit frère. Il avait entendu dire que Sam avait été placé dans une ville voisine et qu'avec un peu de chance, il se retrouverait dans le même lycée que lui. Seulement le jeune Winchester n'avait nullement l'intention d'attendre la reprise des cours pour voir son frère. Voilà deux semaines qu'ils avaient été séparés, et son inquiétude pour lui l'empêchait de dormir. Oh, il avait bien essayé de fuguer, mais les services sociaux l'avaient alors menacé en lui promettant que s'il partait de la famille dans laquelle il avait été placé, alors il serait envoyé en camp de redressement, au Texas. Loin d'être effrayé à cette idée, Dean n'avait pourtant pas abusé de la situation… Sam n'était pas très loin d'ici, il n'allait pas risquer d'être emmené dans un autre état. Le jeune homme se doutait que Bobby les recherchait, seulement toutes communications lui avait été interdites, encore une fois sous peine de partir au Texas. Aussi, le chasseur qu'il était avait déjà établi un plan, il devait retrouver son petit frère, et alors ils pourraient s'enfuir ensemble et se retrouver soit chez Caleb, soit chez Jim. Il paraissait évident aux yeux de Dean que le FBI irait directement les chercher chez Bobby s'il s'apercevait de leur disparition.

Fixant toute son attention sur cette idée, le jeune homme traversa la rue et s'éloigna un peu plus du domicile qui n'était pas le sien.

Les alentours ne lui avaient jamais semblés aussi froids, aussi glauques qu'en cet instant. La solitude qu'il ressentait l'assaillit tout à coup, comme un chien enragé qui lui aurait sauté à la gorge. Son père était Dieu sait où, son frère était seul quelque part sans lui et Bobby devait être mort d'inquiétude à leur sujet. Pour la première fois depuis douze ans, Dean se sentit vulnérable, regrettant soudain les paroles rassurantes que lui prononçaient sa mère avant qu'il n'aille se coucher.

Une voiture passa près de lui, sans pour autant s'arrêter ou lui prêter la moindre attention, mais cela suffit à réveiller le jeune Winchester qui s'obligea alors à revoir l'ordre de ses priorités. Sam… Il devait retrouver Sam !

))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((

Il y avait échappé de peu cette fois-ci ! Et malgré son sourire presque gravé sur son visage, il n'avait pas tellement envie de rire. Rajustant la veste noire de son costume pour un peu plus de prestance, Crowley se retourna vers la porte de la geôle que ses sous-fifres venaient de refermer brutalement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'enquit l'un d'entre eux en jetant un coup d'œil par la meurtrière.

Derrière se trouvait John Winchester, chasseur extrêmement réputé…Et la preuve, il venait d'essayer de s'enfuir, à la l'aide d'une pierre tranchante et d'un exorcisme en araméen…Même après deux semaines enfermé dans ce trou ce type restait une vraie menace, une plaie !

- Laissez-le. Ordonna-t-il en s'éloignant.

Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? Allez tenir tranquille un grizzli blessé vous ! Et pourtant, Crowley savait parfaitement où étaient ses priorités…Les Winchesters étaient un danger. Un danger pour Lilith, pour Azazeal et pour lui. Mais de son avis, il n'était pas utile de s'en prendre directement aux fils du chasseur, et la raison pour laquelle il s'y refusait était simple, il ne voulait pas voir débarquer d'anges sur terre. Ces emplumés s'étaient retirés de la Terre il y a environ 10 000 ans, il n'avait tellement envie de les voir revenir pour lui faire passer l'idée de s'attaquer aux Winchesters. D'autant que certains d'entre eux n'étaient jamais partis, il avait eu vent de ça. Crowley l'avait su par un pur hasard, des rumeurs et des « on dit ». Apparemment, deux d'entre eux continuaient de sillonner la terre comme si de rien était. Il y avait cet empaffé de Gabriel, qui passait son temps à se payer la tête des humains en leur faisant danser des slow avec des aliens imaginaires. Et il y avait aussi Balthazar… Le rebelle. Au dernières nouvelles, ce dernier était en Europe en trait de déguster du bon vin quelque part dans une région d'Italie au nom imprononçable.

Rien à voir avec Saint Michel, Raphaël ou même Lucifer, mais Crowley savait qu'il ne fallait pas défier Gabriel et Balthazar, lesquels pouvaient se montrer très inventifs en temps de guerre. Et la rumeur comme quoi Dean, l'ainé des Winchester, bénéficierait d'une protection particulière des Anges n'était pas suffisamment infondée pour être prise à la légère. Non…le démon ne risquerait pas une confrontation avec les deux anges en garnison, ou même Castiel…Celui-là aussi valait mieux l'éviter !

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour Winchester ? S'impatienta l'un des démons à côté de lui.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi ! Rouspéta-t-il.

Le démon entra dans une pièce qui ressemblait à un bureau et se dirigea en deux pas vers une bouteille de whisky posée là.

- Emmenez-le en bas. Ordonna-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée.

C'était fou comme les idées pouvaient s'éclairer après un bon verre d'alcool !

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994**

Dean n'aurait jamais cru que son dernier espoir serait l'école. Il était parti plus tôt ce matin afin de faire le tour de la ville à la recherche de son frère. Malheureusement, la famille dans laquelle avait été placé Sam était restée introuvable, à croire que les gars des services sociaux l'avaient fait exprès. Sa dernière chance de le voir était donc au lycée, et c'est en courant que l'adolescent s'y rendit.

Quand il arriva sur la place de l'école, celle-ci était bondée par des centaines d'élèves, d'âges et d'origines variables. Qui aurait cru qu'une si petite ville comptait autant de jeunes scolarisés ? Cependant, étant donné que les cours reprenaient seulement aujourd'hui et qu'ils étaient en plein milieu d'un trimestre, il paraissait évident pour Dean que son frère, tout comme lui, devraient se rendre au secrétariat avant d'aller en cours. Le jeune homme entreprit donc de traverser la place, non sans lancer d'incessants coups d'œil autour de lui, continuant de chercher son frère inlassablement.

Il n'eut même pas besoin de demander son chemin, à force il avait remarqué que les lycées étaient tous agencés de la même manière. Le secrétariat se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, tout au bout du couloir principal.

Quand il arriva au bout du dit couloir, Dean sentit tous ses sens se mettre en alerte. Sa réaction pouvait indiquer deux choses, soit un danger imminent le guettait. Un démon ou une autre créature qu'il n'avait pas remarqué… Soit son frère n'était pas loin. Dans ce cas, c'était la seconde hypothèse.

L'adolescent le reconnut tout de suite, là-bas tout au bout du couloir, assis sur une chaine, les épaules voutées, les pieds trainants dans le vide, le regard fixé sur le sol. Complètement inanimé.

- Sammy ?

Apparemment, sa voix tira brusquement l'enfant de ses pensées puisqu'il se redressa d'un coup et tourna la tête vers lui.

- Dean !

Son visage, que son ainé trouvait très fatigué, s'illumina en un sourire sincère et le gamin sauta de sa chaise pour se précipiter vers son frère. Dean mit de côté un instant ce mauvais pressentiment qui ne l'avait pas quitté et se mit à genoux, réceptionnant avec soulagement son benjamin qui s'était jeté dans ses bras.

Le désespoir qui menaçait de le submerger depuis deux semaines s'évanouit tout à coup, remplacé par une envie irrépressible de se battre, de tout faire pour son frère. Soudain il était clair pour Dean que sa force venait de son cadet, et plus généralement de sa famille.

- ça va toi ? Demanda-t-il dans un murmure en prenant tendrement le visage de l'enfant dans ses mains.

Le plus jeune approuva d'un hochement de tête, oubliant au passage de réprimer des larmes.

- Ils ont dit que tu étais parti… Que papa aussi était partis… Qu'on ne pourrait plus jamais être ensemble.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide par-dessus l'épaule de son frère, le couloir était toujours plongé dans une semi-obscurité peu rassurante, mais au moins, ils étaient toujours seuls.

- Ils ont menti Sammy. Ecoute, je te promets que je vais tout faire pour qu'on reste ensemble d'accord ?

Les yeux mouillés de son jeune frère l'observèrent avec innocence, et son ainé comprit à cet instant que Sam lui faisait une confiance aveugle, et qu'il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui.

- Hey bonhomme dis-moi…La famille dans laquelle tu es, elle te traites bien ?

- ça va. Marmonna le benjamin en haussant une épaule. Mais je veux m'en aller Dean…Et pourquoi on n'a pas le droit de rester chez oncle Bobby ?

- Parce que d'après la loi il n'est pas notre oncle…il n'a aucun droit légal sur nous.

- C'est nul. Maugréa l'enfant sans articuler.

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire qui disparut bien vite quand il perçut des voix derrière la porte de ce qui devait être le secrétariat. Reportant son attention sur Sam, Dean baissa d'un ton.

- Ecoute mon grand…Je veux que dès que rentres des cours, tu rassembles les affaires que tu as…A quelle adresse es-tu je viendrai te chercher ?

- On va faire une fugue ?

- Tout se passera bien…On va aller chez Caleb, c'est le plus près d'ici.

Sam observa son grand frère une minute comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose. Puis, contre toute attente il secoua la tête de manière négative.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sammy ? S'inquiéta Dean.

- On ne peut pas partir en pleine nuit…La maison sera trop silencieuses et les rues seront désertes, on nous repèrera trop facilement.

Impressionné par la logique implacable de son jeune frère, l'ainé se mit pourtant à réfléchir à une autre éventualité, tout en constatant que malgré les apparences, il arrivait à Sam d'écouter leur père.

- Bon alors écoute… Prends tout ce que tu as dans ce sac. Et demain, va en cours normalement, je vais chercher un point de rendez-vous pour se retrouver. Le temps qu'ils s'aperçoivent qu'on a disparu, on aura déjà quitté la ville.

Sam approuva d'un mouvement de tête avant de demander avec peur.

- Et si on se fait prendre ?

- On ne le sera pas.

- Mais si jamais ça arrivait…

Sammy et ses questions ! Sammy et ses angoisses ! Comme tout ça lui avait manqué en deux semaines… Comprenant qu'ils n'avaient plus de temps, l'adolescent essuya les larmes de son benjamin tout en promettant d'une voix mûre.

- Sammy…On ne se fera pas attraper. On est des as !

Un sourire à demi-rassuré se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant, dont l'attention fut soudain détournée par la porte du bureau qui venait de s'ouvrir.

- Samuel Winchester ?

Dean l'encouragea d'un simple regard et se redressa, observant silencieusement et avec anxiété son petit frère qui entrait dans la salle, jetant maladroitement son sac sur son dos.

- Dean Winchester ? Demanda une autre voix, qui devait être une collègue de la première. Suivez-moi je vous prie, on va s'occuper de votre inscription.

Il la suivit sans prononcer le moindre mot. Adopter un profil bas jusqu'au lendemain lui semblait à la fois surmontable et difficile. Surmontable, car il avait revu son frère, et cela lui avait ôté toute envie de détruire le monde et les personnes responsables de leur séparation. Et difficile parce qu'il savait par expérience qu'un milliards de choses pouvaient arriver en une journée…


	21. Mantotohpa

**Mantotohpa**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

- Dean !... Dean !

Revenant brusquement à l'instant présent, l'ainé des Winchester eut soudain l'impression qu'il venait de sortir la tête d'une mer particulièrement agitée.

- Quoi ?

Son frère du présent, bien plus grand que dans son souvenir le regardait avec inquiétude.

- ça va ?

Par-dessus l'épaule de Sam, Dean nota également la présence de Chenoa, qui elle aussi le dévisageait avec une certaine anxiété.

- Euh… Oui… Oui ça va très bien. Bredouilla-t-il tout en essayant de chasser ce souvenir de son esprit.

- Non c'est faux, vous êtes troublé. Coupa Mantotohpa en observant le jeune homme très attentivement.

Le chasseur eut la très désagréable impression d'être un livre particulièrement passionnant pour le vieil indien, aussi, il se mit sur la défensive.

- Ah oui ? Et comment vous pouvez le savoir ?

C'était puérile et sans intérêt comme question, Dean le savait bien, mais il préférait de loin que les attentions se portent sur Man-truc plutôt que sur lui.

- Je le sais parce que je le vois. Répondit l'autre de manière évasive.

- Ah super…Commenta le jeune homme dans sa barbe.

Mantotohpa ne releva pas et se contenta d'observer les trois compères uns à uns.

- D'ailleurs, vous êtes tous troublés…

Intrigués, Dean, Sam et Chenoa interrogèrent le cheyenne d'un simple regard, et celui-ci reprit.

- Vous, commença-t-il en regardant l'ainé, vous êtes hanté par votre passé…Par les décisions que vous avez été amené à prendre. Vous vous sentez responsable de quelque chose…La perte d'un proche, ou d'un ami peut-être…

Le plus âgé détourna aussitôt le regard, sachant pertinemment que Man-Yoda venait de viser juste. Il était effectivement hanté par le remords. Il ne cessait de se dire que s'il était venu en aide à Castiel plus tôt, alors son ami n'aurait peut-être pas commis l'impensable. Mais outre cela, Dean se sentait happé par son passé, par ces souvenirs de lui et de Sam alors qu'ils n'étaient encore que de gosses et qu'ils avaient été placés en famille d'accueil. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi tout cela remontait aujourd'hui au cours de cette mission ? Il n'avait pas la réponse.

- Vous, continua Mantotohpa en se tournant vers le cadet. Vous vous savez sur le fil du rasoir, vous savez que n'importe quel détail peu vous faire basculer à tout moment. Vous êtes en sursis, et vous avez peur. Peur de devoir y retourner, peur de redevenir celui que vous avez été pendant un an. Peur de vous-même plus que du reste.

A son tour, Sam détourna la tête, comme troublé par les paroles de l'indien. Son frère ainé le connaissait bien, mais il devait avouer que depuis quelques mois, il avait de plus en plus de mal à lire en lui car son benjamin avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de tout garder pour lui. Et si Dean se doutait que certains souvenirs de l'enfer lui revenaient parfois, il ne s'était jamais douté, jusqu'ici, que la menace grandissante de l'effondrement de son « mur » le terrorisait à ce point. Quelque part, il en était même rassuré, Sam n'en était qu'un peu plus humain.

- Quant à toi, finit le cheyenne en regardant Chenoa. Tu es troublée… Troublée par son retour, par votre passé ensemble…Et tu ne cesses de te demander si vous avez un avenir. Mais par-dessus tout, tu as peur. Peur que la menace qui plane sur votre monde ne vous entraine dans les ténèbres. Tu veux te battre…Quoi qu'il en coûte tu ne veux pas baisser les bras, et ce nouvel aspect de toi-même te fais peur.

La jeune femme échangea un regard avec les deux frères, qui avaient tous les deux la très désagréable impression de n'avoir plus de secret pour le vieil indien. Laissant passer un bref moment de silence, Dean reprit malgré tout, n'ayant pas oublié la raison de leur présence ici.

- Bon…Maintenant que les présentations sont faîtes, vous allez peut-être pouvoir nous aider ?

Tous ses sens en alerte, Bobby guettait le moindre coup de vent suspect, le moindre craquement étrange de brindille, le moindre cri d'oiseau qui pourrait sembler bizarre. Et puis soudain, il sursauta. Oh, pas à cause d'un Néphélim sortant de l'ombre ou d'une attaque surprise de Wendigo non… C'était tout simplement à cause d'un bruit de claquement…un claquement de mains. Agacé, Bobby se tourna vers son collègue angélique, qui observa ses paumes avec une certaine fierté.

- Quoi ? Il y avait un moustique qui n'arrêtait pas de me tourner autour !

Roulant des yeux, le chasseur essaya de mettre de côté son agacement et retourna à sa surveillance. Tout paraissait pourtant très calme… Peut-être même un peu trop aux yeux d'un Bobby Singer plus qu'expérimenté.

- Il y a quelque chose de bizarre. Murmura-t-il pour prévenir Balthazar de son pressentiment.

L'ange ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, prêtant plus attentivement l'oreille tout en se rapprochant de deux pas du vieux chasseur.

- Ce ne sont pas des démons.

- Comment vous le savez ? S'étonna Bobby.

- Les démons sentent mauvais.

Le vieil homme reporta son attention sur le chemin, légèrement dissimulé par l'ombre des arbres, et se permit de pousser un nouveau soupir, regrettant amèrement la décision de Castiel.

- J'comprends pourquoi Cass disait que vous étiez bizarre. Ronchonna-t-il.

- Ah c'est comme ça qu'il me qualifiait ? Reprit l'ange.

Bobby le dévisagea des pieds à la tête avant d'arquer les sourcils, pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'aux yeux de n'importe qui, il semblait étrange. Pourtant, Balthazar ne semblait pas vexé, aussi, il répliqua :

- C'est drôle, moi j'avais l'habitude de dire de lui qu'il était trop coincé !

- Là vous marquez un point.

Un bruissement dans les feuilles attira soudain leurs attentions à tous les deux, et tandis que Bobby tira son revolver de sa ceinture, Balthazar fit rapidement glisser une épée d'ange de sa manche.

- Je sens qu'on va enfin avoir un peu d'action ! Commenta ce dernier joyeusement.

Dean lança un regard perplexe à son frère qui lui répondit d'un simple haussement d'épaule avant de se tourner à son tour vers Chenoa, qui contrairement à eux observait Mantotohpa avec intérêt. Le vieux cheyenne avait ravivé le feu de son campement à l'aide d'une mystérieuse poudre et chantonnait quelque chose en fermant les yeux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Finit par demander l'ainé à la jeune femme.

Sans doute soucieuse de ne pas troubler le rituel, Chenoa se pencha légèrement vers les deux frères qui firent de même.

- Ils invoquent les esprits.

- Voilà qui va nous aider… Ironisa Dean en jetant un regard mauvais au cheyenne.

- Dean…

- Quoi ? Je ne crois pas aux diseuses de bonne aventure, je ne vais pas croire au rituel magique d'un indien-sorcier !

L'ainé s'attira alors les regards sévères de Sam et Chenoa, vue comme ça, le jeune homme avait presque l'impression d'avoir à nouveau sept ans, et qu'il était en train de se faire gronder par ses parents.

- Arrêtez de me regarder comme ça…Vous me faîtes flipper !

- Mantotohpa est sans doute l'homme le plus sage que je connaisse. Expliqua la cheyenne. Si quelqu'un peut savoir où se trouve Hiamovi, c'est bien lui.

- Laisse-lui une chance. Rajouta Sam.

Dean aurait bien voulu répliquer que pendant que Manonomachin se faisait un trip à l'encens, Hiamovi était Dieu sait où et que la Fleur risquait de tomber entre de mauvaises mains, mais il préféra pourtant s'abstenir, sûrement parce que Chenoa avait confiance en ce vieux fou. Et Sam avait confiance en Chenoa…Et lui…ben lui avait confiance en son frère.

- Hiamovi a été choisi.

Surpris qu'il se remette soudain à parler, Dean et Sam se tournèrent brusquement vers le vieil indien qui avait rouvert les yeux.

- Choisis ?

- Pour protéger quelque chose. Quelque chose de dangereux.

Le plus jeune des deux frères secoua la tête, comme s'il se noyait peu à peu sous les informations.

- Attendez mais… pourquoi Hiamovi ? Je veux dire…c'est Hiamovi…

Mantotohpa l'observa sans comprendre.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle parler pour ne rien dire.

En temps normal, Dean se serait volontiers délecter de la situation, d'autant que le regard perdu que lançait son jeune frère à l'indien était particulièrement drôle… Sam en face d'un exercice de maths…Voilà à quoi son ainé pensait en le voyant observer Mantruc de la sorte.

- Non ce que Sam demande c'est, pourquoi Hiamovi ? Qu'a-t-il de spécial pour avoir été choisis pour cette mission ? Interrogea Chenoa.

Le vieux sage la dévisagea un instant, l'air surpris.

- Chenoa…toi plus que quiconque tu devrais le savoir. Cholena et toi avez le même don.

- Cholena ? Répéta Sam à voix basse en se tournant vers elle.

- Ma grand-mère… Elle…On dit qu'elle voyait l'âme des gens.

Le jeune homme échangea un rapide coup d'œil avec son ainé, qui paraissait soudain presque aussi perplexe que lui, malgré tout, Chenoa reprit.

- Man'… Hiamovi est-il un Nashoba ?

Le visage du vieil indien s'illumina soudain, signe que, quelle que soit la question, la réponse était affirmative. Dean, plus perdu que jamais lança un coup d'œil à Chenoa dont l'expression était un peu près la peine que si elle venait de résoudre une énigme mathématique vieille de plusieurs siècles. Perplexe, le jeune homme se tourna vers Sam, qui à son grand dam, arborait la même expression.

- Bon et pour les derniers de la classe qui préfère avec les sous-titres ça donne quoi ?

Il n'obtint pas de réponse…Non car tous venaient de sursauter en entendant soudain le hurlement proche de ce qui devait être un chien des Enfers. D'un même mouvement, Dean, Sam, Chenoa et _Manmouchou _se redressèrent, les sens à l'affut.

- Ce n'est quand même pas ce que je crois ? Murmura Chenoa d'une voix mal assurée.

Les deux frères échangèrent un rapide et discret regard, confirmant malheureusement leurs craintes à tous. Le vieil indien attrapa alors une branche qui agonisait lentement dans le feu au centre du campement. Puis, il se mit à dessiner un immense cercle autour d'eux, continuant de psalmodier quelque chose qui devait être de l'algonquien, mais que Dean ne saisit pas.

- Restez à l'intérieur !

Personne n'osa désobéir, tous avaient déjà eu affaire aux chiens de l'enfer, Dean il y a trois ans, Sam et Chenoa au cours de la mission de la Fleur du Mal à Glasgow l'an passé.

Aucun des cerbères n'était visible et c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, car l'ainé ne se rappelait que trop bien de leur venue, de leur allure, de leurs griffes, et de leurs crocs.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? S'angoissa Chenoa en agrippant inconsciemment le bras de Sam.

Le jeune chasseur sortit son arme de sa ceinture avant de chercher l'approbation dans le regard de son ainé qui lui désigna d'un simple coup d'œil un fourré devant lequel devait se tenir l'une des créatures. Le plus jeune pointa son revolver dans cette direction et tira un unique coup. Décharge de sel qui dû se loger directement dans la tête du monstre qui poussa un grognement de douleur et de colère.

Des traces de griffures se dessinaient peu à peu tout autour du cercle magique dessiné par Mantotohpa, et les chasseurs comprirent rapidement que les cerbères ne seraient pas repoussés très longtemps.

- Quand le cercle sera rompu…Courrez le plus vite possible. Ne vous retournez surtout pas ! Ordonna Dean en appuyant particulièrement son regard sur Sam.

Son frère du saisir son message puisqu'il prit la main de Chenoa dans la sienne, bien déterminé à la mettre en sécurité avant tout. Le plus jeune fit un léger signe affirmatif de la tête avant de reporter son attention sur un des chiens, qui devait se trouver à quelques centimètres à peine de lui.

Et puis soudain, une lumière blanche aveugla tout le monde. Les deux frères, d'abord réticents à l'idée de se cacher les yeux et de perdre ainsi de vue les Chiens, cédèrent finalement lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que les créatures elles aussi semblaient avoir été surprise par cet éclat lumineux.

Indifférent au juron que lança son frère ainé, Sam se força à entre-ouvrir très légèrement les yeux quand il sentit une nouvelle présence arriver dans la clairière. Il eut juste le temps d'apercevoir deux silhouettes arrivées en courant, tirant à volonté sur les cerbères qui s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres, puis une voix, celle de Balthazar leur ordonna de fuir.

Laissant volontiers les créatures à l'ange, le jeune chasseur attrapa la main de Chenoa et emboîta le pas à son ainé qui avait saisi Mantotohpa par le bras, le forçant ainsi lui aussi à quitter le campement.

Dès qu'ils furent parvenus à se mettre à l'abri sous les arbres, un peu plus loin, tous se permirent de rouvrir les yeux sans crainte, aussi Dean se tourna vers son frère, l'air satisfait.

- Bonne idée de les laisser en renforts tous les deux !

- Je commence à avoir l'habitude des surprises de dernière minute. Grogna Sam sincèrement.

Cette réflexion lui attira le regard tristement amusé de son ainé qui approuva d'un simple hochement de tête avant de reporter son attention aux alentours, comme aux aguets.

- Quoi ? S'inquiéta Chenoa aussitôt.

- Vous entendez ?

- Entendre quoi ?

Sam prêta l'oreille à son tour, et comprit aussitôt les angoisses de son ainé. Le silence, voilà ce que Dean avait entendu…Tout était silencieux autour d'eux, pourtant, en plein jour, la forêt devait regorger de vie, et même si celle-ci ne se voyait pas, elle devait au moins s'entendre. Mais pas là…Ici tout était sombre…Tout semblait mort. Difficile pour le jeune Winchester de ne pas se rappeler de ce week-end cauchemardesque qu'il avait vécu en Californie, alors qu'il n'avait que seize ou dix-sept ans.

- Quelque chose approche. Annonça Mantotohpa d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Cool…on peut dire que tu sais bien mettre l'ambiance. Commenta Chenoa en se rapprochant inconsciemment des deux frères.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers Dean, lui demandant silencieusement ce à quoi ils allaient avoir affaire. Car, même si ses talents de chasseurs s'étaient bien développés au cours de cette année passée à traquer, seul ou avec les Campbell, montres et Alpha, Sam devait bien avouer que sa perte de pouvoirs depuis son retour des Enfers s'avérait parfois être un véritable handicap. Il ne pouvait plus envoyer balader les démons, et ne percevait plus la présence de Néphélims…

Et justement, Dean sortit lentement une lame noire de son sac avant d'entendre une à son frère et une autre à Chenoa.

Et effectivement, les hybrides ne se firent pas attendre. Deux d'entre eux surgirent tout à coup des buissons, pensant sans doute prendre le groupe par surprise. Ils furent bien mal accueillis, tous les deux tués en une fraction de secondes par les deux frères, qui lancèrent d'un même geste les armes qu'ils venaient de prendre. Les Néphélims s'écroulèrent lourdement au sol tandis que Mantotohpa et Chenoa leur lancèrent un même regard étonné.

Dean haussa des épaules en affichant un faux sourire humble pendant que son frère récupérait leurs armes et rendait celle à son ainé.

Les autres hybrides ne se firent pas priés non plus et attaquèrent presque aussitôt, mais de manière plus organisée cette fois, séparant ainsi les membres du groupe.

Réticents à l'idée de s'éloigner trop de Chenoa les deux frères furent pourtant surpris de la voir mettre à terre l'un de leur ennemi avant d'en tuer en autre, le tout sans la moindre difficulté. Sam se tourna vers son ainé qui haussa de nouveau une épaule avant de se rapprocher cette fois du vieil indien, qui lui non plus ne se laissait pas faire. Mais il était leur seule chance de retrouver Hiamovi, il ne devait rien lui arriver.

Repoussé légèrement à l'écart du groupe, Sam désarma un de ses adversaires et se servit de sa prise autour de son bras pour se retourner vivement, le Néphélim devant lui, en parfait bouclier contre un autre hybride qui espérait le prendre par surprise en se servant de ses pouvoirs. Mais tout ce que la créature réussit à faire, fut de tuer son « collègue ». Profitant de l'effet de surprise, Sam ne perdit pas une seconde et tua le second ange déchu en lui plantant la lame noire en plein cœur. Son attention fut alors détournée par Chenoa, en difficulté contre l'un de ses attaquants. Avertit au dernier moment par un cri de son frère, Sam tua un Néphélim qui avait tenté vainement de le prendre par surprise en le prenant à revers. Sans même lui accorder un regard, le chasseur s'élança au cœur de la mêlée, mettant ainsi plus de distance entre la cheyenne et l'hybride.

Dean poussa un grognement, jurant pour lui-même contre son frère. Il avait trop dépeint sur lui, se dit-il. Sam était peut-être calme et réfléchis dans la vie de tous les jours, mais en chasse c'était autre chose…Depuis que leur père l'avait autorisé à les accompagner, le seul mot qui définirait son frère sur le terrain était « impétueux ». Ce gosse se lançait au cœur d'une bataille, pensant toujours à sauver le maximum de personnes, toujours au dépend de sa propre sécurité. Et c'était une fois de plus sa fougue qui avait pris le pas sur sa raison, le rendant ainsi aveugle à la menace qui s'approchait discrètement derrière lui.

Combien de fois Dean l'avait-il tiré d'un mauvais pas ? Il ne comptait même plus. Il avait presque l'impression d'avoir passé une bonne partie de sa vie à le sortir des ennuis, ou tout simplement à lui éviter d'en avoir. Repoussant avec un mépris inconscient le Néphélim qui avait désespérément tenté de se mesurer à lui, le chasseur s'élança en courant vers son cadet et Chenoa qui combattaient ensemble un hybride particulièrement tenace. Prenant appui sur une souche d'arbre, Dean imita son frère et ne réfléchit plus, se servant de cet élan pour se ruer sur l'un des anges déchus qui s'apprêta à poignarder son cadet par derrière.

Le plaquage fut violent, mais le chasseur parvint sans difficulté à désarmer son adversaire, sauf que celui-ci contra presque aussitôt et lui envoya un coup de tête qui le sonna quelques instants.

Partagé entre l'envie d'en finir avec le Néphélim qui s'opposait à lui et Chenoa et celle de voler au secours de son grand frère, Sam ne para pas assez vite l'attaque de son propre ennemi qui parvint à lui entailler l'épaule avec une épée d'ange. Le chasseur parvint pourtant à bloquer la seconde attaque et le repoussa un coup de pied dans l'abdomen, l'éloignant ainsi de plusieurs mètres. Pourtant, le Néphélim poussa un cri de surprise et de douleur, avant de rester parfaitement immobile.

C'est alors que Sam remarqua qu'un bout de lame noire dépassait de son sternum, il leva les yeux par-dessus l'épaule du cadavre et nota, non sans un certain soulagement, que Balthazar avait décidé de se joindre à eux.

Le cri d'un autre Néphélim attira son attention. Bobby venait de tuer l'hybride qui était parvenu à reprendre le dessus sur un Dean, légèrement sonné.

- On n'peut pas vous laissez seuls cinq minutes ! Constata le vieux chasseur en tendant une main à l'ainé qui la saisit bien volontiers.

Le groupe constata silencieusement le carnage de Néphélim autour d'eux, puis, Balthazar passa une main sur sa veste tachée, dans l'espoir sans doute de la nettoyer.

- C'est malin…Elle vient de Paris cette veste !


	22. La veille

**La suite la suite !**

**Merci pour la review Elisab…Et non, c'est vrai que je n'en ai pas beaucoup…Mais bon, je comprends que tout le monde n'ai pas le temps, moi-même je ne publie pas aussi souvent que je le voudrais…**

* * *

><p><strong>La veille<strong>

**Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994**

Dean n'avait pas prêté la moindre attention à ses professeurs…Ceci dit, cela ne lui changeait pas vraiment ses habitudes, mais aujourd'hui, c'était sans doute pire. Il se faisait presque l'impression d'être un rocher lisse, sur lequel tout glissait sans qu'il n'ait à s'en préoccuper. La seule chose qui lui occupait l'esprit, c'était leur fuite du lendemain.

Il n'avait que trop conscience des enjeux de leur fugue, s'ils étaient rattrapés, ils seraient définitivement séparés, et cette fois, il aurait beaucoup plus de mal à retrouver son frère, et il serait sans doute placé en maison de redressement.

Le jeune homme accueilli la fin de la journée comme une libération, trop heureux de se débarrasser de ses professeurs constipés et de pouvoir retrouver son frère, même si ce n'était que le temps du trajet de retour.

Comme il s'y était attendu, Sam l'attendait sagement à la sortie de l'établissement, assis sur un banc le regard perdu, l'une de ses mains jouant nerveusement avec la fermeture éclair de son blouson, ignorant totalement la pluie qui tombaient en trombe.

- Tu cherches à attraper froid ? Le réprimanda son ainé en s'approchant vivement.

L'enfant releva la tête vers lui, plissant forcément des yeux quand ses cheveux trempés envoyèrent quelques gouttes d'eau sur ses paupières.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne pouvais pas te mettre à l'abri ?

Sam jeta un regard autour de lui, comme s'il cherchait ce qu'il avait fait de mal.

- Mais j'aime bien la pluie moi.

- Je sais, mais tu as été malade il y a pas si longtemps que ça Sammy…Il va falloir que tu sois en forme pour…Enfin, tu sais.

Le plus jeune baissa alors la tête, comme pris en faute et marmonna un inintelligible « mouais t'as raison ». Le cœur de son frère se serra, et l'ainé se demanda comment son cadet faisait pour accabler tout le monde d'un simple regard de chien battu. Il avait beau essayer lui, ça ne fonctionnait pas…

- Allez viens…vaut mieux rentrer à l'heure pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons.

Dean fut légèrement étonné que le trajet de retour se fasse dans le plus grand silence, régulièrement le jeune homme lança des regards intrigués à son frère qui ne daigna même pas relever la tête vers lui, sans doute totalement inconscient d'avoir attisé la curiosité et l'inquiétude de son ainé.

Au bout de dix minutes de ce silence pesant, l'adolescent brisa la glace.

- Ben qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Sammy ?

- Comment ça ? Marmonna le plus jeune en accordant finalement un regard à son grand frère.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier, malgré une certaine réticence à aborder inévitablement un sujet qu'il savait risquer.

- Ben d'habitude faut que je te menace de t'assommer pour te faire taire, et là, tu ne dis pas un mot.

Le plus jeune buta légèrement contre le rebord d'un trottoir et reporta son attention sur ses pieds un instant, tout en haussant des épaules.

- J'ai rien à dire.

- Oh c'est vrai ça ?

La pluie ne s'était pas arrêtée, bien au contraire, elle avait même empiré. Pourtant ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait décidé à accélérer l'allure, parfaitement indifférents aux trombes d'eau qui à l'inverse, faisaient courir tous les passants qui avaient eu le malheur de s'aventurer dehors.

- Sammy. Insista pourtant Dean qui savait très bien que son frère était rongé par quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, il savait pertinemment ce que c'était.

Et finalement, Sam capitula et s'arrêta net.

- Bon d'accord… Où est papa ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

Dean pinça les lèvres, bien qu'il se soit attendu à cette question. Cependant, la réponse restait toujours aussi hypothétique, ce qui ne serait sans doute pas suffisant pour rassurer son frère. Ignorant toujours la pluie battante qui les avait définitivement trempés comme des soupes, le jeune homme s'accroupit et prit son frère par les épaules, appréhendant alors silencieusement qu'un jour, Sammy ne devienne Sam et qu'il ne se laisse plus berner par ses belles paroles et ses regards réconfortants.

- Je ne vais pas te mentir Sammy… Je ne sais pas où est papa. Je n'ai pas réussi à joindre ni Bobby, ni Caleb, ni même le père Jim… Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il en est pour lui, mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est qu'il va bien. J'en suis sûr.

Silencieux, Sam observa son ainé un moment avant de froncer des sourcils et de secouer la tête, la voix soudain plus basse et plus tremblante.

- Comment tu peux en être sûr ?

- Parce que c'est papa…Et que c'est le meilleur.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Sammy… Même Bobby le dit souvent, que c'est le meilleur chasseur avec qui il a travaillé. Où qu'il soit, je suis sûr qu'il va bien et qu'il est en train de trouver un moyen pour s'en sortir, si ce n'est pas déjà fait.

Inévitablement, Dean eut droit au regard de chiot en détresse de son cadet, ce qui le fit légèrement ciller et Sam en profita pour poser une autre question.

- S'il est aussi fort que ça…Comment ça se fait qu'il se soit fait attraper ?

Légèrement prit au dépourvus, l'adolescent mit un instant à trouver une réponse un tant soit peu valable.

- Même les meilleurs peuvent se faire avoir bêtement.

Heureux de voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur le visage de son frère, Dean constata avec inquiétude qu'ils étaient tous les deux trempés.

- Allez …on ferait bien d'y aller.

- Hey Dean…

- Oui ?

- Papa va être super en colère quand il va revenir.

Cette fois, le jeune homme ne put retenir un rire sincère.

- T'as raison !

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud- 1994<strong>

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre moi ! Hurla Bobby, le combiné du téléphone sur l'oreille.

Installé au bureau du vieux chasseur, Jim Murphy regardait son ami aller et venir, le visage aussi écarlate qu'une tomate confite.

- Alors expliquez-moi un peu pourquoi on paye autant si vous dîtes que vous ne pouvez rien faire ?

Des bruits de pas indiquèrent que la mauvaise humeur de leur hôte avait également attiré l'attention de Rufus, arrivé quelques heures seulement auparavant.

- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Ecoutez-moi bien espère de gros tas de billets plein d'gras, si vous ne trouvez pas une solution dans l'heure, je débarque à votre bureau, je vous décolle de votre siège et je vous jette du toit, est-ce que c'est clair ?

Le dernier arrivé détacha alors son regard de son ami et le reporta sur le prêtre, resté quasiment impassible.

- A qui parle-t-il aussi gentiment ? J'espère que ce n'est pas à une femme…

Un sourire involontaire échappa à Jim qui secoua la tête.

- A un avocat…il cherche un moyen de récupérer les garçons de John.

- Je vois…Et ben en attendant, j'ai peut-être une piste pour Winchester.

Intrigué, le prêtre fit signe à Bobby de raccrocher. Quelques secondes plus tard, Singer entrait dans le bureau, le visage rouge de colère.

- Les gars qui l'ont emmenés, ils ont dit être du FBI ?

- Oui. Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'ils ne l'étaient pas.

Le chasseur à la casquette se retourna vers Jim qui se leva aussitôt de sa chaise.

- Quoi ? Mais on a demandé à voir leurs badges…

- Combien de fois on nous a demandé les nôtres ? Répliqua Rufus en se tournant vers Bobby.

Jim nota aussitôt la culpabilité et l'horreur se dessiner sur les traits du vieux chasseur, il comprit tout de suite qu'il pensait à Sam et Dean.

- Mais si…si ces types n'étaient du FBI…Qui…

- J'te préviens, la réponse ne va pas te plaire.

Les regards anxieux que lui lançaient Singer et Murphy obligèrent le troisième homme à poursuivre.

- J'ai eu Rogers au téléphone…Il était dans l'Idaho sur une affaire de possession démoniaque…Enfin bref, il est tombé sur l'un de ses choses. Et elle s'est mise à parler. Elle a dit qu'ils avaient gagnés…Qu'ils avaient eu John Winchester et que désormais, ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre des chasseurs.

- Tu…tu es en train de me dire que John est entre les mains des Démons ? Souffla Bobby plus touché que Jim ne l'aurait cru.

Il connaissait Bobby Singer depuis longtemps, avant même que Missouri ne conseille à John de se rendre chez lui. Peu de gens avaient conscience du monde, du véritable monde dans lequel ils vivaient, par conséquent, les chasseurs se connaissaient pratiquement tous entre eux. Et jusqu'à ce que les Winchesters débarquent dans la vie de Bobby Singer, le père Jim était resté tristement persuadé que plus rien ne pourrait refaire sourire ce vieux solitaire. Et pourtant…John Winchester lui avait redonné la détermination et l'énergie de se battre. Dean l'avait rouvert sur le monde, et Sam l'avait fait sourire.

Il regarda en silence son vieil ami se passer une main sur le visage, et posa l'inévitable question.

- Mais si John est retenu prisonnier par des démons…Où sont les garçons ?

Rufus haussa doucement les épaules, l'air désolé.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre. Grogna alors Bobby en sortant de la pièce.

Jim approuva d'un simple hochement de tête, sachant très bien que c'était un moyen pour le chasseur de mettre ses idées au clair.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994<strong>

Sam avait quitté son frère à contre cœur. Mais il savait très bien que quoi qu'il arrive, Dean ferait tout pour qu'ils restent ensemble. Dean était là de toute façon…Quoi qu'il se passe pour eux…Où qu'ils soient il savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur lui. D'ailleurs, c'était cette pensée qui le faisait tenir, parce qu'il savait que son grand frère viendrait le chercher et qu'ensemble, ils rentreraient chez eux.

Sam n'était encore qu'un enfant, mais très vite il avait appris à compter sur Dean. A vrai dire, il avait compris qu'il ne pourrait compter _que_ sur son frère. John était soit absent, soit en chasse, soit pas disponible, soit trop triste, soit trop préoccupé pour s'occuper de lui. Alors dès qu'il fut en âge de parler et d'exprimer ses peurs et ses angoisses, Sam avait préféré se confier à son ainé. Parce que Dean était comme une bouée de sauvetage à laquelle il pourrait toujours se raccrocher, ou bien la représentation qu'un gosse de dix ans se faisait d'un ange gardien. Dean se moquerait sans doute de lui s'il le lui disait…mais pourtant, c'était ce qu'il représentait à ses yeux. Un ange gardien. Un peu comme l'était Bobby Singer aussi, à la différence que Bobby veillait aussi sur Dean.

Depuis qu'il avait été placé dans ce foyer, Sam n'avait pas prononcé un mot, le doyen de la famille allant même jusqu'à le qualifier de « retardé ». Mais l'enfant s'en moquait pas mal, il avait appris à n'avoir confiance en personne, surtout lorsqu'il était seul. Et peu importe qu'il mette les nerfs des assistances sociales et autres psys en pelote, il ne voulait rien dire qui puisse compromettre son frère et son père.

Il n'osait même pas imaginer la tête de ses interlocuteurs s'il se mettait à parler goules et fantômes. Alors il se taisait. Pour le bien de tous. Sauf du sien.

Dean lui avait promis qu'ils s'enfuiraient tous les deux le lendemain, aussi dès qu'il était rentré, Sam s'était précipité dans la pièce qui lui servait de chambre et avait rassemblé ses affaires. Ce qui ne lui prit que quelques minutes étant donné qu'il n'avait presque rien à emmener. Il avait tout de même pris soin de se changer et d'enfiler des vêtements secs avant que quelqu'un ne le prenne pour une éponge des mers. Dès que son sac fut près, l'enfant le glissa sous son lit et fit mine de s'attaquer à ses devoirs, le tout dans le plus grand calme.

Seulement la seule vue de ses exercices de maths suffit à lui retourner l'estomac, et pour une fois ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne comprenait pas, non…C'était bien le dernier de ses soucis…Mais inévitablement, le plan de Dean lui revint en mémoire et il se mit à angoisser tout bas.

Le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher, son règne éclipsé par de gros nuages sombres témoignant des torrents d'eau qui menaçaient d'engloutir la ville si jamais ils ne cessaient de tomber. Le bruit martelant de la pluie contre les carreaux attira inévitablement le regard de l'enfant par la fenêtre et celui-ci se mit à rêvasser. Le silence régnait à l'intérieur de la maison, ce qui rendait le fond sonore de la pluie encore plus soporifique, pourtant, Sam ne se sentait pas fatigué. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, impatient de quitter cet endroit qui lui donnait plus l'impression d'être une prison qu'un foyer d'accueil. La vie normale n'avait pas le moindre intérêt si c'était pour être séparé de son frère et savoir son père enfermé dieu sait où.

- A table !

Ça c'était Mme Finn…sa « mère d'accueil » comme elle se plaisait à le redire sans arrêt. Sam ne répondait pas, il ne répondait jamais, pourtant ses regards en disaient longs. Mr et Mme Finn avaient dépassé la quarantaine, et muent par un besoin presque malsain de ne pas se sentir vieillir trop vite, ils s'étaient fait famille d'accueil. Seulement Hector, alias Mr Finn, était un homme plein de défauts…Raciste, sournois, paranoïaque et irrévocablement égoïste, il ne cessait de rappeler à Joan, son épouse névrosée et passionnée par la vie tristement morne de ses voisins, qu'elle ne servait qu'à deux choses : faire à manger, et faire le ménage. Et c'est au sein de ce couple de tordus qu'avait débarqué Sam. L'enfant avait très vite cerné la personnalité de chacun et avait donc pris soin de ne pas prononcer une parole, attirant les moqueries d'Hector et l'agacement de Joan. Mais il préférait ça plutôt que de tenir une conversation à cette triste représentation d'un couple d'aujourd'hui.

Un pas lourd se fit entendre dans les escaliers, et Sam comprit que Mme Finn montait le prévenir, pensant sans doute qu'il n'avait pas entendu son cri strident…Sauf qu'il avait parfaitement entendu…Tout le quartier devait avoir entendu !

- A table ! Répéta Joan en ouvrant la porte brusquement.

Le jeune Winchester ne réagit pas, sachant très bien comment avoir la paix. Il garda le nez baissé sur ses feuilles de cours, faisant mine d'être très concentré.

- Hé ! Tu m'as entendu ?

Alors, lentement, Sam leva la tête vers elle avant de lui désigner son travail d'un regard. Le visage potelé de Mme Finn sembla s'illuminer.

- Ah !

Et sur cette remarque débordante de logique et d'intelligence, Joan quitta la pièce. Et plus personne ne vint l'ennuyer de toute la soirée.

Sam avait attendu que le silence et le noir se soient définitivement installé pour la nuit dans la maison. Hector et Joan étaient donc partis se coucher, sans même se soucier de savoir s'il avait mangé ou non. Mr Finn avait sorti les poubelles pendant que son épouse faisait la vaisselle, il avait ensuite fumé un cigare dans le salon, le tout accompagné d'un verre d'alcool pendant que Joan finissait de recoudre une de ses chemises. Et puis, à vingt-deux heures tapantes, le mari s'était étiré avec un grognement assez semblable au bâillement d'un lion et Mme Finn s'était précipité dans la cuisine pour aller leur chercher une bouillote.

Le rituel dura encore dix minutes et puis un claquement sonore signala enfin à Sam qu'ils s'étaient couchés. L'enfant poussa un soupir de soulagement et s'accorda quelques instants, le temps d'être certain que ni l'un ni l'autre ne se relèveraient. Et puis, au bout d'une ou deux minutes, il s'éloigna de son bureau et tira son sac qu'il avait caché sous son lit. Inévitablement, il porta son regard par la fenêtre, l'absence de lumière dans sa chambre facilitait l'adaptation de sa vue à l'extérieur, et Sam nota avec une certaine amertume qu'il pleuvait toujours autant. Leur fuite n'en serait que plus dure…

L'enfant toussota et réprima un frisson, puis il se laissa tomber sur le lit, fouillant dans son sac à la recherche de son bien le plus précieux. Au gré de plusieurs secondes d'intenses recherches, il parvint à tirer du fond de son sac une petite photo toute froissée. Etouffant une nouvelle quinte de toux avec le revers de la main, Sam observa tristement le cliché, cherchant un peu de courage en regardant les traits des membres de sa famille. C'était une photo prise quelques mois après sa naissance, il ne s'en souvenait pas bien sûr, mais c'était l'un des seuls vestiges de leur passé. La trace que sa mère avait bel et bien existé, même s'il n'avait pas le moindre souvenir d'elle. Les images qu'il avait de Mary étaient celles des photos…Son sourire était figé, son visage prisonnier d'un cliché, condamné à garder éternellement la même expression…C'était triste à en mourir. Pensa l'enfant en soupirant.

Réprimant une soudaine envie de se laisser aller à pleurer, Sam décida qu'il devait avant tout se reposer un peu. Alors, à contre cœur, il s'allongea sur son lit sans même le défaire et prit soin de garder la photo dans sa main, incapable d'en détacher le regard. La gêne et le malaise qui lui oppressait la poitrine le fit de nouveau tousser, sans qu'il ne s'en soucie d'avantage. Une fois qu'il eut repris sa respiration, Sam soupira légèrement, impatient de pouvoir retrouver les membres de sa famille.

De son côté, Dean avait eu une soirée un peu plus agitée. La famille dans laquelle il était tombé avait déjà accueilli d'autres « jeunes en difficultés » comme ils disaient, et le jeune Winchester restait persuadé que si la plupart d'entre eux ne finissait pas à la morgue, les autres deviendraient tueurs en série ou futurs esprits frappeurs psychotiques.

Il en eut la preuve en rentrant un peu plus tôt, après avoir raccompagné Sam jusqu'à sa rue. L'un des futurs fantômes meurtriers l'agressa directement, l'accusant de mille maux sans même en avoir la preuve. Peu impressionné par les menaces de morts que proférait ce débile en colère, Dean passa son chemin et fit l'erreur de lui tourner le dos. Alors, l'autre lui sauta dessus, dans le naïf espoir de passer ses nerfs sur lui. Sauf que le jeune Winchester réagit bien trop vite pour ce fumeur de pétard qui se retrouva les fesses par terre, à moitié assommé contre la porte du réfrigérateur. Mme Kenneth, arriva en courant, presque au bord des larmes, depuis longtemps dépassée par l'évolution de la jeunesse.

- Mais…Que…Qu'est-ce…

Dean ne lui laissa pas le temps d'énumérer tous les conjonctions de subordination qu'elle connaissait et préféra s'éclipser dans sa chambre.

Manque de chance pour lui, il n'était pas le seul locataire de cette pièce, occupée par un autre pensionnaire qui, à l'inverse des autres, paraissait beaucoup plus calme et posé. Le jeune Winchester, bien que peu loquace avait appris les raisons de sa présence ici, et depuis, Michael, c'était son prénom, était la seule personne pour qui il avait de la compassion ici. Michael Jones, âgé de seulement 13 ans avait perdu toute sa famille dans un accident de voiture. Ses parents, sa sœur de 7ans et son frère de 18. Depuis, il ne parlait presque plus et passait son temps, le nez plongé dans des bouquins, tous plus vieux et plus épais les uns que les autres.

Assis sur son lit, Dean l'observait du coin de l'œil, constatant qu'une fois de plus, le gosse ne semblait pas au mieux de sa forme. Pourtant, où qu'il aille, quoi qu'il se passe, il avait toujours un livre à la main…Et le jeune Winchester n'avait pas tardé à faire le rapprochement avec son frère. Persuadé que si un drame les frappait lui et son père, Sam finirait sans doute aussi muet et introverti que ce Michael.

- ça va ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de lui demander.

L'autre releva le nez de son bouquin et répondit d'une voix douce.

- Et toi ? Tu as une sale tête.

- Oh c'est rien…juste une altercation.

Jones hocha la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, attisant un peu plus la curiosité de Dean.

- C'est bien ? Demanda-t-il en désignant le livre d'un mouvement de menton.

Pour toute réponse, il obtint un nouveau hochement de tête.

- C'est drôle…où que tu ailles, tu as toujours un livre à la main. Constata Dean.

Michael releva finalement le nez de son pavé, avant d'observer le jeune homme en silence. Puis, doucement, il confessa.

- ça m'aide à m'évader.

Le jeune Winchester, soudain intrigué, fronça des sourcils.

- C'est pour ça que tu lis ? Pour t'évader ?

- Oui…La vie est…Est tellement moche que j'ai…j'ai besoin de…De me vider la tête pendant quelques heures. Je ne pourrai pas tenir sinon.

Dean approuva silencieusement, imaginant parfaitement que son frère devait avoir les mêmes raisons pour se plonger régulièrement dans la lecture de gros pavés. Oublier.

- Tu pars quelque part ? Demanda soudain Michael avec intérêt en regardant le sac sur lequel Dean avait inconsciemment posé une main.

- Je…non…

- T'as retrouvé ton p'tit frère ?

- Oui… Avoua le jeune homme au bout d'un moment.

Un sourire, légèrement forcé, se dessina sur le visage de Jones.

- C'est bien… Barrez-vous dès demain…et ne vous retournez pas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire toi ? S'inquiéta Dean bien malgré lui.

- La même chose que je fais d'habitude. Je n'ai plus que trois ans à tenir et je pourrai me faire émanciper…Ensuite, je ne sais pas trop…Peut-être que j'irai à l'université…Il paraît que Stanford est très réputé…

Le jeune Winchester le considéra en silence, touché par la tragédie qui l'avait touché, et surtout par la personnalité de ce gamin qui lui rappelait tellement Sam. Mais sa priorité était ailleurs…et cette priorité, c'était son frère justement. C'était sa famille… ça avait toujours été sa famille et ça le serrait toujours.


	23. Nashoba

**Nashoba**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

Un violent coup de vent poussa un gémissement plaintif qui résonna dans toute la forêt et ses alentours, ayant pour conséquence de mettre le petit groupe en alerte. Puis, le hurlement cessa et les chasseurs baissèrent leur garde. Tous retournèrent là où ils avaient laissé leurs voitures, certain le pas plus lourds que d'autres, mais toujours dans le silence le plus grave.

Lorsque l'Impala fut en vue, pour Sam et Dean, ce fut comme si on leur ouvrait la porte d'un refuge particulièrement sûr et familier, et sans même se concerter, ils poussèrent un léger soupir de soulagement. D'un même réflexe acquis de leur père, les deux chasseurs ne purent s'empêcher de jeter un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours, pour être bien sûr que personne ne les avait suivis jusqu'ici.

Arrivé à quelques mètres à peine de la Chevy, Sam fit volte-face, bien décidé à en apprendre davantage.

- Bon ça suffit…Dîtes-nous où se trouve Hiamovi ! S'impatienta le jeune homme en dévisageant Mantotohpa.

Il s'était attendu à des réprimandes, au moins de la part d'une personne. Sauf que ni son frère, ni Bobby, ni Chenoa et encore moins Balthazar ne réprouvèrent son impatience.

Le vieux cheyenne leur jeta à tous un coup d'œil, et, quand il comprit qu'il serait obligé de répondre, il murmura mystérieusement.

- Tu as la réponse Samuel Winchester.

Sauf que Sam n'était pas d'humeur à se la jouer Luke Skywalker face à maître Yoda.

- Mais bon sang vous êtes aveugle ou quoi ? Les Néphélims et les Chiens de l'enfer qui nous ont attaqué n'étaient pas là pour nous…Ils venaient pour vous ! Parce que vous savez où est Hiamovi…Parce que vous savez où est la Fleur !

Dean resta silencieux, et le plus jeune comprit alors qu'il le soutenait totalement. Toutefois, Chenoa se décida à intervenir.

- C'est grave Man'… J'ai vu ce que la Fleur pouvait faire. Si jamais elle venait à tomber entre de mauvaises mains.

- Mais elle n'est pas en de mauvaises mains. Trancha le vieil homme buté.

- Pas encore. Commenta Bobby.

La réflexion déclencha un moment de silence et de réflexion dans le groupe, au cours duquel Mantotohpa les dévisagea un à un.

- Tant que Hiamovi est avec la Fleur, rien de grave ne peut se passer…C'est un Nashoba !

Bobby et Dean échangèrent un regard perplexe tandis que Sam sembla réfléchir, et Chenoa douter.

- ça va faire tâche si je demande ce que c'est un Nashoba ? Se risqua Balthazar d'une voix neutre.

Les Winchester et Singer pensèrent que la réponse viendrait du vieux sorcier, mais ce fut la jeune cheyenne qui répondit.

- Un Nashoba est un être supérieur dans la tribu des cheyennes. Quelqu'un doté de grands pouvoirs magiques.

- Des pouvoirs ? S'inquiéta Dean.

Mais avant même que l'ainé ou quiconque n'ait pu faire un commentaire, Sam se tourna vers Chenoa, abasourdi.

- Nashoba…C'est du cheyenne pas vrai ? Et ça…ça se traduit bien par…

Le simple regard qu'elle lui lança suffit à lui répondre, et le jeune homme tomba des nus avant de pousser un juron quasi-inaudible.

- Pardon hein, coupa l'ange une nouvelle fois, mais en plus de 10 000 ans d'existence je n'ai pas trouvé le temps d'apprendre le Cheyenne….Oh c'est une honte je l'entends bien, mais peut-être pourriez-vous nous éclairer nous autres incultes ?

Même sous la torture, Dean ne l'aurait jamais avoué, mais le fait est qu'il commençait à apprécier cet ange.

Chenoa ne releva pourtant pas la plaisanterie et reprit avec un visage grave. Visage qui n'annonçait rien de bon étant donné que Sam arborait la même expression préoccupée.

- Nashoba veut dire « loup » en cheyenne.

- Que…Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda alors Bobby, manquant soudain d'assurance.

Et cette fois, la réponse vint du plus jeune des frères.

- ça veut dire que Hiamovi est un homme-loup.

Tous furent d'accord pour ne pas retourner au QG des chasseurs, et choisirent plutôt le motel où logeaient les Winchesters, comptant principalement sur la discrétion de leur conversation.

En entrant, Balthazar n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de jeter un regard circulaire à la pièce, affichant une moue boudeuse en s'apercevant du manque de luxe de cet espace. Les autres choisirent de l'ignorer et s'attablèrent autour d'une carte et d'un tas de bouquins poussiéreux que Sam avait parcouru des yeux pendant des jours.

- Mais enfin…on l'aurait remarqué si…Si Hiamovi était…

Dean n'en revenait pas… Et non seulement il n'en revenait pas, mais il avait aussi beaucoup de mal à y croire. Des fantômes, des goules, des vampires…Et des hommes-loups ? Comme…Comme ce type qui se transformait en chien qu'ils avaient chassé au début de l'année ?

- On aurait dû se douter qu'il avait quelque chose Dean. Coupa calmement son frère. Toutes ses visions qu'il m'envoyait…

Sam tourna presque involontairement son regard vers Chenoa, et fut légèrement surpris de la trouver en train de le dévisager avec insistance. Pourtant, il sut immédiatement qu'elle voulait lui parler…Pas besoin de prononcer le moindre mot. Il approuva d'un très léger hochement de tête avant de remarquer que l'échange n'avait pas échappé à son frère qui reprit aussitôt, comme s'il n'avait rien vu.

- Bien…Mani…je peux vous appeler Mani ?

- Non.

- Tant pis je vais quand même vous appeler Mani. Dîtes-nous où est Hiamovi.

Le cheyenne se renfrogna.

- Je ne peux pas.

- Ne m'obligez pas à lire dans vos pensées. Souffla Balthazar presque exaspéré.

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, vous ne pourrez pas.

- On pari ? Répliqua l'ange vexé.

Bobby leva une main en signe d'apaisement.

- Ok ok ! On se calme…Man'..Mani…on ne convoite pas la Fleur…On veut juste la protéger. Mais il se trouve que des personnes mal attentionnées la recherche…

Mantotohpa approuva.

- Oui…Un Ange et un Démon…C'est comme ça depuis la nuit des temps.

- Un démon ? S'étonna Chenoa. Je croyais que vous vouliez simplement la protéger de Raphaël ?

Dean secoua la tête tandis que son frère se passa discrètement une main sur les yeux, réprimant une nouvelle migraine.

- C'est en effet ce qu'on croyait…Mais la présence des Néphélims et des Chiens nous laisse penser que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse à la Fleur…

- Qui ? S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

Bobby, Dean et Balthazar échangèrent un regard en silence…Parfaitement conscient de l'identité de cette troisième inconnue venue s'ajouter à leur équation.

- Crowley.

_Un coup de vent brulant le frappa en plein visage, et soudain, tout le décor changea. La chambre de motel dans laquelle il se trouvait se volatilisa tout comme les personnes qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. A la place, ce fut des murs de flammes qui se dressèrent autour de lui, l'entourant d'une épaisse fumée étouffante. Soudain, quelqu'un s'agrippa à son bras._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Où est-ce qu'on est ? _

_Sam reconnut tout de suite cette voix, puisque c'était celle de son frère…Enfin, de son demi-frère Adam. Le visage dévasté par la peur et la douleur, le plus jeune le regardait, comme lui avait eu l'habitude de regarder Dean pendant si longtemps. Plaçant tous ses espoirs dans un grand frère en qui il avait une totale confiance. Et aujourd'hui, c'était à son tour d'être le grand-frère et de protéger. Dean n'était plus là…ils étaient seuls…ils étaient seuls dans la Cage, avec Saint Michel et Lucifer._

_- Sam ! Appela Adam presque avec désespoir._

_La silhouette du Diable se dessina derrière une barrière de feu, barrière qu'il franchit très facilement._

_- ça va allez. Souffla Sam à son jeune frère, sans trop savoir ce qui allait se passer._

_- Oh tu es sûr de ça ? Sourit Lucifer en le dévisageant._

- Sam ? Sam !

La voix de son frère le fit revenir brusquement à la réalité, et le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit une main lui tapoter le bras, c'était Chenoa qui le rappelait à l'ordre.

- Quoi ? Bredouilla-t-il en s'apercevant que tout le monde le regardait.

- Est-ce que tu as eu une autre vision de Hiamovi depuis sa disparition ? Demanda son frère. Et Sam eut le sentiment que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il posait la question.

- Je…euh…non…

- Alors on doit le contacter autrement. Coupa Mantotohpa en se tournant vers Bobby et Dean.

Pourtant, ce dernier ne semblait plus l'écouter, il observait son cadet, qui lui, à l'inverse évitait son regard. Soucieux de dissimuler au mieux son trouble, Sam s'éclipsa dans la salle de bain, la tête détournée.

Se promettant d'essayer de relancer le sujet de ses cauchemars, Dean reporta son attention sur le vieux cheyenne.

- Je peux essayer de le retrouver, mais pour ça, je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de temps.

- Pourquoi vous ? On peut y aller tous ensemble.

- Non, seul un autre Nashoba peut retrouver un de ses semblables. Expliqua Chenoa d'une voix douce. Man irait beaucoup plus vite sans nous.

Bien que réticent à l'idée de placer tous leurs espoirs en ce vieil indien un peu fou, Dean ne voyait pas tellement d'autres solutions.

- Bon…pendant ce temps on ferait bien de ralentir Crowley.

- ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. Commenta Balthazar, assis sur le canapé, les jambes croisées avec nonchalance.

- Tu as une idée ?

L'ange s'affala un peu plus sur le sofa, puis une fois qu'il fut parfaitement à son aise, il souffla.

- Je sais où il se cache.

- Comment tu le sais ? Demanda Sam qui venait d'émerger de la salle de bain, le visage légèrement humide, signe qu'il avait essayé de se changer les idées en se le passant sous l'eau.

- Parce que contrairement à vous les humains, nous les Anges avons des sens décuplés…Je repère donc très facilement un repère de démons à l'odeur qui s'en dégage.

Un sourire se dessina au coin des lèvres de Dean qui échangea un regard malicieux avec Chenoa.

- Génial…J'ai une maison remplie de chasseurs qui se tournent les pouces… Rien de tel pour les occuper un peu.

* * *

><p>L'idée de Balthazar était quasiment suicidaire selon Sam. Dean comprenait ses craintes, il les partageait même, mais son instinct de chasseur le poussait à agir. Mandibule partirait dès la nuit tombée à la recherche de Hiamovi, et dès qu'il s'en apercevrait, Crowley enverrait des sbires pour l'éliminer ou pour le suivre. L'occuper un peu ne ferait pas de mal, d'autant que lui avait des comptes personnels à régler avec le démon qui avait enlevé il y a quelques semaines Ben et Lisa, le forçant ainsi à renoncer à la seule vie normale qu'il avait jamais eu.<p>

Mettant toute sa frustration, son chagrin et sa colère dans une profonde inspiration, il essaya de rejeter le tout en poussant un soupir plaintif. Le chasseur se servit une bière avant d'aller se poster à la fenêtre de la chambre, observant silencieusement son frère qui en était sorti il y a quelques minutes déjà.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta Bobby non loin de lui.

Ils étaient désormais seuls dans la pièce, Balthazar étaient parti d'un coup d'ailes, et Mantotomachin avait le nez plongé dans le journal de John. Chenoa quant à elle, venait de sortir pour rejoindre Sam.

- J'en sais rien. Souffla Dean qui ne prenait pas la question pour lui.

Les souvenirs de son frères revenaient…Il lui était de plus en plus fréquent de s'éclipser mentalement pour revivre son séjour en Enfer, de faire des cauchemars impliquant Lucifer, ou même Adam. Adam…voilà un sujet qu'ils n'avaient plus jamais abordés depuis son retour de la Cage. Mais depuis quelques semaines, Dean voyait bien que le sort de leur demi-frère était presque devenu une obsession pour son cadet, si bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher à son tour de penser à lui, et de se demander ce qui avait bien pu se passer en bas pour que le souvenir d'Adam hante son benjamin à ce point.

- J'ai peur pour lui Bobby. Avoua-t-il au bout d'un moment.

- John et toi l'avez bien formé… Ce n'est plus un gosse Dean… Sam est devenu un excellent chasseur.

Le quittant des yeux un instants, l'ainé se tourna vers son oncle de cœur.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça Bobby, et tu le sais.

Le visage, soudain vieux et fatigué de Singer rappela au jeune homme toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble.

- Je sais de quoi tu parlais Dean …

Le mur dans la tête de Sam allait s'écrouler…Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Bobby le savait, Dean le savait et Sam le savait aussi…Mais tous espéraient qu'ils auraient le temps de régler le problème « Purgatoire » avant.

L'épuisement…C'était un des sentiments qui assaillait l'ainé ces derniers temps. Il était épuisé à force de courir à travers tout le pays… A force de contrer les Anges, les démons et de craindre le pire pour son frère. Parfois, il aurait voulu être simplement égoïste et ne pas avoir à sauver tout le monde. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se retirer, et protéger ainsi Sam du sort qui l'attendait…Il voulait vivre.

Se retournant de nouveau vers la fenêtre, Dean se passa une main sur le visage, constatant alors que son frère et Chenoa semblaient en grande discussion.

Sam s'était retiré pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, ensuite il voulait être un peu seul. Ne plus sentir le regard quasiment alarmé de son frère sur lui, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'il s'écroule à n'importe quel instant. Ceci-dit, ce n'était pas une hypothèse tellement idiote…

Le jeune homme en était arrivé à un point où il ne savait même plus quel âge il avait. Physiquement, il paraissait jeune, mais lui se sentait tellement vieux. ..Vieux et fatigué. Parfois il se surprenait à imaginer encore quelle aurait pu être sa vie avec Jess. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui, il serait avocat, vivant sans doute dans une belle maison, spacieuse, mais pas trop, marié avec un ou des enfants, menant un trin trin quotidien des plus reposants.

Mais non…Dean et lui n'avaient pas le droit à tout ça. Le Paradis et l'Enfer menaient toujours une lutte sans merci à laquelle ils étaient obligés de participer bien malgré eux…Et cela causerait à coup sûr leur perte. Ou du moins, la sienne.

Après avoir laissé échapper un soupir fatigué et s'être de nouveau passer une main sur le visage, Sam sentit deux regards posés sur lui. Il y avait son frère bien sûr…à qui sa vision de tout à l'heure n'avait sans doute pas échappé. Et il y avait Chenoa.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta cette dernière en s'approchant doucement.

Arborant une expression neutre, le jeune homme se retourna.

- Et toi ?

Elle haussa des épaules.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Oh c'est…C'est Hiamovi…je…j'ai peur que…j'ai peur de ne pas si bien le connaître que ça.

Un sourire rassurant et involontaire se dessina sur le visage de Sam.

- Ce type a toujours été un vrai mystère. Même quand on était gamins…Je me rappelle que personne ne voulait aller dans sa librairie…les gens avaient peur de lui.

- C'est vrai je me souviens ! Avoua Chenoa en souriant à son tour. Faut dire qu'il n'a jamais été très sociable !

Le chasseur se rapprocha d'elle sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Il avait ses secrets… On en a tous, n'est-ce pas ?

La cheyenne leva la tête vers lui, comprenant parfaitement où il voulait en venir. Et comme s'il avait vu qu'elle avait saisi le message, il entra dans le vif du sujet.

- Donc ta grand-mère pouvait lire l'âme des gens ?

- C'est ce qu'on dit…

- Et toi ?

- J'en sais rien. Avoua-t-elle honnêtement. En général, je cerne bien les gens…Mais de là à lire leurs âmes, il ne faut pas exagérer.

- Peut-être que c'est un don que tu dois travailler. Proposa Sam avec innocence. En tout cas, je ne vois pas quel mal il peut y avoir à ça…

Chenoa fit la moue.

- Mouais…je préfèrerai ne pas avoir à me dire que je suis différente…

- Et te fondre dans la masse ? Tu n'y arriverais pas, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde !

Incapable de dissimuler un nouveau sourire, la jeune femme demanda.

- C'est un compliment ?

- Prends-le comme tu veux ! Répondit Sam qui arborait soudain une mine joyeuse.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire à la fois nerveux et gêné, tout aussi heureux et mal à l'aise par la présence de l'autre. Puis, après quelques instants occupés à retrouver leurs souffles, Chenoa demanda d'une voix blanche.

- Hey Sam…

- Mmh ?

- C'est vraiment grave ? Tout ça…

Le sourire du jeune Winchester disparut alors.

- Oui.


	24. Retour chez soi

Un peu plus de revieweuses pour les chapitres précédents, merci beaucoup à Sauterelle, Elisab et elida17, je suis émue par tant de fidélité

* * *

><p><strong>Retour chez soit<strong>

_**Lawrence, Kansas – 1969**_

_John Winchester n'avait jamais vraiment aimé le lycée. Le collège non plus d'ailleurs… En fait, c'était l'école en général qu'il n'aimait pas. Le fait de rester assis pendant des heures à regarder des profs s'écouter eux-mêmes l'exaspérait au plus haut point, et seules certaines matières semblaient dignes d'attiser son intérêt. Il n'était pas mauvais en sport, plutôt doué même s'il en croyait les échos de l'entraineur de hockey. Et il avait une étonnante facilité en littérature. Sauf que les maths étaient définitivement sa bête noire !_

_John n'avait jamais été un élève à problème, c'était même le genre d'étudiants sans histoire que les professeurs ne reconnaissaient même plus une fois l'année écoulée. Son nom ne restait pas dans les mémoires et sa présence passait presque inaperçue. Aux yeux de tous, il finirait avec un boulot quelconque, vivant dans une banlieue quelconque, marié à une femme quelconque. Sa mère n'avait d'ailleurs jamais été très exigeante avec lui, jusqu'à ce tragique jour où elle succomba à une longue et terrible maladie. Agé de seulement seize ans, elle avait fait promettre à son unique enfant que quoi qu'il choisisse de faire de sa vie, il faudrait qu'il soit heureux. John avait promis._

_Et depuis, il lui avait semblé tout naturel de reprendre le garage de son père. L'adolescent et lui s'étaient éloignés après la mort de sa mère, l'autorité presque étouffante de celui-ci avait été la cause de nombreux désaccords qui s'étaient souvent terminés par des claquements de portes. Ils ne se parlaient presque plus, mais John reprendrait le garage de son père…De toute façon, il n'avait pas tellement d'autres ambitions._

_Et puis un jour, ses projets d'un avenir quelconque furent bouleversés. Bouleversés par l'arrivée d'une nouvelle élève au lycée. Mary Campbell. Issue d'une famille dont il n'avait aperçu que la mère que de loin, la jeune fille était son stricte opposé. Elève brillante, en à peine quelques jours, tous les professeurs se souvenaient de son nom et tous, s'accordaient à dire qu'elle avait un avenir prometteur. Les autres étudiants aussi l'avaient remarqué…En particulier les garçons. Mary s'attira les faveurs de la majorité d'entre eux et les regards désapprobateurs et jaloux des autres filles._

_Pourtant, ce n'étaient ni de nouvelles rencontres, ni l'appréciation de l'équipe enseignante qu'elle recherchait, et ça John le comprit très vite, sûrement avant tout le monde d'ailleurs. Car même si Mary semblait populaire et apprécié de la majorité du lycée, elle semblait seule. Le jeune Winchester irait même jusqu'à s'accorder à dire qu'elle paraissait triste._

_Or, en ce lundi du 1 novembre 1969, John se décida finalement à l'aborder. Mary était assise sur le banc, au pied du chêne qui avait été planté l'année même de la fondation du lycée. Ses boucles blondes s'agitèrent doucement sous l'effet du vent, ne la faisant même pas réagir. La jeune fille semblait trop absorbée par la lecture d'un épais volume dont le titre était écrit dans une langue que John ne connaissait pas._

_- Salut. Dit-il banalement._

_Il s'attendait presque à se faire rembarrer aussitôt, car Mary Campbell était aussi connue pour ça. Une fois, elle avait même mis un jouer de foot à terre parce qu'il l'avait provoqué. Voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas, John se risqua à reprendre._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ?_

_Une fois de plus, le jeune homme se sentit parfaitement ridicule, n'obtenant aucune réponse. Alors, il se risqua à se pencher légèrement vers elle, observant plus en détails les pages du bouquin qui semblait au moins aussi vieux que le lycée lui-même._

_- Whoua…C'est quoi comme langue ?_

_- Du latin._

_Evidemment…à vrai dire, John n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire, tout ce qui l'importait, c'était qu'elle lui avait répondu._

_- ça va ? Demanda-t-il alors._

_- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? Aboya la jeune fille._

_Parce qu'elle avait encore dû repousser les assauts du Terry Martins le capitaine de l'équipe de foot ! Avait envie de répondre John. Mais il préféra s'abstenir._

_- Tu sembles triste._

_Alors, contre toute attente, Mary releva le visage de son bouquin, sans doute pour répliquer quelque chose, cependant, à l'instant même où elle croisa le regard de John, elle se figea. Et lui eut l'impression d'avoir eu les jambes coupées._

)))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

John n'eut même pas la force d'essuyer le sang de son visage, de toute façon, il n'en avait pas envie. Que verrait-il s'il ouvrait les yeux ? Le feu ? Les démons ? La cellule dans laquelle ils l'avaient enfermé ? Non…il était mieux perdu dans ses souvenirs, à se rappeler de sa toute première rencontre avec Mary.

Son corps ne lui faisait même plus mal, à vrai dire, il ne le sentait plus vraiment. La réalité et l'imaginaire se confondaient dans son esprit mais il ne s'en plaignait pas, Mary était semblait plus présente comme ça. Des voix s'élevèrent dans le couloir de l'autre côté de la porte, mais il ne fit pas attention. Peu lui importait de ce que les démons projetaient de faire de lui…le tuer, continuer à le torturer…Du moment qu'elle était là. D'ailleurs, il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de ce qui lui était arrivé, le FBI, ses deux fils qui lui avaient été enlevés et tout…John en avait oublié ses responsabilités, il était juste fatigué.

))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((

_**Lawrence, Kansas – 1970**_

_Se fondant parmi la foule d'élèves pressés de quitter le lycée, John passa son sac de cours sur l'une de ses épaules avec un soupir. Ce cours de maths l'avait achevé, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : retrouver Mary !_

_Et elle était là bien sûr, l'attendant dehors car elle avait terminé une heure plus tôt, un sourire radieux, mais préoccupé sur le visage, les cheveux lâchés avec une désinvolture et une élégance dont elle seule avait le secret._

_- Enfin ! Ria-t-elle en le voyant arrivé._

_- Non s'il te plait…Aucun commentaire. _

_John envoya balader son sac et lui vola un baiser passionné, s'attirant les regards jaloux d'une bande d'élèves, assis sur un banc non loin de là. Une fois sûr que le cours de maths n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, le jeune homme se séparait de sa petite copine et passa tendrement une main sur sa joue._

_- ça va ? Tu à l'air inquiet…_

_Un léger sourire s'étira au coin des lèvres de Mary qui lui prit la main gentiment avant de la lui retirer de son visage._

_- Je vais très bien… Je suis juste inquiète pour mon père…Il n'est pas rentré de son travail._

_Ah…le père de Mary ! Samuel Campbell ! Voilà bien l'un des mystères entourant la vie de la jeune fille. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs mois qu'ils sortaient ensemble, mais jusque-là, Mary avait toujours refusé que John ne rencontre son père. Il avait eu l'occasion de parler à Dina, sa mère, mais Samuel était toujours indisponible. Et tout comme lui, les relations entre Mary et Mr Campbell semblaient plutôt…Compliquées._

_- Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien… Tu m'as toujours dit que c'était le meilleur dans son domaine non ? La rassura innocemment John, qui n'avait pas la moindre idée du job que pouvait bien faire son mystérieux père._

_Mary approuva d'un léger hochement de tête avant de sourire sincèrement._

_- Oui… C'est ce qu'il dit aussi. Il se croit sans faille. Invincible. Mais l'arrogance est un défaut qui parfois, peut coûter très cher !_

_John ne la contredit pas, il choisit plutôt de la prendre dans ses bras, essayant de lui donner une étreinte aussi rassurante qu'amoureuse._

_- Allez viens ! Tenta-t-il plus gaiement. Je t'invite à dîner !_

)))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((

L'image du sourire de Mary provoqua un léger sursaut chez John, qui ignora la larme qui coulait au coin de son œil. A moitié dans les vapes à cause des drogues qui lui avaient administrés ses ravisseurs, il ne vit même pas que l'un des démons, celui qui avait le costume noir, l'observait par la petite meurtrière.

Crowley referma rapidement l'écoutille, mettant toute sa mauvaise humeur dans son geste. Alors qu'il s'éloignait dans le couloir, plusieurs hommes aux yeux noirs, d'autres rouges, s'approchèrent de lui.

- Plus de glaçons ! Exigea-t-il en agitant son verre comme si le fait qu'il soit à moitié vide soit une offense personnelle.

Le démon arriva dans une pièce plus luxueuse, un bureau…Celui d'Azazeal quand il n'était pas occupé à parcourir le pays pour griller des gens au plafond.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda la voix mielleuse d'une petite fille.

C'était Lilith. Crowley avait pris l'habitude depuis quelques années de la voir elle, ou Azazael remonter des Enfers pour surveiller le bon déroulement des opérations. Pourtant, leurs présences ici ne l'arrangeait guère…Il savait très bien ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ce qu'ils projetaient de faire avec les Winchester. Mais lui ne voyait pas tellement son intérêt à faire sortir Lucifer de sa cage. Mais depuis la nuit des temps, il était habitué à bosser en solo…Son job se limitait à faire passer un maximum de pactes aux humains, point. Enfin..ça c'était la partie visible de l'iceberg, car Crowley n'avait pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés qu'un gosse capricieux rejeté par son père ne déclenche l'Apocalypse. La fin du monde n'était pas dans ses intérêts. Aussi, il avait depuis longtemps décidé de rester en retrait, approuvant et obéissant aux ordres en entendant de voir qui commettrait l'erreur qui ferait exploser la machine. Que ce soit Azazeal et ses enfants démons, ou Lilith et ses sceaux ou Lucifer et son big-bang, il savait que tôt ou tard l'un d'entre eux feraient une boulette…Et alors, il serait là…prêt à reprendre le flambeau, mais uniquement pour lui cette fois !

- Pourquoi garder John Winchester en vie ? Demanda-t-il vaguement à l'adresse de Lilith.

La gamine sauta du canapé sur lequel elle était assise et foudroya le démon du regard.

- Mort, il ne nous servira à rien, et tu le sais très bien !

- ça va…Je demandais juste. Soupira Crowley. Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands chevaux !

Sa plaisanterie, même si elle eut pour effet de le faire ricaner ne provoqua pas l'hilarité de Lilith, qui fulmina de rage. Comprenant qu'il était encore allé trop loin, le démon se servit un verre et hésita à en remplir un autre.

- Whisky ? Ah pardon… Tu n'es pas majeur !

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994**

- Samuel ! Tu vas être en retard !

Joan Finn…ou l'art de la discrétion et de la douceur incarnée. Comme il avait pris cette habitude, Sam ne répondit pas. Il vérifia une énième fois que toutes ses affaires étaient prêtes. Son sac à dos dans lequel rentraient ses vêtements sans la moindre difficulté était bouclé, il y avait également glissé une lampe de poche, une boussole, une carte et son couteau papillon était soigneusement dissimulé dans sa boot. L'angoisse de leur fuite l'avait empêché de trouver le sommeil, et ce matin, le manque de repos semblait l'accabler plus que d'habitude. Ignorant une fois de plus cette toux qui l'assaillait régulièrement depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, Sam enroula une écharpe autour de son cou avant de passer son manteau sur lui. La voix de Joan lui brailla une fois de plus qu'il allait être en retard, et le jeune Winchester prit son sac avant de quitter la chambre.

- Ah ben quand même ! Tu ne m'avais pas entendu ou quoi ? Grogna Mme Finn en le regardant de biais.

Sam ne répondit pas…Sam ne répondait jamais de toute façon.

- Essaie de rentrer à l'heure pour une fois !

L'enfant se contenta d'approuver vaguement d'un signe de tête avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entrée, qu'il passa sans même se retourner.

Dean avait bien insisté sur le fait qu'il devait avant tout avoir l'air le plus naturel possible. S'il attirait les soupçons des Finns, ou de n'importe qui, tout leur plan tomberait à l'eau et alors il n'aurait plus la moindre chance de rentrer chez lui.

Par chance, la pluie de la veille semblait s'être un peu calmée, seule une légère bruine continuait de tomber inlassablement sur la ville, la plongeant dans une brume grisâtre et fraiche, étouffant ainsi le moindre son. Castle Rock était plongé dans un silence matinal dont Sam se serait bien passé, une voiture passait à l'occasion à côté de lui, soulevant un nuage de gouttelettes dans son sillage.

Les mains dans les poches et l'oreille aux aguets, Sam se dirigeait presque machinalement vers le lycée, se remémorant silencieusement les instructions et indications de son frère pour rejoindre leur lieu de rendez-vous, qui ne serait certainement pas le parvis de l'établissement.

Arrivé à l'embranchement qui le mènerait soit au lycée, soit vers leur fugue, Sam n'hésitait même pas et tourna à droite, s'engageant ainsi dans une rue encore moins fréquentée que les autres, dans laquelle la brume semblait se plaire tout particulièrement.

Ne sachant pas trop si c'était son instinct de chasseur (instinct qu'il doutait avoir), ou si c'était la voix de Dean dans sa tête qui l'avait mis en garde toute sa vie contre ce genre de situation, mais Sam ralentit tout à coup son allure…Là, à travers la brume matinale, se dessinait une silhouette, appuyée contre un mur, un peu plus loin.

- Dean ?

La silhouette bougea, et tourna la tête dans sa direction, si bien que pendant un instant, l'enfant pensa qu'elle appartenait bien à son frère. Sauf qu'à la seconde même où elle se décolla du mur et s'avança vers lui, il sut que ce n'était pas le cas…Dean n'avait pas ce genre de démarche.

- Tu es perdu ? Demanda l'inconnu.

Et Sam ne put retenir un frisson…Ce type avait tout d'un tueur en série psychopathe…De taille plutôt moyenne c'était le genre de gars qui n'attirait aucun regard…C'était même plutôt l'inverse. Un pantalon de velours verdâtre trop court, sa chemise à carreaux dépassait d'une grosse doudoune dont même un SDF n'aurait pas voulu.

- Euh… non…non j'attends juste quelqu'un. Répondit Sam d'une voix calme en essayant d'éviter le regard dérangeant de l'inconnu.

- Non parce que si tu es perdu, je peux t'aider à retrouver ton chemin tu sais ?

- Sammy !

Dès qu'il entendit la voix de son frère, Sam fit volte-face, soulagé. La mine sombre et le souffle court, Dean semblait avoir couru pour venir jusqu'ici. Quasiment arrivé à la hauteur de son petit frère, le jeune homme lança un regard méfiant à l'inconnu.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez vous ?

- Moi ? Mais rien je…il m'a dit qu'il était perdu…Je voulais juste aider.

L'ainé n'eut même pas à regarder son frère, il savait que Sam ne ferait jamais confiance à un étranger. Surtout un étranger qui avait l'allure d'un sociopathe névrosé. Dean fit un pas vers lui, sans même sourciller.

- On n'a pas besoin d'aide. Alors maintenant, dégage.

- T'énerve pas enfin…Sourit le psychopathe en jetant un coup d'œil à Sam, comme si celui-ci allait prendre sa défense.

Toutes ses années passées sur les routes avec son père, Bobby ou Caleb, avaient appris à Dean que la folie et le mal pouvait arborer différents visages. Et le jeune homme les reconnaissait sans peine. Ecartant légèrement le pan de sa veste, le chasseur dégagea ainsi la vue son couteau.

- J'ai dit dégage.

Apparemment, l'autre n'avait pas assez de cran pour s'opposer à Dean…Encore moins à un Dean armé et prêt à tout pour défendre son frère et lui-même. Il l'observa un instant, et finit par lever les mains en reculant, en signe d'apaisement.

- ça va…je ne veux pas de problème.

Dean envoya un léger « c'est ça », non mécontent de se débarrasser de cette gêne. Une fois le sociopathe hors de vue, le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère.

- ça va ? Combien de fois je t'ai dit de ne pas parler avec des inconnus ?

- Je ne lui ai pas parlé ! C'est lui qui est venu…Et puis j'ai cru que c'était toi. Se défendit son frère sincèrement.

Par instinct, le jeune homme vérifia une nouvelle fois qu'ils étaient bien seuls dans la ruelle.

- C'est rien…Bon…tu es prêt ?

Sam approuva.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- Maintenant on rentre chez nous !


	25. Rassemblement

**Rassemblement**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

Retourner au QG des chasseurs n'était pas l'idée la plus réjouissante pour Sam, il y reverrait Cléo, Geez et Kyle…Mais Chenoa avait raison… Ils allaient avoir besoin du plus de chasseurs possibles s'ils voulaient attaquer le repère des démons.

Le jeune homme essaya alors de dissimuler au mieux sa réticence et se contenta d'hocher la tête avec neutralité lorsque la cheyenne lui demanda s'il était d'accord. Dès qu'elle eut tourné le dos, Sam ne put s'empêcher de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel. Trainant les pieds comme une âme en peine, il retourna à l'intérieur de la maison pour avertir son frère qu'ils allaient devoir quitter le motel.

Dehors, la pluie s'était remise à tomber, comme si quelqu'un là-haut, trouvait ça drôle de plonger Helena dans une atmosphère humide et inquiétante la vieille d'une bataille. Sam trouva son ainé dans la cuisine, le regard perdu par la fenêtre, silencieux, comme s'il regardait la pluie sans vraiment la regarder.

- Hey…Tenta-t-il distraitement.

Dean ne réagit pas.

- 'Faut qu'on retourne là-bas…Chenoa dit qu'on devrait emmener un maximum de chasseurs avec nous. Expliqua Sam tout en se servant une bière.

Il n'obtint toujours pas de réponse. Cette fois réellement intrigué, le jeune homme se tourna vers son frère.

- Dean ?

Apparemment, la mention de son prénom fit réagir ce dernier. Il tressauta et se tourna vers son cadet, le visage fatigué.

- Quoi ?

- ça va ?

- Ouais…Pourquoi ?

Sam but une gorgée de bière, l'air de rien avant de murmurer calmement.

- Tu as l'air ailleurs.

En général, lorsque « Dean était ailleurs », son frère avait droit à un haussement d'épaules, à un soupir, ou même à un « mêles-toi de tes affaires ! »…Mais pas là…Pas aujourd'hui. L'ainé reposa sa bière sur le comptoir et se tourna vers le plus jeune, un demi-sourire triste sur le visage.

- Je…Je pensais à…

Sam attendit.

- Non laisses-tomber. Finit par souffler Dean en détournant le regard et en baissant la tête.

Le cadet reposa à son tour sa bouteille et stoppa son frère d'un geste, frère qui venait d'amorcer un mouvement pour s'en aller.

- Non dis-moi…à quoi tu pensais ?

Le plus âgé évita son regard pendant un instant, comme s'il hésitait à se confier. Alors, Sam attendit, et usa inconsciemment de son arme secrète, lançant des yeux insistants à son ainé qui finit par céder.

- Castle Rock…en 94…papa avait été arrêté. Et nous on…on avait été placés dans des familles d'accueils.

Sam observa attentivement son ainé, les sourcils froncés…Ce souvenir ne faisait pas partis de ses meilleurs, donc il se demandait inévitablement où son frère voulait en venir.

- Je me rappelle… Mais pourquoi tu me parles de ça Dean ?

Ce dernier leva lentement les yeux vers lui, et l'observa en silence. Pendant un bref instant, le plus jeune se sentit désarmer face à un tel regard, il avait presque l'impression que Dean essayait de lire dans ses pensées.

- On l'a échappé belle…et toi tu…

- Dean. Coupa aussitôt son cadet d'un geste. Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me dire ?

L'ainé se racla la gorge en détournant presque aussitôt le regard, gêné et peu habitué à se confier…Que ce soit à Sam ou à n'importe qui d'autre.

- Rien…je me demande juste comment…Comment on a réussi à se tirer de certaines situations.

Là, le plus jeune fut pris totalement au dépourvus. Il entre-ouvrit la bouche avant d'observer son frère, complètement incapable de lui répondre. D'ailleurs à vrai dire…Cette question il se l'était souvent posé.

- Parce que vous pensez peut-être que la chance fait partie de votre quotidien ? Demanda alors une troisième voix.

Surpris, les deux frères se tournèrent vers Balthazar qui venait de faire son entrée dans la cuisine.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui… Avec tout ce qui vous est arrivé, vous ne pensez pas sérieusement que vous vous en êtes tirés à chaque fois sur un coup de chance ? Sinon expliquez-moi pourquoi aucun d'entre vous n'a jamais pris la peine d'acheter un ticket de loto ?

Sam referma bêtement la bouche tandis que Dean fronça des sourcils, comme si la perspective de jouer à des jeux de hasards était un concept qu'il avait déjà envisagé.

- Tu es en train de nous dire que…Commença le benjamin sans être sûr de la fin de sa phrase.

- Que quelqu'un a toujours veillé sur vous…D'une certaine manière.

Si le cadet commençait à comprendre, son frère ainé s'emporta.

- Arrête ! Dieu a déserté depuis longtemps…il nous l'a prouvé assez souvent !

- On ne parle pas de Dieu là. Rétorqua l'ange très calmement.

- De qui alors ? S'énerva Dean.

Mais la réponse, il l'avait…Sam la connaissait aussi d'ailleurs. Au lieu de prononcer son nom, Balthazar choisit d'observer l'ainé sans prononcer le moindre mot. Son silence, finit par troubler le chasseur qui laissa échapper un rire sarcastique.

- Me fait pas rire !

Cette fois, l'ange n'avait plus cette expression de « jem'enfousdetout » sur le visage, il avait un air grave, presque sévère.

- Castiel a peut-être déconné avec ce tordu de Crowley ! Mais ne remet jamais en doute sa loyauté ! Il a toujours veillé sur vous…Quitte à s'attirer des ennuis avec la hiérarchie ! Il était votre ange gardien.

Sam se risqua à tourner la tête vers son ainé, qui paraissait partagé entre l'envie de tout détruire dans la pièce et celle d'appeler Castiel pour lui demander s'il s'agissait bien de la vérité.

Mais personne n'eut jamais l'occasion de savoir quelle décision Dean aurait prise, puisque Chenoa entra timidement dans la pièce et annonça d'une voix douce.

- Il va falloir y aller.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont accepter ? Demanda tout à coup Sam en se tournant vers lui.

Dean fut légèrement soulagé…Soulagé que son frère se soit enfin décidé à briser ce silence pesant qui s'était installé dans l'Impala depuis leur départ.

Bobby, Chenoa et Mani étaient partis dans la voiture du premier, laissant les Winchester en famille.

- Pourquoi des chasseurs refuseraient d'aller se foutre sur la gueule avec des démons ? Rétorqua l'ainé avec un léger sourire.

Malgré un rire discret, Sam haussa des épaules.

- Ben…Geez et Cléo…Ce n'est pas le genre à nous rendre service.

- Je sais…Je me méfie de Brannagh comme d'un polymorphe « dents de sabre ».

Le plus jeune se tourna vers son frère, un sourire intrigué sur le visage.

- Un polymorphe-dents-de sabre ? ça existe ça ?

Dean balaya la question d'un geste de la main avant de reprendre avec le plus grand sérieux.

- Bref…Geez ne brille pas par son intelligence, mais je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

Tout en reportant son attention sur la route, Sam entreprit de résumer la situation avec l'autre chasseur.

- Ben disons que la dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il a voulu que je réduire à néant une bonne douzaine de démons à moi tout seul.

- Quoi ? S'étrangla Dean en détachant un instant ses yeux de la route.

Le plus jeune n'avait pas trop envie de relancer le sujet « sang de démon », mais il savait bien que s'il n'expliquait pas la situation dans son ensemble, son frère ne pourrait pas comprendre.

- C'était quand…après que Lucifer se soit échappé. On s'était séparé et…Enfin je suis tombé sur lui et il a su pour…disons qu'il savait pourquoi j'avais arrêté. Il a voulu se servir de moi pour tuer tous ces démons.

Dean, qui malgré les passages passés sous silence, se représentait parfaitement la scène, observa son frère un instant, sans se rendre compte que ses doigts s'étaient resserrés autour du volant.

- ET qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Il a dû se débrouiller tout seul. Souffla son cadet d'une voix morne, les yeux tournés vers la fenêtre.

Dean l'imita et reporta son attention sur la route, se promettant silencieusement de surveiller Geez et ses agissements.

* * *

><p>L'idée d'une attaque surprise dans une planque de démons fut certainement mieux accueillit que le groupe lui-même. Mis à part Karl, tous les autres chasseurs ne cessèrent de jeter des regards suspicieux aux frères, et encore plus à Balthazar qui ne s'était pas présenté.<p>

- Pourquoi on vous croirait ? Aboya l'un d'entre eux.

Sam, bien que resté silencieux depuis le début, ne cessait de s'étonner de la bêtise du genre humain…Encore plus de ceux qui disait défendre les leurs en combattant l'Enfer.

- La question n'est pas de nous croire ou non pauvre idiot ! Rétorqua Bobby de mauvaise humeur. Mais plutôt de savoir si oui ou non vous voulez nous aider.

Apparemment, le chasseur n'apprécia guère d'être appelé « idiot », et presque aussitôt, il monta sur ses grands chevaux, faisant même un pas vers Bobby. Accablé, Sam se réjouit tout de même intérieurement que Dean lui barre la route. Les choses auraient pu dégénérées, mais une fois de plus, avec sa douceur habituelle, Chenoa tenta de calmer le jeu.

- Je comprends que vous vous sentiez frustrés…Il y a beaucoup de choses dont on ne peut pas vous parlez dans cette mission. Mais croyez-moi si je vous dis que c'est d'une importance capitale.

Tout comme Sam, Kyle avait été silencieux depuis le début et se contentait d'écouter, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, hochant la tête de temps à autre.

- Si justement c'est très important, je pense qu'on devrait tous être au courant ! Proposa Cléo d'une voix révolutionnaire.

N'ayant pas vu que son ainé s'apprêtait à répondre, Sam le devança, se laissant cette fois emporté par sa colère.

- Oh c'est vrai que tu as prouvé ta fiabilité Cléo ! Lança-t-il ironiquement.

Piquée au vif, Brannagh s'apprêta à répondre, mais le jeune Winchester ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Il nous faut des gens de confiance…Et ce n'est pas ton cas.

- Parce que c'est le tien ? Répliqua Geez, trop heureux d'avoir réussi à en placer une.

Le bref instant de silence qui suivit encouragea le chasseur à reprendre.

- Tu continues à prendre du sang de démon ?

- La ferme ! L'avertit Bobby le visage crispé de colère.

- Oh et il y a de drôles de rumeurs qui circulent à ton sujet Sam…Il paraît que certains d'entre nous ont peur de travailler avec toi…Que depuis quelques temps t'es plutôt du genre solitaire…Que t'as pété les plombs.

Sam n'eut même pas le temps de se défendre que Bobby avait envoyé une droite à Geez, et que Dean tentait de se jeter sur lui, retenu in-extremis par Karl. Presque aussitôt, ce fut la cohue. Des voix mécontentes s'élevèrent, certains en profitèrent même pour régler leurs comptes en en venant aux mains.

Soudain, il y eut un coup de tonnerre et toute la pièce fut momentanément plongée dans le noir le plus complet. Et tous posèrent un regard ébahi sur Balthazar, éclairé par un mince rayon de lumière. Sur le mur derrière lui, se projetaient les ombres de deux immenses ailes noires. Une fois certain que le calme était revenu, l'ange mis fin à sa démonstration et tout redevint normal..Sauf que tous étaient silencieux.

- Je déteste faire ça. Ronchonna-t-il.

Geez, Cléo et les autres chasseurs le regardèrent bouches-bées tandis que Bobby, les Winchesters et Chenoa observèrent les réactions de chacun.

- Maintenant que j'ai votre attention à tous…Je m'appelle Balthazar et au cas où certains d'entre vous n'aient pas eu leur dose de caféine ce matin, je suis un Ange. Je ne vous demande pas de saisir la subtilité de la situation, c'est une cause perdue…Tout ce que je veux, c'est que vous vous montriez digne de ce titre que vous prétendez détenir, à savoir celui de chasseur. Les Winchester et Bobby ont empêché l'Apocalypse…La moindre des choses que vous pourriez faire c'est répondre à leur demande…Ce n'est pas le débarquement de Normandie qu'ils vous demandent de faire… On a besoin que vous occupiez des démons…A moins que je ne me sois fourvoyé, c'est votre job non ?

Donc je vais formulez ça autrement…Obéissez leur, ou alors vous aurez à subir la colère d'un Ange.

Comme par magie, tous avaient alors accepté de les suivre. Et ce fut aux frères et à Bobby d'établir la stratégie. Non contents d'avoir un peu la paix, les deux frères s'isolèrent avec leur « oncle », et Balthazar dans une autre pièce, soucieux de trouver un plan.

- « vous aurez à subir la colère d'un Ange ! ». Imita Dean quand il vit l'Ange arriver.

Incapable de retenir un rire, Sam leva furtivement les yeux vers lui et Balthazar haussa des épaules.

- Oh ça va…fallait bien les faire réagir…Et pour votre information, le truc de la colère d'un ange, c'était plutôt à Uriel…moi je préfère m'amuser.

- On avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Commenta Dean qui ne se souvenait que trop bien de l'homme « flaque de sang », ou du scalp aux criquets.

L'ange haussa des épaules et alla se poster à la fenêtre tandis que l'ainé reporta son attention sur le plan de l'entrepôt.

- Je persiste à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée.

- Je persiste à dire que je suis d'accord avec toi. Répondit Sam avec un demi sourire.

NB : Concernant le polymorphe «dents de sabre», me demandez pas…je ne sais pas ce que c'est ! :D


	26. Colère, lettre et steackfrites

Que de bonnes nouvelles en ce moment n'est pas ? Jared papa ! Awesome comme qui dirait ! Je suis ravie pour Gen et lui !

Encore merci à lilisurnatural et elisab pour leur reviews.

* * *

><p><strong>Colère, lettre et steak-frites !<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994**

Même Missouri n'avait rien trouvé et Bobby se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas désespérer. Le chasseur avait l'habitude de passer par toutes les phases de colère et d'inquiétude avec les Winchesters, mais là, il se sentait comme vieillit de dix ans.

John était introuvable, sûrement entre les mains des démons. Et ses fils étaient Dieu sait où, séparés sans nul doute. Bobby avait épluché tout son répertoire, cherchant de l'aide parmi le moindre de ses contacts. Certains avaient tout simplement ignoré ces appels, d'autres lui avaient raccrochés au nez, une autre poignée avait lancé qu'ils se renseigneraient, et les derniers avaient prétexté qu'ils étaient occupés.

- Bande de…

- Bobby. Appela alors la voix calme de Jim.

Terminant de pousser son juron dans sa tête, Singer raccrocha le téléphone en se tournant vers le prêtre.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

- J'ai eu Caleb…il est sur une chasse dans son secteur, il a promis de venir dès qu'il aurait terminé.

Bobby remercia son ami d'un bougonnement accompagné d'un bref signe de tête. Il ne parlait plus beaucoup depuis ces derniers jours, il ne dormait plus non plus d'ailleurs, et il était d'une humeur massacrante. Seul des habitués pouvaient le supporter…Comme Jim Murphy, ou son ami Rufus Turner, qui comprenaient parfaitement son angoisse.

- Tu devrais aller te reposer un peu. Suggéra gentiment le prêtre.

- Hors de question !

- Jim a raison Bobby…t'as pas vu la tête que t'as ! Tu ferais fuir une goule !

Pour toute réponse, Rufus s'attira le regard mauvais de son ami, qui s'éloigna de quelques pas avant de se diriger vers la cafetière. Il remplit une tasse jusqu'aux ra-bords et se tourna vers les deux autres chasseurs, comme s'il les défiait de lui dire quelque chose.

Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Jim déposa les armes et reprit, appréhendant légèrement la réaction de Bobby.

- Bobby…Missouri n'a rien trouvé concernant John.

- Je sais. Grogna Singer, le regard perdu dans sa tasse.

Le prêtre lança un bref regard en biais à Rufus qui l'encouragea d'un indistinct sourcillement.

- Il faudrait peut-être que…qu'on revoit nos priorités.

Mais, contrairement à ce qu'il craignait, Bobby n'entra pas dans une colère noire, il se contenta simplement de fermer les yeux en soupirant.

- Je sais.

Et en effet, Bobby savait bien qu'il devait revoir ses priorités. Il avait d'ailleurs redouté ce moment. Recherché John avait été mis au sommet de sa liste de manière tout à fait naturelle. Il était entre les mains des démons, ce qui faisait de cette affaire un job comme un autre. Oui, mais plus le temps passait, plus les chances de le retrouver vivant diminuaient, et plus les risques de ne jamais revoir les fils Winchesters augmentaient.

D'ailleurs, Singer savait bien qu'elle aurait été la volonté de John. Non pas qu'il pensait déjà à lui comme s'il était mort, mais il lui avait toujours demandé de veiller sur ses enfants. Et c'était précisément ce que Bobby comptait faire.

- On doit retrouver Sam et Dean.

Jim parût soulagé, mais il ne dit rien, au lieu de cela il reprit avec un calme olympien.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, j'ai peut-être une idée pour que tu puisses obtenir leur garde de manière légal. Tant que John n'est pas là bien entendu.

)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((

Dire que Crowley était contrarié aurait été un euphémisme. D'ailleurs, il avait avancé la date limite de certains de ses contrats juste pour se passer les nerfs. Il avait détruit son bureau était tué quelques démons de seconde zone qui ne servaient à personne. Il avait ensuite fait un lancé de bouteilles de whisky, et l'avait regretté aussitôt, puisqu'il n'avait plus rien à boire.

Les rumeurs qui couraient sur John Winchester étaient vraies, il avait eu l'occasion de s'en rendre compte un peu plus tôt alors que Lilith était venue le voir avec une idée qu'elle avait trouvé brillante.

- On va le libérer ! Avait annoncé joyeusement la gamine en sautillant sur place et en tapant des mains.

Impassible, Crowley avait continué à faire tourner ses glaçons dans son verre.

- Tu m'expliques où est l'intérêt ?

- Ben on le renvoie chez lui, mais on fait en sorte que ça ne soit pas lui…

Le démon s'était alors désintéressé de sa boisson et avait levé les yeux vers Lilith qui s'était mise à sauter avec frénésie.

- Oh dis oui dis oui dis oui !

Crowley arquait un sourcil, toujours aussi surpris par l'attitude de cette folle.

- Si tu veux…

Lilith avait donc quitté la pièce, plus ravie que jamais et était partie chercher le démon idéal. Elle l'avait trouvé assez vite, et après lui avoir expliqué sa mission, celui-ci s'était dirigé vers la cellule de John. Curieux, l'amateur de whisky avait observé la scène.

Trop faible pour voir le danger arrivé, le chasseur n'avait réagis que trop tard lorsque l'épaisse fumée noire l'entoura, et déjà, Lilith se mis à éclater d'un rire cruel et sadique.

Sauf que la joie de la gamine fut de courte durée…A peine quelques secondes après que le démon ne soit installé dans son nouveau corps, il s'était mis à grimacer, et ses yeux noirs avaient presque aussitôt disparus…John avait repris le contrôle, et avait profité de ce moment de lucidité pour réciter un exorcisme.

Le démon avait alors été expédié de son corps avant de s'enfuir, évitant ainsi de justesse un piège à démon, dessiné au plafond juste au-dessus de la porte. Epuisé mais satisfait, Winchester était tombé à genoux avant de lancer un regard de défis à Lilith et Crowley, qui avait tout vu depuis la meurtrière.

La gamine était alors entrée dans une rage folle, pestant, jurant, tuant, tapant…Et bien évidemment, elle hurla à l'adresse du démon des croisements que tout était de sa faute et qu'il ne servait à rien. Le tout sous les yeux amusés du chasseur.

Donc oui, Crowley était hors de lui…parce que Lilith était une folle furieuse qui ne reconnaissait pas ses erreurs. Parce que John Winchester était digne de sa réputation et parce qu'il était passé pour le dernier des idiots. Sauf qu'il était rancunier...Très rancunier même. Lilith le prenait pour un incapable ? John lui riait au nez ? Parfait.

- Vous m'avez demandé ?

La voix tira alors le démon de ses réflexions, aussi il reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu.

- Oui, rassemble les autres vous partez en mission.

- Bien…Quelle est-elle ?

Crowley but une nouvelle gorgée d'un liquide qu'il n'avait pas encore identifié et souffla.

- Ramenez-moi les fils Winchester !

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994<strong>

Parfois, Dean avait l'impression d'oublier son âge. Il oubliait même qu'il 'était ni majeur, ni adulte, même s'il se comportait comme si c'était le cas. Il avait tout juste seize ans, mais savait conduire depuis longtemps. Il repérait les coins douteux de chaque villes dans lesquelles lui et sa famille allait, et sentait le danger à des kilomètres. Il connaissait quelques bons remèdes contre la gueule de bois et s'en servait parfois pour son père, lorsque celui-ci revenait d'un job particulièrement pénible et qu'il s'était arrêté quelques heures dans un bar avant.

Il connaissait les motels, leurs avantages, leurs dangers et savait gérer un propriétaire en colère. Il savait trouver de la nourriture, même quand ils n'avaient plus un sous et enfin, il était parfaitement capable de se servir de presque n'importe quelle arme. Bref, parfois, Dean avait l'impression qu'il avait été programmé pour prendre soin de son père et de son frère.

Quelques fois, l'enfant qu'il n'avait presque pas été regrettait cette situation. Dans ces moments-là, l'ainé sortait, soit pour aller draguer, soit simplement pour se changer les idées. Mais la plupart du temps, Dean se montrait responsable et mature…Du moins, en situation de crise comme aujourd'hui.

N'importe quel adolescent de son âge qui se serait retrouvé à sa place aurait eu pour priorité : « rentrer à la maison et retrouver papa ». Mais pas lui…Non, sa priorité était plutôt : « ramener Sammy à la maison sain et sauf ».

Il lui arrivait de se demander si son comportement de grand frère hyper protecteur avait été engendré par l'incendie et la mort de leur mère…Ou s'il l'avait toujours eu…Peut-être que si Mary était toujours en vie, alors Dean continuerait de se comporter comme ça avec son frère…Peut-être pas, mais ça, il n'arrivait même pas à l'envisager.

- Tu t'es battu ?

Le jeune homme savait bien que Sam faisait référence à la marque violacée qui ornait sa mâchoire, vestige de son altercation de la veille.

- C'est rien. Souffla-t-il.

Il avait choisi les ruelles…Les types qu'ils croisaient étaient peut-être louches et malsains, mais ou moins, ils ne risquaient pas de tomber sur des flics. Peut-être était-ce l'angoisse de se faire reprendre, ou l'urgence de leur situation, mais Dean avait attrapé la main de son frère il y a de ça quelques minutes, et l'avait entrainé à sa suite, courant dans les ruelles humides. Finalement, ils s'étaient stoppés à la sortie de l'une d'entre elle, qui venait de déboucher sur un carrefour plus fréquenté.

Le jeune homme s'accorda quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle et en profita pour se tourner vers Sam. Instinctivement, il noua son écharpe autour de son cou avec soin.

- ça va ? Lui demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

L'enfant jeta un coup d'œil à la rue avant de répondre tout bas.

- Moui… est-ce que tu as un plan ?

- Prend un air naturel…Et surtout, le plus important Sammy…

- Evite de croiser le regard des gens ! Termina ce dernier en chantonnant.

C'était à la fois dur et triste…Combien de fois avaient-ils été livré à eux même dans une ville, obligés de parcourir des kilomètres pour retrouver leur père…Dean ne comptait même plus, il constatait simplement que Sam avait retenu la leçon, et ça c'était le plus important. Car lui était presque adulte, il savait se débrouiller…Mais un jour ou l'autre, son frère se retrouverait forcément livré à lui-même, peut-être même plus tôt que prévu, et alors, les conseils et les avertissements de Dean et de John lui reviendraient et l'aideraient sans doute à se tirer d'une quelconque situation délicate.

- Très bien. Tu es prêt ?

Il approuva.

Et évidemment, la désagréable impression d'être observé par tous les assaillit. Pendant quelques secondes, Dean avait même imaginé tous les passants avec des yeux noirs. Et puis, Sam avait attiré son attention sur la droite, lui montrant des allées moins fréquentés. Ils ne tardèrent pas à s'y engager.

Par chance, la pluie ne tombait pas encore, mais les gros nuages noirs qui assombrissaient le ciel de minutes en minutes n'étaient pas vraiment annonciateurs de beau temps.

Ils avaient pris deux bus, et ce fut aux alentours de 15h que la ville sembla peu à peu s'éloigner.

- Où est-ce qu'on va maintenant ? Demanda Sam, qui n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis des heures.

Sans doute s'était-il aperçu que Dean était à cran, écoutant, observant, prévoyant le moindre danger…Mais la route s'était transformé en chemin de campagne et se perdait au milieu d'immenses champs avant de disparaître à l'horizon d'une colline. Le ciel grondait au loin, et les menaçait d'un orage d'un moment à l'autre.

Dean s'arrêta alors, parcourant les environs d'un regard circulaire.

- La priorité est de se mettre à l'abri…j'aimerai mieux ne pas rester ici si un orage se déclare.

- Il y a une forêt là-bas.

L'idée n'avait rien de réjouissante, bien au contraire…le jeune chasseur qu'il était ne savait que trop bien quel genre de créatures s'abritaient dans une forêt. Comme s'il avait lu dans son esprit, Sam insista.

- On ne peut pas retourner dans la ville...ça nous retarderait et en plus, on pourrait très bien tomber sur quelqu'un qu'on connait ou sur des flics.

Dean approuva d'un vague hochement de tête.

- Tu as raison…Mais on reste à la lisière, on ne s'y enfonce pas compris ?

Et ils avaient bien fait, car l'orage éclata environ quinze minutes plus tard, et c'est trempés que les garçons allèrent s'abriter sous les arbres. Ils trouvèrent refuge sous un immense sapin, qui les protégeait parfaitement grâce à ses longues branches allongées. Epuisés, ils se laissèrent glisser contre son tronc avant de reprendre doucement leur respiration.

Machinalement, Dean sortit son arme et vérifia qu'elle était bien chargée avant d'être troublé par son frère, qui toussoutait sur sa droite. Une main devant sa bouche, il avait presque l'impression que Sam essayait de rester discret.

- ça va ?

Presque aussitôt, l'enfant retrouva un semblant de respiration normale et hocha négativement la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Dean.

- J'ai faim…

Sam se mit à regarder autour de lui, comme si un steak particulièrement imprudent aurait eu pour mauvaise idée de passer par là…Dans l'hypothèse peu probable que les frites suivent le mouvement, Dean préféra se rabattre sur quelque chose de plus réel…Et de moins goûteux.

- T'as de la chance d'avoir un frère comme moi ! Se vanta-t-il en ouvrant son sac.

Le benjamin reporta son attention sur lui, permettant ainsi au steak et aux frites imaginaires de partir en courant.

- J'ai pensé à préparer des sandwichs avant de partir…J'en ai fait plein ! Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Je ne suis pas le meilleur frère du monde ?

Cette question arracha un sourire à Sam.

- Du monde je n'sais pas…mais t'es mon frère préféré !

Dean tandis le sandwich à son cadet ( sandwich qui devait soudain regretté que les steaks ne soient pas de nature imprudente), et fit semblant de bougonner.

- C'est facile…vu que t'en as qu'un !

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994<strong>

Le cœur lourd, Bobby avait finalement décidé de laisser Rufus s'occuper de retrouver John, pendant que lui et Jim se chargeaient des fils Winchesters.

Turner s'était donc isolé dans une pièce afin de ne pas perturber son ami avec ses recherches et ses coups de téléphone. La décision n'avait pas été facile, car à part le fait que John Winchester était un emmerdeur, qu'il en faisait qu'à sa tête et qu'il finissait toujours toutes les bières, il restait son ami…Sans doute son meilleur ami. Et Bobby n'aimait pas l'idée de l'abandonner.

- Si John était là, il te dirait de te focaliser sur les garçons.

Le vieux chasseur retira sa casquette avant de se passer une main sur le visage.

- Vas-y…C'était quoi ton idée ? Demanda-t-il brusquement, essayant au maximum de ne pas repenser à son ami, ni à l'endroit où il devait se trouver.

Assi en face de lui, Jim posa les coudes sur ses cuisses avant de joindre ses mains, comme s'il s'apprêtait à prier.

- John m'a donné quelque chose…il y a quelques temps déjà…Mais je l'ai mis de côté et je n'y ai plus repensé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Intrigué, Bobby fronça des sourcils et reposa sa casquette sur la table à côté de lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Une lettre.

Le prêtre fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un bout de papier plié, et légèrement froissé, qu'il lui tendit.

- Lis-là.

Légèrement hésitant, Bobby l'attrapa néanmoins, la déplia, et commença à l'étudier.

_Cher Bobby,_

_Pardonne-moi de ne pas t'avoir remis cette lettre en mains propres, mais j'imaginais ta réaction si je m'étais risqué à avoir cette conversation avec toi. C'est donc au père Jim que je laisse mes instructions, parce que tu auras besoin de lui. _

_Si tu lis cette lettre aujourd'hui, c'est que je ne suis plus de ce monde, que j'ai disparu, ou pire encore. Avant tout Bobby, je voulais te dire merci…merci pour nous avoir ouvert ta porte il y a de ça 7 ans. Tu m'as appris tout ce que je sais, et tu nous as offert un refuge à moi et à mes enfants. Je pourrai encore continué sur toute l'aide que tu nous as apporté, et sur la dette éternelle que je te dois, mais je sais très bien que ça va te faire râler._

Inévitablement, Bobby grogna avant de reporter son attention sur le prêtre.

- Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? John n'est pas mort que je sache ! S'énerva-t-il.

- Non...continue s'il te plait.

_Le monde dans lequel nous vivons est froid, cruel, et le danger est partout. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends. Tu es mon ami Bobby, et j'ai confiance en toi plus qu'en n'importe qui d'autre…Alors j'ai une dernière requête, une ultime faveur à te demander._

_Dans le cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose, n'importe quoi, et que je sois soit mort, soit plus moi-même, je veux que tu t'occupes de Sam et Dean. Bien sûr, d'un point de vue légal tu n'es pas leur dernier parent, ( même s'ils te considèrent comme leur oncle, sache-le ), alors je te demande de l'être…Leur dernier parent. J'ai tout réglé avec le père Jim, tu as juste à dire oui._

_Encore une fois Bobby, je te remercie…pour moi, et pour tout ce que tu as fait, et ce que tu feras pour les garçons._

_Amitiés, John Winchester._

La lettre terminée, Bobby leva un regard à la fois interloqué et ému vers Jim.

- Je ne comprends pas. Avoua-t-il.

- Non ? S'étonna le prêtre. Bon sang Bobby c'est pourtant très clair ! John te demande d'être le parrain des garçons !


	27. Attaque surprise

**Attaque surprise.**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

C'était à la limite de la caricature, se disait silencieusement Sam, resté assis dans un coin de la pièce à observer les autres chasseurs. Tous se pressaient autour des tables où avaient été étalées diverses armes, ils avaient les mines renfermées et concentrées, comme s'ils étaient prêts à exploser à tous moment. C'était la caricature des personnages des vieux westerns, ou des films épiques où tous les héros prenaient le temps de faire un magnifique discours pour réunir les troupes, toujours en sous-nombre face aux méchants.

Un sourire inconscient se dessina sur son visage et il reporta son attention sur son arme, continuant de la nettoyer tranquillement. La voix de son père résonnait dans sa tête, et lui répétait inlassablement toutes les instructions à suivre.

- Je vais tous les crever ! S'écria de manière vomitive l'un des chasseurs.

Le regard toujours fixé sur son arme, Sam entendit Kyle lui répondre calmement.

- Rappelles-toi que c'est une diversion qu'on va faire…on n'essaie pas de déclencher la Troisième guerre Mondiale.

Le jeune Winchester se dit qu'il tenait là des paroles bien sages, mais préféra continuer le nettoyage de son revolver.

- Ben dès que j'entrerai, ça ne sera plus une diversion, mais un génocide !

Content de lui, le chasseur éclata d'un rire gras, qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Chenoa, non loin de là.

« _Le premier et le dernier truc que tu dois vérifier Sammy, c'est que la sécurité est enclenchée_ » Expliqua la voix de John dans l'esprit de son plus jeune fils, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment ce gars qui tenait plus d'un hamburger que d'un humain pouvait être chasseur.

- Mais euh…Se risqua la voix de Kyle, hésitant. Pourquoi tu as pris des balles en argent ?

- Ben on ne va pas chasser des loups garous ?

Dean n'avait rien entendu de la conversation, d'ailleurs, il ne leur avait prêté attention que lorsque Kyle envoya une droite dans la mâchoire d'un gros tas particulièrement puant.

- J'pense que c'est mieux que celui-ci reste là ! S'était justifié l'autre avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas.

L'ainé ne dit rien, même s'il avait compris que l'ami de Chenoa leur rendait des comptes à lui et à Sam…Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs reporté son attention sur son arme, réprimant péniblement un fou rire. Soudain, Dean se sentit soulagé que son frère ait enfin retrouvé son âme, car il savait que lorsque la bataille éclaterait, il pourrait compter sur lui, au lieu de le surveiller du coin de l'œil, s'attendant presque à ce qu'il le poignarde dans le dos sans le moindre sourcillement.

Non loin de lui, Kyle et Chenoa semblaient en grande discussion. Le premier lui demandait d'être prudente et la seconde lui répondait d'un sourire qu'il n'avait pas à s'en faire pour elle. A l'autre bout de la pièce, Sam s'était renfrogné.

Laissant un moment l'aiguisage de son couteau, Dean évita le gros machin assommé et s'avança vers son frère.

- On va bientôt devoir partir. Annonça Sam, presque froidement.

L'ainé ne le prit pas pour lui, il savait très bien pourquoi son cadet réagissait ainsi.

- Tu penses qu'il y aura des Valaacs ? Demanda-t-il avec innocence.

- Non je n'crois pas…Les Valaacs étaient contrôlés par Lucifer…Mais des Chiens de l'Enfer je n'dis pas.

Dean grinça des dents, trouvant l'idée vraiment peu réjouissante. Alors, Sam cessa soudain de nettoyer son arme et observa la pièce en poussant un soupir. Comprenant qu'il avait besoin de parler, son ainé s'assit à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- On est trop nombreux…

Etonné, le plus âgé ne put retenir un sourire.

- Quoi ? C'est pas ce dont on avait besoin ?

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire, Dean. Répondit Sam en secouant la tête.

Il gratifia la pièce d'un nouveau coup d'œil avant de souffler à voix basse.

- Je ne fais pas confiance à la moitié d'entre eux.

Et voilà…Sam avait mis le doigt sur le problème principal de cette mission…La confiance. Ils ne connaissaient pas la plupart de ces chasseurs. Ils avaient travaillés avec Geez, Karl, Cléo, Chenoa…mais là encore seulement deux d'entre eux s'avéraient être fiables. La menace pouvait aussi bien venir de l'extérieur que de l'intérieur.

- Ecoute Sam…j'ai bien regardé les plans du bâtiment, et d'après Balthazar, Crowley est à l'étage. On les laissera s'occuper des démons et des Chiens, pendant que toi, moi, et Bobby on ira s'occuper de lui d'accord ?

Le plus jeune hocha la tête avant de demander d'une voix blanche.

- Et si Castiel est avec lui ?

Cette hypothèse, Dean l'avait déjà envisagé…et il y avait déjà longtemps réfléchi.

- On n'est pas là pour Cass ce soir.

Sam se tourna vers lui, et l'observa en silence un moment. Puis, par crainte que son chagrin ne se lise sur son visage, Dean se détourna, sachant très bien que son frère pouvait lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son benjamin n'insista pas…C'était ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Sam, il savait quand insister et quand laisser filer.

Soudain, Bobby, Balthazar et Manipoupoupidoup firent leur entrée, les visages graves.

- On doit y aller.

* * *

><p>Dean avait presque l'impression de trainer une armée d'empotés…Un peu comme ces deux crétins qu'ils avaient eu la malchance de rencontrer deux fois de suite lors d'une chasse aux fantômes banale.<p>

Certains étaient bruyants et s'étaient fait assommé par un Balthazar impatients, d'autre ronchonnaient qu'ils voulaient être aux commandes.

Mantotohpa était partis dans la direction opposée avec Sam, qui rejoindrait le groupe un peu plus tard.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à proximité du repère de Crowley, Dean prit la parole.

- Bien…Balthazar, Bobby, Chenoa et Karl vous venez avec moi…Les autres, vous restez en bas…Kyle vous les dirigerez.

Ce dernier hocha la tête avec obéissance.

- On doit être rapides et efficaces…il faut à tout prix les désorganiser et les prendre par surprise c'est clair ?

Ils approuvèrent, certains plus sincèrement que d'autres, mais ils approuvèrent…C'était déjà un soulagement. Dean se tourna de l'autre côté et écarta légèrement les branches qui lui dissimulaient la vue sur l'entrepôt. Sur le mur est de celui-ci se dessinaient quelques reflets, crées par le lac qui semblait dormir paisiblement à ses pieds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend ? Lui demanda Chenoa tout bas.

- Le signal de Sam.

Sam avait quitté le QG avec Mantotohpa, un peu avant le reste du groupe. Ils s'étaient dirigés vers la forêt et avaient alors emprunté un chemin différent. Jetant un coup d'œil à sa montre, le jeune chasseur se demanda pourquoi le cheyenne s'était finalement stoppé.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Ici c'est très bien.

Jurant intérieurement, Sam se balança d'un pied à l'autre en observant Mani.

- ça va prendre longtemps ?

- De quoi ?

- Comment ça « de quoi » ? La transformation ! S'énerva le plus jeune.

- Ah ça…Euh non…Je vous recontacte dès que j'ai retrouvé la piste de Hiamovi.

Par « recontacter », Sam supposait…Non, d'ailleurs il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

- Vous comptez m'envoyer un texto ? Ironisa-t-il.

Mais Mantotohpa n'eut pas le temps de saisir la plaisanterie qu'il s'était déjà transformé, si bien que le jeune chasseur regretta soudain d'avoir cligné des yeux, puisqu'il n'avait de ce fait, pas eu l'occasion de voir la métamorphose. Une seconde auparavant, il discutait avec un vieux cheyenne, tout plein de rides et légèrement vouté, et voilà que désormais, il avait en face de lui un magnifique loup gris au regard sage et apaisant. Il y eut un léger coup de vent et l'animal s'éloigna en courant, dans le plus grand silence.

- Hey attendez ! Vous ne m'avez pas répondu !

Non loin de là, une chouette se mit à hululer, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que Mani était bel et bien parti. Mais Sam savait qu'il ne pouvait rester là, le temps lui était compté et le groupe de Dean attendait son signal. Poussant un juron, le chasseur se mit en route vers le point de rendez-vous.

Il y parvint quelques minutes plus tard, essoufflé et contrarié. Mais Sam avait appris à mettre sa colère et sa frustration de côté pendant une mission, surtout une mission aussi dangereuse que celle-là. Dès qu'il aperçut l'entrepôt, il s'y dirigea en courant, le tout dans le plus grand silence.

Le dos plaqué contre le mur du bâtiment, le jeune homme s'accorda quelques secondes, le temps d'être sûr que personne ne l'avait repéré. Puis, il se mit au travail.

- Peut-être qu'il s'est fait prendre ! Suggéra Cléo, non sans un certain espoir.

- Personne t'a demandé ton avis ! Répliqua Chenoa.

Bobby les fit taire d'un geste de la main avant de se tourner vers Dean, ce dernier secoua négativement la tête, un poids sur la poitrine.

- Laisse-lui un peu de temps…je sais qu'il va réussir.

En effet, dessiner des pièges à démons à tout autour d'un entrepôt prenait un peu de temps ! Surtout quand on était tout seul à le faire.

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller l'aider ? Désespéra Chenoa.

- Parce qu'on se ferait repérer. Expliqua Balthazar…Sam a du sang de démon, sa présence passera plus inaperçue.

C'était logique se répétait inlassablement Dean. Les Néphélims sentaient la présence des humains…Mais il n'empêche, qu'il détestait quand même ce plan. Le jeune homme s'apprêta à franchement s'angoisser quand un reflet leur parvint depuis un recoin sombre de l'autre côté de la forêt.

- C'est lui ! On peut y aller !

Dean amorça un mouvement pour s'approcher quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, c'était celle de Balthazar.

- Laisse-les partir d'abord. Murmura l'ange en jetant un coup d'œil à la bande de chasseurs. Ce sera ensuite plus facile pour nous de nous glisser à l'intérieur pour trouver Crowley.

L'idée n'était pas idiote…Non ce qui embêtait Dean, c'était que la bande de nouilles qui le suivaient risquaient de tout faire foirer. Cependant, le regard insistant que lui lança l'ange le poussa à accepter.

- Ok…Allez-y !

Kyle fit signe aux autres d'y aller et se mêla à eux, après avoir sorti une lame noire.

- On va essayer de les occuper le plus longtemps possible !

Dean le remercia, en se disant que ce gars n'était peut-être pas aussi crétin que Sam le pensait…Mais jamais, ô grand jamais il n'oserait lui dire en face !

Les minutes qui suivirent furent longues…très longues même. Un sursaut involontaire avait secoué Dean lorsque des cris de rage avaient retenti à l'intérieur…Démons, Néphélims, Chiens des Enfers…La bataille faisait rage et il ne devait pas bouger. Soudain, un bruissement de feuilles attira son attention sur le côté, et tous, sauf Balthazar qui était assis sur une souche d'arbre les jambes croisées, sortirent leurs armes.

- Hey ! C'est moi ! Appela la voix étouffée de Sam.

- Vous êtes vraiment tendus. Constata l'ange en passant deux doigts autour d'une feuille toute rabougrie qui reprit soudain toute sa beauté et sa couleur.

- N'empêche que si ça avait été un ours, tu te serais fait attaquer en premier ! Répliqua Dean à bout d'argument.

Emergeant des fourrés, Sam se vexa.

- Ah parce que je fais autant de bruit qu'un ours c'est ça ?

Chenoa étouffa un rire tandis que Bobby se racla bruyamment la gorge, incitant les frères et l'ange de cesser les chamailleries. Dean haussa des épaules, comme s'il s'agissait de son argument final et observa son cadet.

- Tu as commencé la fête sans nous ou quoi ?

Sam passa une main sur son front en constatant qu'il saignait légèrement.

- Il a rencontré un ours peut-être. Suggéra Balthazar impassible.

- Haha…très drôle ! Grogna le plus jeune. Un Néphélim…je n'l'ai pas entendu arriver.

Il essuya machinalement la lame noire, plein du sang de la créature et se tourna vers l'entrepôt.

- On devrait peut-être y aller ?

Se tournant vers l'Ange, Dean attendit son approbation. Balthazar se désintéressa soudain de la végétation et se concentra.

- Oui, allons-y !

)))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((

_Des chasseurs ! Bordel de Lucifer !_ Comme à son habitude lorsqu'un danger le prenait par surprise, Crowley chercha immédiatement à s'évaporer…Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas…Car en plus des chasseurs, il y avait des pièges à démons !

Jurant et pestant, le roi des Enfers n'eut pas à attendre très longtemps pour comprendre qu'ils étaient entrés dans l'entrepôt, et qu'ils occupaient désormais presque tous les démons qui s'y trouvaient.

Les Winchesters ! C'était forcément eux qui étaient derrière tout ça…Mais comment ? Comment avaient-ils pu savoir qu'il se cachait là ? A moins que…

- Castiel ! Hurla-t-il en levant les yeux vers le plafond. Descends de là et ramène tes fesses espèce d'emplumé !

Presque une seconde plus tard, il y eut un bruissement d'ailes et l'ange apparut derrière lui, le visage en colère.

- Un jour il faudrait vraiment que tu penses à apprendre la politesse.

Faisant fi de la remarque, le démon vociféra.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait ?

Castiel parût réfléchir un moment.

- Oh tu parles de ça ?...J'y suis pour rien. Jura-t-il avec neutralité, bien qu'une pointe d'ironie soit détectable dans sa voix.

- Ah non ? Grogna l'autre, qui sentait l'étau se resserrer autour de lui. Pourtant je suis sûr que c'est une idée des Winchesters ça…Comment peux-tu ne pas être au courant ? Cria Crowley.

- Est-ce que tu vas taper du pied par terre ? Demanda Castiel impassible en observant le démon de haut en bas.

La rage lui faisait presque perdre ses moyens, et après avoir bafouillé pendant quelques secondes, le roi des Enfers se reprit.

- Bordel Castiel on avait un accord ! Tu sais ce qu'il se passe quand on rompt un accord ? Je pète les plombs ! Et quand je pète les plombs, j'ai une fâcheuse tendance à imaginer les têtes de Sam et Dean Winchester sur un plateau ! C'est ça que tu veux ?

Crowley n'eut même pas le temps d'ajouter un mot qu'il se retrouva projeté à des mètres de là, avant de se retrouver le dos collé contre le mur en béton derrière lui, La main de l'Ange dangereusement serrée autour de son cou.

- Oui on a un accord ! Mais il ne faisait nulle part mention que tu chercherais à t'emparer de la Fleur du Mal…Personne ne doit toucher à cette Fleur, tu m'entends ? Personne ! Ni toi, ni moi, ni Raphaël ! Cette affaire concerne les Winchesters…Je suis l'un des gardiens de la Fleur, tu cherches à t'en emparer, le contrat tombe à l'eau et je te tue c'est clair ?

Comme pour prouver qu'il n'était pas en train de bluffer, il y eu un éclair, et soudain, deux immenses ailes sombres se déployèrent derrière lui.

- C'est clair ? Répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Sauf que Crowley n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car la porte qui le séparait de la bataille qui faisait rage au rez-de-chaussée céda.

Pendant une seconde environ, plus personne ne bougea. Dean, Sam et Bobby regardaient Castiel, qui lui, les observait aussi. Puis, les yeux de ce dernier se détournèrent légèrement vers la quatrième personne présente, et, un bruissement d'ailes plus tard, il avait disparu.

Légèrement perturbé, Dean reprit très vite contenance et pointa le Colt en direction de Crowley, qui s'était décollé du mur.

- Oh, mais nous n'avons pas eu l'honneur d'être présenté ! Ironisa-t-il en lançant un sourire à Chenoa.

- Oui et je m'en porte très bien. Répliqua la jeune femme sans même sourciller.

Le démon chercha à se reculer de quelques pas, mais Dean pointait toujours son arme dans sa direction.

- Oh voyons…on ne peut même pas discuter un peu avant ?

Avec le pouce, l'ainé chargea le Colt. Le sourire de Crowley disparut tout à coup, et tout à coup, il y eu un coup de tonnerre. Tout se passa très vite, le roi des Enfers claqua des mains, un cri retentit et Dean tourna la tête. Et l'autre en profita pour s'éclipser, non content que Castiel soit tenu de le sortir de là, simplement à cause de leur deal.

Quand il s'aperçut que Crowley avait disparu, Dean poussa un juron sonore. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'énerver davantage, car la colère fut bientôt remplacée par la rage, et par l'horreur. En effet, pour favoriser sa fuite, le démon avait eu recours à une diversion, et un Chien des Enfers s'était jeté sur Bobby, et était désormais occupé à le tirer dans un coin.

Sam avait réagi avant tout le monde et s'était lancé à son secours, une lame noire dans la main. Il se rua vers Bobby et lui attrapa la main, mécontent, le Chien sembla relâcher sa proie et dû sauter vers le plus jeune…Du mois, c'est ce que Dean comprit, lorsque la créature poussa un gémissement de douleur et s'empala sur la lame que son frère avait brandit devant lui au dernier moment.

Personne n'eut le temps de demander à Bobby s'il allait bien que la bataille se propagea jusqu'à eux. Chenoa évita de justesse un autre Chien et Dean se retrouva nez à nez avec deux démons. Il s'en débarrassa très vite grâce au Colt et chercha des yeux l'autre Ange. Balthazar était au centre de la pièce, armé de deux lames noires, combattant avec aisance des Néphélims. Il repoussa l'un d'entre eux avant de poser sa main sur le front de l'autre, le tuant dans un éclat lumineux. Un Chien de l'Enfer tenta sa chance, mais l'Ange se contenta de le réduire en cendre d'un coup d'ailes.

Dean croisa le regard de son frère, qui lui aussi observait Balthazar avec un certain étonnement…Aucun d'eux n'aurait pu se douter que l'ami de Castiel, décrit comme plaisantin et légèrement trouillard, était un si redoutable guerrier.

- Dean ! L'appel de Chenoa troubla l'ainé qui se tourna aussitôt vers elle.

La pauvre semblait en bien mauvaise posture, entourée de démons, elle ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Le chasseur n'hésita même pas, il pointa le colt dans leur direction et en élimina trois, laissant Chenoa s'occuper des deux autres à l'aide d'eau bénite et d'exorcisme.

Cependant ce bref instant d'inattention coûta cher à l'ainé, puisque, Dieu seul sait comment, il se retrouva projeté dans les airs et se réceptionna à plusieurs mètres de là, juste à côté d'une immense fenêtre.

- Dean !

Dans sa confusion, le jeune homme ne reconnut pas la voix qu'il supposa appartenir soir à Sam, soit à Bobby. Complètement sonné, il mit un certain temps à rassembler ses idées, n'imaginant que trop bien la violence du choc qu'il venait de subir. Il ne voyait donc pas le Néphélim se rapprocher de lui, un couteau dans la main.

Ensuite, il y eut pleins de cris…il y en eut trop pour que Dean puisse tous les saisir…Il y eut des « Dean ! », des « non ! » et un ensemble de « Sam ! » juste une seconde après. Allongé sur le dos, l'ainé prit appuie sur ses coudes et nota enfin la présence de l'hybride, qui se précipitait sur lui, bien décidé à le tuer. Il pensa qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de réagir, quand soudain, il comprit pourquoi tous avaient hurlé le prénom de son frère. Lorsqu'il le vit, c'était déjà trop tard et Dean poussa un juron incontrôlable.

Voyant son ainé en danger, Sam n'avait pas réfléchi, et il s'était jeté sur le Néphélim…Son élan les entraina inévitablement tous les deux vers la fenêtre, et en une fraction de seconde, ils avaient disparus.

Lorsque toutes ses idées se remirent finalement en place, Dean se remit debout, titubant légèrement. Oubliant son propre vertige et sa douleur, il se précipita vers la fenêtre et s'y pencha, aussitôt rejoint par Chenoa.

- Sam !

Constatant que, par chance, ils se trouvaient du côté du lac, Dean se mit à scruter la surface noir de celui-ci, légèrement agité par les remous provoqués par la chute des deux hommes. Les secondes s'écoulèrent, et rien ni personne ne remonta à la surface.

- Là ! Cria alors Chenoa en pointant quelque chose du doigt.

Dean se pencha un peu plus et aperçut une forme sur le rivage… Seul l'instinct le guidait désormais, et c'est celui-ci qui lui redonna toute sa vitalité. Le jeune homme se précipita vers la porte qu'ils avaient défoncés tout à l'heure et se rua dans les escaliers avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Dehors, tout semblait calme, et ce léger silence le perturba légèrement. Pendant quelques instants, Dean chercha son chemin, et puis le léger clapotis de l'eau le fit tourner à gauche.

- Sam !

Il reconnut presque aussitôt la veste de son frère, allongé à plat ventre sur le rivage, immobile. L'ainé se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et le retourna délicatement. Son frère tourna la tête sur le côté et toussa, recrachant toute l'eau qu'il avait avalé.

- Tu es blessé ? S'inquiéta Dean en examinant le plus jeune d'un regard avant de remarquer que sa chemise était pleine de sang.

- N…non…pas grave… Balbutia Sam, qui continuait de toussoter.

- Ne me refais plus jamais un truc pareil !

Il s'avéra que la chute avait été sans gravité, mais la bataille sous-marine avec le Néphélim, elle, avait laissé quelques généreuses entailles à Sam, qui dû s'appuyer sur son ainé pour retourner dans l'entrepôt. Il fut accueilli par un sourire soulagé de la part de Chenoa, aussitôt suivit d'un regard qu'il n'aurait su déchiffrer. Derrière eux, la bataille semblait se calmer peu à peu quand soudain, Dean perçut la voix de Balthazar qui murmurait.

- Restez tranquille…Restez tranquille Bobby…

Les deux garçons se détournèrent alors vers la voix, et furent saisit d'horreur.

Allongé sur le sol, Bobby gisait, au milieu d'une mare de sang…il avait dû se prendre le Chien de plein fouet.

Cependant, l'Ange avait posé une main sur sa poitrine, et petit à petit, ses blessures semblèrent diminuer. Quand il ne resta plus la moindre trace de sang, Balthazar se tourna vers eux.

- Il faut le ramener…il va avoir besoin de repos.


	28. Le choix de Bobby

**Elisab ? encore toi ! Non je plaisante bien sûr…Merci pour tes reviews…Toujours fidèle.**

**Et lilisurnatural je suis contente que la présence de Balty te fasse plaisir…J'ai adoré ce personnage à la minute où il est apparu et c'était un vrai challenge de m'en servir dans cette histoire…**

* * *

><p><strong>Le choix de Bobby<strong>

**Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994**

La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer… Et depuis quelques minutes, le tonnerre et les éclairs s'y mettaient aussi, accablant Dean d'un détestable sentiment de désespoir. Plus longtemps ils resteraient ici, plus ils avaient de risques de se faire prendre. Cette simple pensée le fit frissonner, et d'un geste instinctif, il préféra vérifier que son arme était correctement chargée, et surtout qu'elle était prête à l'emploi. Ensuite, il tendit l'oreille, prêt à réagir au moindre craquement de brindilles suspect. Mais la forêt était définitivement silencieuse. En fait, c'était un peu comme s'ils étaient les seuls êtres vivants présents…Tous les autres avaient déjà dû se trouver un abri et, devait les observer d'un air moqueur depuis leur cachette.

- Dean ?

Le jeune homme s'aperçut alors que son frère l'observait, les sourcils froncés, l'air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… Repose-toi un peu, on va voyager de nuit.

Sam hocha la tête et ne posa pas plus de questions. Puis, effectuant des gestes presque routiniers, l'enfant retira son sac à dos avant de tapoter légèrement dessus, s'en servant comme oreiller. Il s'allongea tout en tournant le dos à son frère et s'enroula dans sa veste. Légèrement recroquevillé, et bien que Dean ne puisse pas voir son visage, il savait parfaitement que son cadet avait adopté cette position de manière à pouvoir se lever au moindre danger, d'ailleurs, il aurait même parié qu'il avait gardé une arme, bien dissimulée sous la veste.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Dean, qui reporta son attention sur les alentours, regrettant soudain l'innocence que son frère avait encore trois ans auparavant, alors qu'il ignorait tout des fantômes et des démons.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mouvements de la respiration de l'enfant se firent plus lents, et leur fréquence augmenta, signe qu'il s'était endormi. Souvent, Dean se demandait pourquoi, et comment son frère pouvait avoir autant confiance en lui. Aujourd'hui encore, alors qu'ils étaient seuls dans une forêt sombre et humide, sûrement infestée de toutes sortes de créatures, Sam s'endormait sans la moindre crainte…Dean ne dirait pas que cette confiance était réciproque…Pas tout à fait. En réalité, il avait confiance en Sammy pour tout ce qu'il lui disait. Mais jamais pendant une mission, il lui demanderait de surveiller ses arrières. Non…Tout simplement parce que ce n'était pas son rôle. Dans quelques années, lorsque Sam aurait plus d'expériences et serait un chasseur accomplis, oui…Sans le moindre doute. Mais pour le moment, Sam n'était qu'un enfant…Et Dean ne se souvenait que trop bien de son enfance volée. Volée par la chasse, volée par la chose qui avait tué sa mère.

Un mouvement suivit d'un léger murmure attira son attention sur la gauche, et instinctivement, il posa une main sur l'épaule de son frère, agité par un cauchemar. Ce simple geste dû rassurer le subconscient de Sam qui retomba alors dans un sommeil calme et réparateur. Dean esquissa un sourire, envahit soudain par un souvenir qu'il pensait enfoui tout au fond des méandres de son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Lawrence, Kansas – 1983<strong>

_Quand maman lui avait dit qu'il allait avoir un petit frère, Dean avait été ravi…Ravi parce qu'il ne serait plus seul, ravi parce qu'il aurait enfin un peu de compagnie, ravi parce que papa et maman eux aussi avaient l'air heureux._

_Et puis, maman avait grossi. Papa lui avait expliqué que c'est normal, et que lorsqu'elle l'attendait lui aussi, elle avait eu un gros ventre. Mais plus maman grossissait, plus maman était fatiguée et inquiète. Alors, Dean avait aidé papa à préparer la chambre de son frère, observant la mine fermée de celui-ci._

_Il n'avait jamais eu vraiment conscience que l'état de sa mère avait été bien plus grave qu'elle ne le laissait paraître, mais même si Dean n'avait que quatre ans, il voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas._

_Et puis, maman était partie à l'hôpital, et lui avait dû rester avec la voisine, subissant en silence les sourires gaga de cette vieille chouette inoffensive. Ce fut seulement deux jours plus tard que papa revint à la maison, lui demandant s'il voulait venir voir son petit frère._

_Lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre, Dean fut d'abord surpris…Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça ! Son petit frère était vraiment…petit ! Maman s'était contenté de rire en lui expliquant qu'il grandirait bien assez vite et qu'un jour, il serait aussi résistant que papa. Dean avait du mal à la croire._

_Une semaine après, Mary avait eu le droit de rentrer avec Sam, que tout le monde dans la famille appelait désormais Sammy, et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que les premiers jours de Sammy furent bruyants._

_Mary était littéralement couvée…Et par son époux, et par la voisine qui voulait se mêler de tout, si bien qu'elle finit par se mettre en colère. Assis dans sa chambre en train de regarder un livre sur les voitures, Dean entendit des voix s'élever en bas. D'un pas aussi léger que possible, l'enfant sortit dans le couloir et tendit l'oreille. C'étaient papa et maman qui se disputaient… ça arrivait parfois…assez souvent en fait._

_- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Mary ! Cria papa._

_- Je connais mes limites John ! Peut-être même mieux que toi, et j'ai dit que je ne voulais pas d'aide !_

_- Tu ne pourras pas y arriver toute seule ! Et je dois aller travailler ! _

_- J'ai réussi avec Dean ! Je suis plus que capable de m'occuper de mon autre fils !_

_Dean se laissa glisser le long de la barrière du palier, agrippant tristement un barreau d'une main._

_- Tu dois te reposer Mary !_

_- Je sais très bien ce que j'ai à faire ! _

_Papa ajouta quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, et soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua. Dean aurait voulu descendre, il aurait voulu aller consoler maman, mais des gazouillis attirèrent son attention dans la chambre de son frère. Maman était triste, pas la peine que les pleurs du bébé n'aggravent la situation. Toujours dans le plus grand silence, l'enfant se releva et remonta le couloir avant de pousser doucement la porte de la chambre de son frère cadet._

_Les cris l'avaient sûrement réveillé, et le nourrisson était désormais occupé à exprimer son mécontentement sous forme de gestes saccadés et de hoquets angoissés. Bien décidé à contrer ses hoquets avant qu'ils ne se transforment en véritables cris de colère, Dean se pencha au-dessus du berceau en agitant maladroitement une misérable peluche de souris. D'abord, le bébé n'eut plus l'air de trop savoir s'il devait rire ou pleurer, et pendant quelques instants, son visage passa d'une expression à une autre. Craignant que cette confusion ne se transforme en crise d'hystérie, Dean adressa à son frère un sourire rassurant. Le nourrisson hésita avant de lui accorder à son tour un sourire édenté qui amusa sincèrement son ainé._

_- Tout va bien Sammy, tout va bien…je veillerai toujours sur toi._

_Comme s'il avait compris, le bébé tendit soudain ses mains vers Dean, qui, surpris, approcha à son tour une main. Sauf qu'au dernier moment, son petit frère attrapa la malheureuse souris et éclata d'un rire contagieux. L'ainé s'apprêta à s'éloigner quand soudain, une petite main se referma sur deux de ses doigts. Alors, il reporta son attention sur Sam, qui le regardait curieusement de ses deux grands yeux clairs, arrachant ainsi un sourire à Dean, qui décida finalement de rester dans la chambre, le temps qu'il se rendorme_.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994<strong>

Ce fut un coup de vent frais qui ramena Dean à l'instant présent. Légèrement troublé, le jeune homme tourna la tête vers son petit frère, toujours endormis. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce que Sam s'agite légèrement, remontant nerveusement sa veste sur lui avant de toussoter sans grande conviction.

- Hey…ça va ? Demanda aussitôt l'ainé en posant une main sur son bras.

Le plus jeune pivota de quelques degrés vers lui avant de marmonner.

- 'rive pas à dormir.

Quoi de plus normal ? Pensa l'ainé nerveusement en observant la pluie tomber comme si c'était la fin du monde.

- Tu penses pouvoir marcher quelques heures ? Tenta à contre cœur Dean, qui savait pourtant qu'ils devraient avancer.

Sam se redressa aussitôt, comme s'il n'avait attendu que cette question.

- Plus vite on se mettra en route, plus vite on retrouvera papa. Approuva-t-il.

- Bien…Alors en route.

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994<strong>

- Leur parrain ? Répéta Bobby pour la troisième, comme s'il voulait être sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Jim l'observait maintenant, toujours assis lui, un air calme et légèrement professionnel sur le visage.

- Moi ?

Le prêtre hocha la tête.

- Tu es sûr ?

Il haussa les épaules.

- Le parrain des garçons ? Moi ?

- Oui Bobby…C'est bien ce que John te demande dans cette lettre, et je suis sûr que s'il n'était pas si fier, il te l'aurait même demandé en face.

Le vieux chasseur avait désormais entreprit de faire des allées et venues dans le bureau, marmonnant quelques phrases inintelligibles que Jim ne chercha même pas à comprendre.

- Je ne suis même pas pratiquant ! Je n'sais même pas si je crois en Dieu ! Sans te vexer hein.

Le prêtre esquissa un sourire avant de faire un geste de la main pour montrer qu'il ne l'était pas.

- Tu sais…que tu sois croyant ou non, cela importe peu de nos jours…Un parrain a plus une valeur judiciaire que religieuse.

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, aujourd'hui, on demande à un oncle, à un ami d'être parrain…il faut que ce soit une personne de confiance, car aux yeux de la loi, un parrain peut être considéré comme un tuteur légal.

Bobby observa longuement le prêtre, saisissant soudain toute la gravité de la demande de John.

- Donc si je résume…ce sera à moi de m'occuper des enfants si…

- Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose, oui. Approuva Jim.

Tout à coup, Bobby ne comprenait même plus pourquoi il s'était mis dans tous ses états. Certes, il n'était pas prêt de renoncer à retrouver John, mais si quelque chose devait malheureusement lui arriver, alors la question ne se poserait même pas. Bien sûr qu'il s'occuperait des gosses ! Ses enfants étaient un peu comme les siens.

- Alors ? Tu es d'accord ? Demanda doucement le prêtre.

Le vieux chasseur releva lentement le visage vers son ami.

- Evidemment.

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Rock, Colorado – 1994<strong>

Dean poussa un juron après avoir buté pour la troisième fois sur un caillou, qui devait sans doute faire exprès de sauter devant sa chaussure. Sauf que le jeune homme était trop occupé à surveiller la route derrière eux plutôt que de se préoccuper de l'endroit où il posait ses pieds.

- Tu es sûr qu'on va dans la bonne direction ?

- Pour la vingtième fois Sam, oui on va dans la bonne direction ! Arrêtes un peu de poser sans arrêt la question et avance !

Dean ne vit pas le regard boudeur que lui lançait son frère, il constata juste que sur les 20 prochains kilomètres, son cadet resta obstinément silencieux.

La nuit était sombre, plus sombre que d'habitude, mais par chance, la pluie avait cessée vers deux heures trente. Le pas trainant de Sam eut finalement raison de son silence, et finalement, après avoir marché pendant une bonne partie de la nuit sans se plaindre, l'enfant poussa un soupir.

- J'en peux plus !

Dean s'arrêta à son tour, mais ne lui répondit pas tout de suite, jetant un regard circulaire aux alentours. La forêt était toujours là, mais la route commençait à se faire plus nette, signe qu'elle devait être aussi plus fréquentée. Quelques fermes étaient visibles dans des champs au loin, mais ce qui attira l'attention du l'ainé, ce fut une cabane qui semblait abandonnée. Refuge typique d'un Winchester en fuite.

- Okay, suis-moi.

Arrivé devant la baraque, Dean se montra plus hésitant…Elle avait tout à fait l'aspect de toutes les maisons dans lesquelles les esprits qu'ils chassaient trouvaient refuge.

- Attends ici. Ordonna-t-il.

- QUOI ?

- Sam je t'ai dit t'attendre ici !

L'enfant déposa son sac à terre avant de s'assoir prêt de lui en bougonnant, histoire de marquer son mécontentement, mais Dean s'était déjà tourner vers l'entrée de la maison, son arme chargée de sel à la main. L'intérieur était sombre et malodorant, témoignant d'un certain manque d'aération. Cependant, il n'y faisait pas plus froid que dehors, et aucun courant d'air suspect ne fit frissonner Dean.

Les escaliers avaient un aspect vraiment misérable, cependant, le jeune homme voulait être sûr que rien, ni personne, ne se cachait à l'étage, alors, aussi silencieusement et prudemment que possible, il monta. Il y avait des tags sur les murs, des cannettes vides, des bouteilles brisées et quelques autres objets suspects. Bientôt, il fut clair pour Dean que cette maison était en fait le lieu de rendez-vous des jeunes paumés du coin…Et fut l'état des détritus, ils ne devaient venir ici que l'été.

Dix minutes plus tard, le jeune homme ressortit de la maison et trouva son frère, là où il l'avait laissé.

- Alors ?

- R.A.S…on peut y aller.

Sam sauta sur ses pieds et passa son sac sur son épaule, avant de rejoindre son ainé avec empressement. Les deux frères prirent les précautions d'usage, à savoir qu'ils dormiraient tous les deux en bas, dans ce qui devait être le salon, et qu'ils répandraient au préalable des lignes de sel un peu partout.

Même s'il ne laissait rien paraître, Dean devait bien avouer qu'il était tout simplement exténué, et ce fut un soulagement de trouver cette maison sur leur chemin. Le jeune homme observa le canapé d'un œil méfiant avant d'échanger un regard vers son frère qui haussa une épaule. Cependant, Dean regretta aussitôt d'avoir pris le risque de s'assoir sur ce divan, car ce dernier, exprima son mécontentement en ratant de peu la fesse droite du jeune homme qu'il avait tenté d'empaler avec l'un de ses ressorts. Si l'ainé se releva très vite, Sam au contraire éclata d'un rire sincère qui eut raison de l'égo de Dean.

Il ne prit pourtant pas le risque avec l'autre fauteuil présent et jugea le sol d'un confort plus qu'acceptable. Trop fatigué pour lancer une moquerie, Sam s'allongea à son tour et s'enroula dans sa veste, aussitôt imité par l'ainé, qui choisit pourtant de rester éveillé le plus longtemps possible…Du moins, le temps d'être sûr que son frère se soit endormi.


	29. Confidences

**Confidences**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

Il n'y avait eut, heureusement, que très peu de pertes au cours de leur attaque surprise. Aussi, Dean fut légèrement déçu lorsqu'il aperçut Cléo et Geez, toujours debouts, sans la moindre égratignure.

- Il n'y a pas de justice dans ce monde ! Se lamenta-t-il auprès de Chenoa, qui, après avoir suivi son regard étouffa un rire discret.

- Hey !

Tous les deux s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix qui venaient de les interpeller, c'était celle de Kyle qui arrivait vers eux en courant. Dean était admiratif, comment un gars qui venait de se battre contre des démons et des Chiens de l'Enfer pouvait avoir l'air aussi propre ?

- ça va ? Demanda la jeune femme en le voyant arriver.

- Impec' ! Euh Dean…c'est pas que je n'ai pas confiance, mais il y a une bande de débiles là-bas qui menacent de faire une révolte si jamais on ne répond pas à leurs questions.

Intrigué, Dean suivit le regard de Kyle qui lui désigna la bande de débiles en question. En réalité, ils étaient quatre…Quatre à essayer de lui lancer des yeux assassins ou à tenter de prendre un air théoriquement menaçant.

- Bon…Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Soupira l'ainé.

- Ils veulent savoir pourquoi ils se sont battus ce soir, et si la mission a réussie.

Dean échangea un vague regard avec Chenoa qui semblait partagé son exaspération.

- Dis leur qu'on ne peut pas encore savoir.

Kyle s'apprêta à ajouter quelque chose, mais le jeune Winchester ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il s'éloigna rapidement, ayant aperçu son frère cadet un peu plus loin.

Balthazar et Karl avaient été réquisitionnés pour apporter les premiers soins aux blessés, assis non loin l'un de l'autre, les deux hommes étaient plongés dans une discussion apparemment passionnante. Dean passa près d'eux, en les ignorant et rejoignit son frère qui semblait lui aussi être passé par la case « soins angéliques ».

- ça va ?

- J'avais oublié à quel point c'était pratique d'avoir un ange dans l'équipe ! Sourit Sam.

Soudain, il se figea, prenant alors conscience que ces dernières paroles n'étaient pas forcément les bienvenues, surtout en ce moment.

- Oh…excuse-moi je…

- T'en fais pas pour ça. Le rassura vaguement son ainé en balayant ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

Dean voyait bien que son benjamin avait envie d'aborder le sujet, il savait aussi qu'il allait le faire…Dans peu de temps…

- Euh Dean…

Ah ben maintenant en fait.

- Tu…Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Castiel faisait ici ?

- J'en sais trop rien. Soupira l'ainé qui refusait en réalité de se poser la question.

- Castiel a juré de protéger la Fleur.

Surpris, les deux frères se tournèrent vers Balthazar.

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, lors de cette mission à Great Falls…Castiel vous a bien aidé non ? Il a peut-être fait un marché avec Crowley pour Raphaël… Mais quoi qu'il arrive, il protégera toujours la Fleur. Ce pacte ne fait pas de lui votre ennemi…Il fait de lui un ami perdu.

Dean et Sam restèrent silencieux tandis que l'Ange s'éloigna pour aller s'enquérir de l'état de Bobby. Ils échangèrent un regard, toujours sans prononcer le moindre mot, l'un se sentait coupable, et l'autre était troublé. Comme toujours lorsqu'il voulait chasser des idées noires de son esprit, l'ainé se passa une main sur le visage, sous le regard attentif de son frère cadet, qui voyait pour la première fois son air las et fatigué. Fatigué de cette guerre incessante, fatigué de perdre des amis et d'essayer de prendre soin de ses proches. Il vit son regard se porter sur Bobby, toujours inconscient, bien que sauf, et l'envie de veiller à son tour sur son frère le submergea.

- Bon…on peut tout de même dire que c'était plutôt réussi ! Tu as vu la tête de Crowley ?

Dean reporta son attention sur lui, l'air reconnaissant.

- Allez… Ca se fête non ?

Apparemment, ce n'était pas tant la proposition que le fait qu'elle vienne de Sam qui fit sourire son ainé, et bien évidemment, au grand bonheur de son frère, celui-ci accepta.

Après s'être assurés que Bobby allaient bien, les deux frères quittèrent le QG des chasseurs dans la plus grande discrétion pour se rendre en ville.

Leur choix se portèrent sur l'un de bars les plus « sûrs », à savoir celui où toutes les sorties étaient facilement repérables, les clients relativement normaux, et où les arnaques au billard étaient monnaie courante.

D'ailleurs, cette sortie était aussi l'occasion pour eux de renflouer leur caisse qui était à ce jour, complètement vide. Pourtant, Dean tenait tout de même à prendre quelques consommations avant d'aller piller le porte-monnaie des grands gaillards qui rivalisaient de rires gras et sonore à la table de poker.

Assis légèrement à l'écart, toujours dans le plus grand silence, les deux frères étaient en train de boire leur bière, parcourant la salle des yeux.

- Alors ? S'enquit quelques minutes après Sam, qui avait remarqué que son ainé fixait quelqu'un avec attention.

- Le gros là-bas…au billard…il vient de gagner une jolie petite somme.

Le plus jeune se contenta de hocher la tête, faisant ainsi comprendre à son ainé qu'il était prêt, et que l'arnaque pouvait commencer.

- C'est jour de paye ! Lança joyeusement Dean en quittant la table.

Une heure plus tard, les Winchesters quittèrent le bar, les poches remplies, satisfaits. Sam insista pour rentrer, mais Dean soupira en se plaignant qu'il avait encore envie d'un verre. Bien sûr, son cadet céda.

- ça va ? Demanda soudain son frère à Sam.

Surpris que le long silence qui s'était installé entre eux soit soudain troublé, le plus jeune leva les yeux de son verre, se rendant alors compte que le liquide transparent l'avait lentement hypnotisé.

- Quoi ?

Un sourire bienveillant s'afficha sur le visage de Dean.

- Tu n'as pas ouvert la bouche depuis qu'on est là.

Le bar dans lequel ils étaient désormais étaient plus calme, sans doute parce que tous les ivrognes étaient déjà partis errer dans les rues ou avaient sombré dans un coma éthylique. Dehors, le jour se lèverait bientôt, mais ça, aucun des deux n'en avait rien à faire, les nuits blanches faisaient parties de leur quotidien.

- Ben j'ai rien à dire.

- Ah c'est nouveau ça ? Sourit son frère. Depuis quand Sam Winchester n'a rien à dire ?

Voyant bien que quoi qu'il dise, n'importe quel mensonge qu'il pourrait sortir à son frère, celui-ci saurait toujours quand quelque chose n'allait pas. Alors, de peur que cela ne se lise sur son visage, Sam reporta son attention sur son verre, qu'il fit tourner distraitement.

- Sammy. Insista Dean, qui cette fois, avait de l'inquiétude dans la voix. Je vois bien qu'il y a un truc…

- J'ai beau essayer Dean…j'y arrive pas. Murmura le plus jeune.

Son grand frère l'observa, incrédule.

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai beau essayer de rester optimiste, de veiller sur toi comme toi tu le fais avec moi…je n'y arrive pas…j'y arrive plus Dean. Je suis fatigué de tout ça.

Pendant un bref instant, Sam hésita à lever la tête vers son frère, sachant que celui-ci lui lancerait soit un regard sévère, soit un regard inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu essaie de me dire ? Souffla la voix, inquiète ( gagné ! Pensa Sam douloureusement) de Dean.

Continuant de tourner son verra machinalement, le plus jeune chercha ses mots, il cherchait aussi le meilleur moyen de s'expliquer.

- J'en ai assez…Réussit-il à articuler en observant finalement son ainé.

D'abord, ce fut une réelle inquiétude qu'il lut sur le visage de Dean, et peu à peu, cette inquiétude se transforma en une expression très « JohnWinchesteresque », celle-là même qu'il arborait chaque fois que quelqu'un perdait espoir.

- Tu comptes baisser les bras Sammy ? Après tout ça ? Et la mission a réussie je te signale ! C'est toi-même qui me l'as fait remarquer tout à l'heure.

- Oui, et Bobby a bien failli y rester !

- Mais il va s'en sortir.

- Et Castiel ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pour le sauver lui ? C'est notre ami Dean ! Et Hiamovi ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il peut-être mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Et regarde Chenoa ! Elle respirait le bonheur et la voilà enrôlée dans la chasse. Et…toi.

- Quoi moi ? Demanda son frère doucement en fronçant des sourcils.

Sam hésita, imaginant parfaitement sa réaction, pourtant, il était lancé désormais, il devait lui poser la question.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras Dean, quand je ne serai plus là ?

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette idée encore ! S'emporta presque aussitôt le jeune homme.

- Quand le mur dans mon esprit s'écroulera…Que tous mes souvenirs reviendront…ça a déjà commencé, et tu sais très bien ce qui arrivera alors…Même si physiquement je serai là…je ne serai plus le même…J'ai peur de savoir ce que tu feras Dean.

Les yeux inquiets de son frère prirent soudain une teinte noire, signe que Sam avait touché une corde sensible. Le visage de son ainé se fit alors beaucoup plus dur, et pendant l'espace d'une minute, le jeune chasseur eut presque l'impression d'être en face de son père. D'ailleurs, Dean pointa un doigt menaçant dans sa direction, exactement comme John avait l'habitude de le faire.

- Ecoute-moi bien Sam. Ca n'arrivera pas c'est clair ?

Alors Sam comprit. Il comprit que la menace grandissante de ce mur sur le point de lâcher hantait aussi les rêves de Dean. Il comprit que son frère redoutait ce jour, bien qu'il sache pertinemment qu'il arriverait inévitablement. Il comprit aussi que quoi qu'il arrive, Dean ne l'abandonnerait jamais. Et ça c'était réconfortant.

Faisant mine de le croire, Sam baissa le regard en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « j'suis désolé ». Puis, comme si l'atmosphère devenait trop lourde, Dean déposa un billet sur la table, sans pour autant détacher son regard sévère de son frère.

- On doit rentrer.

* * *

><p>- Comment va-t-il ? S'enquit doucement Chenoa auprès de Dean, qui venait à l'instant de quitter la chambre dans laquelle se reposait Bobby.<p>

- Bien. Il est solide.

La jeune femme esquissa un léger sourire, acceptant l'invitation silencieuse du chasseur de prendre un peu l'air à l'extérieur. C'était un choix que les deux frères avaient fait sans même se concerter, aucun des deux n'avait envie de retourner au QG, et Karl s'était proposé de passer régulièrement pour surveiller l'état de santé de Bobby.

Dehors, les rues étaient calmes, et même l'autoroute qui passait à proximité semblait avoir été désertée. Dean et Chenoa s'avancèrent vers la barrière qui surplombait une piscine inutilisée depuis bien longtemps. Au bout d'une minute sans que le moindre mot ne soit échangé, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui.

- Je suis heureuse de vous revoir toi et ton frère.

Dean savait bien que quelque part, elle était plus heureuse de retrouver Sam que lui, mais il choisit de ne rien dire, et se contenta de sourire dans le vide.

- Je regrette juste que ce soit en de telles circonstances. Reprit-elle.

- Oui moi aussi.

Il y eu un autre silence, plus gênant cette fois. Puis, Chenoa le brisa.

- Et Sam ?

- Quoi Sam ?

La jeune femme l'observait, et semblait chercher ses mots.

- Est-ce que lui aussi regrette que ce soit en de telles circonstances, ou bien regrette-t-il tout court nos retrouvailles ?

Etonné par la question, Dean se tourna vers elle, comprenant soudain pourquoi son frère et elle étaient si attirés l'un vers l'autre…Ils avaient le même esprit de logique que seul un mathématicien surdoué aurait pu comprendre.

- Comment ça ?

- Oui…il n'a pas l'air heureux de me revoir. Avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, comme si elle était légèrement honteuse.

Laissant échapper un soupir, Dean reprit sa position initiale et reposa son regard sur l'eau inexistante de la piscine.

- C'est pas ça Chenoa…Commença-t-il doucement.

C'était surprenant, mais il n'éprouvait pas la moindre difficulté à parler avec elle. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils avaient vécu tellement de choses ensembles, le sceau de Lilith à Glasgow, la Fleur et Lucifer à Great Falls, sans parler de Luc Grant et de ses attaques surprises constantes. Ou bien était-ce parce que Chenoa aimait Sam, et que Dean appréciait la jeune femme comme une amie…Enfin, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, la cheyenne et lui étaient devenus proches, et aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu plus de choses avec elle qu'avec Lisa. A la différence que, bien que Chenoa soit vraiment très belle, il n'aurait jamais tenté de la séduire. Il la respectait trop, et il aimait trop son frère pour oser une telle chose.

- C'est quoi alors ? S'impatienta la jeune femme.

Mettant de côté son analyse sur leur relation, Dean reprit.

- Je crois au contraire qu'en arrivant ici, Sam espérait.

- Il espérait quoi ?

- Etre heureux de nouveau.

Un nœud dans la gorge du chasseur rendait toute déglutition impossible, il repensa alors à son propre bonheur perdu avec Ben et Lisa.

_Le réveil avait sonné, mais Dean avait déjà les yeux ouverts. Un cauchemar, encore un…Une succession d'images dans lesquelles il voyait Sam lui parler, Sam lui faire promettre d'abandonner la chasse, Sam le regarder, Sam se jeter dans le trou béant._

_Lisa lui avait demandé s'il allait bien, il avait dit oui. Le quotidien avait pris le pas sur tout le reste, et Dean s'efforçait de faire bonne figure. Il conduisit Ben à l'école et resta un moment à regarder l'enfant s'éloigner, repensant inévitablement à son petit frère bien des années auparavant._

_Il avait été au travail. Et la journée avait passé. Aussi lentement que les autres. Dean avait l'impression d'être un robot, effectuant des gestes qu'il n'avait pas conscience de faire, participant à des conversations dont il se moquait éperdument, vivant une vie qui n'était pas la sienne._

_Lisa veillait sur lui, à sa manière, mais Dean ne cessait d'essayer de l'éloigner. Se réfugiant dans l'alcool pour tenter d'oublier. Oublier que son frère était en Enfer, coincé avec Lucifer et Michel…Oublier que toutes ses recherches n'avaient rien donné…Oublié qu'il avait en réalité, perdu une partie de lui-même._

_Et puis un jour, la sœur de Lisa était venue, et les deux femmes s'étaient retrouvées avec joie. Dean était parti. Il se fichait bien de savoir ce que Lisa ou Ben dirait, il ne le supportait pas. Mais Lisa ne lui dit rien…Elle se contenta de venir le trouver le soir venu, et de s'assoir près de lui, comme ça sans même prononcer le moindre mot…Jugeant sa simple présence rassurante. Et Dean la remerciait pour ça, même s'il doutait pouvoir être un jour à nouveau celui qu'il avait toujours été._

- Dean ?

Une nouvelle fois troublé par la voix de Chenoa, le jeune homme tressauta et se tourna vers elle, constatant qu'elle l'observait avec inquiétude.

- Quoi ?

La cheyenne le regarda longuement, comme si elle hésitait à dire quelque chose. En fait, elle se posait bien mille questions, mais elle ne savait pas comment en formuler ne serait-ce qu'une. D'abords, Sam lui avait parût si renfermé, si mystérieux, et voilà que c'était au tour de Dean d'arborer cet air triste, presque désespéré. Chenoa ne comprenait pas, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu leur arriver pour que les deux hommes en viennent à vieillir trop vite, en viennent à avoir une expression las et fatiguée sur le visage qui ne faisait que l'inquiéter davantage.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Soupira-t-elle plus pour elle-même que pour Dean.

Elle n'eut pas de réponse, le jeune homme ne semblait même pas l'avoir entendu. Au lieu de ça, ce fut la voix de Sam qui la fit sursauter.

- Dean !

Ce dernier réagit presque aussitôt et se tourna vers son frère.

- Balthazar veut nous parler.


	30. Souvenir

**C'est re-moi ! Contente de savoir que ce rythme vous va quand même, je vous concocte quelques petites nouvelles pour après…Mais j'en dirai plus plus tard.**

**Elisab, lilisurnatural, Sauterelle…Mes fidèles revieweuses…**

**Sauterelle, je fonce lire ta nouvelle fic dès ce soir !**

**Lilisurnatural, tu aimes les introspections des persos ? C'est ce que je préfère écrire. )**

**Elisab, tes com' sont si gentils…j'ai hâte qu'on se recontre enfin ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Souvenirs<strong>

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994**

Bobby ne savait pas très bien depuis combien de temps la nuit était tombée, et il s'en moquait un peu de toute manière. Traversant sa maison en long en large et en travers, il ne tenait même plus compte des regards exaspérés que lui lançait Jim.

- Bobby !

Le prêtre n'eut pas l'occasion de soupirer une nouvelle fois que le vieux chasseur entra de nouveau dans le salon, l'air angoissé.

- Bobby ?

Ce n'était plus de la lassitude qu'il y avait dans sa voix, seulement de l'inquiétude. Singer traversa la pièce au moment même où celle-ci fut partiellement éclairée par les phares d'une voiture, qui venait de stationner juste devant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? Demanda le prêtre en emboîtant le pas de Bobby.

- Encore eux ! Grogna ce dernier en écartant légèrement le rideau.

Jim suivit son regard, mais au moment où son ami attrapa la poignée de la porte, il lui saisit le bras.

- Non attends !

- Quoi ?

Le prêtre jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, les deux agents en costumes noirs venaient de descendre de voiture et se dirigeaient désormais vers la porte d'entrée.

- Ce ne sont pas des humains Bobby.

- Pardon ?

- Réfléchie ! John a disparu…ce sont eux qui l'ont emmené…

Une ombre passa sur le visage du chasseur qui comprit aussitôt où son ami voulait en venir. Il resta silencieux un instant, élaborant un plan dans sa tête. Puis, attrapant son arme, il la chargea avec des cartouches de sel avant de lancer un regard à Jim, qui hocha la tête.

- Vas-y !

Bobby ouvrit dès la première sonnerie, laissant pourtant les deux agents parfaitement impassible.

- Monsieur Singer ?

- C'est moi. Que me vaut une visite si tardive ?

- Nous sommes à la recherche de Dean et Sam Winchester.

Une main glacée enserra soudain le cœur de Bobby.

- Comment ça à leur recherche ?

- Ils ont disparu.

Un coup d'œil à peine perceptible sur la gauche, et Singer comprit qu'il ne devait rien laisser paraître de son inquiétude. S'appuyant un peu plus sur la porte avec insolence, le vieux chasseur reprit ses habitudes d'ermite renfermé sur lui-même.

- Ben j'suis désolé mais j'peux pas vous aider…J'sais pas où ils peuvent être.

- Vous êtes sûrs ? Questionna froidement l'un des agents.

- Et vous ?

Les deux hommes en noirs se retournèrent et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec le pistolet de Rufus, puis, lorsqu'ils effectuèrent un nouveau 180°, ils se rendirent compte que Bobby et Jim avaient eux aussi, leurs armes braquées sur eux.

Sans doute par instinct, les yeux des deux hommes virèrent au noir, et un même sourire se dessina sur le visage de Singer et de Rufus. Une seconde plus tard, ils tirèrent chacun sur un démon, les envoyant au sol dans des cris de douleur.

- Aidez-moi à les mettre en bas ! Ordonna aussitôt Bobby qui attrapait déjà le premier pour aller l'interroger.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lawrence, Kansas – 1984<strong>_.

_Un rayon de soleil vicieux avait finalement réussi à se faufiler à travers le store, venant ainsi éclairer le visage de Dean, jusque-là profondément endormi. Le petit garçon mit un certain temps à se rappeler pourquoi il se sentait si mal. C'était le moment qu'il détestait le plus dans la journée…le matin…le moment où il n'est ni endormi, ni réveillé…Le moment où il doit se souvenir éternellement que sa mère est morte…Que maman ne sera plus jamais avec lui. _

_Laissant échapper un soupir douloureux, l'enfant remonta la couverture toute trouée sur lui, constatant une nouvelle fois que cette chambre de motel était vraiment très froide. Papa et Bobby étaient partis sur une chasse non loin de la casse, et par sécurité, ils avaient préféré les emmener lui et son frère avec eux, les laissant au motel, enfermés et bien protégés._

_Pourtant ce matin, quelque chose n'allait pas…Dean pouvait le sentir…D'ailleurs, un instant plus tard, l'enfant se redressa brutalement, comprenant qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une impression, mais bien d'une sensation. En effet Sam pleurait, et au son de sa voix enrouée, il devait bien pleurer depuis un long moment, réveillant sans doute tout le motel au passage. Avec des gestes encore maladroits, Dean sauta du lit et s'empara aussitôt d'un fusil chargé de sel qu'il savait efficace contre les fantômes…Les démons…Et…c'était tout…Les battements de son cœur s'étaient accélérés, non pas par peur, mais par inquiétude._

_- Sammy ? Appela-t-il._

_Il le trouva très vite, prostré dans un coin de la chambre, trop occupé à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps pour noter sa présence. Dean s'avança vers son petit frère, ignorant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état._

_- Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe bonhomme ?_

_Bébé, Sam n'avait jamais été bruyant…juste quelques crises de larmes occasionnelles. Mais après la mort de Mary, Dean se souvenait parfaitement qu'il était obligé, presque tous les soirs de venir le calmer avec la chanson de maman. Son frère commençait à peine à parler, et à marcher, mais il savait se faire remarquer !_

_- Sammy chut…S'il te plait ! On va avoir des ennuis._

_Mais le dernier né ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter, à vrai dire, Dean se demandait même s'il se souvenait comme faire pour cesser de pleurer. Son visage et ses yeux étaient tellement rougis par les larmes, son corps s'agitait de quelques soubresauts à chaque nouveau hoquet. Son ainé nota alors les écorchures sur ses genoux et comprit la raison d'un tel chagrin. Comme à son habitude, Sammy avait dû se réveiller tôt, et là deux théories vinrent à Dean. Soit son petit frère avait voulu explorer la chambre, soit il était parti à la recherche de leur père…Toujours est-il qu'il avait dû buter sur le tapis, et encore mal assuré, il s'était étalé sur toute sa longueur. La suite, l'enfant la devinait…Sam avait commencé à pleurer, babillant soit le mot papa, soit son nom, mais personne ne venant à son secours, le dernier-né était alors entré dans une crise de larme inconsolable._

_Alors, Dean l'attrapa sous les bras et le pris contre lui, comme maman avait l'habitude de le faire quand lui ou son petit frère avait du chagrin._

_- Chut…C'est rien, je vais te soigner ça._

_Sans doute parce qu'il ne se sentait plus seul, le plus jeune hoqueta encore quelques secondes, avant d'espacer finalement ses cris frustrés de tristesse et de douleur. Posant une joue trempée de larme sur l'épaule de son ainé, le petit cascadeur mécontent fini par retrouver un minimum de calme, apaisé par la main qui passait sur son dos._

* * *

><p><strong>Castle Rock – Colorado, 1994<strong>

Ce matin-là, Dean s'éveilla tranquillement. Pas de sursaut, mais de mauvaise impression ni d'angoisse montante. Juste un lourd sentiment de responsabilité, comme si le poids du monde reposait sur ses épaules. Ce qui était presque le cas…Presque, car ce n'était pas le monde sur qui Dean devait veiller, mais sur son petit frère. Le Sammy de son rêve lui revint immédiatement en mémoire quand il vit son cadet, de quelques années plus vieux, toujours enroulé dans sa veste, profondément endormis.

- Sammy ? Murmura son frère ainé en le secouant doucement.

- Mmh ?

- Réveille-toi, faut y aller mon grand.

Le plus jeune se passa une main sur le visage, étouffant ainsi au passage un gémissement sourd de fatigue. Déjà redressé, Dean rassemblait les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient utilisé la veille.

- Vaut mieux ne pas trainer ici, dépêche-toi.

Une nouvelle fois, la voix de Sam étrangla un léger « Mmh mmh » alors qu'il se relevait à grande peine. Une fois debout, l'enfant passa ses bras dans sa veste, toussotant légèrement au passage. Inconscient qu'il venait de s'attirer le regard inquiet de son frère, l'enfant porta une main devant sa bouche avant de finalement parvenir à reprendre un souffle normal.

- Tu as toujours cette toux ?

Sam tourna vivement la tête vers son ainé, et détourna subtilement son regard de lui une seconde plus tard.

- C'est juste un rhume.

- Un rhume qui ne se soigne pas. Constata Dean d'une voix blanche.

- Je suis prêt ! Annonça alors l'enfant.

Le jeune homme grogna avant de passer son sac sur son épaule et de faire signe à son frère d'y aller.

Par chance, la pluie ne semblait pas être de la partie aujourd'hui, le soleil n'était pas vraiment au rendez-vous non plus, mais Dean s'estimait déjà heureux de pouvoir marcher sans avoir l'impression qu'il allait bientôt être obligé de faire la brasse pour avancer.

- Tu sais où on est ? Demanda finalement Sam au bout d'un moment.

Le jeune homme ne put retenir un sourire.

- Il ne t'a fallu que trente minutes pour demander !

Le plus jeune bougonna quelque chose avant de lancer un regard insistant à son frère qui approuva.

- Evidemment que je le sais ! Tu m'as pris pour qui ?

Sam haussa des épaules et continua son chemin.

- Hé ! Attends une minute Sam ! ça veut dire quoi ce mouvement d'épaules ? Se vexa son frère.

L'enfant attendit un instant que son ainé se remette à sa hauteur et expliqua d'un air légèrement moqueur.

- Ben j'ai entendu papa raconter que vous vous étiez perdu une fois…

- Alors ça, c'est même pas vrai ! Et puis d'abord, c'est lui qui ne savait plus où on était !

Sam pouffa de rire en voyant l'expression à la fois outrée et honteuse de son frère.

- Papa ne se perdrait pas !

- Et pourquoi pas ? Répliqua Dean qui commençait à voir que son cadet se moquait gentiment de lui. Tiens une fois, il s'est perdu dans un centre commercial !

Etonné, le plus jeune cessa alors de marcher et se retourna vers son frère.

- Ah bon ? Quand ?

Un nœud dans la gorge, Dean regretta soudain d'avoir évoqué ce souvenir, mais il était pourtant étonné, et heureux de toujours l'avoir.

- Peu de temps après que tu sois né…On était sortis tous les quatre. Un moment donné, on s'est séparé. Je suis resté avec maman et toi, et papa a voulu aller chercher la voiture…On a attendu une bonne demi-heure avant qu'on ne le voit revenir avec un responsable…il s'était perdu !

Une vague de lumière passa sur le visage de Dean qui revivait ce souvenir en même temps qu'il le racontait.

- On a tellement rigolé…Même papa…

Sam resta silencieux, observant son frère d'un œil plus triste lui. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, l'ainé se maudit d'avoir évoqué un souvenir dont son cadet ne pouvait pas se rappeler.

- Et une fois, Bobby m'a raconté…ils étaient partis en forêt tous les deux…C'était au début, papa commençait à peine à chasser. Ils se sont séparés, et oncle Bobby a mis plus de trois heures à le retrouver ! Le pire, c'est que papa n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la route ! Ironique pour un ancien marines non ?

Un sourire non pas amusé, mais plutôt reconnaissant se dessina alors sur le visage de Sam, qui jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Et toi alors ? Tu sais où on est hein ?

Bien qu'il soit encore un enfant, Dean voyait bien que son frère était loin d'être aussi naïf qu'il le croyait. Posant une main sur son épaule, l'adolescent approuva.

- Je sais parfaitement où on est Sammy. Et je peux même te dire qu'on va tomber sur une ville d'ici deux heures. Et que demain on devrait atteindre le Wyoming. On sera bientôt chez Caleb.

))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((

Il tiendrait, il n'avait pas d'autre choix de toute façon. Assis dans sa cellule, John fixait la petite meurtrière par laquelle l'observait son ravisseur, un démon dénommé Crowley. Il se fichait bien de ce qui pouvait lui arriver à titre personnel, mais il se forçait à tenir pour ses enfants, pour Mary. Il espérait que là où ils se trouvaient, ses fils étaient en sécurité et priait intérieurement pour que le père Jim ait fait part de sa requête à Bobby. Au moins, s'il mourrait, il savait qu'il pourrait faire confiance à son ami pour s'occuper de ses enfants. Même si le vieux chasseur aimait se complaindre dans sa solitude et sa soit disant mauvaise-humeur, il avait vu à quel point le garagiste à la casquette aimait ses deux garçons.

_Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1984_

_John se déplaçait comme un fantôme. C'était l'impression qu'il avait désormais, chaque fois qu'il bougeait, chaque fois qu'il passait d'une pièce à une autre, il se sentait mort. Jim lui avait affirmé que la peine passerait, Caleb jurait que la vengeance prendrait le pas sur son chagrin, et Bobby disait que même aujourd'hui, lui aussi avait l'impression d'être à moitié mort._

_Pourtant, John avait quelque chose que Caleb et Bobby n'avait pas : des enfants. Il n'était pas seul dans sa peine et sa douleur. Ses deux fils aussi ressentaient la mort de leur mère, d'une façon différente certes, mais ils la ressentaient également._

_Et c'est un rire, un rire joyeux et sincère qui avait attiré l'attention de John aujourd'hui. Voilà des heures qu'il était penché sur son journal, à collecter tout un tas d'informations sur des dizaines de créatures qui seraient susceptibles de croiser sa route. Les voix de Bobby et de Dean s'élevèrent dans la pièce d'à côté. Le père des Winchester prit soin de rester dans l'ombre et s'appuya dans l'embrasure de la porte._

_Assis par terre, Bobby faisait face à ses deux fils, le plus jeune étant moins assuré dans une telle posture, son ainé n'était pas loin, gardant deux mains prêtes à rattraper son petit frère en cas de chute. Pourtant, leur attention à tous les trois étaient fixées sur le jeu d'adresse et d'éveille que Bobby niait avoir acheté, mais qui s'était par miracle retrouvé dans le salon de sa maison. Le vieux garagiste avait prétexté qu'une voisine l'avait apporté, et le jugeant utile au plus jeune, alors âgé de tout juste deux ans, il n'avait pas eu le cœur de le lui rendre. Sauf que John ne se souvenait pas qu'une voisine ait déjà mis les pieds ici…Sauf Fleur…Mais celle-là ne comptait pas vu que c'était en réalité une sorcière et qu'elle était morte._

_Singer observait le plus jeune, attendant patiemment que celui-ci se décide à remettre toutes les pièces à leur place. Dean observa par-dessus son épaule, attentif et silencieux, comme le grand frère protecteur et bien veillant qu'il était. Puis, en à peine quelques secondes, Sam remit toutes les pièces à leurs bonnes place, sans que cela ne lui demande plus d'efforts que nécessaires. Dépité, Bobby le regarda faire avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Satisfait, le gamin éclata de rire en tapant dans ses mains, plus amusé par l'expression du vieil homme que fier de ses prouesses. Le rire de Sammy était contagieux, ça John l'avait remarqué, et il ne fallut que quelques secondes à son frère pour pouffer à son tour, presque aussitôt rejoint par Bobby, qui observait les deux enfants comme s'ils s'agissaient des siens. Un sourire attendris sur le visage, John se jugea de trop et décida de quitter la pièce, désireux de créer un lien entre Singer et ses fils, persuadé qu'un jour, ce fameux lien serait une force._

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud, 1994<strong>

Il fut convenu que Bobby n'interrogerait pas les deux démons. Rufus fut appel à un autre chasseur, dénommé Martin, et ensemble, ils se chargèrent de cette tâche ingrate. Pendant ce temps, Jim et lui continueraient de faire tout leur possible pour ramener les enfants Winchester à bon port.

- Si tu es d'accord, tu dois signer ici.

Tiré de ses pensées, Singer reporta son attention sur le papier que lui montrait le prêtre. Un stylo en main, le chasseur observa la case.

- Tu es d'accord pour le faire Bob' ?

Ce dernier se rabroua.

- Bien sûr !

La mine glissa sur le papier, et une seconde plus tard, Bobby était officiellement le parrain de Dean et Sam Winchester.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant je vais m'occuper de ça…Les garçons se sont enfuis, mais si jamais les autorités les retrouvent, tu auras leur garde…

Un nœud d'inquiétude serra l'estomac de Singer.

- Et si personne ne les retrouve ? Tu sais comme moi que ces deux gamins sont plein de ressources.

- Alors dans ce cas, ça voudrait dire qu'ils ont un plan…Et mon avis là-dessus est qu'ils vont essayer de passer dans le Wyoming.

Bobby réfléchit à la vitesse de la lumière, cherchant ce que cet état avait de particulier pour que ces gosses s'y rendent.

- Caleb ? Tu penses qu'ils vont essayer d'aller chez Caleb ?

Jim approuva.

- Je crois oui.

- Bien…Alors je l'appelle…il doit à tout prix rester chez lui, ne pas nous rejoindre ici.

En bas, un hurlement de douleur fit retentit, mais aucun des deux hommes n'en tint compte. L'un sauta sur le téléphone tandis que l'autre glissait le document dans une enveloppe.

- Bien, j'y vais. Annonça Jim l'air de rien. Je repasse tout à l'heure.

Le combiné sur une oreille, Bobby lui fit signe de partir avec la main. L'inquiétude le rongeait littéralement, priant pour que les enfants parviennent à bon port, et surtout…surtout pour que les démons qui avaient capturés leur père ne soient pas après eux aussi.


	31. Dans la tête de Sam

**Dans la tête de Sam**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

La neige tombait…Depuis quand neigeait-il ? Se demanda Sam, le regard perdu par la fenêtre. Une mince pellicule blanche commençait à recouvrir les routes et les voitures, et le froid fit craquer les lattes de bois recouvrant les murs de la chambre. Assis sur son lit, un livre dans la main auquel il ne prêtait plus la moindre attention, le jeune Winchester se sentit légèrement hypnotisé par les centaines de flocons qui tombaient lentement du ciel. Bêtement, il se demanda si c'était un message de Castiel et si les Anges avaient quelque chose à voir avec le changement de météo.

L'isolation n'étant pas le point fort de ce motel, Sam put ainsi entendre son frère refermer la porte de la chambre dans laquelle se reposait Bobby. Il distingua alors la voix de Chenoa qui lui demandait comment il allait. Il se fit violence et réussit à détourner son attention des flocons et retourna à sa lecture. Mais le simple fait de baisser la tête répandit une douleur éclair le long de sa nuque, qui enveloppa aussitôt tout son crâne pour venir finalement se loger juste derrière ses yeux. Etouffant un soupir, Sam cligna des paupières plusieurs fois en se pinçant l'arête du nez, sachant pertinemment qu'une fois la migraine installée, elle ne le quitterait pas de sitôt.

Décidant de l'ignorer le plus longtemps possible, il reprit sa lecture avec peine et parvint à terminer sa page au bout de cinq minutes. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit des picotements se répandre dans sa main qu'il abandonna l'idée d'ignorer son mal et qu'il referma rageusement son livre avant de se cacher le visage dans les mains, gêné par une soudaine luminosité qu'il savait pourtant être la même qu'avant. Comme il s'y était attendu, la voix de Nick…ou plutôt, celle de Lucifer résonna dans son crâne.

- Sam…

Une faible lueur rougeâtre se dessina peu à peu devant lui, mais Sam savait qu'il ne devait pas y prêter attention, il savait ce qu'elle dissimulait. Soudain, la lueur devint un éclair et le visage du Diable, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres prit forme en face de lui.

Pris d'un sursaut, le chasseur rouvrit brusquement les yeux, s'apercevant aussitôt qu'il n'était plus seul dans la chambre.

- La forme ? Ironisa Balthazar.

Face à l'insolente décontraction de l'Ange, Sam grogna quelques mots inintelligibles qui firent sourire le nouveau venu.

- Faut que je vous parle…

- 'Grave ? Demanda Sam, plus occupé à se pincer l'arête du nez qu'à analyser l'expression de l'intrus.

- Où est ton frère ?

Alors, le cadet se trainait jusqu'à la porte d'entrée…Se trainait, oui, c'était bien le mot…Car il n'avait pas vraiment l'impression que s'il lâchait le mur sur lequel il s'appuyait, il resterait debout encore très longtemps. Il ne fut guère surpris de trouver Chenoa et Dean en grande conversation…Mais il s'inquiéterait de leur sujet de discussion un autre jour, pour l'instant il réussit à articuler pitoyablement.

- Balthazar veut nous parler.

La jeune femme les suivit, et ni les Winchester, ni l'Ange ne s'offusqua de sa présence…C'était normal, elle faisait partie du groupe pensa Sam en lui jetant un discret regard que personne ne nota.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda aussitôt Dean.

L'ainé observa l'ange et son cadet tour à tour, sans remarquer la légère jalousie idiote et puérile qu'il suscitait chez Sam. Comment son grand frère faisait-il pour paraître toujours aussi fort ? Quoi qu'il arrive, Dean arrivait toujours à être considéré comme le référent, celui en qui on place notre confiance. Le héros parfait des vieilles bandes dessinées caricaturale que Sam lisait étant gosse. L'homme de la situation qui venait à bout de n'importe quel problème, et ce malgré ses propres faiblesses.

Se laissant mollement retomber sur le lit, le plus jeune n'écouta l'ange que d'une oreille, mettant toute sa confiance en Dean pour trouver une solution.

- Raphaël est au courant pour la Fleur.

- Voilà qui n'est pas très surprenant. Soupira l'ainé.

- Il cherche à la récupérer aussi.

- Voilà qui est encore moins surprenant. Renchérit Dean.

- Raphaël ? C'est un Ange c'est bien ça ? Celui contre qui Castiel est en guerre ? Demanda Chenoa comme si elle posait une question sur sa leçon à un professeur.

Sam ne demanda même pas comment elle était au courant pour ça, Dean avait dû lui en parler…Ou bien était-ce Bobby ? Peu importait de toute façon.

- C'est ça. Et avec des démons et des Anges aux trousses, je commence à douter que Mani réussisse à retrouver Hiamovi. Expliqua Balthazar.

- Il est capable de bien dissimuler ses traces. Contra la jeune femme sincèrement. Et puis vous n'aviez pas dit que là où elle se trouvait, la Fleur était protégée ?

Les voix de Dean, Chenoa et Balthazar sonnaient bizarrement dans la tête de Sam, comme si elles étaient déformées. Pourtant, le jeune homme savait qu'il ne devait pas se focaliser là-dessus, comprenant bien qu'il s'agissait d'un autre effet secondaire de sa migraine. Se frottant le front avec deux doigts, il fit tout son possible pour paraître intéressé par la conversation.

- Absolument, mais si par malheur Hiamovi s'aventure en dehors de la cachette et qu'il est tué, alors la neutralité se dissipera et l'endroit basculera d'un côté ou de l'autre.

- Comme la grotte dans laquelle maître Yoda envoie Luke ? Demanda soudain Dean, visiblement heureux d'avoir compris.

Un léger silence suivit cette question, Chenoa observa l'ainé avant de tourner la tête vers Balthazar, dont l'expression perplexe rappelait celle de Castiel à Sam.

- Euh…

- Quoi ? Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas vu Star Wars ? S'offusqua le jeune homme.

L'ange parût penaud.

- Alors tu as vu Titanic mais pas Star Wars ? Hoqueta Dean.

- J'ai jamais trouvé le temps !

Sam roula des yeux avant de soupirer.

- On ne pourrait pas en revenir à notre problème ?

L'ange et son frère reprirent un air plus professionnel sous le regard amusé de Chenoa, qui, à son tour, parût plus sérieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

- Et bien malheureusement pour le moment, rien. Il faut attendre que Mani reprenne contact. Expliqua Balthazar doucement.

Sam se garda bien de faire une remarque cinglante sur leur situation et préféra laisser à Dean le luxe de le faire, ce qu'il ne fit pas…Légèrement surpris, le plus jeune lui lança un regard curieux et nota soudain que son frère était en train de l'observer aussi. Parfois, notamment comme aujourd'hui, le jeune homme regrettait que son ainé soit capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il ne faisait aucun doute que Dean s'était aperçut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais n'ayant pas envie de reprendre l'éternelle discussion sur son « mur », Sam prétexta qu'il avait besoin d'air et s'éclipsa ainsi rapidement de la chambre.

* * *

><p>Le froid eu des effets bénéfiques sur la migraine de Sam, qui finit par disparaître partiellement, laissant le jeune homme pensif sur un banc, non loin de la piscine du motel.<p>

Il savait qu'il ne resterait pas seul longtemps, et puis de toute façon, il avait l'impression de n'être plus seul depuis un moment. Des dizaines de voix résonnaient à l'intérieur de sa tête, celle de Lucifer, riant et hurlant de rage, celle de Michel, lui répondant. Il y avait aussi Adam, terrorisé, qui le suppliait de l'aider et de ne pas l'abandonner. Parfois, Sam entendait aussi sa version de lui sans âme, se moquant de lui et de son inutilité. Et puis, au tréfonds de son esprit, il n'était pas rare que son père, sa mère, ou même Jess s'adressent à lui. Lui reprochant à tour de rôle leur mort, ou bien le sort de son demi-frère toujours prisonnier dans la Cage. Dans les bons jours, Sam parvenait à juste les ignorer, et au meilleur de sa forme, les voix se transformaient en murmures au lieu des cris habituels.

Mais un jour comme aujourd'hui, le jeune homme ne parvenait plus à les faire taire. Il savait aussi que les supplier d'arrêter ne ferait que le rendre fou un peu plus vite, alors il les écoutait…patiemment, docilement. Il écoutait les railleries des uns, et les reproches des autres, finalement persuadé qu'ils avaient tous raison.

- Sam ?

Cette voix-là n'était pas dans sa tête…Et presque aussitôt, elle fit taire toutes les autres. Le chasseur frissonna légèrement, soulagé de cette soudaine trêve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? S'étonna-t-il en voyant Chenoa.

C'était un cliché de penser cela, mais ce fut la première réflexion que ce fit Sam. En la voyant là, des flocons de neige se déposant doucement dans ses épais cheveux noirs, les bras croisés contre elle, le visage légèrement rosi par le froid…Elle ressemblait à un Ange. L'image de l'ange que Sam se faisait avant qu'il ne rencontre les véritables porteurs de ce titre, qui étaient de loin, beaucoup moins jolis qu'elle.

- Tu es belle. Dit-il bêtement.

Bien sûr, Chenoa éclata de rire, mais pour une fois, Sam ne se vexa pas, totalement conscient de la stupidité de ses paroles. Un sourire sur le visage, la jeune femme reprit un semblant de sérieux et le dévisagea longuement.

- Ton frère est très inquiet pour toi Sammy.

- M'appelle pas comme ça. Contra aussitôt ce dernier, qui cette fois, était vexé. J'suis plus un gosse.

Chenoa esquissa un sourire timide avant de regarder le banc, recouvert lui aussi d'une mince couche de neige.

- Je peux ?

Sam approuva, imaginant parfaitement son frère demander, mort d'angoisse, à la jeune femme de venir voir s'il allait bien.

- C'est Dean qui t'envoie ?

Chenoa resta silencieuse et l'observa, sans même prendre la peine de répondre. Le chasseur se tourna vers elle, se rendant alors compte que sa veste avait été raidie par le froid.

- Sam…Tu es bizarre depuis que tu es là. J'ai même l'impression que tu m'évites.

Ce dernier se demanda s'il devait nier l'évidence ou pas, mais il était clair que, quoi qu'il dise, Chenoa verrait s'il s'agissait d'un mensonge ou pas. Comme son frère, elle était capable de lire en lui sans la moindre difficulté.

- Comment voudrais-tu que ça ne soit pas le cas ?

- Comment ça ?

Sam chercha ses mots, par peur de la froisser.

- Je…J'ai été surpris tu vois ? Je…je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

La jeune femme l'observa un instant, indifférente au vent qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Tu parles de Kyle ?

- Pas seulement…Oui en parti mais…mais il y a ta nouvelle vie… Lança Sam en agitant la main avec théâtralité.

Pourtant, son geste perdit toute sa crédibilité lorsque la fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge et qu'il rebaissa la tête minablement.

- J'ai fait l'erreur de quitter cette vie-là Chenoa, le jour où Dean est venu me chercher.

De nouveau, Chenoa esquissa un sourire qu'elle dissimula aussitôt en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Demanda-t-elle gentiment.

- Bien sûr que oui ! Répondit Sam plus passionnément qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Quand il vit le sourire qui illuminait le visage de la jeune femme, son cœur se serra, repensant inévitablement à Kyle.

- Sam…

- Mais ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Excuse-moi.

- Sam…

- Si tu es heureuse alors moi ça me va tu sais…Je ne voudrais pas.

- Est-ce que tu vas m'écouter oui ?

Surpris par le changement de ton, le chasseur se tourna vers elle, un air penaud sur le visage. Un air qui fit inévitablement sourire Chenoa.

- Kyle et moi…c'est terminé.

Sam mit un certain temps à comprendre la signification de cette phrase. Quand finalement l'information complète fut parvenue jusqu'à son cerveau, il ne trouva rien d'autre à dire qu'un idiot.

- Oh !

- Et là tu es censé dire que tu es désolé pour moi…Ricana Chenoa.

- Quoi ? Oh oui…oui euh…C'est…c'est vraiment dommage.

La jeune cheyenne éclata d'un rire contagieux qui arracha bien malgré lui un sourire à Sam.

- On t'a déjà dit que tu mentais très mal ?

Il haussa les épaules en reportant son attention sur Chenoa, qui elle aussi l'observait, avec plus de sérieux.

- J'aimerais tant pouvoir t'aider Sam.

- Et moi j'aimerais tant que tu n'aies pas à te préoccuper de toute cette histoire. Confia sincèrement le jeune homme en lui attrapant les mains avec tendresse.

Le sourire qui passa sur le visage de la cheyenne était plus triste cette fois, et elle lui lança un regard insistant.

- Sam.

- Allez… On va vraiment finir par geler ici.

Il avait parfaitement conscience que Chenoa voulait aborder Le sujet, à savoir celui qui concernait son retour et les implications pour…Et bien pour eux. Si Sam évitait cette conversation c'était tout simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi en dire. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui occupait tout son esprit tandis qu'il ramenait la jeune femme chez elle.

Il ne l'aurait pas dit à Dean, même saoul, ( du moins il espérait), mais depuis son véritable retour de la Cage, il se sentait fatigué. Fatigué de cette vie, de la chasse, et il commençait sincèrement à penser qu'il avait fait sa part. Se retirer définitivement du milieu pour partir s'installer avec Chenoa n'aurait pas été une si mauvaise idée si la guerre ne faisait pas rage autour d'eux. Le Paradis et l'Enfer se déchireraient toujours, et tant qu'ils en seraient capables, Dean et lui auraient pour devoir d'empêcher un nouvel Apocalypse. Parfois, Sam s'imaginait vivre tranquillement avec la jeune femme, dans une maison en banlieue, rendant visite à son frère, confortablement installé lui aussi avec Lisa et Ben. Resserrant ses doigts autour du volant, le jeune homme chassa cette idée stupide de son esprit et nota alors que sa passagère avait le regard perdu par la fenêtre.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta-t-il en apercevant son air triste.

Légèrement surprise, Chenoa se tourna vers lui, affichant automatiquement un sourire rassurant.

- Hmm ? Oh…oui, je pensais juste à…à Hiamovi…

Détachant une main du volant, le jeune homme la posant sur son bras dans un geste délicat.

- T'en fais pas pour lui…Je suis sûr qu'il va très bien.

Le sourire de la cheyenne se fit plus sincère, aussi se risqua-t-elle à prendre la main de Sam dans la sienne. Il ne la retira pas et reporta son attention sur la route, l'air plus serein, elle fit de même.

Il faisait nuit lorsque le cadet des Winchester rentra finalement au motel. Se doutant que son frère ne dormait pas encore, il ne prit pas de précaution particulière en poussant la porte, ne se doutant pas un seul instant qu'il serait seul.

- Dean ?

Pas de réponse. Intrigué, le jeune homme aperçut alors un mot, placardé sur le dos de la porte disant « Je suis avec Bobby ». Rassuré, Sam retira sa veste définitivement gelée et décida d'aller allumer un feu de cheminée devant lequel il s'assit, espérant se réchauffer un peu.

Mais très vite, le crépitement des braises et le reflet de flammes eurent raison des dernières barrières de son esprit, et des images sombres et angoissantes se succédèrent devant ses yeux.

Il y avait Lucifer et Michel, sous leur forme la plus horrible, à moitié dévorés par les flammes, hurlant et crachant des mots que Sam ne pouvait pas comprendre…Et puis il y avait Adam, que le jeune homme essayait vainement de protéger. Le jeune Winchester, quand il était encore capable de réfléchir, se demandait si c'était possible de mourir en Enfer…Si c'était le cas, il espérait que la mort les prendrait très vite lui et son demi-frère. D'ailleurs, Adam ne parlait plus…Depuis quand, Sam n'en avait aucune idée, mais il avait remarqué un jour, ou une nuit, que ses yeux ne brillaient plus…Que le Diable et l'Archange avaient réussis, que son âme s'était envolée, et que ça serait bientôt à son tour.

Alors pendant que les deux créatures s'affrontaient en brûlant tout sur leur passage, Sam essayait de secouer celui qui n'était encore qu'un gosse. Le suppliant de le regarder, de lui dire quelque chose…Mais Adam n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Alors, hors de lui, le jeune Winchester se jetait dans la mêlée, ignorant le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre le Diable et l'Ange, mais peu lui importait. Et puis, il brûlait à son tour et il espérait que la mort le prenne.

- Sam !

Son cœur manqua un battement, et le jeune homme reprit une grande bouffée d'oxygène, comme s'il avait manqué d'air pendant quelques minutes. Surpris, il regarda autour de lui d'un air perdu lorsqu'il reconnut le visage blafard de Dean penché sur lui.

- Nom de Dieu Sam c'est pas vrai ! Jura ce dernier.

Le plus jeune ne comprit pas pourquoi il se mettait en colère et accepta volontiers son aide lorsqu'il l'aida à se redresser. Il s'aperçut alors qu'il s'était endormi dans le canapé, qu'un énième cauchemar l'avait pris et que, comme à son habitude, Dean était arrivé à temps.

- C'est rien, ça va. Balbutia le plus jeune sans grande conviction.

- Ah oui ? Explique-moi alors pourquoi tu t'agitais en appelant Adam ? Et ce que je vois là, ce ne sont pas des larmes bien sûr ?

Portant immédiatement une main à ses yeux, Sam essuya les vestiges de sa douleur et se leva aussitôt, imité instantanément par Dean.

- Laisse-moi tranquille. Marmonna le plus jeune.

- Sammy…Soupira son frère d'une voix qu'il reconnut parfaitement. C'était le ton qu'il employait lorsqu'il était inquiet pour lui, et qu'il voulait à tout prix qu'il lui dise ce qui n'allait pas.

Mais Sam s'y refusait…Comment pourrait-il continuer à regarder Dean en face lorsqu'il lui avouerait qu'il n'a pas pu sauver leur frère ?

- Sammy si quelqu'un sait ce…

Mais son benjamin le coupa d'un regard.

- Pas encore. J'ai…Laisse-moi un peu de temps.

Son ainé serra la mâchoire, luttant sûrement pour ne pas obliger Sam à lui parler de la Cage, puis, son regard s'adoucit et il lui accorda une tape maladroite sur l'épaule.

- Ok…bien sûr. Mais Sammy…

- Je sais.

* * *

><p><strong>Je tenais à préciser que oui…si ce n'était pas clair pour tout le monde encore, je suis bien une grande fan de Star Wars ! <strong>

**Et ensuite, faire tout un chapitre du point de vue de Sam m'est venu sur le moment…Je trouvais que je me concentrais beaucoup sur les pensées de Dean ( que j'adore décrire), et puis je me suis dit que Sam avait aussi le droit à un chapitre rien qu'à lui ! **


	32. Ange, démon et parrain

Que d'émotions ce matin avec ce match France-Nouvelle Zélande…Les bleus ont très bien joué ! Bravo !

Jubei-Kazuki ! Chouette chouette chouette ! J'ai introduit Jim et Caleb exprès pour toi dans cette fic Je suis contente que tu la lises aussi, merci.

Lilisurnatural, Balthazar est un personnage que j'ai adoré…je suis soulagée qu'il « apparaisse » bien dans cette histoire. Merci pour tes messages si sympas. )

* * *

><p><strong>Ange, Démon et Parrain<strong>

**Lafayette, Colorado – 1994**

Dean ne fut pas mécontent de finalement apercevoir les premières habitations de Lafayette en fin d'après-midi. Ils avaient marché toute la journée, et ils commençaient sérieusement à être fatigués. D'ailleurs, Sam trainait à plusieurs mètres derrière lui, et malgré ses rappels à l'ordre, l'enfant ne parvenait presque plus à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour venir se mettre à sa hauteur.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta, soudain plus patient avec son frère qui arriva vers lui sans un mot, il lui lança simplement un regard vitreux qui intrigua son ainé.

- ça va ?

Sam hocha la tête, marmonnant qu'il était juste fatigué, qu'il avait mal partout et qu'il avait froid. Dean posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule et laissa son regard se promener aux alentours, à la recherche d'un petit coin de tranquillité.

- Viens.

L'enfant lui emboîta le pas et quelques instants plus tard, les fils Winchester pénétraient dans un petit café bondé. La pluie ne s'était pas faite oubliée longtemps, et s'était rappelée à eux vers le milieu de l'après-midi, si bien que les deux frères avaient finis trempés comme des soupes en moins de quelques minutes.

Dean désigna une table à son frère et appela la serveuse d'un simple coup d'œil. La femme, blasée, s'approcha d'eux, en sortant son carnet de note comme si elle oubliait que chaque client était un pourboire potentiel.

- Ce s'ra quoi ?

L'adolescent commanda deux repas chauds, remerciant silencieusement le client qui venait de quitter le café pour avoir laissé sa poche sans surveillance. La serveuse s'éloigna en trainant des pieds et Dean lança un regard victorieux à son frère, qui se contenta de rouler des yeux en reposant sa joue sur son poing.

- On va prendre une chambre pour cette nuit. Déclara l'ainé d'un ton qui ne laissait pas la place à la discussion.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » Sammy, tu es fatigué, je suis fatigué…on a besoin de prendre une douche chaude et de se reposer, point final.

L'enfant baissa la tête en se contentant de hausser des épaules, presque aussitôt secoué par une nouvelle quinte de toux, plus violente que les autres cette-fois.

Dean le regarda reprendre son souffle comme si de rien était, et ne put retenir un soupir contrarié. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de dire quelque chose que la serveuse revenait, déposant leurs assiettes devant eux en leur marmonnant un « voilà » grinçant.

- Mange. Ordonna machinalement l'ainé à son petit frère qui obéit sans discuter.

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994<strong>

C'était une étrange sensation…Mais Bobby se sentait soudain lourd de responsabilité. Le titre de parrain n'avait certes pas grande influence, mais il faisait de lui le parent le plus proche de Sam et Dean en dehors de John… ça le faisait officiellement entrer dans la famille.

Le vieux chasseur resta un moment à regarder bêtement le stylo qui avait fait de lui le tuteur légal des fils Winchester et soudain, il se demanda comment ces derniers allaient réagir. Des images défilèrent devant ses yeux, et le garagiste se mit alors à repenser aux enfants, à leur arrivée ici et aux petits rituels qui avaient finalement toujours fait de lui un membre de la famille Winchester à part entière.

_Pour la première fois depuis des années, la traque des monstres n'était plus la seule chose qui occupait l'esprit de Bobby. Non, car désormais lorsqu'il se levait le matin, sa première pensée allait à ses deux enfants…Les Winchester à qui il avait ouvert sa porte quelques mois plus tôt, suite au drame qui avait frappé leur famille. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible qu'un enfant muet de quatre ans et qu'un bébé tout sourire puissent lui redonner goût à la vie de cette manière._

_Et ce matin, c'étaient justement les pleurs du dernier-né qui l'avaient réveillé. Sans même réfléchir, Bobby chaussa ses boots et se rendit immédiatement dans la petite chambre qu'il avait dégagé pour y installé Sam… Toujours grognon et renfermé, le vieil homme était capable de retrouver le sourire lorsqu'il s'occupait des enfants Winchester, même si Dean, l'ainé, était un véritable défi pour quelqu'un qui n'avait aucune expérience._

_- Ben alors…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Murmura le chasseur en se penchant au-dessus du berceau._

_Serrant ses poings avec colère, le nourrisson redoubla d'efforts et pleura encore plus fort, de véritables larmes de chagrin coulant sur ses joues toutes rouges._

_Inquiet, Bobby attrapa maladroitement le bébé en soutenant avec soin l'arrière de sa tête. Il l'emmitoufla dans une couverture et commença à le bercer doucement contre lui._

_- Chut…tu vas réveiller ton père et ton frère…_

_Frottant délicatement le dos du nourrisson d'une main (qui lui paraissait soudain énorme), le vieux chasseur se décida finalement à quitter la chambre, de peur que la crise de larmes du cadet ne réveille toute la famille. _

_Une fois au rez-de-chaussée, Bobby explora toutes les pièces, le bébé contre lui, murmurant des paroles rassurantes en agitant parfois une petite peluche en forme de souris qui en avait déjà trop vu._

_Au bout de quelques minutes enfin, le benjamin sembla se calmer peu à peu et finit par s'endormir de fatigue, la tête lovée contre le cou du vieux chasseur. N'ayant pas le cœur à le reposer dans son berceau, Bobby décida d'aller s'installer dans le fauteuil, près de la cheminée. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour se rendormir à son tour._

_Il ne se réveilla que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans la pièce. Tressautant, les sens du chasseur se mirent instantanément en alerte, mais une voix le rassura._

_- C'est moi._

_Reconnaissant alors la silhouette de John, Bobby se détendit avant de remarquer que le petit dernier, dormait toujours dans ses bras, ce qui arracha un sourire à son père._

_- Il est plus calme depuis qu'on est ici…Et Dean aussi d'ailleurs._

_- C'est parce qu'ils savent qu'ils sont en sécurité ici. Souffla le plus vieux._

_Le sourire sur le visage de John se figea légèrement, et son expression s'attrista._

_- Merci Bobby._

_Ce dernier balaya les remerciements d'un grognement, peu à l'aise avec ce genre de chose, et remarqua presque aussitôt la petite silhouette de l'autre fils, qui venait de descendre à son tour._

_- Hey ! Comment ça va gamin ? Sourit bien involontairement Bobby._

_Dean s'approcha, marmonnant un quasi-inaudible « 'ien merci », son regard se porta immédiatement sur son petit frère, calmement endormi. _

_Désirant s'entretenir seul avec John, le vieil homme se repoussa doucement du fauteuil et attrapa délicatement le bébé._

_- Hey…Dis-moi gamin, tu veux bien aller donner à manger à ton frère ? Je dois parler à ton papa._

_Dean hocha la tête, et tendit les mains vers le nourrisson. Bobby le déposa dans ses bras, constatant avec un certain pincement au cœur que le gamin semblait bien plus doué que lui, il remarqua aussitôt un imperceptible sourire sur le visage de l'enfant, dès qu'il eut son petit frère dans les bras. Il lui chuchota quelque chose qui ressemblait à un « alors Sammy ? » et quitta la pièce en le regardant, comme s'il s'agissait du trésor le plus précieux du monde._

_- On a un job. Annonça Bobby d'un ton clair._

- Bobby ?

Le vieil homme tressauta, se rendant compte que son ami Rufus se tenait devant lui.

- Quoi ?

- T'avais l'air perdu dans tes pensées…

Le connaissant bien, Bobby s'avait que s'il ne changeait pas tout de suite de sujet, l'autre lui lancerait quelques railleries impliquant une jolie danseuse hawaïenne et un trop plein de cocktails multicolores.

- Du nouveau ?

- Peut-être…Martin et moi on va suivre une piste…

- Qui est ?

Rufus lui lança aussitôt un regard sévère.

- T'occupes pas de ça Bob'…charges-toi de retrouver les enfants, et moi je me charge de retrouver John d'accord ?

Légèrement contrit, le vieux chasseur hocha pourtant la tête avec mauvaise foi avant de serrer la main que lui tendait son ami.

- Tiens moi au courant surtout…

- Bien sûr.

Une heure plus tard, Bobby se retrouvait de nouveau seul chez lui…et l'inquiétude que ressentait un parent quand ses enfants avaient disparus le prit tout à coup.

* * *

><p><strong>Lafayette, Colorado – 1994<strong>

Sans même prêter très attention aux gestes qu'il effectuait, Dean mit en place les pièges et les lignes de sel protectrices et préventives pendant que son frère occupait la salle de bain.

- Hey je te préviens, tu me laisses de l'eau chaude ! L'avertit l'ainé en verrouillant la porte.

Il entreprit ensuite de prendre les quelques affaires dont ils allaient avoir besoin pour cette nuit, notamment leurs armes…Objets indispensables pour tout Winchester en fuite !

Ses pas le portèrent ensuite machinalement vers la fenêtre dont il n'écarta pas le rideau pour observer la rue mal éclairée. Elle était déserte…ce qui n'était pas vraiment rassurant.

La porte de salle de bain s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard et Sam alla se laisser tomber sur son lit en soupirant avant de demander.

- 'Ski y'a ?

- Rien.

Dean se désintéressa de la fenêtre et se laissa tomber sur son lit à son tour, constatant l'intérêt soudain que Sam portait au téléphone.

- On ne peut pas les prévenir Sammy…Je suis sûr qu'ils les surveillent.

- Même pas le père Jim ? Proposa le plus jeune en lançant un regard de chien battu à son ainé.

Le père Jim ? Ce n'était pas la priorité des gars du FBI…non, ils devaient être trop occupés à surveiller Bobby…

- Et puis comme ça, il pourra prévenir Bobby…Insista le cadet.

L'idée était certes un peu risquée, mais Dean avait bien conscience que Bobby devait être mort d'inquiétude en ce moment.

- Bon…Capitula-t-il.

Sam bascula ses jambes sur le côté du matelas pour faire face à son frère qui s'emparait du combiné. Il mit le haut-parleur, provoquant une légère agitation chez son cadet lorsque la première tonalité retentie.

- Peut-être qu'il n'est pas là…

- Arrête Sam, il n'est pas assis sur le téléphone non plus !

Ce dernier afficha une moue boudeuse mais ne dit rien. Soudain, la voix du père Jim résonna au bout du fil, et la mine du benjamin s'illumina.

- _Oui _?

- Jim ?

- _Oui c'est le Père Jim…Qui est-ce ?_

Dean échangea un regard avec son cadet et reprit.

- C'est moi…Dean…

- _Dean !_ S'exclama la voix du prêtre, apparemment soulagée. _Merci Seigneur…Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Et Sam ? Dis-moi qu'il est avec toi._

Un sourire soulagé se dessina aussi sur le visage du jeune homme.

- Oui Sammy est avec moi…On va bien pour le moment..

_- On nous a appris que vous vous étiez enfuis…Bobby et moi, on était morts d'inquiétude…Où êtes-vous ?_

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire…Souffla Dean qui jeta instinctivement un regard autour de lui. Mais on est en route pour retrouver vous savez qui.

Il y eut un silence et puis Jim souffla.

- _Je vois…je m'en doutais à vrai dire_…

- Jim je vais devoir raccrocher…

- _Je sais…Dean, surtout faîtes bien attention, ce sont des démons qui s'en sont pris à votre père, le FBI n'a rien à voir avec tout ça…ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il y en ait à vos trousses_.

Le visage de Sam en face du jeune homme pâlit tout à coup.

- Papa est avec des démons ?

- Sammy. L'interrompit Dean qui écoutait le prêtre.

- _Ne restez jamais trop longtemps au même endroit et ne faîtes confiance à personne surtout._

- Bien sûr…Hé Jim…

- _Je te promets qu'on fait tout pour retrouver votre père…Mais toi, de ton côté, promets-moi de revenir entier, et de ramener Sam sain et sauf._

- Je le promets.

Et la conversation s'arrêta là, Dean raccrocha, le corps engourdi d'une inquiétude pour son père et d'une angoisse montante face aux révélations de Jim. Face à lui, son petit frère lui lançait déjà un regard humide.

- Dean…

- Sammy non. L'interrompit son ainé en venant s'assoir près de lui. Il l'entoura d'un bras protecteur et rassurant et lui souffla. Je suis sûr que papa va bien…Si quelqu'un peut s'en sortir face à des démons, c'est bien lui et tu le sais.

- Mais…

- Non, il n'y a pas de mais…

- Mais si Dean ! Insista l'enfant d'une voix plus perçante que d'habitude. Et s'il lui arrivait quelque chose ? Et s'il mourrait ?

L'hypothèse fit frissonner le jeune homme qui choisit pourtant de répondre à son frère, presque épouvanté de voir autant de larmes couler sur ses joues.

- ça n'arrivera pas Sammy…

- Et si…

- Et bien alors, je serai là moi. Répondit Dean d'une voix bienveillante qu'il ne se reconnaissait pas. Je m'occuperai de tout, je veillerai sur toi d'accord ? Mais papa va revenir, je te le jure.

))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

Parfaitement campé sur ses deux jambes, le dos droit et fier, John Winchester défiait quiconque de franchir le piège qu'il avait installé dans sa cellule. Jusqu'à présent, aucun démon, n'avait osé s'aventurer jusqu'à lui, de peur de se retrouver coincé dans un des cercles de Salomon qu'il avait dessiné un peu partout. Même l'investigateur de toute cette histoire, Crowley, ne pouvait plus s'approcher de lui. Leurs plans tomberaient à l'eau…Ou du moins, John gagnerait ainsi un peu de temps.

- Tu ne peux pas intervenir. Chantonna une voix derrière lui.

Aussi calme que le cours d'eau qui passait à côté de lui dans un clapotis reposant, Castiel rouvrit les yeux et baissa la tête.

- Je sais.

Son chef de section s'approcha, sa démarche lente et imposante en aurait impressionné plus d'un, mais Castiel n'était pas du genre à être « impressionné »…non, lui préférait dire qu'il éprouvait du respect pour son interlocuteur, même s'il n'était pas toujours d'accord avec ses choix.

- Les humains ne méritent pas que l'on s'intéresse à eux et tu le sais.

Légèrement abasourdis par ses paroles, l'ange tourna la tête vers son supérieur.

- Ceci est presque un blasphème Uriel.

Le dénommé Uriel ne répondit rien et se contenta d'afficher une expression indéchiffrable.

- Oublie-les Castiel…Les humains causeront notre perte.

Et, en un battement d'ailes, l'Ange avait disparu, laissant Castiel silencieux et pensif.

)))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((

**Lafayette, Colorado – 1994**

Sam avait finalement réussi à s'endormir, mais même enfoui sous l'épaisse couverture, Dean voyait bien qu'il avait toujours cette mine inquiète, ses sourcils étaient froncés et ses yeux continuaient de s'agiter inlassablement sous ses paupières clauses.

Allongé sur le dos, l'adolescent ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, troublé lui aussi par les révélations du prêtre, et par les idées noirs qui lui traversaient soudain l'esprit. Il ne cessait de se répéter dans sa tête que leur père était le plus fort et qu'il s'en sortirait…Et puis inévitablement, le doute s'installait. Il lui fallut encore deux heures pour finalement commencer à somnoler un peu avant que, quelques minutes plus tard, le sommeil ne le prenne enfin.

Cette nuit-là, ces rêves furent sombres et angoissants. Les images de son père et de son frère se succédaient, l'un mourrait et l'autre pleurait, et lui ne pouvait rien y faire…Il était comme figé, paralysé alors qu'un démon faisait brûler leur père au plafond et que Sam, en larmes, le suppliait de venir le chercher. L'homme, tout vêtu de noir emmenait alors son petit frère, mais avant de disparaître dans un brouillard sombre, il se retournait, et une curieuses lueur jaune dansa dans ses pupilles glaciales.

- Non !

Et Dean s'éveilla en sursaut, le corps transpirant et tremblant, la respiration courte. Son regard perdu se balada nerveusement dans toute la pièce et se posa automatiquement sur le lit de son frère, qui dormait paisiblement. L'adolescent poussa un soupir de soulagement et remarqua alors que la chambre était plus éclairée que dans ses souvenirs, et ce, tout simplement parce qu'il commençait à faire jour.

Il se passa une main sur son visage humide en soupirant et décida de laisser son frère se reposer encore un peu le temps qu'il aille prendre une douche.

L'eau tiède lui fit du bien et permit de calmer les tremblements agaçants de son corps qui restait comme choqué par son cauchemar…Mais les images elles ne se dissipaient pas. Dean essaya de se noyer sous la douche, mais à part recevoir de l'eau dans les yeux et dans les oreilles, sa tentative reste ridiculement inefficace.

Ce fut près d'un quart d'heure plus tard qu'il ressortit finalement de la salle de bain, frais et un peu mieux réveillé. Il reporta son attention sur son frère, qui était toujours confortablement enfoui sous la couverture et cette vision lui arracha un sourire.

- Allez debout tire au flanc !

Dean entreprit alors de rassembler les quelques affaires qu'ils avaient défait la veille et jeta un nouveau coup d'œil par la fenêtre, la rue semblait toujours aussi calme.

- Sam ! Debout !

Heureusement aujourd'hui, le temps semblait au beau fixe, ça les changerait un peu de la pluie !

- M'oblige pas à me déplacer Sam !

C'est avec une légère appréhension que Dean vérifia le contenu de son portefeuille, mais par chance, le pauvre malheureux qui se l'était fait volé la veille semblait avoir un boulot stable qui rapportait pas mal.

- Saaammyyyy ! Chantonna le jeune homme.

Mais soudain, le manque de réaction de l'enfant l'intrigua et l'inquiéta même.

- Sammy ?

Traversant la chambre en quelques pas, Dean fut près de son cadet en quelques secondes et le secoua doucement.

- Sammy !

Il obtenu un très léger « Mmh » mécontent et essaya de dégager la couverture du visage de son frère.

- Allez Sam…lève-toi mon grand.

Ce dernier finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux et tourna la tête doucement vers son ainé, qui remarqua aussitôt son air pâle.

- Oh non bonhomme, ne me dis pas que tu es malade…

Comme pour donner tort à son grand frère, Sam se redressa péniblement, les sourcils froncés par l'effort que cela lui demandait.

- 'lle heure l'est ?

- Presque 8h…Souffla Dean en posant une main sur son front. Oh non Sammy…

- 'aut qu'on n'yaille ?

- Oui…Marmonna le jeune homme à contre cœur en voyant l'état de son frère. Allez bonhomme…un p'tit effort.

L'enfant hocha la tête, et comme n'importe quel Winchester, il prit son mal sur lui et alla se glisser dans la salle de bain sous le regard de plus en plus angoissé de son grand frère. Dean reporta son attention dehors et machinalement, ses yeux se levèrent vers le ciel bleuté. Il se passa une main sur le visage, se disant qu'il ne serait pas contre une aide quelconque.


	33. Ohanzee Lusio

**Ohanzee , Lusio**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

- Arrête de me prendre pour ta grand-mère, je ne suis pas sur mon lit de mort ! Aboya Bobby.

Dean, plein de bonnes intentions, l'observa un instant, les yeux noirs, tandis que depuis un recoin sombre de la pièce, Sam esquissa un sourire amusé.

Le plus vieux des deux défia le plus jeune lorsqu'il entreprit de se lever, refusant toute aide. Pour toute réponse, l'ainé l'observa en poussant un soupir contrit et finit par capituler. Pendant ce temps, Sam décida de s'éclipser, se trouvant de trop.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il vérifia machinalement son téléphone portable, inquiet de ne pas avoir d'appels de Hiamovi…Ceci dit, à bien y réfléchir, l'indien ne le contacterait sûrement pas par téléphone…Non, il aurait sûrement droit à un genre de rêve bien trippant. Sam aperçut alors une silhouette un peu plus loin, seulement, à moitié ébloui par le soleil, il ne la distingua que très vaguement. Derrière lui, la porte claqua soudain et son frère sortit en rouspétant.

- Et bien on peut dire qu'il est en forme !

Détachant son regard un instant de la forme sombre qui s'approchait d'eux, le jeune homme accorda à son ainé un sourire moqueur.

- Tu sais bien qu'il ne faut pas discuter avec Bobby quand il est comme ça ! Je croyais que tu le savais depuis le temps !

- Ouais et bien la prochaine fois, on le laissera sous antalgiques plus longtemps…Là au moins il est drôle ! Bougonna Dean dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Hey !

Dans un même mouvement, les deux garçons se tournèrent vers la voix, malheureusement familière, de l'ombre qui arrivait vers eux.

- Génial… ma journée était pas assez pourrie, fallait qu'elle se ramène ! Se lamenta Dean.

Sam s'empêcha de rire et prit un air aussi neutre que possible en voyant Cléo approchée.

- Cléo ?

La jeune femme afficha un sourire provoquant en les dévisageant un à un.

- Et bien…Vous avez l'air ravis de me voir.

- Ben peut-être que ce que tu lis sur nos visages est la transcription de ce que l'on ressent vraiment. Grogna l'ainé.

- Fais pas des phrases aussi compliquées Dean, tu risques de te perdre toi-même.

Déjà à vif, le jeune homme fit un pas en avant, prêt à en coller une à Cléo. Mais Sam le stoppa dans son élan en se plaçant légèrement devant lui.

- Dean, et si tu allais faire un tour hein ?

L'ainé détacha son regard de la jeune femme et le reporta sur son frère, comprenant que son benjamin l'envoyait se calmer pendant que lui s'entretiendrait plus calmement avec Brannagh.

- T'as raison…

Sam observa son frère s'éloigner d'un pas lourd et se tourna vers Cléo, qui continuait de l'observer en souriant bêtement. Le jeune homme soupira, profondément agacé par son attitude.

- Arrête de faire cette tête là, tu vas finir par rester coincée.

Le sourire de la chasseuse s'effaça presque aussitôt et le jeune Winchester s'en félicita intérieurement.

- Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- C'est à propos de la mission de l'autre nuit…Vous vous êtes bien foutus de notre gueule ton frère et toi !

Bien qu'il soit pris au dépourvus, Sam resta de marbre et afficha même un air blasé.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De la Fleur du Mal !

Cette fois, le chasseur ne put s'empêcher de ciller et fronça des sourcils en la dévisageant.

- Comment tu es au courant de ça toi ?

- J'ai des oreilles figures-toi !

Sam serra les dents…S'il y avait bien une personne qui n'aurait jamais dû être au courant de cette histoire, c'était bien Cléo Brannagh…Cette fille était presque aussi instable que Mark Vince ou que Gordon Walker !

- Ecoute…

- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter ! L'interrompit la chasseuse en pointant son index vers lui. Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester les bras croisés à rien faire ! Cette Fleur est peut-être notre seule chance à tous !

Ca, Sam s'y était tellement attendu qu'il ne put que soupirer en fermant les yeux, lassé par la stupidité humaine. Soudain, son instinct de chasseur le poussa à lever le regard par-dessus l'épaule de Cléo, et c'est là qu'il l'aperçut. Le visage grave, mais toujours aussi doux et hypnotique, Chenoa arrivait vers eux, arborant une expression inquiète qui se transforma en surprise lorsqu'elle vit Brannagh.

- Salut…Se risqua-t-elle en lançant un regard interloqué aux deux chasseurs.

- Alors toi aussi t'étais dans le coup ? Aboya Cléo.

- Dans le coup ? Quel coup ? Balbutia la cheyenne sans comprendre. Oh…

- Oh ? Oh ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Sam était en plein dilemme…d'une part il envisageait l'hypothèse très tentante d'assommer Cléo, de la ligoter et de la jeter dans le fleuve le plus proche…Mais il avait envoyé Dean faire un tour, justement pour éviter ce genre de situation délicate…Donc, la solution la plus raisonnable était encore d'essayer de calmer et de faire entendre raison à cette hystérique.

- Cléo écoute…On n'a pas parlé de la Fleur parce que son existence doit rester la plus secrète possible…

- Ben voyons, mais _elle_ elle est dans les confidences !

Sam échangea un léger coup d'œil avec Chenoa qui, elle aussi semblait en pleine lutte intérieure pour s'empêcher de la frapper.

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi la mettre _elle_ au courant ? C'est même pas une chasseuse !

Le jeune homme sentit la présence de son frère non loin de là, Dean avait dû se sentir obligé de revenir, intrigué par l'élévation du niveau sonore de la conversation. Pourtant, Sam ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de comprendre. De la jalousie ? La petite crise de Cléo était en fait dû à la jalousie ?

- Chenoa était avec nous lorsqu'on a découvert son existence, elle a autant le droit de faire partie de cette mission que Dean ou moi. Répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton glacial.

L'autre ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à lancer une réplique cinglante mais Sam lui coupa la parole une fois de plus.

- Et est-ce qu'au moins tu as une idée de la situation actuelle ?

- Ben…

- Pas la moindre, c'est bien ce que je pensais ! Lança le cadet d'un ton de plus en plus froid. Et pourquoi ? Parce que tu n'en as rien à faire ! Tu ne t'occupes que de toi…Tu sais quoi ? Je plains ton frère…Karl est revenu pour toi ! C'est pour toi qu'il a abandonné sa vie…Ce gars à un cœur en or et toi, tu es pourries à l'intérieur…Tu es pire que les créatures que tu dis chasser…

- Sam…Murmura Chenoa qui s'était rapprochée de lui.

- Tu es sûr d'être bien placé pour me dire ça ? Ricana Cléo. Ce n'est pas moi qui est du sang de démon en moi Sam…Ce n'est pas moi qui ait libéré Lucifer parce que j'étais trop shootée pour avoir les idées claires…Et ce n'est pas moi qui ait tué ma famille.

Un silence suivit, même Chenoa s'était tournée vers la chasseuse qui jubilait.

- Ben oui…ta mère est bien morte à cause de toi non ? Et ta petite amie ? Oh…comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Ah oui…Jessica…la pauvre, si elle avait su le jour où vous vous êtes vu pour la première fois qu'à cause de toi, elle finirait brûlée au plafond, je suis sûre qu'elle aurait passé son chemin…Et elle aurait bien fait parce qu'elle serait sûrement toujours en vie !

La suite se déroula très vite, soudain Cléo s'était retrouvée saisit par la gorge et plaquée contre le mur, suffoquant lentement. Et le cri de Chenoa avait alerté Dean qui arrivait désormais en courant.

- Sam !

La jeune cheyenne tentait vainement de faire lâcher prise au chasseur, qui ne l'entendait même plus. Sa main étroitement serrée autour du cou de Cléo, Sam vit une succession d'images défiler devant ses yeux, et soudain, un courant d'air glacé parcourut ses veines, et il eut de nouveau l'étrange impression d'être vide…vide de l'intérieur.

- Sam arrête ! Ordonna une voix masculine qu'il ne reconnaissait même plus.

Soudain, il se sentit tirer vers l'arrière avec force, mais aveuglé par la colère, il ne pensait plus qu'à tuer Cléo et essaya aussitôt de se rejeter sur elle.

- Non Sam arrête ! Cria de nouveau la voix en s'interposant.

Derrière la silhouette qu'il ne regardait même pas, Brannagh, encore suffocante, s'élança pourtant vers lui, hurlant de rage. Elle fut pourtant stopper dans sa course par Chenoa qui venait de lui administrer successivement un coup de genoux dans le ventre, puis un uppercut fracassant qui laissa l'autre femme inerte sur le sol. L'ombre qui lui barrait le chemin se mit alors devant lui, et Sam sentit deux mains se poser sur ses épaules.

- Calme-toi Sam !

Le cœur battant, Dean regardait son frère, angoissé par les yeux vides et froids qu'il voyait. Il avait même la très inquiétante impression de se retrouver de nouveau face à un Sam-sans-âme, glacial et effrayant.

- Sammy…Sammy regarde-moi.

Difficilement, Sammy sembla lutter intérieurement contre Robot-Sam et finit par croiser le regard apaisant de son grand frère.

- Tout va bien Sammy…C'est moi, Dean…

La glace qui habitait les yeux du plus jeune se dissipa peu à peu et son regard se noya sous un flot d'horreur et de culpabilité…Typique d'un Sam avec âme !

- D…Dean ?

- Oui…ça va Sammy…tout va bien d'accord ? Tu vas aller faire un tour avec Chenoa okay ?

Le jeune homme chercha Chenoa des yeux qui s'approcha vers lui en souriant.

- Viens Sam.

Dean l'encouragea d'un hochement de tête rassurant et laissa la cheyenne prendre le relai. Ensemble, ils s'éloignèrent vers le banc sur lequel ils avaient discutés la veille. Derrière lui, l'ainé entendit Cléo pousser un gémissement de douleur.

- 'lest malade ou quoi ?

Après avoir vérifié que son frère ne pouvait pas le voir, Dean se pencha sur Brannagh et la souleva par le col de son manteau. Il l'observa un moment, bien désireux de lui en coller une lui aussi…Mais Chenoa n'y était déjà pas allée de main morte avec elle, il n'était pas sûr d'arriver à s'empêcher de lui casser toutes ses dents. La repoussant avec mépris il lui cracha.

- Dégage d'ici !

Ce que Cléo fit, et ce, sans se faire prier !

* * *

><p>- Où est-ce qu'on est ? Demanda soudain Sam qui n'avait plus ouvert la bouche depuis qu'ils avaient quitté le motel avec Chenoa.<p>

Leurs pas les avaient entrainés à la lisière de la forêt, là où plus aucune voiture n'était audible, là où le calme de la nature se mêlait à un air plus frais et moins pollué.

- Je veux te montrer quelque chose.

Intrigué, Sam emboîta le pas de la cheyenne qui s'enfonça peu à peu dans les bois enneigés. L'instinct du chasseur, et surtout ses mauvais souvenirs en matière de forêt, le poussèrent à poser une main sur son arme, mais Chenoa se retourna et lui accorda un sourire.

- Il n'y a aucun danger ici…Sauf peut-être celui de se perdre.

Il leur fallut encore quelques minutes avant que les alentours ne finissent par s'éclairer et qu'ils débouchent sur une petite clairière, dont la présence était sans doute connue par quelques privilégiés. Chenoa écarta une branche de pin, et dévoila ainsi une scène à laquelle Sam n'aurait jamais cru pouvoir assister. Il avait vu le campement de Mantotohpa…Mais là, c'était encore plus incroyable. Des dizaines d'hommes et de femmes passaient tranquillement entre des tipis, les tentes traditionnelles, que le jeune homme croyait disparus depuis longtemps.

- Ce sont ce qu'on appelle, des conservateurs ! Ironisa Chenoa en regardant Sam.

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire au benjamin qui remarqua presque aussitôt une jeune femme, dont les traits lui faisaient étrangement penser à ceux de Chenoa.

- C'est…

- Ma petite sœur. Sourit la jeune femme.

Etonné, Sam reporta son attention sur la petite sœur de la cheyenne, c'était un subtil mélange entre les traits doux de Chenoa et un regard qui devait être celui de son père, puisque l'ainée avait plus pris de sa mère.

- Chenoa ! S'exclama l'autre en arrivant vers sa sœur avec un sourire sincère.

Sam prit soin de rester parfaitement correct et évita de trop la détailler, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter les ressemblances et les différences entre les deux femmes.

- Sam…Voici Enola…Enola…je te présente Sam Winchester.

Enola tendit sa main vers le cadet qui la serra poliment, incapable de retenir un sourire gêné quand la plus jeune observa sa sœur en riant.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il était canon, mais à ce point !

- Roooh….Enola ! La réprimanda son ainée.

- Quoi ? C'est vrai…Vous êtes très séduisant Sam ! Ma sœur a bien de la chance !

Sam murmura un « merci » maladroit qui fit rire la cadette.

- Enola a toujours eu cette tendance à…

- à appeler un chat un chat. Termina joyeusement la benjamine.

Légèrement plus petite que Chenoa, Enola avait le visage aussi doux, quoi que les teint légèrement plus rosi. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de sa sœur, mais ils semblaient avoir déclarés la guerre à leur propriétaire qui avait dû capituler en les laissant s'exprimer librement au vent. Bref, Enola était la digne petite sœur de Chenoa, plus joyeuse et sans doute moins sérieuse que l'ainé.

- Je croyais que vous viviez en Europe ?

- C'était le cas…J'ai décidé de visiter un peu le monde il y a quelques années de ça, et je me suis installée quelques temps dans les Alpes en France…ça ressemble un peu au Montana… Et puis Chenoa est venue vivre avec moi quelques temps, et quand elle a décidé de rentrer, j'ai voulu revenir aussi.

Sam nota le sourire tendre que lança Chenoa à sa sœur et il ne put que ressentir à son tour une profonde affection pour la plus jeune, qui devait être de quelques années à peine sa cadette.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ? Enfin je veux dire…Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au campement indien.

Enola s'apprêta à répondre, mais sa sœur lui coupa la parole avec un sourire.

- Tous les ans, les Anciens nous font revenir ici…C'est une manière pour eux d'enseigner au plus jeune les vieilles coutumes et l'histoire de notre peuple.

- Pour qu'ils n'oublient pas leurs racines. Conclut Sam en hochant la tête. Et tu ne le fais pas ?

L'ainée haussa des épaules.

- Pas cette année non…Pas avec tout ce qu'il se passe.

- Comme si la guerre ne serait pas là à ton retour. Commenta Enola gravement.

La réflexion de la plus jeune les plongea tous dans une sombre léthargie quand des voix s'élevèrent derrière eux. Des hommes commencèrent alors à psalmodier quelques mots en algonquien, rassemblant ainsi tous les autres autour d'un feu.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? S'intéressa Sam.

- Ils appellent les Esprits. Souffla Enola. Venez !

Le jeune homme hésita, ce que Chenoa remarqua immédiatement.

- Sam ?

- Je…je ne pense pas que je sois vraiment…

- Mais si voyons…Viens voir. Insista la cheyenne en lui prenant la main.

Elle l'entraina à sa suite, et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux assis sur un tronc d'arbre couché, à écouter un vieux sage jouer de la flute, et un autre marmonner des légendes ou des incantations dans une langue que Sam ne comprenait que partiellement. Toutefois, sa soif de connaissance et sa curiosité lui avait fait oublier l'incident avec Cléo et même la situation passablement critique dans laquelle il se trouvait. Les voix des vieux Cheyennes avaient quelque chose d'apaisant, de reposant, et Sam fut même surpris que les murmures dans sa tête finissent soudain par se taire.

Soudain, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne. Frissonnant légèrement, il tourna la tête vers Chenoa qui le regardait avec un sourire mystérieux.

- ça va ?

La main de Sam se referma à son tour sur celle de la jeune femme avant qu'il ne réponde sincèrement.

- Très bien.

Un léger coup de vent souffla dans la clairière répandant délicatement un parfum de branches brulées et d'herbes humides. Le jeune Winchester jeta un coup d'œil à côté de lui, remarquant les visages également apaisés de Chenoa et de sa sœur. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce que ces vieux sages étaient en train de faire, mais il était désormais certains qu'ils étaient dotés d'une certaine magie…Une magie bénéfique dont il avait rarement été le témoin.

Lorsque Sam rentra en fin de journée, il avait un drôle d'air, et pendant un bref instant, Dean hésita à lui demander s'il avait fumé un joint.

- ça va ?

Devant le visage apaisé de son petit frère, il avait effectivement de quoi s'inquiéter. Le plus jeune se laissa tomber sur son lit et leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire presque idiot sur le visage.

- Je ne les entends plus Dean.

Ce dernier cligna des yeux, sans comprendre.

- Tu ne les entends plus ?

- Les voix…Les voix dans ma tête…Lucifer, Adam…Je n'entends plus leurs cris.

Dean observa son cadet longuement, d'abord surpris par cette révélation…Jamais Sam ne lui avait dit qu'il entendait des voix, ensuite, cet air serein qu'il affichait était étrange.

- Sammy ?

- Je…je sais ce que tu penses Dean…T'es en train de te dire que je suis dingue !

- C'est à peu près ça…

- Mais…Mais pour la première fois depuis des mois je n'entends plus rien…C'est calme…Et je me sens bien.

Ceci dit, même s'il ne comprenait pas tout de l'état de son frère, Dean était ravi d'entendre que son cadet se sentait bien, surtout après ces derniers jours.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu me reviennes en mode Gandhi ?

- Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.

Et pourquoi pas ? Pensa l'ainé…Cependant, il y avait trop longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu son petit frère aussi bien, il décida donc de l'interroger lui ou Chenoa un peu plus tard et il se dit que le moment était mal choisi pour enquiquiner Sam à ce sujet. L'observant du coin de l'œil, Dean ne put retenir un sourire légèrement amusé lorsqu'il le vit regarder par la fenêtre, hypnotisé par la neige qui tombait, arborant exactement la même expression que lorsqu'il était enfant.

- Ben j'sais pas ce que tu as pris, mais c'est du lourd ! Ricana l'ainé pour lui-même en remerciant intérieurement Chenoa pour son aide.

_**Pour l'anecdote, Ohanzee et Lusion, ça veut dire « ombre et lumière » en je ne sais plus quel dialecte indien…J'ai fait pas mal de recherches et je ne suis pas très sûre de moi sur ce coup. Voilà voilà… **_


	34. Colère et désespoir

**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voici deux nouveaux chapitres tout frais (enfin, pas tant que ça), en espérant qu'ils vous plaisent.**

**Merci à elida et Jubei pour leurs reviews, je suis bien contente de vous retrouver les filles **

**Et comme tout à une fin…Je vous annonce que cette fic est…**_**Et si**_**…bientôt terminée… (cf fin chapitre 34 pour note )**

* * *

><p><strong>Colère et désespoir<strong>

**Lafayette, Colorado – 1994**

Dean avait beau usé de beaux discours, lui-même commençait à douter de ses propres paroles. « Je te promets qu'on retrouvera papa très vite Sammy »… « Tout ira bien »…Oui... c'était effectivement le genre de propos qu'un grand frère se devait de tenir…Le seul ennui, c'était que son cadet, même s'il ne disait rien, ne le croyait visiblement pas ou plus… Aussi désabusé par la situation que lui.

Alors, l'adolescent se mettait à douter. Douter de lui-même et de ses capacités à le sortir lui et Sam de là. A mettre son benjamin de dix ans en sécurité chez Caleb. Tout en continuant de marcher, Dean ne cessait de se répéter que Caleb était leur solution…De quelques années son ainé, le chasseur saurait sans doute quoi faire et Dean n'aurait plus à se soucier que de son frère. Son ami se chargerait de regarder par-dessus leur épaule, guettant le moindre démon à l'horizon, ou le moindre gyrophare suspect.

Par chance, l'ainé avait appris que parmi tous les trains stationnés en gare, l'un d'eux se rendait aujourd'hui à Green River dans le Wyoming…Et la maison de Caleb se trouvait non loin de cette ville.

- Traine pas Sammy…Répéta le jeune homme plus par encouragement que par réprimande.

Il attendit que l'enfant se remette à sa hauteur et passa une main protectrice sur son épaule. Son esprit lui jouait-il des tours ou bien est-ce que tous les passants les dévisageaient comme s'ils prévoyaient de tuer le président actuel ?

- Dean…Murmura son frère qui devait sans doute avoir remarqué la même chose que lui.

- Continue d'avancer.

Sam obéit. Mais l'adolescent le garda précieusement à côté de lui, gardant son autre main près de sa ceinture, juste au cas où il devrait sortir son arme en vitesse. Leurs pas s'accélérèrent inconsciemment quand Dean posa les yeux sur ce qui devait être leur dernier espoir.

- Cours jusqu'au train Sammy !

L'enfant s'élança aussitôt, sans doute prêt à partir au galop au premier signal de son frère. Dean eut tout juste le temps de remarquer quelques passants changer de direction et s'approcher d'eux rapidement, les yeux soudain tout noirs, et il emboîta le pas à Sam.

Le jeune homme ne se souciait plus de ce qu'il se passait derrière lui, tout ce qu'il regardait, c'était le train de marchandise sur les rails, qui commençait à prendre peu à peu de la vitesse. Son petit frère, qui avait toujours eu l'avantage de courir très vite, arriva le premier sur place et se mit à longer l'un des wagons, cherchant un moyen de monter. Quelques instants plus tard, Dean arriva à sa hauteur et réussit à s'agripper à une échelle qui devait aider le conducteur à charger les marchandises. Toutefois, l'adolescent ne se hisserait pas à bord tant que son frère ne serait pas non plus en sécurité, alors, il se retourna et lui tendit la main.

- Allez Sam !

L'enfant l'attrapa quelques secondes plus tard et parvint à s'élancer à son tour vers l'échelle. Dean l'aida à se hisser dans le wagon, et une fois Sam à bord, il grimpa à son tour et se permit de jeter un coup d'œil vers la ville qu'ils venaient de fuir.

- Dean ! S'exclama son frère, abasourdi.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un « oh » surpris en apercevant l'immense lumière blanche qui illuminait soudain la banlieue envahit par les démons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? S'inquiéta le plus jeune.

Trop épuisé pour trouver une réponse cohérente, Dean se laissa glisser contre une caisse, le visage rafraichi par l'air qui s'engouffrait dans le wagon.

- J'en sais rien…

Et puis…Comme si cette réponse lui suffisait, Sam vint s'installer à côté de lui, soupirant à son tour.

))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

L'ange ramena ses ailes avec un soupir d'insolence et la lumière qui avait éclairé toute la ville à son arrivée se dissipa peu à peu. Les passants retrouvèrent leurs esprits, libérés des démons qui s'étaient emparés d'eux, dans l'espoir idiot de s'emparer des fils Winchester.

- Ben t'avais raison… Constata Balthazar en regardant autour de lui. Mais bon, t'aurais quand même pu faire le ménage toi-même non ?

Sans même s'occuper des quelques personnes assez conscientes pour le regarder en train de parler tout seul, l'Ange retira sa veste et la secoua, comme pour en retirer de la poussière.

- J'y crois pas ! Une veste toute neuve !

- Arrête un peu de râler Balthazar ! Le réprimanda la voix de Castiel dans sa tête.

- Oh excuse-moi…Mais c'est toi qui viens me déranger pour me demander d'intervenir dans un bled paumé, et je ne devrais pas m'énerver ?

Jetant finalement un regard autour de lui, l'Ange mécontent s'aperçut qu'au lieu de passer pour le sauveur de la ville, il risquait de finir enfermer dans un asile. Alors, sans même se soucier des yeux braqués sur lui, il se volatilisa .

Lorsqu'il reprit forme humaine, il était au Paradis, celui de son ami.

- Castiel ! Appela-t-il, sachant pertinemment que l'autre était présent.

Un homme était assis non loin de là, sur un banc, un treachcoat sur le dos. Castiel ne prenait pas souvent forme humaine, et le véhicule qu'il habitait depuis la nuit des temps commençait à avoir le teint gris.

- T'as une sale tête.

Son ami releva le visage vers lui en souriant.

- Tu devrais penser à prendre un nouveau véhicule….Celui-là ne tiendra plus longtemps.

Castiel resta silencieux, et Balthazar insista.

- Je suis sérieux…Regarde-moi…il est bien celui-là non ? Tu m'as dit toi-même qu'une guerre se préparait…Tu auras besoin d'un véhicule en meilleur forme si tu veux participer.

- La guerre n'est pas un jeu Balthazar. Gronda l'Ange.

- Je le sais…Crois-moi, je le sais. Mais tu es un atout Castiel…Tu sais qu'ils te craignent en bas ? Ils savent très bien que tu t'acharnes à veiller sur les Winchesters et ils ont peur de ce que tu pourrais faire. D'ailleurs, notre intervention dans cette ville n'était pas approuvée par Uriel n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme en imperméable lança un regard d'excuse à son ami qui afficha un sourire ravi.

- T'en mieux ! Il devrait essayer de se dérider un peu celui-là !

Castiel reporta son attention sur les alentours verdoyants avec un soupir, partagé entre l'irritation et la jalousie…Balthazar avait toujours été un rebelle, et ce depuis la nuit des temps. Descendant sur Terre comme bon lui semblait, se mêlant aux humains et revenant au Paradis comme bon lui semblait. Mais d'un autre côté, Castiel enviait à son ami son insolence et sa fougue. « On m'a interdit de faire ça ? Oh ben je vais le faire alors ! »…Voilà qu'elle était la devise de Balthazar…Et qu'elle était la devise que Castiel aurait aimé suivre de temps à autre.

))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((

Un Ange ! Encore un satané Ange ! Crowley avait quitté Lilith, son instinct de survie ayant repris le dessus. La gamine, en apprenant que les fils Winchester avaient échappé à la horde de démons qu'elle avait envoyé à leur trousse, avait piqué une de ses pires crises de rage. L'amateur de whisky s'était éclipsé pour aller passa sa colère autrement.

Un Ange…D'abord, il avait pensé à Castiel…Castiel qu'il n'avait jamais eu la malchance de rencontrer mais dont la réputation était calamiteuse ici, aux Enfers. Et puis la rumeur s'était répandue…il ne s'agissait ni plus ni moins du bras droit de Castiel…Balthazar…Celui dont on disait qu'il était ni Ange, ni Humain…Celui qu'il ne suivait pas vraiment les ordres sauf ceux qui lui plaisaient. Balthazar…le vilain petit canard du Paradis mais que les Célestes appréciaient néanmoins pour son audace. Balthazar…guerrier redoutable et redouté de ses collègues démons.

Or il y avait quelques autres rumeurs qui se répandaient sur lui…En effet, le bras droit de Castiel était peut-être un redoutable adversaire, mais il semblerait qu'il répugnait à l'idée d'empoigner les armes. Plus enclin à s'inviter dans une soirée huppée qu'à une bataille Ange - Démon. Contrairement à Castiel, Crowley avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer l'Ange rebelle une fois, lorsqu'il ne s'occupait encore que de passer des contrats aux carrefours…Le démon avait été convoqué et avait immédiatement sentit la nature céleste de son interlocuteur, qui menait sa propre enquête sur l'organisation des Enfers de l'époque.

Crowley avait bien essayé de marchander avec Balthazar, qui n'avait alors qu'une idée, le détruire. Heureusement que son supérieur était arrivé et lui avait ordonné de le laisser partir. L'Apocalypse…Sombre marchandage entre l'Enfer et le Paradis qui s'étaient promis cette bataille il y a déjà trop longtemps. Mais depuis, Crowley appréhendait une rencontre prochaine avec l'Ange-rebelle, sachant qu'aucun Archange n'aurait d'emprise sur lui deux fois de suite.

* * *

><p><strong>Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994<strong>

Jim Murphy raccrocha le téléphone avec un soupir las. C'était bel et bien officiel désormais, Bobby était le parrain de Sam et Dean Winchester. Le prêtre en était presque sûr, Singer ne mesurait sans doute pas toute l'importance de ce nouveau titre. Oh bien sûr, il savait que ça faisait de lui un parent légitime, mais savait-il tout ce qu'un parrain représentait aux yeux de Dieu ? Non…Sans doute pas puisque ni Bobby, ni John n'étaient croyants. Jim ne leur en voulait pas, lui-même avait eu une longue période de doute après qu'il ait découvert le véritable visage du monde dans lequel ils vivaient. Seulement, ni Singer, ni Winchester n'avaient décidé de s'en remettre complètement à Dieu comme lui l'avait fait.

Marchant le long de l'église de Sioux Falls, Jim se mit à repenser au jour où sa vie avait entièrement basculée.

_Juillet 1975…il avait fait chaud cet été là, et les fidèles avaient été nombreux à se presser dans son église. A cette époque, Jim Murphy n'était pas encore prêtre, il s'apprêtait à entrer au séminaire. Toutefois, pour un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, les doutes étaient bien là, et pour lui, les doutes avaient pris le nom d'une fleur, Rose. _

Poussant la porte de l'Eglise, le père Jim alla s'installer sur l'un des bancs les plus proches de l'autel, incapable de retenir un sourire triste en repensant à la jeune femme.

_Rose et Jim s'étaient rencontrés totalement par hasard alors que lui sortait d'une messe et qu'elle se rendait au marché. Et ce fut le coup de foudre. Le jeune homme en parla bien évidemment au père de sa paroisse qui le réprimanda sévèrement. Mais Murphy ne l'écouta pas et décida de revoir son amie._

_Les semaines passèrent et d'amis, ils devinrent amants jusqu'au jour merveilleux où Rose annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Pour Jim, ce fut l'ouverture vers une nouvelle vie, et, après l'avoir demandé en mariage, il lui proposa de s'enfuir avec lui, loin de leurs propres familles qui ne comprendraient pas leur union. Et bien sûr, la jeune femme accepta. Huit mois plus tard vint au monde un petit garçon qui combla de bonheur ses jeunes parents._

Jetant un coup d'œil aux cierges allumés, le père Jim se passa une main sur le visage avec humilité, laissant le calme de l'Eglise l'imprégner.

_Et comme tout chasseur, une tragédie força le jeune homme à adopter la voie de la lutte. Et cette tragédie le frappa de plein fouet le soir du second anniversaire d'Aaron, son fils adoré. Rentrant chez lui après une journée particulièrement éreintante, Jim ne remarqua pas tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas et claqua la porte avec lassitude. Ce n'est qu'au premier gémissement de son fils que l'homme prit conscience de la situation. Une expression de pure horreur s'afficha tout à coup sur son visage lorsqu'il aperçut le corps inerte de sa femme sur le sol, baignant dans une mare de sang, entouré par quelques hommes et femmes aux yeux noirs. Jim se senti vaciller au moment où son Aaron l'appela d'une voix terrorisée depuis les bras de l'une des créatures._

_La suite, Jim Murphy ne s'en souvenait plus très bien. Il savait juste qu'il s'était fait attaquer à son tour et que les démons l'avaient laissé, gisant sur le sol, plus mort que vivant et qu'ils avaient emmenés son fils avec eux. Fils retrouvé mort quelques jours plus tard dans une allée sombre. _

_Jim avait passé plusieurs semaines à l'hôpital, et plusieurs mois en service psychiatrique jusqu'à ce que finalement, il ne renferme sa colère au plus profond de lui-même et ne décide de faire un retour aux sources en retournant au séminaire. Meilleur moyen pour en apprendre plus sur ces créatures qui avaient détruits sa vie._

Jim avait allumé deux bougies, une pour sa compagne adorée, Rose. Et l'autre, pour son fils perdu, Aaron. Tous les deux victimes d'une sempiternelle guerre entre le Bien et le Mal dans laquelle lui-même s'était engagé.

Il ne passait pas un jour sans que le prêtre n'ait envie de tout plaquer, de dire « merde » à Dieu et de tuer tous les démons qui croiseraient sa route. Pourquoi ne le faisait-il pas ? Il ne le savait pas vraiment lui-même, toujours est-il qu'aujourd'hui, il ne le ferait plus…Non, car aujourd'hui, il y avait Sam et Dean…Sans parler de John, qui avait vécu la même tragédie que lui, à ceci près qu'aucun de ses enfants n'étaient morts. Même si Jim avait appris pour les manigances du démon, Elkins et Winchester l'avaient découvert il y a quelques années déjà, et dévasté, John lui avait demandé conseil.

Le prêtre n'avait jamais pu voir un seul trait démoniaque chez Sam, le plus jeune de ses fils. A vrai dire, il avait même tendance à lui rappeler un peu son Aaron. Le même sourire enjôleur, les mêmes yeux tristes, et ce même esprit vif. C'était sans doute pour ça que Jim se sentait proche de ce gamin…Parce que quelque part, il lui rappelait son propre fils…Toujours est-il que Sam, malgré le sang de démon qui coulait dans ses veines, ne portait pas le mal en lui. Ca, il en était sûr, et même si sa vie pourrait s'avérer difficile, Murphy assura à John que son cadet accomplirait le bien autour de lui.

* * *

><p><strong>Lafayette, Colorado – 1994<strong>

Légèrement engourdi, Dean poussa un soupir de fatigue. Ses yeux commençaient à le démanger à forme de suivre bêtement le paysage qui défilait devant eux et le jeune homme se passa une main sur le visage, essayant de se réveiller un peu. Par chance, le train dans lequel ils étaient se rendait dans le Wyoming, certes il passerait par le nord de l'Utah, mais ce détour ne leur prendre que quelques heures en plus, et Dean pensait que cela pourrait leur permettre notamment de brouiller leur piste.

Il sentit son petit frère frissonner contre lui et ramena un peu plus soigneusement sa veste sur lui. L'enfant n'avait pas mis longtemps à s'endormir, épuisé par leur fugue et sa grippe qui tombait à pic.

- Sammy ? L'appela-t-il doucement. Tu as soif ?

Il eut simplement droit à un soupir étouffé en guise de réponse et attrapa aussitôt la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait pris soin de remplir le matin même.

- Bois un peu. Le pria-t-il en le secouant gentiment.

Sam obéit, à moitié endormis, et après avoir avalé une gorgée, repris sa position initiale en retombant dans un profond sommeil. Dean snoba la bouteille, enveloppa son cadet dans une étreinte protectrice et posa une main sur son front.

Le jeune homme siffla quelque chose d'inintelligible et serra un peu plus fort son frère contre lui en fermant les yeux, comme s'il voulait l'aider à préserver toutes ses forces.

- ça va aller. Murmura-t-il plus à lui-même qu'à Sam.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient partis, un sentiment se mit à envahir l'adolescent…Un sentiment dont il avait réussi à se préserver jusque-là…La peur.

Reportant son regard sur le paysage défilant, Dean se mit à fredonner des paroles rassurantes, à l'origine destinées à son petit frère, mais qui avaient aussi pour but de le remotiver. Il espérait tellement qu'ils pourraient retrouver Caleb le lendemain…Sam serait enfin en sécurité et pourrait être soigné. Et Dean laisserait son ami prendre un peu du poids qui lui reposait sur les épaules.

- 'Ean ? Gémit la voix inaudible de son frère.

L'ainé tressauta et baissa le visage vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a bonhomme ?

- 'ske papa est rentré ? Marmonna l'enfant.

Dean l'observa un instant, n'étant pas sûr d'avoir bien compris. Les yeux humides de Sam insistèrent et son frère sut que la fièvre lui avait fait perdre ses repères.

- Oui…Oui papa est rentré. Chuchota-t-il en souriant tristement. Il veut que tu te reposes Sammy. On va partir bientôt.

Le plus jeune émit un « d'accord » et se rendormit aussitôt contre son grand frère qui ne put retenir une larme de couler sur sa joue. Une larme…Juste une seule…Mais une larme qui signifiait pourtant beaucoup, car elle contenait tout ce que Dean ressentait en cet instant…La peur, le désespoir et la colère.


	35. Raphaël en visite

**Raphaël en visite**

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

_La peur, le désespoir et la colère…_

Dean s'éveilla avec un frisson, comme s'il se trouvait encore dans ce wagon de marchandise, quelque part sur une route perdue du Colorado après plusieurs jours de pluie intensive.

Le chasseur, empourpré dans les draps de son lit se dégagea nerveusement avant de se passer une main sur le visage. Les rêves s'accentuaient…Pourquoi se souvenait-il maintenant de cette histoire dans le Colorado, lorsque leur père s'était fait capturé par des Démons ? Tout ça n'avait absolument aucun sens… Poussant un soupir de frustration, Dean tourna paresseusement la tête vers l'horloge numérique et tressauta en voyant qu'il était déjà huit heures du matin.

- C'est pas vrai !

Il se mit en position assise et se passa une nouvelle fois la main sur le visage, comme si cela suffirait à dissimuler l'accumulation du manque de sommeil.

- Sam….Allez debout !

Dean réussit finalement à basculer sur le côté gauche de son matelas et activa un peu son cadet qui apparemment, n'avait pas daigné bouger.

- Sammy !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, le tout dans le plus grand silence et l'ainé tendit l'oreille.

- Sammy ?

Le jeune homme se retourna, et ne fut qu'à demi surpris lorsqu'il vit le lit de son frère, aussi parfait que la veille, signe que Sam n'était, soit pas rentré de la nuit, soit partis très tôt. Dean sauta sur ses jambes et attrapa son téléphone portable, s'attendant à y voir un message laissé par son frère…Mais il n'y avait rien. Alors, il se mit à parcourir la chambre, cherchant le moindre mot ou bout de papier indiquant où son cadet se trouvait. Crowley et Raphaël étaient après eux, ce n'était pas le moment de disparaître bordel de…nouilles…Se reprit mentalement Dean.

Soudain, un coup de vent traversa la chambre et le jeune homme s'empara immédiatement d'une lame noire qu'il gardait toujours à proximité. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il fut à peine surpris de voir Balthazar.

- Il faut partir ! Annonça l'Ange aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ? Où est Sam ?

Le visage du céleste s'assombrit tout à coup, ce qui déplut fortement au chasseur.

- Raphaël est après lui.

* * *

><p><em>12 heures plus tôt<em>.

Sam avait regardé bêtement la neige tomber pendant que son frère continuait inlassablement de lui parler, ne s'apercevant pas que de toute façon, quoi qu'il dise, le plus jeune ne l'entendait pas vraiment. Certes les voix et les images dans la tête du plus jeune s'étaient finalement tus…Mais il y régnait désormais une longue mélodie gorgée de souffrance et de drame. Son cerveau s'endormait peu à peu et Sam perdait la notion du temps et de la réalité. Il avait presque l'impression de s'être fait un mauvais trip à quelque chose et resta complètement inerte lorsque Dean s'approcha de lui, inquiété par son manque de réaction.

- Hey…Tu m'écoutes ?

A moitié dans les vapes, le jeune homme marmonna.

- Euh…non…

- Ben ça a le mérite d'être clair ! Se vexa son frère.

- Dean…Gémit le cadet.

Il ne vit pas le visage de son ainé se durcir sous l'effet de l'angoisse et nota à peine son changement de position. Désormais penché à côté de lui, Dean posa une main sur son épaule.

- ça va ?

Soulagé qu'il se soit enfin aperçu de son état déplorable, Sam tenta de s'expliquer.

- 'On…'sait pas…'sens pas bien..

Pas la peine de faire de longues phrases, Dean comprendrait…Dean comprenait toujours. Quoi qu'il arrive, au moins Sam savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur son frère, et il s'en remit totalement à lui, lui-même perplexe sur son état.

Il entendit vaguement Dean lui dire qu'il devait aller se reposer, et se retrouva par un miracle encore inconnu dans son lit. Il ferma les yeux, et dû s'endormir aussitôt.

Lorsque Sam s'éveilla, il faisait encore nuit…Il ne se souvenait pas s'être couché et jeta un regard perplexe autour de lui. Dean était endormi d'un sommeil qui paraissait tout sauf réparateur. Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, s'attendant presque à avoir une nouvelle vision de la Cage, mais rien ne vint…Par contre, son téléphone sonna, le faisant sursauter au passage.

L'heure indiquée sur l'horloge changea tout à coup et passa de 23h59 à 00h00…Curieux que Dean soit au lit si tôt…Sam remit son inquiétude pour son frère à plus tard et décrocha paresseusement son portable.

- 'Lô ?

- Sam ?

Le jeune homme fut assis en une seconde, alarmé par la voix tremblotante de son interlocutrice.

- Chenoa ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- J'en sais rien…J'ai…je crois que j'ai vu…j'ai vu Hiamovi…Dans un rêve.

Sans même qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte, Sam était debout et enfilait un jean et ses chaussures, par forcément dans cet ordre.

- Où es-tu là ?

- Au…Au QG...Renifla la jeune femme, apparemment bouleversée.

- Okay…j'arrive…

Il quitta la chambre de motel, se promettant d'appeler son frère dans la matinée pour ne pas qu'il s'inquiète…Ce que Dean faisait le mieux.

A peine quinze minutes plus tard, Sam retrouvait Chenoa, prostrée dans sa chambre, le visage baigné de larmes. Le jeune homme se précipita vers elle, le cœur endoloris par son chagrin apparent. Il se laissa tomber à genoux devant elle et lui prit le visage dans les mains.

- Dis-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- C'était lui…Sanglota la cheyenne. C'était Hiamovi…Je…je le voyais dans ma tête.

Soudain agitée par un hoquet incontrôlable, Chenoa ferma les yeux. Sam lui essuya aussitôt les nouvelles larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues et insista d'une voix calme.

- D'accord…Et qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?

Alors, elle rouvrit les yeux doucement, et le jeune homme put y lire une profonde tristesse.

- Il…il se faisait tuer.

Sam essaya de dissimuler son trouble.

- Par qui ?

- Je…Je sais pas…Je ne l'avais jamais vu avant.

- Mais à quoi il ressemblait ?

Lorsqu'elle reprit, la voix de Chenoa était plus faible, plus basse.

- Un homme…il était noir... il…il portait un costume…

- Raphaël… Chuchota Sam avec hargne.

Il s'apprêta à appeler Castiel, quand il se souvint qu'il vaudrait sans doute mieux convoquer Balthazar, mais une question de Chenoa le prit totalement au dépourvus.

- Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive Sam ?

Soudain, la lueur qui brillait au fond des yeux de la cheyenne fit vaciller les dernières barrières de raison qui restaient à Sam, et pendant un instant qui dura une éternité, il eut l'impression d'être de nouveau face à Jessica.

- Sam ? Appela timidement Chenoa.

Troublé, le cadet cligna des yeux et se gifla mentalement pour encore oser espérer que sa Jess pourrait revenir un jour.

- Je…Excuse-moi…

- Qu'est-ce…

- Chut…Calme-toi, c'est rien. La rassura-t-il naturellement. Si naturellement qu'il en fut même troublé. Je suis là…Répéta-t-il inlassablement en la prenant dans ses bras.

- C'était vraiment une vision ? Demanda Chenoa, bien à l'abri contre lui.

- Je…peut-être…Mais je crois savoir pourquoi c'est toi qui l'a eu…J'ai…j'étais bizarre tout à l'heure, c'était comme si je sentais quelque chose, sans vraiment pouvoir analyser ce que c'était…

- C'était une vision ? Demanda la cheyenne en s'écartant légèrement de lui.

- Oui…je pense que…Hiamovi, ou Mani essayaient de m'envoyer cette vision… Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle ne m'est pas parvenue…C'est donc vers toi qu'ils l'ont envoyé.

Chenoa essuya ses dernières larmes d'un revers de la main, esquissant un faible sourire.

- On dirait qu'on est en train de parler de texto !

Cette comparaison, certes évidente fit rire Sam.

- C'est vrai…

Un silence troublant s'installa soudain dans la chambre et la jeune femme reprit.

- Merci d'être venu Sam…

- C'est normal. Répondit un peu trop rapidement le cadet qui sentait soudain l'atmosphère s'alourdir. Je…je devrais aller prévenir Dean que…

Mais une main se referma sur son poignet au moment où il se relevait.

- Non attends…Me laisse pas toute seule.

Sam l'observa et son cœur se serra…De chagrin, de tension ou d'amour ? Peut-être un peu des trois…Toujours est-il que Chenoa ne savait pas pour lui, pour son mur, pour ses souvenirs de l'Enfer, pour la Cage, pour sa déchéance prochaine…Alors avait-il vraiment le droit de lui donner de faux espoirs ?

- Chenoa je…je ne t'ai pas tout raconté sur…

- Je m'en fiche…Pour l'instant Sam…je m'en fiche complètement.

Sans même qu'il ne sache comment, le jeune homme se retrouva de nouveau sur le lit, avec un autre but que celui de consoler Chenoa cette fois. Tous les deux jetèrent leurs armes dans un coin de la pièce, espérant simplement que la porte était correctement fermée.

* * *

><p>Depuis la nouvelle de son alliance avec Crowley, Castiel n'était plus vraiment le bienvenu au Paradis. Les armées célestes étaient d'ailleurs divisées à ce sujet, certaines juraient allégeance à Raphaël, d'autres préféraient rester neutres, et les derniers se contentaient d'approuver l'Ange rebelle, sans pour autant l'aider dans sa lutte. Peu lui importait désormais, les choses s'accéléraient et il n'avait plus le temps de se soucier de qui pensait quoi de lui… D'ailleurs, ce n'était même pas pour ça qu'il était là aujourd'hui… Non, en fait Castiel avait eu vent d'une rumeur…Une rumeur inquiétante.<p>

Ignorant les regards surpris ou franchement désapprobateurs qui se posaient sur lui, il traversa le jardin japonais, Paradis de son ami et bras droit, Balthazar. Il le trouva d'ailleurs, en train de contempler pensivement un bassin, affublé de vêtements sombres, qui pourraient laisser n'importe qui perplexe sur la véritable allégeance de l'Ange.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda aussitôt Castiel.

- Tu as entendu les rumeurs non ? Répliqua son ami, les bras croisés et le regard fixé sur l'eau clapotant.

Il aurait fallu être sourd pour ne pas les entendre ! Pensa l'Ange.

- Evidemment…Et elles sont fondées ?

Cette question suscita tout à coup l'intérêt de Balthazar qui se retourna vers lui, le visage sévère.

- Faut croire ! Sinon tu penses bien que je ne t'aurais pas appelé !

Castiel l'observa, pensif. Raphaël avait donc réussi à localiser la Fleur du Mal…Et il allait inévitablement vouloir s'en servir contre lui. Mais le plus grave dans tout cela, restait les effets après coups…Hiamovi, l'actuel gardien de la Fleur serait tué, et le Bien se répandrait partout sur Terre…Enfin...Le bien d'un Archange désireux de relancer l'Apocalypse…Où était le Bien dans toute cette histoire ?

- Tu dois l'arrêter Cass ! Insista Balthazar qui n'affichait désormais plus son habituel petit sourire supérieur qui agaçait tout ceux qu'il rencontrait.

- Je ne peux pas…Pas encore. Répliqua Castiel en pensant au Purgatoire. Certes il était sur le point de pouvoir l'ouvrir, mais c'était plus une question de jours que d'heures. Il va falloir que Sam et Dean se débrouillent pour le faire échouer.

- Génial. Grogna son ami, visiblement énervé. Après Crowley, tu veux qu'ils combattent Raphaël ! Tu as perdu la tête Cass ! Est-ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins ?

Oh oui il s'en rendait compte…Il se faisait même peur. Mais les enjeux étaient trop grands, et il se devait d'agir…Sam et Dean avaient déjà tellement donné, trop donné même… Il stopperait Raphaël…Mais pour le moment, la mission de la Fleur reviendrait une fois de plus aux frères.

- Accompagne les Balthazar…Notre frère sera surpris de te voir là-bas. Toi tu pourras le mettre en déroute.

Pendant un bref instant, Castiel pensa que son bras droit allait se défiler…D'ailleurs, l'idée dû traverser l'esprit de l'autre ange puisqu'il commença par ciller, avant de regarder autour de lui discrètement, comme s'il cherchait la caméra cachée. Puis, contre toute attente, il arbora alors une expression plus sereine, et plus déterminée.

- Comme tu voudras.

Et sans même attendre d'autres instructions, il disparut, laissant Castiel surpris et anxieux.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Palo- Alto, Californie – 2005<strong>_

_Sam l'observa attentivement, essayant de lire la moindre variation d'expressions de son visage. Finalement, après une longue minute de silence, Jess releva les yeux du bouquin de droit qu'elle gardait précieusement contre elle._

_- Alors ? S'impatienta le jeune homme en jetant un regard à la couverture comme s'il allait pouvoir lire à travers._

_- Alors je suis presque sûre que tu l'as appris par cœur ! Répliqua sa compagne en souriant._

_Un soupir de soulagement décrispa les épaules de Sam qui se permit de détacher ses yeux du bouquin._

_- Sam ! Tu as passé les quatre derniers jours à plancher pour cet exam ! Tu vas l'avoir je te dis ! _

_- J'espère bien…Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si je me plantais…_

_Le sourire de Jessica s'effaça tout à coup et elle se fit plus sérieuse._

_- Tu n'en mourrais pas Samuel Winchester !_

_- M'appelle pas Samuel ! Rouspéta le jeune homme._

_- Non je suis sérieuse Sam…Pourquoi tu te mets la pression comme ça ? Cet examen, c'est juste une formalité pour toi !_

_Sam balaya la remarque d'un mouvement de tête et se passa une main sur son visage fatigué._

_- Je ne peux pas le rater Jess. Je ne peux pas…C'est tout._

_- C'est à cause de ton père c'est ça ?_

_Le silence s'abattu comme un coup de marteau, et pendant un bref instant, Jessica parût regretter sa question. Toutefois, Sam ne lui en tint pas rigueur et se pencha légèrement avant avec un soupir, stoppant son mouvement lorsque ses deux paumes froides entrèrent en contact avec son front._

_- Tu vas bien Sam ? S'inquiéta sa compagne._

_- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? Sourit le jeune homme en essayant d'esquiver la question._

_Jessica se leva du canapé et vint s'assoir sur la petite table en face du cadet, à quelques centimètres de lui. _

_- Tu…tu fais pas mal de cauchemars ces derniers temps…Et ces migraines que tu as…Tu devrais aller voir un docteur. Le conseilla-t-elle en lui caressant la joue avec inquiétude._

_Sam lui attrapa la main au passage et déposa un baiser dessus._

_- Tout va bien…Je suis juste un peu stressé._

_Le mensonge ne prenait pas, il le voyait bien…Mais comment pourrait-il lui en parler ? Comment pourrait-il lui dire que depuis quelques semaines, il la voyait dans ses cauchemars, agonisant en douleur dans une cascade de flammes, collée au plafond de leur chambre à coucher ?_

_- Sam ?_

- Sam ?

Le regard machinalement posé sur le plafond, le jeune homme frissonna en sentant les doigts fins de Chenoa se poser sur sa joue.

- Mmh ?

Tiré de ses rêveries, Sam se força à tourner légèrement la tête vers elle et constata qu'elle l'observait, les sourcils froncés.

- ça va ?

- Oui…oui je…je repensais à…peu importe. Marmonna-t-il en détournant le regard.

Chenoa resta silencieuse, mais elle continua néanmoins de l'observer attentivement, reposant sa tête sur son épaule. Les yeux de Sam effleurèrent de nouveau le plafond et il s'agita légèrement, mal à l'aise. Parfaitement calée contre lui, Chenoa chercha sa main et entrecroisa ses doigts avec les siens, dans une volonté inconsciente de le ramener à l'instant présent.

- Je te remercie Sam. Finit-elle par murmurer.

- De quoi ?

- D'être resté…D'être là…De toujours être là…

Visiblement gêné, le jeune homme esquissa un sourire humble.

- Arrête…chaque fois que je suis près de toi, il y a une nouvelle tuile qui nous tombe dessus…

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Répliqua Chenoa en se redressant légèrement, appuyée sur son coude.

La main libre de Sam qu'il avait passé autour d'elle s'agita nerveusement tandis qu'il reprenait.

- Ben les Wendigowaks…Lilith et le sceau à Glasgow…la Fleur du Mal, et aujourd'hui toute cette histoire avec Hiamovi !

- Arrête…Ricana la cheyenne. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça !

- Non ? Ben alors laisse-moi te citer Luke, les Néphélims, les Valaacs, les Chiens des Enfers, ton ex-mari, Cléo, Kyle, Lucifer, Crowley…Oh j'ai oublié Ruby…tu as eu de la chance de pas la rencontrer celle-là !

Soudain, Chenoa éclata d'un rire sincère qui prit Sam totalement au dépourvus. Sans comprendre, le jeune homme posa des yeux ronds sur elle.

- Quoi ?

- Tu cites Kyle juste avant Lucifer !

Le cadet afficha une moue perplexe.

- Il y a un message caché ? Demanda la cheyenne en souriant.

Comprenant qu'elle le taquinait, le jeune homme se contenta de hausser des épaules en feignant une innocence parfaitement exagéré. La respiration légèrement courte à cause de son fou rire, Chenoa se blottit contre son amant en soupirant, les yeux fixés sur leurs doigts entrelacés.

Soudain, un frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine de Sam qui se crispa tout à coup, les sens en alerte.

- Sam ? S'inquiéta aussitôt la jeune femme.

Le chasseur reprit aussitôt le dessus sur le romantique sentimentale et il se redressa d'un coup.

- Mais…Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bafouilla Chenoa en le voyant se mettre à la recherche de leurs vêtements.

- Il se passe quelque chose…il y a un truc qui ne va pas…Dépêche-toi !

Il n'en fallut pas plus à la cheyenne pour sauter à son tour sur ses pieds et s'habiller en vitesse. Sam chassait depuis qu'il était gosse…Elle faisait entièrement confiance à son instinct quand il s'agissait de mauvais pressentiments.

A peine une seconde plus tard, toute la maison se mit à trembler et des cris s'élevèrent du rez-de-chaussée. Chenoa attrapa au vol l'épée d'ange que lui lançait Sam et posa sur lui un regard inquiet.

- Sam ?

Le jeune homme entre-ouvrit la porte en lui faisant signe de rester là où elle était. Les échos d'une lutte évidentes lui parvint, et pendant un instant, la cheyenne fut tentée de rejoindre ses amis pour aller les aider, mais la phrase de son compagnon lui ôta soudain toute bravoure.

- C'est Raphaël !

Raphaël ? Raphaël l'Archange ? Chenoa déglutit avec difficulté, se demandant pourquoi un Ange descendrait pour les tuer ?

- C'est pour la Fleur ! Répondit Sam comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Chenoa ! Reprit-il en se précipitant vers elle. Tu as vu Hiamovi dans ta vision…Tu dois pouvoir le retrouver.

- Je…je pense oui…Murmura-t-elle soudain légèrement léthargique.

Un nouveau cri s'éleva dans la maison qui trembla sous l'effet de la colère de l'Archange. Sam n'attendit pas une seconde de plus, se doutant de la suite des évènements et se précipita vers la fenêtre. Il constata avec un certain soulagement qu'un arbre leur permettrait de descendre en toute sécurité, et à l'abri du regard de Raphaël.

- Viens !

La cheyenne fut près de lui en une seconde et enjamba aussitôt le rebord de la fenêtre, comprenant d'instinct ce que Sam voulait faire. Attrapant au passage son téléphone portable, le chasseur lui emboîta le pas, et se retrouva les deux pieds sur terre quelques instants plus tard.

- On…on devrait…Commença la jeune femme.

- Non écoute…on doit retrouver Hiamovi avec lui…Notre priorité c'est la Fleur…Kyle est un bon chasseur, je suis sûr qu'il s'en sortira. La rassura Sam qui comprenait l'attachement de sa compagne pour son ex petit ami.

Visiblement réticente, Chenoa se laissa toutefois entrainée par le jeune Winchester qui l'emmena vers la forêt, non sans jeter de réguliers coups d'œil autour d'eux, s'assurant que rien ni personne ne les suivrait.

**NB : Mais pas de panique, j'ai quand même quelques surprises en réserve ! **


	36. Intervention divine

**Hello tout le monde ! **

**Elisab…Mille mercis, encore une fois…Tu viens même me laisser des comm' ici ! C'est super gentil. )**

**Alors, un seul chapitre aujourd'hui tout simplement parce qu'il est long et que je vous poste l'autre lundi.**

**Et oui, cette histoire est bientôt finie…Etant actuellement étudiante en école d'infirmière, vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas le temps d'écrire de nouvelles histoires…En revanche, j'ai le temps pour des OS !**

**Donc voilà, je m'y suis mise…Mais petit bonus, ces OS auront un rapport avec des fics passées ( pour le moment j'en ai sur « Inferno Quis », « le mur du silence », « Requiem pour un fou »), d'autres fics à venir…( notamment la suite de « Requiem)…Et d'autres qui sont pour le moment restées au stade de projets…**

**Voilà voilà ! Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p><strong>Intervention divine<strong>

**Lawrence, Kansas – 1983**

_Papa était parti… Maman et lui s'étaient disputés la veille, et Dean avait prétendu ne pas entendre. En se levant ce matin, il n'avait pas vu son père et maman lui expliqua qu'il avait dû se lever tôt pour aller travailler. Dean avait hoché la tête, feignant de la croire. _

_Papa était son héros… Mais il aimait aussi sa maman par-dessus tout…Et il ne pouvait comprendre pourquoi parfois, tous les deux se criaient dessus… Non, tout ce qui l'importait dans ces cas-là, c'était que papa rentre vite et que maman arrête de se faire du souci._

_Mais ce jour-là, Dean n'était pas le seul à ressentir l'absence de papa… Non, car depuis quelques minutes déjà, on entendait leurs pleurs de son petit frère qui manifestait son mécontentement depuis sa chambre. L'enfant, assis à la table de la cuisine pour prendre son petit déjeuner leva le visage vers sa mère, qui ferma les yeux en soupirant._

_- Maman ? _

_Celle-ci attrapa le petit appareil dans lequel on entendait la voix du bébé et écouta attentivement. Mais elle avait beau attendre, le nourrisson ne se taisait pas, et au contraire, comme choqué que personne ne vienne le consoler, il hurla un peu plus fort._

_- Je reviens mon ange. Murmura Mary à son ainé._

_Dean la regarda partir et jeta aussitôt un coup d'œil vers le haut-parleur dans lequel raisonna la voix de sa mère quelques instants plus tard._

_- Alors Sammy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? _

_Mais même le timbre calme de Mary ne sembla pas le calmer, et le bébé pleura de plus belle, comme trop heureux d'avoir enfin réussi à attirer l'attention de quelqu'un._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu t'ennuies tout seul là-haut ? _

_Une minute plus tard, Dean vit la silhouette de sa mère émerger dans les escaliers, son petit frère bien emmitouflé dans une couverture. L'enfant lui lança un regard perplexe tandis que Mary se mit à le bercer doucement._

_- Chut…C'est bon maintenant, tu n'es plus tout seul Sammy…Murmura sa mère._

_Elle entreprit de faire quelque pas dans la cuisine, posant délicatement le bébé contre elle, sa tête contre son épaule. Mais Sam semblait résolu à hurler tout sa peine au monde entier, le visage cramoisi à force de pleurer, son corps était secoué de hoquets nerveux à force de reprendre sa respiration. Alors… Dean aperçut une larme couler sur la joue de sa mère et son cœur se serra._

_- Sammy s'il te plait… Arrête… Le pria-t-elle presque avec désespoir._

_A ce moment, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'aller ouvrir, alors il sauta de sa chaise et tendit les bras vers sa mère, lui demandant silencieusement de lui donner son frère._

_- Je reviens. Dit Mary simplement en déposant doucement le bébé tout chagrin dans les bras de son autre fils. _

_S'éloignant rapidement vers l'entrée, Mary s'essuya nerveusement le visage tandis que Dean alla s'installer plus confortablement dans le canapé. _

_Il ne savait pas qui venait les déranger, il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire de toute façon. Aussi, il préféra s'occuper de son petit frère, soucieux de ne plus voir maman pleurer. Calant correctement la tête du nourrisson dans le creux de son coude, Dean le berça doucement en lui adressant des paroles calmes et rassurantes._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Sammy ? Tu fais pleurer maman…_

_Le bébé ouvrit des grands yeux, détrempé par des grosses larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues. Il observa son frère, comme s'il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien lui dire. _

_- Tu ne veux pas que maman soit triste pas vrai ? Reprit Dean._

_Son petit frère cligna des yeux et agita les bras, à la recherche d'un contact. Il réussit finalement à s'emparer de l'index de son ainé et le serra comme s'il avait peur qu'il s'en aille. Un sourire rassurant se dessina sur le visage de l'enfant._

_- Je n'irai nulle part Sammy… _

_Sans vraiment saisir les paroles de Dean, le bébé rendit toutefois le sourire à son frère et partit dans un monologue de sons et de « me » et « ga » que lui seul comprenait. Amusé par les gazouillis incompréhensibles du nourrisson, son ainé éclata d'un rire sincère que le bébé imita aussitôt._

_Dean n'avait pas remarqué la présence de sa mère, ni celle de son père qui était finalement revenu. Tous les deux observaient la scène, en silence, profondément émus._

))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((

Des Démons ! Crowley avait envoyé des démons aux trousses des fils de John Winchester ! Castiel n'en revenait pas…Ce démon couvrait ses arrières, prévoyant à l'avance ce qu'il risquait de lui arriver quand Sam et Dean seraient deux chasseurs adultes et accomplis.

Occupé à faire les cents pas dans son petit coin de Paradis, l'Ange écumait d'un sentiment qu'il ne devait pas éprouver…La colère. Oui il était en colère… En colère contre cette mauviette de Crowley… En colère contre Uriel et Zachariah qui ne voulaient rien faire pour venir en aide aux Winchesters. Balthazar était arrivé juste à temps pour sauver Sam et Dean des démons…Mais qu'en était-il de John ? Il était toujours prisonnier des Enfers en ce moment…Luttant inlassablement contre la Possession et les tortures. Il ne pouvait plus le supporter…Il était une sorte d'Ange gardien pour eux non ? Alors tant pis, il agirait comme tel ! Castiel s'apprêta à s'éclipser quand une voix ironique lui demanda.

- Je peux savoir où tu comptes aller comme ça ?

L'Ange se retourna et soupira en voyant son ami, l'observant, un sourire aux lèvres, les bras croisés.

- Je vais agir.

- Enfin ! Soupira Balthazar. Je commençais à me demander si j'allais devoir te secouer les puces moi-même.

- Je n'ai pas de…

- C'était…une façon de parler…Reprit son bras droit, l'air presque désespéré.

- Ah…

Balthazar secoua la tête, dépité avant de demander d'un ton plus professionnel.

- Alors…c'est quoi ton plan ?

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Green River, Wyoming – 1994**

Un vent tiède s'engouffra soudain dans le wagon, tirant doucement Dean de son sommeil. Le jeune homme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en cherchant autour de lui quelque chose qui n'existait plus depuis longtemps. Non…Sa mère n'était plus là…Ni son père d'ailleurs…En revanche, il sentit aussitôt la présence de Sam près de lui et, inquiet, il baissa la tête vers lui.

- Sammy ?

- Mmh ? rivé ?

Dean regarda les alentours. Le paysage était définitivement plus sec et plus aride que dans le Colorado, les montagnes qu'il voyait étaient aussi moins verdoyantes et ressemblaient plus à des tas de rochers coupants, comme dans les vieux Westerns où les cow-boys et les indiens passaient leur temps à se mettre sur la tronche.

- Oui…

Ce simple mot eut un effet presque requinquant sur Sam qui se força à se redresser tout à coup, jetant un coup d'œil vitreux autour d'eux.

- ça va ? S'inquiéta presque inévitablement son frère en voyant la pâleur de son visage.

Une quinte de toux agita le plus jeune, et Dean posa machinalement une main sur son dos, comme pour le rassurer.

- Caleb va venir tu crois ?

- Il ne sait pas qu'on arrive aujourd'hui…Mais on va le rejoindre Sammy…On va piquer une voiture et on sera là-bas en moins de deux !

Sam afficha un sourire naïf, mais sincère qui serra le cœur de son frère qui ne pouvait plus cacher son angoisse. Il resserra son bras autour de ses épaules en lui frottant doucement le dos, avec le maigre espoir de le réchauffer un peu. Groggy par la fièvre, son benjamin laissa sa tête reposer sur son épaule et poussa un soupir fatigué.

Ce fut finalement une trentaine de minutes plus tard que le train ralenti enfin, et Dean dû se résoudre à contrecœur de secouer son petit frère.

- Sammy ?

- Moui ?

- Lève-toi…on va devoir filer.

Sam obéit…maladroitement, mais il parvint toutefois à se mettre debout avec l'aide de son ainé qui balança avec insolence son sac sur son épaule.

- Reste près de moi tout le temps surtout d'accord ?

- Mmh…

Lorsque la vitesse du train fut acceptable, Dean sauta en premier avant d'aider son cadet à faire de même. Regardant rapidement autour d'eux, l'adolescent guetta le moindre signe de la présence d'un vigil ou autre flic, mais ils avaient sauté trop loin de la gare pour éveiller les soupçons. Ce qui était une chance ! Passant une main dans le dos de son frère pour l'inciter à avancer, Dean vérifia une nouvelle fois que son arme était toujours dissimulée avec soin dans sa ceinture.

- T'arrête pas surtout.

A peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent au coin d'une rue, entourant la ville très fréquentée de Green River, point d'attache pour de nombreux trains de marchandises et de commerces. Mais Dean ne s'arrêta pas une seconde, ni son frère d'ailleurs qui, malgré son état, avait parfaitement saisit les enjeux de la situation. Parvenus près d'un parking, le plus jeune demanda vaguement.

- Tu veux que je fasse le guet ?

Pour toute réponse, son ainé lui donna une brève tape sur l'épaule et se dirigea vers une voiture qu'il jugeait suffisamment discrète autant par sa couleur que par son allure. Il ne lui fallut que deux minutes pour ouvrir la portière et démarrer le moteur, après quoi, il lança un coup d'œil à Sam qui le rejoignit aussitôt.

- Met ta ceinture ! Ordonna Dean, priant pour qu'il n'y ait aucun barrage routier…Ben oui…il savait peut-être conduire, mais il n'avait pas son permis !

- Dean ? S'inquiéta inévitablement Sam qui venait de faire cliquer sa ceinture.

- T'en fais pas bonhomme…on sera chez Caleb dans pas longtemps.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

John ne savait pas très bien où il se trouvait…Aux Enfers apparemment, mais ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il les imaginait…Il avait plus l'impression de se trouver dans une geôle froide et humide d'une prison du fin fond de la Corée du Nord, ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, ne devait pas être différent.

Un soupir fatigué s'échappa de sa gorge tandis qu'il se passa une main sur le visage. Après avoir fait ses pompes quotidiennes, qu'il se forçait à faire pour garder la forme, le chasseur s'approcha de la porte, prêt à entendre les pas approchants des Démons responsables de sa présence ici.

Il aperçut les habituels sous fifres chargés de patrouiller dans le couloir et il se demanda alors combien d'autres prisonniers étaient présents ici ? Soudain, il y eu un coup de vent…Oh ça avait été léger, mais John n'était tellement plus habitué à ressentir la moindre brise que ce souffle lui avait parût bien plus fort qu'il ne devait l'être en réalité. Clignant des yeux par instinct, le chasseur remarqua avec surprise en les rouvrant la présence d'une autre personne. Un homme, qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque-là, vêtu d'un simple jean et d'une veste noire type costume.

Apparemment, sa présence n'était pas prévue puisque le démon qui patrouillait s'élança vers lui, tous yeux noircis. L'homme poussa un soupir las avant de lever simplement la main vers l'autre, qui se désintégra en silence.

John en resta bouche-bée, observant tour à tour le tas de poussière et l'inconnu qui jeta un coup d'œil au reste du couloir.

- Vas-y, je m'occupe de lui. Ordonna une autre voix.

Le chasseur essaya de se pencher, mais la petite meurtrière à la porte de sa cellule ne lui permettait pas d'avoir un bon angle. L'homme en veste noire se tourna alors vers lui, et John eut plus le loisir de le détailler. Ce type devait avoir la quarantaine, il était élégant et semblait être un robuste adversaire. Il se dégageait de lui une certaine insolence qui se respectait toutefois par son charisme presque naturel. Son visage exprimait quelque chose de…John n'aurait trop su dire ce que c'était, mais en des termes simples, cet homme avait l'air sage…Le genre de type qu'on écoute quand la situation nous dépasse.

Encore une fois, il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux que l'homme était parti. C'est alors qu'un autre entra dans son champ de vision. Il devait sensiblement avoir le même âge, mais son visage à lui était plus fatigué…moins arrogant et peut-être plus serein. Moins élégant que l'autre, celui-ci avait opté pour un traditionnel treachcoat qui en avait trop vu lui aussi. D'un simple geste, il ouvrit la porte de la cellule de John.

Ce dernier n'eut même pas le temps de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit qu'un démon arriva derrière l'homme en imperméable. Mais celui-ci se retourna, bien avant que l'autre n'arrive sur lui et le repoussa avec une force inouïe, d'un simple coup dans le sternum. Abasourdis, John posa un regard interdit sur l'inconnu.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Castiel. Je suis un Ange du Seigneur.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

**Green River, Wyoming – 1994**

Un dernier coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur pour s'assurer que personne ne les avait suivis jusqu'ici et Dean tourna à droite, s'engageant ainsi sur une petite route de terre parfaitement dissimulée par les arbres. Décidément, les chasseurs et leur manie de vouloir rester anonyme….

En apercevant la maison en mauvais état, le jeune homme se mit à espérer que Caleb était bien chez lui. Sans quitter la demeure des yeux, il posa une main sur le bras de son petit frère.

- Sammy…Hey…On est arrivé Sammy.

Il le sentit s'agiter légèrement et compris qu'il se réveillait.

- 'oi ?

- On y est ! Répéta Dean, cette fois, en tournant la tête vers lui.

Son cœur se serra quand il vit son frère, la mine encore plus maladive que tout à l'heure, comme si la fièvre s'était étendue partout en lui, le rongeant comme un parasite que rien ne pouvait tuer.

- On va te soigner Sammy. Promit l'ainé avec un certain désespoir.

L'enfant marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et reposa sa tête sur le siège en fermant les yeux, vaincu par la fatigue. Dean stoppa la voiture dans un crissement de pneus et sortit son arme par précaution.

C'est alors que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, et Caleb apparût. Il avait l'air presque aussi soulagé que le jeune Winchester en cet instant. Le premier descendit les quelques marches de son palier et se précipita vers l'ainé.

- Dean ! Bon sang !

Un sourire inconscient étira les lèvres de l'adolescent qui rendit son étreinte à son ami, soudain rassuré.

- J'étais tellement inquiet… Confia le chasseur en s'écartant légèrement de Dean, une main toujours posée sur son épaule. On l'était tous d'ailleurs…Bobby n'a pas dormi depuis des jours ! Et je n'ai jamais vu Jim aussi angoissé !

Le jeune homme imaginait assez mal la situation. Ces dernières semaines, il avait eu la très désagréable sensation d'être coupé du reste du monde, de son monde en fait…

- Caleb…Réussit-il à murmurer doucement. Sammy…Sammy est malade, il…il faut qu'il voie un docteur.

Le sourire rassuré de Caleb disparut aussitôt et il reporta son attention sur la voiture. Une seconde plus tard, il se précipitait vers la portière côté passager et l'ouvrit en soupirant.

- Oh bonhomme…

Dean sur ses talons, l'ainé du groupe se tourna vers l'adolescent après avoir posé une main sur le front de Sam.

- Depuis quand il est comme ça ?

- Depuis qu'on est partis en fait…Mais ça s'est aggravé ces derniers jours.

- Okay, emmène-le à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme déposa son frère sur le canapé miteux de Caleb qui s'était éclipsé dans la salle de bain, à la recherche de quelques médicaments. Lorsqu'il réapparut, il tendit une épaisse couverture à Dean qui la déposa sur son cadet avec beaucoup de soin, lequel marmonnait quelques paroles inintelligibles.

- Sammy ? Tenta son frère avec inquiétude.

- Il faut absolument faire baisser la fièvre. Expliqua Caleb en déposant une cuvette d'eau dans laquelle il trempa un linge qu'il déposa ensuite sur le front de l'enfant. Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil à Dean et ne manqua pas de remarquer son teint presque aussi maladif que celui de son frère.

- Dean…Tu as besoin de te reposer, et de manger un peu…J'ai ce qu'il faut dans la cuisine.

- Je ne le laisse pas ! Trancha l'ainé, buté.

- Malade tu ne lui serviras à rien !

Le jeune homme observa son ami, prenant soudain conscience que quelque part, Caleb avait raison. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas dormi ? Mais dormi d'un sommeil vraiment réparateur ? Et pris un repas chaud ? Il se sentait légèrement nauséeux lui aussi, et ce depuis quelques heures…

- Dean…ça va prendre des heures avant que sa fièvre ne retombe et qu'il ne se réveille…Va manger un peu…Et va te reposer, je viens te chercher dès qu'il y a du nouveau, je te le promets.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais Dean ! John me tuera si jamais je lui ramène ces deux fils dans cet état….Maintenant fais ce que je te dis.

Le jeune homme lança un dernier regard à son frère, à moitié dans les vappes et décida d'obéir à son ami. Il quitta le salon d'un pas maladroit et alla tout droit dans la cuisine préparer un repas pour tout le monde…oh rien de bien sophistiqué, juste quelque chose de chaud qui pourrait le requinquer un peu. Puis, une fois rassasié, Dean monta à l'étage, et s'installa dans la chambre que Caleb lui prêtait dès que lui et son frère venaient ici. A peine se fut-il laissé tomber sur le lit qu'il se sentit partir doucement…Et pour la première fois depuis des semaines, il sentait que son sommeil serait calme…Après tout, Caleb était là…il veillerait sur Sam et lui.

Lorsque Dean ouvrit les yeux, il se sentait comme engourdis. Somnolent à moitié, il mit quelques instants à se souvenir des derniers évènements. Son regard se posa sur le mur en face de lui…C'était un mur délabré, fait avec quelques lattes de bois qui en avaient déjà trop vu et qui auraient mérité un bon coup de peinture pour toutes leurs années de bons et loyaux services. Ensuite, la seconde chose qui frappa Dean ce fut l'odeur…Celle d'un feu de cheminée crépitant, dont la chaleur et le léger bruit répandait une atmosphère rassurante dans toute la maison. Il n'y avait qu'un endroit au monde qui pouvait abriter ce mélange d'austérité et de confort…Caleb…ils étaient arrivés chez Caleb !

Oh bien sûr, il y avait aussi la maison de Bobby…Mais à la différence que chez le vieux chasseur, en plus de l'odeur de cheminée, il y avait aussi ce vieux parfum de whisky et cette très légère odeur de pane-cake…Singer aurait préféré se faire teindre en roux plutôt que de l'avouer, mais Dean savait très bien que c'était lui qui préparait ces délicieuses petites crêpes tous les dimanches matins quand son frère et lui étaient là.

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme qui se rappela soudain les derniers jours, et surtout, l'état de son benjamin. Sautant du lit aussi vite qu'il le put, Dean se leva maladroitement, encore groggy de sommeil. Il enfila un pull que Caleb avait déposé là, sûrement l'un des siens, et sortit de la chambre.

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il descendit les escaliers qu'il se rendit compte à quel point ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants physiquement. Poussant un soupir de soulagement une fois qu'il fut arrivé en bas, le jeune Winchester se déplaça douloureusement jusqu'au salon où il trouva son ami, endormis dans un énorme fauteuil, au chevet de Sam.

Le chasseur dû sentir sa présence puisqu'il frissonna et entre-ouvrit les yeux.

- Ah c'est toi. Soupira-t-il en se passant une main sur les yeux.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda aussitôt Dean en s'approchant de son frère.

Caleb reporta son attention sur l'enfant.

- Il s'est réveillé tout à l'heure, mais il n'a pas voulu manger.

L'ainé serra les dents, sachant pertinemment que son frère pouvait se montrer aussi obstiné que John. Le chasseur se repoussa soudain du siège en expirant bruyamment sous l'effort.

- Je dois prévenir Jim que vous êtes là.

- Ok…je reste avec lui. Et Caleb ?

- Mmh ?

- Merci.

- Pas de quoi. Sourit de dernier en posant une main sur l'épaule de l'adolescent. Ma porte vous est toujours ouverte Dean, tu le sais.

Le jeune homme le remercia d'un regard avant d'aller s'installer au chevet de son benjamin sur le canapé. Passant une main sur son front, il constata que la fièvre était toujours présente.

- Sammy ?

L'enfant entre-ouvrit les yeux pendant une demi-seconde avant de replonger dans l'inconscient, au grand dam de son frère qui se passa une main sur le visage sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Allez Sammy…ouvre les yeux. Faut manger un peu.

Il approcha l'assiette vers son frère avec espoir, mais Sam détourna la tête en grimaçant de dégoût.

- Sammy s'il te plait… Fais un effort pour moi…

Le plus jeune marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Quoi ?

Agité par une autre quinte de toux, plus violente que les autres cette fois, son petit frère mit quelques instants à retrouver une respiration normale. Les larmes aux yeux, Dean posa une nouvelle fois la main sur le front de son cadet qui se mit à délirer, victime d'une montée de fièvre.

- Sammy ?

L'enfant tourna la tête de droite à gauche, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à s'extirper de son mal-être qui le rongeait de plus en plus, dans sa confusion, Sam se mit à appeler son père, le réclamant à ses côtés.

Dean en eu la gorge serrée…John et lui n'avaient jamais été très proches, et ce malgré le fait qu'ils s'aimaient plus que tout…non…John était proche de Dean…Et Dean et proche de Sam…Mais son père et son frère avaient comme…oui c'est ça, comme du mal à se comprendre. Alors entendre son cadet réclamer la présence de son père, cela ne faisait qu'aggraver l'état de Sam aux yeux de son frère.

- Chut Sammy, c'est moi…C'est Dean…

- Dean ! L'appela soudain la voix de Caleb qui venait de revenir dans le salon.  
>Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, et fut aussitôt inquiété par son expression. Il remarqua alors que le chasseur avait sortis son arme, et anticipa ses paroles.<p>

- J'ai essayé de joindre Jim…

- Et ?

- Les lignes sont coupées.

A peine Dean avait-il enregistré les paroles de son ami que toutes les lumières se mirent à vaciller, signe d'une présence surnaturelle. Le jeune homme resta auprès de son frère tandis que Caleb s'approcha prudemment de la fenêtre avant d'en écarter le rideau avec prudence, se collant contre le mur.

- C'est pas vrai…Jura-t-il tout bas.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin de savoir ce qu'il voyait…Il ne savait… Son instinct de chasseur le lui murmurait tout bas. Sombre menace qui les suivait comme une ombre depuis La Fayette. Sortant son arme à son tour, Dean soupira.

- Des démons…Pas vrai ?

Caleb se désintéressa de la fenêtre pour se tourner vers lui, son regard se porta automatiquement sur Sam, et Dean comprit.

- On ne peut pas s'en aller Caleb…

Ce dernier observa tour à tour le benjamin, puis son ainé, avant de finalement reporter son regard sur la scène à l'extérieur.

- Il va bien falloir essayer pourtant Dean…On est foutu si on reste ici.

Là il n'avait pas tort remarqua le jeune homme pour lui-même, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder son frère, certain que vu son état, il n'était pas transportable.

- Caleb…Sam…

- Je sais. Soupira son ami qui s'éloigna de la fenêtre. Mais tu penses honnêtement qu'il a plus de chance en restant ici ?

Non…bien sûr que non pensa l'ainé en passant inconsciemment une main sur le front bouillant de son frère.

- Bien…Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ?

Dean lui désigna leurs sacs d'un geste de la tête, se sentant soudain presque résigné.

- Bien…Prend ta veste.

Le jeune homme ne l'écoutait plus qu'à moitié, accablé par un sentiment de désespoir qui ne lui était pas propre.

- Dean !

- On n'y arrivera pas Caleb…Il ne tiendra pas.

- Bien sûr que si voyons ! Sam est solide. Alors occupe-toi de lui. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est de courir jusqu'à la voiture, je me chargerai de vous couvrir.

Dean ne lui répondait pas, comme s'il était déconnecté de la réalité…Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il sur eux comme ça ? D'abord leur mère, ensuite leur père qui avait disparu…Puis Sammy était tombé malade…Et voilà qu'ils étaient encerclés par une horde de démons.

- Dean ! Répéta Caleb avec plus de vigueur. J'ai besoin que tu te reprennes mon grand…Ton frère a besoin de toi, tu comprends ?

« Ton frère a besoin de toi »…Voilà le genre de phrase qui avait le don de réveiller le jeune homme. Agité d'un léger sursaut, l'adolescent reporta son attention sur le chasseur.

- Quoi ?

- Sammy…Tu dois prendre soin de Sammy, Dean…Et pour ça, j'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi d'accord ?

- D'acc…D'accord…Articula l'ainé.

* * *

><p>Le démon n'eut même pas le temps de pousser un cri qu'il se retrouva totalement carbonisé… Exactement comme les dix autres qui l'avaient précédés. John, qui avait retrouvé bien vite ses réflexes et ne se gênait pas pour assommer les quelques créatures qui arrivaient à échapper à la poigne de feu de l'Ange.<p>

- Comment vous avez dit que vous vous appelez déjà ? Redemanda le chasseur, dos à dos avec son sauveur, chacun faisant face à une cohue d'adversaires.

L'homme en treach-coat repoussa un démon d'un puissant coup dans le sternum et en tua deux autres.

- Castiel !

- Et ben Castiel…je vous dois une fière chandelle ! Commenta John qui exorcisa à voix basse un ennemi aux yeux noirs.

Le couloir dégagé, l'Ange se tourna vers le chasseur et reprit de façon presque solennelle.

- Vous ne m'êtes redevable de rien John Winchester. Je suis un Ange, c'est mon rôle de vous protéger d'eux.

John l'observa un instant, se demandant si cet homme était fou, ou si lui l'était…Un Ange ? Sérieusement ?

- Vous êtes vraiment un Ange ?

- Pourquoi j'ai pas l'air d'en être un ? Demanda l'autre, presque vexé.

Le chasseur haussa des épaules.

- Je ne pensais pas que vous existiez.

Castiel reprit son chemin, le père des Winchester lui emboîta le pas.

- On ne descend presque jamais sur Terre…C'est mal vu d'intervenir dans les affaires des humains.

- Et bien vous devriez faire des exceptions parfois…Répliqua John acerbe.

L'homme en imperméable s'arrêta tout à coup et lui fit face, il avait presque l'air désolé.

- Ce qui est arrivé à Mary est regrettable…Mais tout ce qui arrive ici n'est pas forcément de notre ressort.

Le chasseur détailla le visage impassible de l'Ange, il aurait aimé répliquer, lui dire que puisque Mary croyait si fort en eux, ils auraient au moins pu intervenir pour elle, mais une nouvelle horde de démons les assaillit tout à coup, et ils durent reprendre le combat.

* * *

><p>- Prêt ? Demanda la voix presque hésitante de Caleb.<p>

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, qui s'était réveillé pendant que son ainé faisait le plein d'armes. D'une démarche plus qu'hésitante, le plus jeune s'était redressé et avait promis qu'il pourrait aller jusqu'à la voiture.

Le benjamin approuva vaguement avant que son frère ne confirme d'un hochement de tête plus déterminé.

- Bien…Alors à trois je sors et je fonce vers la remise…Vous attendez cinq secondes et vous courrez à la voiture. Je vous rejoints.

- Fait attention.

Caleb afficha un sourire insolent ponctué d'un « c'est moi ! » qui arracha un rire forcé à l'ainé. Ils entre-ouvrirent la porte et jetèrent un coup d'œil discret. Les démons attendaient patiemment devant la maison, comme s'ils attendaient le moindre signe de leur part pour passer à l'attaque. Dean observa la remise, dans laquelle Caleb avait placé divers pièges à démons, puis son regard se porta sur la voiture, qui par chance se trouvait non loin de l'entrée.

- Bien…à tout de suite.

Dean n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que son ami se précipitait à l'extérieur, détalant comme un lapin. Bien sûr, tous les démons lui emboîtèrent le pas.

- On de la chance Sammy…Ca n'a pas l'air d'être des prix nobels ! Commenta le jeune homme en souriant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son frère, qui n'avait apparemment pas la tête à rire. Prenant sa main, l'ainé pris une profonde inspiration.

- Tu es prêt ?

Sam hocha la tête.

- Alors à trois…Surtout, tu ne me lâches pas la main Sammy c'est bien compris ?

- Promis.

- Génial…Un…

Caleb venait d'entrer dans la grange.

- Deux…

Comme un troupeau de dinosaures affamés, les démons le suivirent dans une cohue presque caricaturale. Mais très vite, Dean remarqua que quelques-uns d'entre eux se détachaient du lot, et reniflèrent le piège.

- Trois !

Les Winchesters se mirent à courir aussi vite que leurs forces leur permettaient, et pendant un bref instant, Dean se demanda s'il n'allait pas arracher le bras de son frère au passage, qui trainait légèrement derrière lui.

- Allez Sam ! Le pressa-t-il en apercevant quelques démons, qui s'étaient détournés de la réserve de Caleb pour s'intéresser à eux.

Par chance, ils arrivèrent à la voiture une seconde plus tard et l'ainé ouvrit la portière arrière à la volée, laissant son benjamin s'y engouffrer pendant que lui prenait le volant.

- Dean ! L'appela son petit frère en tirant sur la manche de sa veste.

Ce dernier se désintéressa de la clé qu'il venait de tourner pour mettre le contact et remarqua bien trop tard l'énorme nuage noire qui fonçait droit sur eux. Il n'eut pas le temps de dire à Sam de s'accrocher que tout se mit à tourner autour de lui, dans un vacarme de taule et de métal froissé.

Lorsque le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux, il se sentait étrangement nauséeux et il avait un désagréable goût métallique dans la bouche. Il tourna légèrement la tête sur la gauche et plusieurs débris de verre glissèrent de ses vêtements. Sa vue mit quelques instants à se réajuster, et quand finalement, tout n'était plus en double devant lui, il put analyser la situation. Quand il comprit que les démons, ne pouvant s'en prendre directement à eux, avaient choisis d'envoyer promener la voiture, il ne put retenir un soupir de douleur.

- Sammy !

Aucune réponse, à l'extérieur en revanche, il y avait lutte…Du moins, c'est ce que les bruits de coups et les cris de douleurs lui laissaient penser. Dean ne pouvait même plus s'inquiéter pour Caleb…Pas tout de suite en tout cas, car pour le moment la seule chose qui le préoccupait était l'absence de réponse de son frère.

- Sammy…S'il te plait, réponds-moi bonhomme.

Oubliant sa propre douleur, le jeune homme se força à tourner la tête sur le côté. Et Sam fut aussitôt dans son champ de vision.

- Sammy !

Le point positif, c'est qu'il ne semblait pas coincé, en revanche, il avait les paupières toujours fermées et ne semblait pas l'entendre. Dean réussit à se dégager le bras et le tendit vers son petit frère, à la recherche de son pouls. Soudain, deux mains agrippèrent les poignets de l'enfant et le tirèrent à l'extérieur, déclenchant la colère de l'ainé qui s'agita inutilement.

- Non, Sam !

Il n'eut pas le temps de dire autre chose qu'il se sentit saisit à son tour et fut extirpé, non sans quelques désagréments de la voiture. Aussitôt jeté à terre, Dean mit quelques secondes à réprimer son vertige et chercha d'instinct son cadet des yeux, lui aussi sur le sol à quelques mètres de là, aux pieds d'un des démons.

- Les deux d'un coup ! On va avoir une sacrée récompense ! Jubila celui qui avait extirpé l'ainé.

Hors de lui, celui-ci se remit debout courageusement. Malheureusement pour lui, il n'était plus en état de combattre un démon…Ce dernier répondit à son acte de bravoure d'un coup de genoux dans les côtes, le sonnant pour un moment.

Tombé au sol, le souffle court, Dean porta un regard faible sur son frère qui ouvrait péniblement les yeux.

- Sammy…

L'homme aux yeux noirs aux pieds duquel était étendu l'enfant le poussa d'un pied.

- Celui-là est en mauvais état.

- Peut-être…Mais le prix pour celui-là sera le plus conséquent.

- Ah oui ?

- Ben oui…C'est le plus jeune…

Dean n'écoutait plus vraiment la conversation de ses deux « démons-chasseurs de prime », il était obnubilé par son frère, qui ne semblait plus conscient de tout ce qui l'entourait.

- Sammy…Répéta-t-il faiblement.

- Allez traine pas…Ils vont vouloir les récupérer vite ! Déclara l'un des deux autres qui se penchait déjà pour soulever Sam.

- Non…

- Excusez-moi messieurs, puis-je vous aider ? Demanda soudain une autre voix.

Dean aperçut la silhouette d'un autre homme qu'il n'avait pas vu avant. Il ne distingua pas son visage, et nota simplement le léger accent chic qui se dégageait de ses mots.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Demanda l'un des démons en laissant le plus jeune des Winchester retomber au sol.

L'ainé reporta son attention sur son frère et en oublia la présence de tous les autres, ignorant la conversation et les évènements qui suivirent.

- En général on m'appelle Balthazar.

Les visages des deux autres se figèrent, et un sourire satisfait se dessina sur le visage de l'Ange qui ne demanda pas son reste. Aimant les belles entrées, Balthazar déploya ses ailes, provoquant ainsi une panique générale parmi les démons. Un simplement battement de celle de droite et la moitié du groupe partie en fumée. L'autre moitié subit le même sort, et pendant une fraction de seconde, l'Ange afficha une moue déçue.

Mais très vite, il sentit une nouvelle présence…Un autre démon…Plus fort cette fois.

- Oh…J'étais en train de me dire justement que ça sentait les célestes.

L'Ange se retourna lentement, et ajusta sa veste avec un flegme qui lui était propre, observant le nouveau venu avec un sourire presque poli.

- Si un simple démon des croisements arrive à sentir ma présence, je suis flatté !

- Balthazar c'est bien ça ?

- En chair et en plumes ! Commenta ce dernier en faisant un pas en avant. Et…Crowl. ?

- Crowley. Grogna le démon.

- Ah.

L'homme en noir laissa glisser de son manteau une lame blanche qui n'arracha même pas un sourcillement à l'Ange.

- Je commence à en avoir assez que vous autres, les empaffés des nuages vous vous mêliez de mes affaires…

- Oh…C'est vrai, j'ai entendu dire que vous aviez les nerfs fragiles.

Crowley referma la bouche, les narines frémissantes et resserra sa prise autour de son arme quand un nouveau courant d'air indiqua la présence d'une autre personne.

- Crowley !

Cette fois, le démon fit volte-face, plus paniqué. En face de lui, se tenait celui dont la réputation le précédait…Même jusqu'en Enfer…

- Castiel…

A la droite de l'Ange, Crowley aperçut John Winchester, droit et fier et…hors de sa cellule !

- Tu penses vraiment pouvoir nous atteindre tous les deux avec ta petite lame ? Ironisa Balthazar qui s'attira le regard presque réprobateur de son ami.

Le démon des croisements observa un à un les deux Anges, puis chaque Winchester, pour finir par Caleb, lui aussi sonné un peu plus loin.

- Retourne d'où tu viens Crowley ! L'avertit Castiel d'un ton froid. Retourne d'où tu viens où je te promets que je me charge de toi personnellement.

Comprenant sans doute qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, le démon afficha un petit air supérieur qui ne trompa personne.

- Ok ok…Mais t'inquiète pas mon mignon…on se reverra.

Castiel ne releva pas la provocation et Crowley disparut une seconde plus tard.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la petite clairière qui entourait la maison de Caleb avant que John ne se précipite vers ses fils.

- Dean ! Sam !

L'ainé entendit quelqu'un prononcer son prénom avant d'être étreint une seconde plus tard, il rouvrit péniblement les yeux, comme pour être sûr de la présence qu'il pensait avoir reconnu.

- Pa…papa ?

- C'est moi…je suis là mon grand…

Mais Dean oublia presque aussitôt son père et sa joie de le revoir, trop inquiet pour son frère.

- Sammy !

Le jeune homme se releva péniblement et se précipita vers son cadet, tout à coup rejoint par John qui se laissa tomber à genoux près de l'enfant et le serra contre lui.

- Sammy ? C'est moi…c'est papa…

Dean le força à défaire doucement son étreinte et passa une main sur le front de son cadet.

- Allez Sammy…ouvre les yeux…

Le plus jeune poussa un gémissement plaintif avant d'entre-ouvrir les paupières avec difficultés, arrachant ainsi un sourire à son frère et à son père.

- Hey…salut mon grand…

- 'pa ?

- Je t'avais dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt bonhomme. Murmura Dean qui repoussait presque nerveusement les mèches de cheveux du front de son benjamin.

- On doit partir d'ici…Souffla Caleb qui venait de rejoindre les Winchesters.

John approuva avant de relever la tête, s'apprêtant à demander de l'aide à cet homme en imperméable…Mais lui et l'autre type avec l'accent avaient disparu…

- Où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ?

- Qui ça ?

- Les…Les Anges…

Caleb l'observa, comme s'il craignait pour sa santé mentale.

- Il n'y avait personne John… Tu as récité un exorcisme et tous les démons se sont évaporés…D'ailleurs comment tu es arrivé jusqu'ici ?

- Ben c'est...Commença le chasseur, soudain inquiet de perdre la tête.

Il laissa cependant le reste de sa phrase mourir au fond de sa gorge et reporta son attention sur ses deux fils. Il souleva le plus jeune dans ses bras et fit signe au second de le suivre.

- On y va.


	37. Message de l'auteure

_Comme certaines et certains d'entre vous le savent déjà, j'ai passé un week-end pourri…Ma chienne, que j'ai depuis que je suis enfant est très malade…Et ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps._

_Je le suis très attachée et vous comprendrez que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à vous publier la suite._

_J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop si je vous publie la suite dans la semaine ? J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour digérer la nouvelle._

_Merci de votre compréhension et pardon pour le retard._


	38. Archanges, Anges déchus et Fleur du Mal

Ca fait une éternité que j'ai écrit ce chapitre…Et en le relisant, je m'aperçois que je ne suis toujours pas convaincue…

Je suis encore désolée pour le retard, et je vous remercie pour votre patience.

Merci à lilisurnatural et Sauterelle pour leur message )

* * *

><p><strong>Archange, Ange déchus et Fleur du Mal<strong>

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

Un monticule de poussières se souleva lorsque l'Impala s'arrêta, dans un crissement de pneu presque menaçant. Dean sortit de la Chevy en une seconde, bouche entre-ouverte, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, horrifié par le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Des ruines…Un amas de ruines fumantes qui continuait de brûler à certains endroits.

Le chasseur en oublia même la présence de l'Ange avec lui et fit quelques pas vers, ce qui était autrefois, le QG des chasseurs. Il se mit à parcourir des yeux les ruines, et nota avec effroi la présence de corps, ou de bouts de corps…Dean ne savait même plus ce qu'il convenait de faire, trop horrifié par ce qu'il voyait. La seule pensée rationnelle qui continuait à se diffuser dans son esprit comme un message radio sans fin, était « faîtes que Sam ne soit pas là ».

- Dean !

Ce dernier prit d'un sursaut, aperçut alors une silhouette se distinguer peu à peu à travers la fumée. Ce n'était pas son frère, mais il avait reconnu la voix.

- Karl !

Balthazar sur les talons, le chasseur se précipita vers son ami, qui avait l'air légèrement sonné, sûrement à cause du sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie qu'il avait au front.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? S'enquit Dean aussitôt en venant soutenir le jeune homme.

Acceptant l'aide du chasseur, Karl s'assit avec précaution par terre.

- 'Sais pas…Tout s'est passé si vite…J'ai rien eu le temps de voir…

Par instinct, Dean jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à l'amas de débris fumants.

- Où sont les autres ?

- Euh…Cléo…Cléo n'était pas là, elle…elle suivait une piste sur…sur je ne sais plus quoi…Kyle…Kyle était avec moi…je…

- Et Sam ? Où est Sam ? Insista Dean qui se fichait pour le moment du sort de Kyle ou de Cléo.

- Il…Il s'est enfui…Avec Chenoa…Ils sont partis tous les deux.

Les épaules de l'ainé se décontractèrent soudain et il se tourna automatiquement vers la forêt quand un gémissement attira son attention. Tous tournèrent la tête vers ce qui restait de la maison et remarquèrent enfin le pauvre Kyle, qui essayait de se dégager maladroitement.

- Kyle !

Dean et Balthazar se précipitèrent vers lui et le libérèrent de sa prison en quelques secondes, avant de constater qu'il semblait en piteux état.

- Hey Kyle…Tu m'entends ?

Les sourcils froncés, l'autre se mit à tousser, apparemment inconscient de la présence de Dean ou de Karl. Le bruit d'une voiture qui s'arrête précipitamment arrivèrent jusqu'à eux, obligeant l'ainé à relever la tête.

- Bobby !

Ce dernier accourut vers eux, l'air à la fois courroucé et inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

- Raphaël…Marmonna Kyle faiblement.

L'effet fut immédiat et tout le monde reporta son attention sur lui.

- C'était Raphaël…L'Arch..il…il cherch…ait…Sam…

Dean lança un regard horrifié à Balthazar qui expliqua, l'air peu réjouit.

- Il pense que Sam le mènera à Hiamovi, et donc à la Fleur.

L'ainé jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison, réduite en cendre par l'Archange en colère et se sentit comme revigoré, tout plein de colère et de rancœur contre cet autre emplumé qui était aussi mauvais que ceux qu'il prétendait combattre. Son sang venait de perdre dix degrés quand il reprit la parole.

- Emmène-les à l'hôpital Bobby.

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? Demanda le vieux chasseur en se redressant, en même temps que Dean.

Le jeune homme s'était déjà éloigné de quelques pas quand il répondit d'un ton glacial.

- Retrouver Sam et Hiamovi avant lui.

* * *

><p>Ignorant le juron que la jeune femme venait de lancer après s'être pris les pieds dans une branche d'arbre, Sam s'arrêta tout à coup et fit volte-face, comme quelqu'un craignant d'être poursuivis. Chenoa le rejoignit en deux pas de plus, essoufflée et appuya sur ses côtes avec ses mains, affichant une légère grimace.<p>

- Et maintenant ?

- C'est exactement ce qu'il attend. Souffla le chasseur. Qu'on le mène tout droit à Hiamovi…

- Comment veut-il qu'on le mène à lui ? On ne sait même pas où il est ! Désespéra la cheyenne.

Sam se désintéressa tout à coup des sombres alentours pour reporter son attention sur elle.

- Non c'est faux.

La jeune femme cligna des yeux.

- Pardon ?

- On sait parfaitement où il est…Non…en fait, toi tu le sais !

- Quoi ?

- Ta vision !

Levant les mains comme si elle n'y était pour rien, Chenoa se mit à faire les cents pas devant Sam.

- Ah non non non…pas question Sam…

- Chenoa réfléchis ! Tu sais où il est…tu le sais…même si tu refuses de te l'avouer, tu le sais.

Le jeune homme se posta devant elle, l'empêchant ainsi de continuer ses allers et retours.

- S'il te plait…

Comment résister ? Pensa Chenoa qui se sentit presque fondre devant le regard que lui lançait Sam. Poussant un soupir résigné, la cheyenne se concentra et ouvrit son esprit, comme Cholena, sa grand-mère lui avait appris à faire.

- Suis-moi. Dit-elle au bout d'une minute.

Plus ils avançaient, plus Sam sentait qu'ils s'enfonçaient plus loin dans la forêt. Bientôt, l'air devint plus lourd et l'atmosphère, plus inquiétante, ça lui rappelait presque cet épisode douloureux de Big Bear Lake en Californie. Soudain, un frisson parcourut son échine, et il comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls.

- Attends…Murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Chenoa.

- Quoi ? S'impatienta cette dernière.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille, presque certain d'avoir entendu des bruits de pas. Pourtant, tout semblait calme autour d'eux…presque mort.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Insista-t-elle.

Sam secoua la tête, s'apprêtant à lui répondre que tout allait bien quand une voix sembla s'adresser directement à lui.

- Tu fuis encore ?

Et cette voix, il la reconnaissait…Elle le hantait…Dans ses cauchemars, dès qu'il fermait les yeux ou dès qu'une pièce était un peu trop silencieuse. Et bientôt, l'Archange ne tarda pas à se manifester devant lui.

- Tu sais que tu ne peux pas me fuir Sam…Je tu suivrais…Où que tu ailles. Dit Lucifer avec un sourire satisfait.

Soudain, une autre présence troubla le jeune homme qui n'eut qu'à tourner la tête pour voir Adam, son demi-frère, se matérialiser à côté de lui. Son cadet hocha la tête sur la droite, dans un geste parfaitement animal et esquissa un sourire.

- Adam…marmonna Sam le cœur serré. Je suis désolé.

- Où que tu ailles. Répéta son frère comme venait de le faire le Diable un instant plus tôt.

Le sourire sur le visage du plus jeune s'étira un peu plus, et aussitôt, des flammes se mirent à danser derrière lui, offrant à Sam un spectacle tout à fait cauchemardesque. Puis, Lucifer s'approcha de lui et referma sa poigne de feu sur lui.

- Sam !

Le froid…ce fut ce qui troubla le jeune homme qui fut brusquement secoué d'un frisson nerveux. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait eu une nouvelle hallucination, et que ce n'était pas Lucifer qui se tenait en face de lui, mais bel et bien Chenoa. D'ailleurs, le regard inquiet et concerné qu'elle lui lançait détonait avec l'expression sadique du Diable.

- Sam…Répéta la jeune femme en posant une main sur son épaule.

La forêt…Raphaël…La Fleur…Sam se remettait doucement les idées en place.

- Mon Dieu Sam…S'inquiéta Chenoa en détaillant son visage. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Le chasseur essuya le mince filet de sang qui venait de rencontrer sa lèvre supérieure et balaya l'angoisse de la jeune femme d'un geste de la main.

- Je…C'est rien.

- C'est rien ? Tu veux faire gober ça à qui Samuel Winchester ? S'énerva Chenoa, les larmes aux yeux.

Un faux sourire rassurant se dessina sur le visage de ce dernier qui se remit debout, non sans quelques difficultés.

- Ne trainons pas ici. Ordonna-t-il.

La cheyenne lui agrippa nerveusement le bras au moment où il essaya de mettre un pied devant l'autre et elle reporta son attention sur lui, comme si elle venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas Sam. Je croyais que tu n'avais plus de visions !

Le benjamin s'apprêta à lui répondre qu'ils débattraient de ça un autre jour quand un craquement de brindilles attira leur attention à tous les deux.

Soudain, un léger souffle leur parvint, accompagné d'un grognement sourd qui eut pour effet de faire sortir son arme à Sam. Il sentit la pression de la main de Chenoa autour de son bras se resserrer un peu, signe qu'elle voulait lui montrer quelque chose.

- Sssaammm…Murmura-t-elle tout bas.

Le jeune homme suivit son regard et tomba alors sur deux billes brillantes qui les observaient tous les deux. Plus haut qu'un chien, l'animal sortit de l'ombre doucement tandis que Sam se plaça instinctivement entre lui et Chenoa.

Le loup se stoppa finalement, les observant silencieusement de ses yeux perçants, et pour une raison qu'il n'aurait pu expliquer, le chasseur baissa son revolver et fit un pas lent vers lui. Imité par la bête, l'homme et l'animal se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre quand Sam tendit très doucement sa main vers l'avant, paume vers le haut. La truffe froide du loup rencontra sa peau et un étrange vertige le prit tout à coup.

- Sam ?

La voix qui résonnait désormais dans sa tête n'était plus celle de Lucifer, mais bel et bien celle de Hiamovi.

- Hiamovi ? Tenta de répondre maladroitement le jeune homme dans son esprit.

- Laisse Nashoba te guider.

Un nouveau frisson agita Sam qui entendit de nouveau la voix de Chenoa lui demander ce qu'il avait. Incapable de lui répondre le chasseur reporta son regard sur le loup, communément appelé Nashoba par les cheyennes, et lu dans ses yeux qu'il les conduirait jusqu'à Hiamovi.

- Il va nous emmener. Expliqua Sam, parfaitement conscient de l'étrangeté de la situation vue depuis la place de Chenoa qui se contenta heureusement d'approuver.

- Hiamovi t'a parlé ? N'est-ce pas ?

Le silence du benjamin suffit à lui répondre, et tandis que le loup s'éloigna de quelques pas, il se retourna, comme pour vérifier que ces deux humains le suivaient bien.

* * *

><p>Dean avait l'impression qu'ils marchaient depuis des heures, Balthazar le suivait sans prononcer le moindre mot en se contentant simplement d'afficher une expression inquiète de temps à autre, faisant ainsi angoisser un peu plus le chasseur. Lui par contre, se foutait bien de tout ce qui était ondes sonores uniquement audibles par un Ange…Il faisait confiance aux faits…Et les brindilles écrasées au sol en était un. Sam était passé par ici…Et visiblement…<p>

- Ils sont suivis. Annonça Balthazar tout à coup d'une manière qui exaspéra Dean.

- Oui…mais par quoi ? Interrogea l'ainé à voix haute.

- Raphaël…Ces traces là… Reprit l'Ange en désignant les dîtes traces au chasseur. Elles ont été laissées par des Néphélims.

L'ainé cilla.

- Des Néphélims ? Au service d'un Archange ?

- Evidemment…Les Néphélims sont des hybrides…Mi démon mi humain…mi Démon mi Ange…ou mi Ange mi humain. Déclara Balthazar d'un ton grave, comme si l'idée même d'un mélange entre les races était répugnante.

- Donc…selon leur origine, ils obéissent à leur…leur camps…

- Exactement.

- Et ceux qui sont engendrés par un Ange et un Démon ?

- Rares.

- Mais…

- Dean…Tu tiens vraiment à discuter de ça maintenant ou tu veux retrouver ton frère ?

Le jeune homme se sentit soudain pris d'un malaise et jeta un coup d'œil à la piste qu'ils suivaient depuis un moment déjà.

- Allons-y.

Tandis qu'ils reprenaient leur chemin, le chasseur se mit à repenser aux Néphélims, ceux qui seraient engendrés par un Ange et un Démon…Cette hypothèse était folle, surtout après qu'il ait été témoin de plusieurs échanges entre les deux espèces. La haine…voilà le seul lien qui les unissait. Leur méprise les uns pour les autres les avait même conduis à déclencher l'Apocalypse uniquement dans le but d'exterminer l'autre race, et ça, même si l'espèce humaine devait disparaître.

Soudain, il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées et ramener à la dure réalité par un coup de feu…Ou plutôt, l'écho d'un coup de feu, résonnant non loin de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Balthazar s'était stoppé en même temps que lui et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Le cœur de Dean manqua un battement tandis qu'une douleur acide lui noua soudain l'estomac et que des milliers d'aiguilles invisibles semblèrent le transpercer. Désormais, le chasseur n'avait plus qu'un mot en tête…Sam.

* * *

><p>Suivre un loup n'était déjà pas une mince affaire, mais suivre un loup qui courait, qui plus est dans une forêt aussi dense qu'une salade de mâches, là c'était presque mission impossible. Heureusement pour Sam et Chenoa, ils avaient l'habitude. L'un était formé à ce genre de challenge depuis qu'il était en âge de marcher, et l'autre avait passé toute son enfance dans les montagnes du Montana.<p>

Toutefois, lorsque l'animal finit néanmoins par s'arrêter, l'un comme l'autre poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, bien conscients qu'ils auraient été incapables de le suivre encore bien longtemps.

Sam se stoppa à quelques mètres du loup qui s'arrêta au pied d'un petit bosquet en le regardant, comme pour lui dire que ce qu'il cherchait se trouvait de l'autre côté. Le jeune homme s'avança doucement en faisant bien attention de ne pas effrayer la bête par un geste malheureux, puis, passant tout près de l'animal, il lui tendit sa main droite avec reconnaissance. Le loup la renifla presque affectueusement avant de s'évaporer dans l'obscurité des bois.

- Ma grand-mère m'a toujours raconté cette histoire…J'avais tort de ne pas la croire.

- Quelle histoire ?

- Elle me disait que les hommes loups étaient capables de parler aux loups…

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Sam.

- Ben tu vois…elle avait raison. Hiamovi l'a envoyé nous chercher.

Chenoa l'observa un instant, l'air si énigmatique que pendant une fraction de seconde, le chasseur pensa à énoncer le mot « Christo »…Juste pour être sûr.

Il se reprit néanmoins très vite et gravit les quelques mètres qui le séparait désormais de son but. Dépassant le petit bosquet, il fut aussitôt rejoint par la cheyenne qui s'engagea avec lui dans la petite clairière…vide. Sam, fier de son expérience, savait pourtant qu'ils ne resteraient pas seuls encore longtemps et qu'ils étaient observés. Toutefois, ils continuèrent de marcher vers la petite source qui s'écoulait au centre, et le jeune homme en profita pour l'interroger.

- A quoi tu penses ?

- Comment sais-tu que…Bégaya Chenoa en tournant la tête vers lui.

- Arrêtes…je commence à te connaître.

La jeune Cheyenne haussa des épaules, comme si elle capitulait et expliqua.

- Et bien c'est à toi que le Nashoba est venu parler…

- Et alors ?

- Rien…Ce que je veux dire Sam…c'est qu'il est venu te voir, toi…Et que toi, tu l'as compris…

- Je ne comprends pas. Avoua sincèrement le jeune homme.

Chenoa s'arrêta soudain de marcher et le dévisagea avec un sourire.

- Quand on entre en communication avec un Nashoba, ça veut dire beaucoup de choses Sam…Et il n'y a pas grand monde qui peut se vanter d'avoir fait ce genre d'expérience.

Le chasseur cilla.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre ?

- Elle veut dire que tu es spécial.

Sam et Chenoa sursautèrent, ne s'étant pas aperçu que leur conversation n'était plus privée. Ils furent d'autant plus surpris lorsqu'ils virent leur ami s'avancer lentement vers eux.

- Hiamovi ?

Le vieil indien sourit, affichant un peu plus un air serein mais fatigué.

- Bonjour les enfants.

Sam remarqua que Chenoa avait tiqué sur « les enfants » mais lui ne releva pas et fit un pas vers le cheyenne.

- Je…je croyais que t'étais mort !

- Oui j'ai entendu ça.

- Mais…mais enfin pourquoi…pourquoi toi ?

- Parce que ça devait être lui. Fit soudain la voix d'un autre indien mystérieux.

Chenoa se tourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

- Mani ?

- Mantotohpa…je préfère.

Le regard de Sam passa de l'un à l'autre.

- Vous…Vous deviez me prévenir quand vous l'aviez retrouvé !

- C'est ce que j'ai essayé de faire…Mais votre esprit sonnait occupé.

- Excusez-moi ?

- Mais Chenoa a enfin écouté la voix de sa grand-mère ! Reprit Hiamovi en s'approchant de la jeune femme. Je suis fière de toi.

Elle afficha quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire forcé, et Sam reprit.

- Alors…pourquoi toi Hiamovi ?

Celui-ci s'éloigna de la jeune femme pour s'avancer vers le chasseur, expliquant avec passion.

- La guerre qui se déroule en ce moment n'est pas la nôtre…Elle oppose les deux pôles d'un Dieu en lequel nous ne croyons pas Sam…Lucifer…Saint Michel…Le Paradis, l'Enfer…

- Pourtant l'Enfer existe. Lança le benjamin presque avec hargne.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire…Tu en portes d'ailleurs encore les cicatrices.

Sam fronça des sourcils, presque prêt à s'observer plus attentivement dans un miroir quand il se rappela à qui il parlait…Hiamovi devait sans doute voir…Son âme…ou plutôt, tel qu'il apparaissait réellement après avoir passé toute une vie dans la Cage.

- Nous autres les Cheyennes…les Navajos…les Sioux…nous sommes neutres…Alors la garde de la Fleur m'est revenue.

- Parce que théoriquement, tu es la Suisse. Compléta Chenoa avec légèreté.

Manto…Manouski…Bon…Mani, leva une main, comme si la jeune femme venait de résoudre un épineux problème avec cette comparaison si simple. Sam mit fin à cet échange en se mettant en mode rabat-joie.

- Raphaël la recherche…La Fleur…Et les démons aussi, Hiamovi…Tu dois la mettre en sécurité.

Mais le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il comprit qu'ils n'étaient plus seuls. Tous se retournèrent aux premiers craquements de branches et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec…

- Cléo ? Geez ?

Les deux chasseurs avaient leurs armes braquées sur eux et s'avançaient lentement dans la clairière, des sourires ravis sur leurs visages. Sam, qui s'était presque attendu à voir Raphaël les dévisagea un à un avant de s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient emmenés avec eux d'autres chasseurs du QG.

- Pas de geste brusque ! Prévint Geez en pointant son arme sur le jeune homme qui avait déjà envisagé de dégainer. Posez tous vos armes doucement au sol.

- C'est une blague ? S'énerva Chenoa.

- Toi la ferme ! Aboya presque aussitôt Cléo avec animosité.

Sam lança un bref coup d'œil à la cheyenne en lui faisant signe de ne pas envenimer la situation et d'obéir. Alors, avec un soupir résigné, la jeune femme sortit son arme, ainsi qu'un couteau soigneusement dissimulé dans sa botte, et le chasseur constata qu'elle se souvenait exactement où lui avait l'habitude de dissimuler ses armes, se rappelant même qu'elle l'avait démarqué un après-midi alors qu'ils étaient encore au lycée.

- Et maintenant ? Soupira le cadet en se redressant. Je peux savoir ce que vous comptez faire ?

Geez afficha un air mauvais, profondément rancunier.

- Toi je vais te tuer…Je tuerai quiconque se met sur mon chemin d'ailleurs.

- Génial. Marmonna Sam en soupirant de nouveau.

- Où est la Fleur ? Demanda aussitôt Cléo en braquant le canon de son arme sur Hiamovi.

Le vieil indien lui lança un regard désolé.

- Oh mademoiselle, braquez ça ailleurs…Vous vous rendriez ridicule.

Cléo fronça des sourcils, comme si elle ne comprenait pas et Mani reprit avec insolence, comme si tout ça le fatiguait profondément.

- Hiamovi est le Gardien…Autrement dit, aucun humain ne peut le tuer…

Brannagh eut l'air embêté avant d'afficher un petit air supérieur qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Pivotant légèrement sur elle-même, elle se tourna vers Chenoa.

- Et elle ?

Sam fit un pas inconscient vers Cléo mais fut vite rappelé à l'ordre par un coup de feu, tiré en l'air par Geez.

- Toi, tu ne bouges pas !

Un sourire ravi sur le visage, Brannagh dévisagea Sam avant de se tourner vers Chenoa qui se contentait de lui lancer un regard noir.

- Bon…on dirait que j'ai trouvé le moyen de pression idéal. Alors le vieux…tu me donnes cette Fleur ?

Sam tourna la tête vers Hiamovi qui observait la jeune Cheyenne avec désespoir. Le cadet savait bien que, malgré la profonde affection qu'il avait pour la jeune femme, Hiamovi ne pourrait donner à Cléo ce qu'elle voulait...Les Enjeux étaient bien trop énormes.

- Cléo…Tenta-t-il alors. Tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'est réellement la Fleur.

- Je sais qu'elle a un grand pouvoir…C'est tout ce qui m'intéresse.

Sam fit un pas vers elle, aussitôt menacé par Geez qui s'était rapproché de lui.

- Non c'est…Commença-t-il. C'est pas…

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, ressentant soudain une profonde gêne…Une migraine se mit à pulser derrière ses yeux et son corps s'engourdis doucement.

- Tu es donc aussi mauvaise…Aussi mauvaise que Mark ?

Cléo lui aboya quelque chose au visage qu'il ne saisit pas. Non…en fait, il n'entendait plus rien à part ce sourd bourdonnement qui lui faisait tourner la tête. La clairière autour de lui se mit à tournoyer et un courant d'air froid se répandit en lui. Quelque chose…Quelque chose était en train de se passer…Quelque chose essayait de faire surface…Quelque chose contre lequel il devait lutter…Quelque chose contre lequel il avait lutté…un an environ auparavant…Quelque chose sur lequel il avait repris le dessus avant de se sacrifier…

Perdant patience, Geez contourna Sam et lui donna un coup derrière les genoux pour le faire tomber à terre. Puis, reprenant sa position face à lui, il pointa le canon de son arme sur son front, indifférent aux cris et menaces qui fusaient des bouches des deux indiens et de Chenoa.

Lorsque Dean arriva sur place, le souffle court, il crut que tout était fini. Il voyait tous ses chasseurs entourant Hiamovi, Mani, Chenoa…Et puis Sam…Sam qui était à genoux face à Geez, comme s'il attendait patiemment son exécution. L'horreur le saisit et il s'empara aussitôt de son propre révolver, prêt à tirer sur le chasseur, même à cette distance.

Cependant, quelque chose le troubla…Quelque chose sembla même troubler toute la clairière et pendant quelques secondes, il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Et puis tout à coup, Balthazar tomba à genoux sur sa droite, poussant un soupir étouffé de douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Une main sur le front, l'Ange poussa un faible cri qui alerta Dean un peu plus.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Un bref instant plus tard, Balthazar rouvrit les yeux, haletant.

- Il est ici.

Pour une raison qui lui était inconnue, le chasseur reporta son attention sur son frère et il comprit… Sam venait de relever la tête vers Geez, le dévisageant avec un air tout à fait méprisant…Non…Dean se reprit…Ce n'était pas Sam…Son petit frère n'avait pas ce regard…il n'avait pas ce petit sourire en coin et cette expression calme qui ne dénotait qu'une profonde confiance en soit.

Apparemment perturbé par ce soudain changement d'attitude, tous reportèrent leur attention sur le jeune homme et Geez fronça des sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que…

Le jeune chasseur se releva, faisant fi des avertissements de l'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Le défia-t-il doucement. Tire.

L'autre ne se fit pas prier, et ce malgré les cris de Chenoa. Mais Sam resta impassible et observa même les impacts de balles sur sa main qu'il avait placé devant lui.

- Qui…Qui es-tu ?

Un sourire presque inhumain se dessina sur le visage du chasseur.

- Lucifer.

La suite fut synonyme de chaos. Geez fut envoyé dans les airs par le Diable et les autres chasseurs se mirent à tirer nerveusement. Chenoa fut plaqué au sol par Mani tandis que Hiamovi resta presque aussi impassible que Lucifer. Dean et Balthazar ne demandèrent pas leur reste et s'élancèrent à leur tour dans la bataille. L'ainé fut à l'origine de la plupart des pertes des chasseurs tandis que d'autres en profitèrent pour sortir de l'ombre à leur tour.

- Des Néphélims ! Avertit Dean en voyant les envoyés de Raphaël se lancer à la poursuite de Hiamovi.

Cependant, ils furent presque aussitôt stoppés par Sam…Enfin, Lucifer qui fit se dresser une immense barrière de feu.

- Sam !

Le Diable fit volte-face vers Dean et afficha un sourire.

- Sam n'est pas là pour le moment…

La situation ne pouvait pas être pire pensa le chasseur en regardant autour de lui. Des chasseurs, des Néphélims…Raphaël qui ne devait pas être loin, et voilà que Lucifer se prenait au jeu !

Cléo, qui avait réussi à se mettre à l'abri en profitant pour tirer de nouveau, visant avec soin Mani et Chenoa qui s'étaient redressés pour rejoindre Hiamovi. Les deux indiens réussirent à se mettre à l'abri derrière une souche d'arbre et la cheyenne se servit d'un autre chasseur comme bouclier. Brannagh poussa un juron et dû se désintéresser de sa proie car Lucifer en profita pour l'envoyer promener dans les airs à son tour.

Un vent glacial s'engouffra soudain dans la clairière et une vague d'eau venue de nulle part vint éteindre la barrière enflammée du Diable. Ce dernier parût presque hors de lui et se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant qui n'était autre que Raphaël…En homme cette fois.

- Raphaël…

- Lucifer. Je te croyais bien enfermé dans la Cage.

- Pour être correctement enfermé il n'aurait pas fallu laisser Sam ressortir.

Dean serra la mâchoire, se promettant de libérer son frère de l'emprise du Diable, et ça même s'il devait l'exorciser pendant des jours.

- Ecarte-toi…Tu n'as plus assez de pouvoirs pour m'arrêter ! Avertit l'Archange.

Lucifer haussa un sourcil.

- Tu as toujours été le plus prétentieux Raphaël…Le plus ambitieux.

- Je peux te libérer !

Le diable ricana.

- Tu veux déclencher l'Apocalypse de nouveau ? Mais dis-moi…Me penses-tu assez stupide pour croire que tu me relâcherais…Moi, celui qui deviendrait ton ennemi le plus redoutable ?

L'Ange déchu secoua négativement la tête en ponctuant le tout d'un agaçant claquement de langue produisant des « tt-tt-tt ».

- Jamais je ne te laisserais prendre la Fleur Raphaël. Conclut Lucifer froidement.

L'Archange ne tenta plus de négocier et fit glisser de son costume une lame blanche, geste aussitôt répété par le Diable. Les deux s'élancèrent l'un vers l'autre et Dean ne vit pas la suite.

Non, tous ses sens se mirent en alerte quand il fut rejoint par Chenoa, lui et Balthazar se tournèrent vers elle.

- Il faut faire quelque chose pour Sam !

Dean lança un regard à l'Ange.

- Lucifer se sert du corps de Sam pour passer…Mais ce n'est pas lui qui est là.

- Comment ça ? Cria l'ainé qui essayait de couvrir les bruits de batailles qui résonnaient autour d'eux.

- La dernière fois où le Diable a pris possession de ton frère, c'était après qu'il lui ait dit oui…Il était lui…Il était le Diable…Là c'est différent…Lucifer s'est faufilé à travers une brèche de l'esprit de Sam…Il a profité de son état de faiblesse pour le contrôler.

Dean lança un regard en biais à Chenoa, et fut soulagé de constater qu'elle n'avait pas compris non plus.

- Tu peux le faire sortir oui ou non ?

Balthazar repoussa une horde de Néphélims qui se précipitaient vers eux d'un simple geste de la main et observa Lucifer et Raphaël, luttant l'un contre l'autre à coup d'épée célestes et de pouvoirs.

- Oui !

Dean eut tout juste le temps de tourner la tête pour apercevoir Cléo, de nouveau sur ses pieds, prête à abattre Chenoa d'une balle. Le chasseur la jeta au sol et la protégea comme il le put, grimaçant légèrement quand il sentit la balle lui effleurer l'épaule.

- Cette fois j'en ai marre ! Grogna la cheyenne en se redressant.

Dean voulu la retenir, mais elle était déjà partie en courant vers Brannagh, enragée. Le jeune homme se surprit à sourire, Il adorait cette fille !

Cléo n'eut même pas le temps de réagir et de bouger de son abri qu'elle reçut un coup de pied en plein visage avant d'être désarmée. Attrapant une branche, Chenoa ne demanda pas son reste et lui en remit toute une série avant de la forcer à se redresser pour finir la mise au point avec une majestueuse gifle qui fit même grimacer Dean.

- ça va mieux ?

- Beaucoup mieux merci !

Cependant, leur bref moment de complicité fut troublé par un violent éclair qui illumina toute la clairière. Dean, notant au passage que Hiamovi et Mani avaient disparu (sûrement pour aller mettre la Fleur en sécurité pensa-t-il), vit avec effrois son frère, ou plutôt, le Diable retombé lourdement au sol, sous le regard satisfait de Raphaël.

- La Cage t'a affaiblis Lucifer.

Ce dernier, hoquetant de douleur releva la tête vers l'Archange et Dean sursauta en entendant sa voix…Sa voix qui n'était plus celle du Diable, mais bel et bien celle de son frère.

- Je croyais…Que les Anges étaient vertueux…

Comme pris au dépourvus, Raphaël fronça des sourcils.

- Et oui…Sourit Sam faiblement…C'est…C'est moi…

- Tu…Tu as repris le contrôle ? Constata l'Archange, presque inquiet.

- Faut croire…Le chasseur reposa un instant sa tête sur le sol, et en profita pour cracher un peu de sang. Faut croire que la Cage l'a…l'a plus affaibli que moi.

Raphaël l'observa un moment, comme s'il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire. Puis, il reprit de la contenance et se pencha sur Sam, l'attrapant par la veste.

- Et bien ça me facilite les choses.

- Peut-être pas !

A quelques mètres derrière l'Archange, Balthazar attendait, droit, fier, pour une fois bien déterminé à ne pas fuir. Raphaël glissa son regard sur lui avant de lancer un coup d'œil à la lame blanche que l'autre Ange avant ramassé.

- Balthazar !

- Au lieu de dire des évidences, lève ton cul et viens te battre espèce de Drag Quinn !

Il ne fallut que cette phrase pour mettre l'Archange dans une rage folle, aussi lorsqu'il se précipita vers Balthazar, s'était uniquement dans le but de le tuer, et l'autre s'en félicita.

Mais attaquer dans la surprise n'était jamais une bonne idée, et au moment où la lame de Raphaël allait poignarder l'Ange, l'autre déploya d'immenses ailes noires et s'en servit pour le repousser au loin. L'envoyant s'écraser à plusieurs mètres de là.

La bataille avait stoppé autour d'eux, les Néphélims avaient tous été tués par Balthazar ou par Dean et la plupart des chasseurs fuyait, les autres observaient avec fascination…Raphaël se redressa, littéralement enragé et déploya à son tour ses ailes dont il se servit pour balayer la clairière, Balthazar ne se laissa pas impressionner et, joignant avec élégance les poignées de sa lame blanche et de la lame noire que Dean avait laissé tomber, il déclencha une raie de flammes qui percuta l'Archange de plein fouet.

Bien que profondément admiratif du style de Balthazar, l'ainé se désintéressa de la bataille et se précipita vers son frère, toujours allongé tout près d'un vieux chêne.

- Sam !

Le plus jeune afficha un sourire faible dès qu'il le vit et fut incapable de lutter contre les tremblements de son propre corps.

- Sammy…Répéta Dean en lui déposant la tête sur ses genoux.

Il observa avec horreur le sang couler du coin de ses lèvres et de son nez et sut immédiatement que ses blessures étaient graves.

- J'ai…j'ai réussi Dean…Murmura Sam avec un sourire douloureux.

- Oui…je suis fier de toi p'tit frère. Réussit à répondre l'ainé qui sentait son regard s'humidifier.

Un éclair sembla traverser le corps du plus jeune qui se raidit tout à coup en retenant son souffle. Dean l'observa en pleurant.

- C'est pas génial hein ? Demanda son frère au bout d'une minute.

- Quoi ? Mais si…Mais si Sammy, tu vas vite te remettre…Tu seras sur pieds en moins de deux, tu verras.

Le plus jeune ferma les yeux en souriant, comme si le mauvais mensonge de son ainé le faisait rire.

- Sam ?

- Mmh…

- Ouvre les yeux !

Il obéit, et ce même s'il ne voyait plus grand-chose maintenant.

A quelques mètres de là, la bataille continuait à faire rage, Balthazar se protégea d'un coup de vent glacial grâce à l'une de ses ailes et en profita pour refaire le plein d'énergie, lorsqu'il fut de nouveau visible, Raphaël n'eut pas le temps d'anticiper qu'il était soulevé dans les airs avec une force impressionnante. L'Ange fit signe à Mani, Hiamovi et Chenoa de passer, et les trois cheyennes purent ainsi arriver jusqu'aux Winchesters sans encombres, la Fleur du Mal avec eux.

- Oh mon Dieu…Fut les seuls mots que la jeune femme put prononcer.

Mani et Hiamovi eux, se laissèrent tomber à genoux près des deux frères. L'ainé leur lança un regard larmoyant qui aurait brisé le cœur d'Hitler en personne.

- Faîtes quelque chose.

Hiamovi ne lui répondit même pas et posa la Fleur sur Sam, ce qui fit aussitôt sursauter Dean.

- Qu'est-ce que…ça va pas ou quoi ? On ne…

- Fais-moi confiance ! Ordonna le cheyenne qui posa sa main par-dessus la Fleur en fermant les yeux.

Alors l'ainé ne prononça plus un mot et observa son cadet, dont le visage pâle et fermé n'exprimait plus la moindre expression depuis quelques instants.

Soudain, la main de Hiamovi se noircit et il fronça des sourcils en prononçant quelques mots en algonquien.

Dean, incapable de poser la question remercia mentalement Chenoa pour le faire à sa place.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ?

- Il absorbe le Mal de la Fleur. Expliqua Mani. Un Gardien a le pouvoir de faire pencher la balance d'un côté ou de l'autre.

Alors, doucement et faiblement, Sam respira de nouveau, avant d'entre-ouvrir les yeux. Dean remarqua que le sang qui témoignait de ses blessures internes disparaissait peu à peu et il se mit à respirer de nouveau à son tour.

- Sammy ? Hey…tu es avec moi ?

- Mmh…

- Dis…Dis quelque chose…

- 'mal…

L'ainé observa le corps immobile de son frère, comme pour chercher la moindre trace de blessure.

- Où ?

- 'allongé sur une branche…

Dean mit quelques instants à saisir toutes les paroles de son frère, et ce n'est que lorsque Sam afficha un très faible sourire qu'il comprit qu'il essayait de plaisanter.

- Nom de…

Chenoa tourna la tête vers Hiamovi qui avait l'air fatigué, fatigué, mais satisfait.

- Merci. Murmura Dean sincèrement.

Le vieux cheyenne hocha la tête et échangea un court regard avec Sam qui approuva silencieusement. Dean s'apprêta à les interroger quand soudain, à la place où était l'indien une seconde auparavant, se tenait désormais un loup, un magnifique loup gris qui tenait dans sa gueule la Fleur.

- Va. Souffla Chenoa avec un sourire triste.

Et le loup s'en alla…Dean se retourna et vit avec autant de surprise que Mani s'était également transformé et qu'il emboîta le pas à son ami…Ensemble, les deux indiens disparurent dans la forêt.

Le duel qui opposait Balthazar à Raphaël les avait un peu éloigné de la clairière, aussi lorsqu'il fut certain qu'il ne serait pas visible par les Winchester, Castiel fit son apparition, juste derrière l'Archange.

- Ah je vois…Commenta inutilement ce dernier.

Légèrement essoufflé, Balthazar resta en position d'attaque tout en lançant un regard à son ami qui le remercia d'un bref et simple sourire.

- Oublie la Fleur Raphaël…Oublie la Fleur où tu devras nous affronter tous les deux.

L'Archange les dévisagea un à un…Visiblement tenté de laisser sa fierté parler…Cependant, ce fut son instinct de survie et son désir de vengeance qui prirent le dessus.

- Tu as peut-être gagné cette bataille Castiel…Mais tu ne gagneras pas la Guerre !

Ce dernier afficha un air serein et ne baissa pas le regard. Un instant plus tard, Raphaël avait disparu enragé et prêt à tout pour réussir à ouvrir le Purgatoire.

- Je me demandais si tu viendrais ! Commenta Balthazar en reprenant une allure normale.

- Je m'occupais d'un chasseur. Expliqua Castiel en repensant à Geez qu'il avait envoyé en Corée du Nord d'un simple claquement de doigt. La Fleur est en sécurité ?

- Oui…Les Gardiens l'ont emmenée. C'est terminé.

- Bien. J'ai encore à faire.

Et sans même ajouter quoi que ce soit, Castiel disparut, laissant Balthazar supposer qu'il rejoignait Crowley pour trouver un moyen d'ouvrir le Purgatoire.


	39. Chapter 39 : tout va bientôt changer

**Encore pardon pour le retard…j'ai eu une semaine très chargée, avec la préparation de stage. J'espère que tout le monde va bien…Ma chienne elle, n'est malheureusement pas au top de sa forme…je crains le pire maintenant…**

**Merci beaucoup à Sauterelle, lilisurnatural et Elisab pour leurs reviews, et leur fidélité. Les filles, je ne sais pas ce que je ferai sans des lectrices comme vous. MERCI **

* * *

><p><strong>Tout va bientôt changer<strong>

**Helena, Montana – 2011**

Finalement, la neige avait recommencé à tomber, et Sam était perdu dans sa contemplation. Appuyé contre l'Impala, le jeune homme n'avait plus tellement conscience du temps et de la réalité qui l'entourait. La vie, les Hommes, leur guerre…Tout ça semblait si illusoire quand on observait l'ensemble de la Nature qui régnait sur la Terre bien avant l'Espèce Humaine.

Des pas s'approchèrent, mais il ne les entendit pas, profitant encore un peu de la légèreté et de la fraicheur des flocons humides qui glissaient sur son visage.

- Hey. Appela alors la voix de son frère.

Et la neige perdu toute sa magie, car Sam comprit qu'il allait de nouveau devoir affronter la triste et dure réalité.

- Hey… Répondit-il presque obligatoirement avec un léger sourire.

Deux gobelets de café en main, Dean lui en tendit un en l'observant. Le plus jeune le remercia et reporta son attention sur l'entrée de l'hôpital.

- Comment va Kyle ? Demanda son ainé, comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées.

Sam but une gorgée avant de soupirer.

- Il va s'en remettre…Karl aussi…

- Des nouvelles de Cléo ?

Le benjamin reporta son attention sur son café et secoua négativement la tête. Il sentait bien que Dean l'observait, comme s'il hésitait à lui poser la question…Celle autour de laquelle il tournait depuis qu'il parlait de Kyle. Inévitablement, Sam repensa à la conversation qu'il avait eu avec Chenoa.

_Lorsque la porte de la chambre se referma sur lui, Sam eut presque l'impression que c'était une porte de son avenir qui lui serait désormais interdit de franchir. Par soucis de laisser un peu d'intimité à Chenoa et Kyle, le chasseur s'éloigna non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil à travers la vitre de la chambre. La cheyenne et l'autre parlèrent pendant longtemps, le tout ponctué de petits sourires tristes et de longs regards concernés._

_Lui avait fait les cents pas, réfléchissant. Hiamovi et Mani' étaient partis, ils avaient mis la Fleur en sécurité et Sam ne se faisait pas d'illusions…Il ne les reverrait probablement jamais. Cléo, elle aussi avait disparu, sans même adresser le moindre mot à son frère qui s'était sentis obligé de venir s'excuser auprès de Sam. Ce dernier lui avait assuré qu'il n'y était pour rien et qu'il espérait que tout irait bien pour lui._

_Bobby était venu les trouver lui et son frère, alarmé et Sam avait su…Il avait su qu'une nouvelle mission les attendait…Apparemment, Eléanore Visyak avait disparu…Disparition qui avait semble-t-il un rapport direct avec Castiel et ses projets d'ouvrir le Purgatoire._

_- On n'a plus beaucoup de temps. Avait déclaré Bobby._

_Plus beaucoup de temps…Voilà qui était rassurant. _

_Sam soupira et se laissa tomber sur l'une des chaises qui arpentait le couloir. Balthazar n'avait pas réapparut non plus, et tous pensaient qu'il était au courant des projets de son ami en treach-coat._

_Passant une main sur son visage, Sam ne vit pas tout de suite que Chenoa était ressortie de la chambre et l'observait en silence._

_- Tu vas partir…N'est-ce pas ?_

_Le jeune homme tressauta et ôta la main de son visage, en la regardant tristement._

_- Je suis désolé…Bobby…Il faut qu'on aille…_

_Chenoa ne le laissa pas finir, lui demandant de s'arrêter d'un simple geste de la main. Sam la connaissait suffisamment maintenant pour voir qu'elle était triste, ses yeux brillaient et elle serrait régulièrement la mâchoire comme pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Le chasseur se leva, et sans un mot, la prit dans ses bras, exactement comme il aurait dû le faire avec Jess avant de la laisser pour partir avec Dean._

_- Promets-moi d'être prudent Sam._

_Ce dernier se détacha légèrement de la jeune femme et afficha un sourire espiègle._

_- Tu me connais._

_- Justement !_

_Satisfait, Sam la regarda rire pendant quelques secondes, avant que leurs expressions ne deviennent plus sérieuses._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? S'inquiéta-t-il._

_Chenoa haussa une épaule tandis que la main du chasseur lui effleura la joue pour lui sécher une larme._

_- Ma sœur va partir quelques temps chez nos parents…Je pense que je vais aller avec elle. J'ai besoin d'un break._

_Sam se félicita intérieurement, soulagé qu'elle renonce au moins temporairement à s'investir un peu plus dans la chasse._

_- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée._

_La cheyenne renifla presque nerveusement en approuvant avant de lever la tête vers lui._

_- Et toi ?_

_- Moi ? Oh…Comme d'habitude, je vais essayer de sauver le monde. Sourit Sam._

_Chenoa l'observa, sans montrer la moindre trace de joie, et le jeune homme comprit qu'elle avait compris…La vérité, c'était qu'il ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait…Castiel et Crowley allaient ouvrir le Purgatoire...Raphaël serait de la partie, et qui sait quelles autres surprises les attendait ? _

_- Fais attention à toi Sam. _

_- Je te le promets._

_- Et toi et Dean, vous avez intérêt à pointer le bout de vos nez très vite sinon je risque de devenir folle moi !_

_Sam ne répondit pas, tous les deux savaient très bien que c'était le genre de promesse qu'il ne pouvait pas faire. Alors, comme pour conclure cette séparation qu'ils espéraient tous les deux n'être qu'un au revoir, ils s'embrassèrent, se moquant bien de gêner les médecins et infirmières qui essayaient de se frayer un passage dans le couloir._

- Tu as dit au revoir à Chenoa ? Demanda Dean qui avait parfaitement interprété la tristesse sur le visage de son frère.

Son cadet tourna la tête vers lui, un sourire légèrement forcé sur le visage.

- Elle nous souhaite bonne chance.

Les deux frères échangèrent un long regard, trop conscients de l'enjeu de leur prochaine mission. Castiel…ils allaient devoir affronter leur meilleur ami.

- ça ira pour elle ? S'inquiéta l'ainé, qui se sentait concerné par le sort de Chenoa.

- Elle est forte Dean…Elle saurait gérer n'importe quelle situation.

Dean approuva d'un hochement de tête, peu surpris que Sam et elle soient tombés amoureux…ils étaient si complémentaires.

- Et toi ? Ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Son petit frère afficha un sourire sûr de lui, digne d'un sourire déterminé de John Winchester.

- T'en fais pas pour moi Dean.

Tout prêt d'eux, une voiture s'arrêta. Les deux frères réagirent à peine, sachant très bien qu'il s'agissait de Bobby. L'air fatigué, le vieux chasseur les rappela à l'ordre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous attendez les filles ? Je vous rappelle qu'on a une mission !

Dean jeta un coup d'œil amusé à son cadet et tous les deux grimpèrent dans l'Impala. Comme un réflexe bien acquis, l'ainé enclencha l'auto-radio qui se mit à hurler de l'ACDC. Sur les marches de l'hôpital, il aperçut Chenoa et la salua d'un simple mouvement de tête. Elle les observa tristement et leur accorda un sourire.

Dean se tourna vers son frère, qui avait l'air à peu près aussi inquiet que lui. Chacun redoutant leur prochaine confrontation avec Castiel.


	40. Se retrouver

**Se retrouver**

**Sioux Falls, Dakota du Sud – 1994**

Bobby manqua de bousculer tout un groupe d'étudiants en médecine, qui tous, le rappelèrent à l'ordre. Mais le vieux chasseur les ignora et poursuivit son chemin à travers ce dédale de couloirs qu'il avait parcouru déjà un peu trop souvent à son goût.

Au détour de l'un d'entre eux, il aperçut enfin le père Jim, bras croisé, en pleine conversation avec Caleb.

- Bobby ! S'exclama le plus jeune des deux lorsqu'il le vit.

Ce dernier se précipita vers ses deux amis, le cœur battant.

- Où…Où sont-ils ?

Le prêtre afficha un sourire apaisant et posa une main sur son épaule.

- Sam est là avec son frère… John doit encore passer quelques examens mais il ne devrait plus tarder à redescendre.

La question « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? », incontournable et inévitable viendrait plus tard, pour le moment, Bobby voulait voir les garçons.

Il poussa la porte et son rythme cardiaque reprit peu à peu un rythme normal. Sam était en position semi-assise dans un lit, un sourire lumineux mais fatigué sur le visage. Dean était près de lui, racontant quelque chose qui fit rire aux éclats son petit frère. Lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent enfin de sa présence, les deux enfants parurent transportés de joie et de soulagement.

- Bobby ! S'exclama gaiement le plus jeune.

Un sourire tira les lèvres du vieil homme qui se précipita vers eux et les prit tous les deux dans ses bras, dans un geste purement paternel dont il ne prit pas tout de suite conscience.

- Nom de…Commença-t-il, la gorge soudain très serrée. J'ai…j'ai eu si…

Singer s'écarta un peu, gardant chacune de ses mains sur les joues des garçons.

- Je…ça va ?

Dean approuva.

- On va bien…

- C'est sûr ? Insista le vieux chasseur en observant Sam.

- Oh Sammy a eu la bonne idée de tomber malade…

- Hey ! Se défendit le plus jeune d'un air boudeur qui fit sourire son…Ben oui, son parrain. Pensa Bobby non sans une certaine fierté.

- Mais bon, reprit Dean. Les médecins disent qu'il pourra sortir demain, à condition qu'il reste au chaud et qu'il se repose ! Ajouta l'ainé en posant un regard d'avertissement sur son petit frère qui se renfrogna.

- Je…je suis tellement désolé…Murmura Singer. J'ai…j'ai essayé de…

- T'en fais pas Oncle Bobby…Dit très gentiment Sam en posant une main sur la sienne.

Ce geste, aussi simple et naïf que l'était l'enfant eut pourtant un effet très apaisant sur Bobby qui, d'un simple échange de regard avec les garçons, comprit qu'ils ne lui en voulaient pas.

* * *

><p>Le retour de John tarda, et pour faire passer le temps, Dean reprit ses histoires drôles qui firent glousser son cadet et sourire son oncle, posté près de la fenêtre, les yeux parcourant le parking, inconsciemment à la recherche de toute voiture noire. Bobby ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu l'ainé si enjoué…oh sauf bien sûr quand il était en présence de son petit frère. C'était en général les seuls moments où il souriait.<p>

Caleb était également resté, se sentant concerné par l'état de santé du plus jeune et aussi soucieux que Bobby de protéger les fils Winchester d'un ennemi quelconque. Bobby n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui était derrière toute cette histoire…Le démon que Rufus avait interrogé et la piste que ce dernier avait suivi les avait mené sur les traces d'un démon des croisements…Ils n'en avaient pas appris plus.

- Hey ! S'exclama soudain une voix que Bobby connaissait bien.

- Papa !

La joie sur le visage de Sam était si sincère, si spontanée qu'elle arracha un sourire à tous les chasseurs présents, touchés par le peu de naïveté enfantine qu'ils côtoyaient encore.

- Alors, Sammy ? Demanda gentiment John, assis dans un fauteuil que poussait une infirmière visiblement intimidée par tous ces hommes aux allures étranges.

- Il va bien. Expliqua instantanément Dean. Il a choppé un truc…un virus…et ça s'est aggravé…Le doc lui a fait passer des médicaments en perf et il a dit qu'il pourrait rentrer demain…Faut juste qu'il se repose.

John qui avait reporté son attention sur son fils ainé le temps d'avoir le rapport tourna la tête vers son plus jeune fils et lui sourit.

- Je suis content…Content que vous alliez bien tous les deux.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé papa ? S'enquit Dean qui se rassit sur le lit de son frère.

John prit un air triste et expliqua grossièrement.

- Des démons…J'ai baissé la garde et ils m'ont eu…Je suis désolé les garçons…Je n'ai pas été là pour vous protéger.

Bobby nota le regard suspicieux que lançait l'ainé à son père et ne dit rien. Dean et John n'entraient pas souvent en conflit, mais le vieux chasseur n'était pas aveugle, il voyait bien que le jeune homme avait des mœurs contre le grand John Winchester…Pourtant il se taisait…Pour le bien-être de tous sans doute. Dean avait toujours eu cette habitude malsaine de vouloir protéger tout le monde, sans prendre soin de lui…Non, sans s'accorder la moindre importance, voilà qui était plus juste.

- Tu as bien fais d'aller chez Caleb Dean. Reprit John.

- Je savais que la maison de Bobby serait surveillée. Se justifia-t-il inutilement.

Singer sentit un regard posé sur lui et leva les yeux, cherchant qui l'observait avec autant d'intensité. Le père Jim sortit discrètement de la chambre.

- Dieu merci ils vont bien ! Soupira Bobby en le rejoignant.

- John a eu quelques blessures sérieuses mais il s'en remettra. Expliqua le prêtre.

Le vieux chasseur l'observa, comprenant qu'il voulait lui parler de quelque chose. Toutefois, il préféra le devancer, imaginant parfaitement quel sujet son ami voulait aborder.

- Qu'est-ce que ça fait de moi désormais ?

- Comment ça ?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis pour eux ?

Le prêtre fronça des sourcils, comme s'il ne comprenait pas la question. Pourtant la réponse qu'il lui donna lui prouva bien le contraire.

- ça ne change rien Bobby. John est au courant…Et il veut que tu leur dises… Sam sera ravi et Dean verra que lui et son frère comptent énormément pour toi. Tu es leur parrain Bobby…Tu es celui qui les as recueillis quand ils n'avaient plus nulle part où aller. Tu es celui qui a angoissé lorsqu'ils t'ont été enlevés. John compte sur toi… tu es un appui et un repère pour Dean…Et tu es un véritable oncle pour Sam. Tu fais partis de la famille Bobby Singer…C'est tout.

Le vieux chasseur resta pensif…Pensif et silencieux, mais touché. Oui il avait perdu sa femme…oui il avait perdu le goût de vivre…Mais il avait trouvé une famille.

Dean vit son petit frère cligner des yeux, comme s'il cherchait le véritable sens de ses derniers mots. En face d'eux, Bobby attendait nerveusement leur réaction. John, Jim et Caleb les observaient aussi en silence.

L'ainé resta muet…Bobby leur parrain ? Il ne voyait pas très bien ce que ça changeait, puisqu'à ses yeux, ce vieux grincheux avait toujours été un membre de leur famille à part entière.

- Et…qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Demanda timidement Sam en se tournant automatiquement vers Dean.

Pourtant, la réponse vint de John.

- ça veut dire que ce serait Bobby qui s'occuperait de vous si jamais il m'arrivait quelque chose.

Le plus jeune reporta son attention sur son grand frère qui haussa les épaules.

- Ben…de toute façon, c'est ce qu'il se passerait. Dit-il avec logique.

Cette réflexion arracha un sourire amusé au prêtre et un sourire touché à l'intéressé.

- Evidemment bande d'idiots…Mais aux yeux de la loi, je n'étais rien pour vous…Maintenant, si jamais…je dis bien SI…parce qu'il est hors de question qu'il t'arrive une tuile John Winchester….Mais SI jamais il devait arriver un malheur…Alors ce serait à moi de supporter vos sales têtes de mioches.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son petit frère qui sourit.

- Du coup, je ne peux plus t'appeler 'oncle Bobby ' !

- Appelles-moi comme tu veux gamin. Murmura le vieux chasseur qui jura ne pas se sentir touché par les expressions joyeuses des enfants.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Sam et John furent autorisés à quitter l'hôpital. Et bien sûr, Bobby les accueillis chez lui. Veillant avec acharnement avec Dean qu'aucun des deux ne fassent plus d'efforts que nécessaires. Pendant quelques jours, ils vécurent comme une famille normale. Leurs journées rythmées par un quotidien reposant et presque ennuyant. Sam passait le plus clair de son temps dans sa chambre où confortablement installé dans un fauteuil à l'extérieur, un livre sur les genoux, le regard de Dean veillant sur lui à tout moment.<p>

John lui, s'occupa de son journal, prétextant qu'il n'avait plus le moindre souvenir de la manière dont il s'était échappé de sa prison. Bobby avait bien essayé d'enquêter, mais il n'avait trouvé aucune piste…C'était comme si quelqu'un, ou quelque chose là-haut lui était venu en aide.

Le vieux chasseur passa à côté de son ami et jeta inconsciemment un coup d'œil à l'énorme livre posé dans un coin de la bibliothèque…un livre qu'il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour possédé…Non, qu'est-ce que Bobby Singer ferait d'une Bible ? Ce dernier passa devant, essayant de ne pas lui prêter la moindre attention et préféra aller voir ce que les garçons faisaient dans le jardin. Il aperçut déjà Rumsfeld faire des cabrioles devant Sam dont le rire résonnait jusque-là.

Un coup de vent s'engouffra dans la maison et la Bible s'ouvrit laissant s'échapper un petit papier sur lequel était griffonné un mot : « Les Anges sont nos pasteurs non seulement ils portent à Dieu nos messages, mais ils nous apportent aussi ceux de Dieu. Ils nous protègent et nous défendent contre les loups, c'est-à-dire contre les démons. »


	41. Epiloguenote auteure

**Et voilà….le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire… Alors, comme d'habitude, place aux remerciements… **_**Hum hum…**_

D'abord** merci à Elisab, tes messages sont toujours si gentils et tellement encourageants et ça, c'est le plus important…A chaque nouveau chapitre j'avais droit à ton petit comm' et je l'attendais avec impatience. Donc merci infiniment )**

**Sauterelle, tes commentaires et compliments me viennent droit au cœur, et je les prends tous en considération étant donné que je suis une de tes plus grandes fans ! **

**Lilisurnatural, j'adore lire tes « j'ai adoré ! » ! :D Ton enthousiasme me touche beaucoup et me pousse à continuer d'écrire merci. **

**Jubei-Kazuki, t'en fais pas, je sais que je peux compter sur toi aussi et je sais ce que ça fait d'être surchargé par le travail. Néanmoins, merci de m'avoir laissé des reviews, je n'ai pas oublié que tu adorais Jim et Caleb et j'espère que tu as été servie **

**Elida 17 : Je retrouve ton pseudo dans toutes les comm' de mes fics et pour ça, merci, c'est bien de savoir que les mêmes personnes continuent de lire nos histoires et ce, depuis le début. **

**Liliju, fidèle revieweuse d'hypnoweb ! Mais comment je ferais sans toi ? :D**

**Voilà…je tenais quand même à toutes vous remerciez parce que si j'ai commencé et continué à publier ici, c'est quand même grâce à vous toutes..Donc merci !**

**Et pas de panique…j'ai des OS en réserve…je vais en écrire d'autres de manière à ne pas vous laissez sans rien quand même ! Ensuite, dès que je me sentirais prête, je commencerai la rédaction de « 29 days later », qui est la suite de « Requiem pour un fou ».**

* * *

><p><strong>EPILOGUE<br>**

Le vent soufflait, et se termina en une longue plainte agonisante. Dehors, tout était calme, tout semblait mort. Les arbres avaient même perdu de leur verdure. Les gens passaient, sans faire attention les uns aux autres. Les fils avaient délaissés leurs parents et les époux ne se regardaient plus.

Une nouvelle vie…C'était une nouvelle vie et tout le monde semblait le ressentir. Dieu…Dieu disparut une fois de plus…

En repensant à ce triste constat, Dean se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Tout avait perdu en couleur, tout était plus morne et plus dangereux.

Le chasseur quitta la cuisine de Bobby et trouva ce dernier, le nez penché sur des tas de bouquins aux allures anciennes.

- T'as quelque chose ? Réussit-il à marmonner sans grande conviction.

Singer se contenta de hausser des épaules et se replongea aussitôt dans ses recherches. Dean fut tenté de lui dire d'arrêter, mais visiblement, Bobby était bien plus déterminé que lui ne l'était.

- Au lieu de tourner en rond à rien faire, va voir ton frère ! Ordonna le vieux chasseur.

Son frère…Dean sentit son cœur se serrer en repensant à Sam…Sam qui n'était plus lui-même non plus…A vrai dire, aucun d'entre eux ne l'était désormais. Et pourquoi ? A cause de Dieu ! Non…A cause de ce putain de Purgatoire…

Aveuglé par sa guerre, Castiel avait franchi la limite. Sa soif de pouvoir l'avait même conduit au meurtre et à la vengeance, et c'est la gorge nouée que Dean avait appris la mort de Balthazar.

Sans même se rendre compte qu'il était arrivé devant la porte de la chambre de son frère, Dean soupira. Regrettant l'Ange qui fut autrefois leur ami. Castiel, l'Ange était devenu Cass leur ami et allié…Et de Cass il était devenu Dieu…un nouveau Dieu…mégalo et assoiffé de pouvoir.

- Sam ? Appela Dean en toquant à la porte.

La réponse se fit légèrement attention et finalement, la voix cassée de son frère lui parvint.

- Entre.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir…Ce n'était pas surprenant. Sam ne supportait plus la lumière . Plus depuis que son mur avait été brisé. Le désordre régnait dans la chambre ce qui aurait pu surprendre Dean il y a quelques semaines, mais plus aujourd'hui…En fait, le bazar qu'il y avait dans cette pièce représentait très bien l'état d'esprit de son petit frère.

Se moquant bien de ses protestations, l'ainé traversa la chambre, évitant au passage quelques vêtements tombés un peu partout au sol, puis il tira les stores. Sam se protégea les yeux aussitôt, poussant un léger soupir et Dean se tourna vers lui, constatant à quel point il était ravagé physiquement.

- Tu dois sortir d'ici Sam !

Ce dernier ne répondit pas et se contenta d'observer son ainé qui fit de même. La petite barbe de trois jours qui rongeait le menton du cadet ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus le creux de ses joues et ces cernes noirs. Il ne mangeait plus, ne dormait plus, ne parlait plus et se contentait de rester cloîtrer ici..Et ça, depuis une semaine…

Une semaine qu'ils s'étaient tous retrouvés ici…Dévastés, anéantis par les paroles de Castiel…Et dépassés.

- Sam…Tenta doucement Dean.

Le plus jeune se recula d'un pas, empêchant ainsi son ainé de s'approcher. Le cœur serré, ce dernier lui lança un regard surpris et baissa la main douloureusement.

- Hey ! Appela la voix essoufflée de Bobby qui apparut à l'entrée de la chambre.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers lui.

- J'ai peut-être une idée…

- Laquelle ?

- La Mort…On devrait invoquer la Mort.


End file.
